


Of Lawyers And Vodka

by almostabeauty



Series: Of Lawyers And Romance [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Lawyers, Romantic Comedy, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 159,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/pseuds/almostabeauty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime Lannister is a lawyer working at Stark & Associates. His new workmate in the office, Brienne Tarth, is about to give him a hard time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was the third rainy day in a row. He could no longer stare at the wet glasses on his office huge windows. Sometimes he would just let his mind dream of a different life, while he stared at stormy clouds, admiring the lightning, as it formed from one cloud to the other. He could have chosen a simpler life while growing up, he could have chosen the easier way to keep things peaceful. But she was the reason why he had chosen law. He could have been an officer, at the military academy, but then it would have kept them apart.

When she first told him about her plans he was doubtful, still young and stupid enough to follow her every instruction. He agreed with her and started to plan things so that he would be in the legal area, working in the family business. Following her, he went to college, then to university, and then started working at his father’s company. Jaime and Cersei had been lovers, a secret for a good part of his life, the only man who knew it happened to be his younger brother. Having a love affair with your own stepsister might be inconvenient when you belong to one the wealthiest families in society. Mostly inconvenient when your stepsister gets married to a congressman and when you're so not willing to face a scandal. But now it was all over. His disappointments and the pain in his heart had taught him to let her go, slowly, he lost interest and they distanced themselves. Their encounters, which once had been held almost every week, became rare. And after the accident with his motorcycle, she refused to touch him again.

Stark & Associates is one of the most prestigious companies in the country, its top member, Catelyn Stark is ruthless when it comes to business. High executives trust her judgment on creating the perfect terms in agreements and contracts, and her office is known for handling criminal cases as well. There is a grey wolf stamping the firm logo, the Stark coat of arms, in case anyone accidentally forgets how mighty and strong their style is. And Jaime Lannister is one of her most trusted employees, he handles difficult cases involving politicians and businessmen. He joined her team years ago, after leaving Lannister Law Associates inexplicably. No one ever understood why he had chosen to leave his father’s law firm, right in the climax of his success as a lawyer. Getting Aerys Targaryen charged guilty of fraud during his term on the capital administration was Jaime’s biggest triumph. In a corrupted city, it is difficult to send white-collar criminals to prison, especially when they happen to be the most powerful men in the country.

Tyrion Lannister, Jaime’s brother, escaped the perfect life his father had planned for all his heirs to follow. He is a famous producer in show business, known for his clever words and sarcasm. He also owns a night club at the capital; ‘Wildfire’ is the trendiest place at the bohemian neighborhood where musicians, actors and artists gather to have fun.

Jaime is a workaholic. Though his father had alerted him with his concerns about his permanent state of loneliness and the need to settle down to form a family, he never paid attention to those things. He had wished to marry Cersei before she got married, but as time passed and he grew older and colder, he stopped thinking about it. So he leads his life the numbest way possible, without a lover in his bed, or someone special to call on a cold Friday night. It is safe to go on with his life when there is no one to break his heart the way she broke once.

It all changed on a Tuesday morning.

Catelyn had scheduled a meeting the day before, telling everyone on her team she had news about a new junior associate attorney she had found. It was a rainy Tuesday, a lot wetter than Monday had been. Jaime, hypnotized by the rain drops forming drawings on the windows, could not foretell how his life was about to change.

His assistant calls him. “Mr. Lannister, Mrs. Stark awaits you in the meeting room.” Podrick Payne has been working with Jaime for more than a year. He learns fast and speaks only when necessary, Jaime appreciated his style and discretion. Still looking at the window Jaime gets up and walks slowly towards the door. “Don’t you just wish to leap off the building on Tuesdays, Podrick?” Jaime looks crazy, but Podrick knows it is only his sarcasm complaining about his boss’ formalities and social obligations. “You’ll have to take the elevator, Sir. She booked the blue meeting room upstairs.”

“Oh! That means trouble. The last time she booked the blue room, there was the Castamere scandal, and a crappy month was that one.”

Jaime entered the elevator and pressed the button. His finger played with the led lights coming from the numbers, it was like he did not want to face another stupid meeting to get to know whatever asshole Catelyn had hired.

“Hold it, please!” A feminine voice called out rushing towards the elevator. Jaime pressed another button and kept the doors open for her. When he turned his face upwards to look at her, there was only a blue sparkle in front of him. She had the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen, and that was what saved her, for everything else about the woman was just too simple to make her blend in a room, and not stand out from the other ladies.

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister.”

He stood behind her, checking her back and deciding if she was really so not-pretty like that. She wore a grey suit and a black silk blouse under her jacket. There was very little skin showing, but Jaime could tell she had freckles all over the exposed places.

“You’re welcome, Miss…?”

“Tarth, Sir. Brienne Tarth.”

“What’s your floor?”

“Twenty-seventh, please.”

They were going to the same floor, one of the five floors owned by the Starks in that building. He almost felt like asking her why she was going there, but he thought it would denote interest, and interest was not what he wished someone saw in his face. When the doors opened, Lady Stark was already standing by it.

“There you are!” She looked at them, arching her eyebrow as she showed a tiny smile through her lips. Jaime was sure she was talking to him, so he grinned and stepped forward, but then he noticed Catelyn had her hand hanging on the air.

“Miss Tarth, I see you’ve met my senior associate. Jaime, I want you to meet Brienne Tarth, our new junior.”

_Fuck!_

It was all Jaime could think of, when he glanced at her once again, watching her smile as she shook hands with Catelyn. She had such a confident glint in her eyes, it irritated Jaime. He noticed how young she was and that bothered him, as much as her smile bothered him. Everything about her was, through his eyes, dull and plain, everything could go overlooked, if it were not for those pretty blue eyes. But everything else was not enough to hold a man’s attention, anyone’s attention. Jaime shook hands with Brienne, not letting go of her hand as he narrowed his eyes.

“Nice to meet you, Miss Tarth. And congratulations on impressing the boss, for I can tell Catelyn is already much satisfied with your references as she has given you junior position, without the trainee experience.” He sounded just as bitter as he looked.

“Thank you, Mr. Lannister, but I see no reason why I would be a trainee in the company, for I’ve already graduated and I hold a master’s degree in international law.” She smiled as someone who secretly said ‘Fuck you!’.

“Master’s degree? But how old are you, really, Miss Tarth, nineteen?” He held her hand in a tight grip.

“Twenty-six, Mr. Lannister. But I understand why you made that mistake, I think it’s much difficult to see properly at your age, you know, without any glasses on.” She was trying to get her hand back, but he kept it in his, she was doubtful, but there might have even a pulling motion attracting her towards him, as if he would challenge her at that very moment.

“For God’s sake, the two of you sound hostile. That’s a pure fire!” Catelyn interrupted them, causing both to let go of each other’s hand. Brienne was blushing, and Jaime frowned to show disapproval over Catelyn’s words.

They walked towards the meeting room and took their seats next to Catelyn. Jaime would look at Brienne once in a while, trying to guess what she was thinking, trying to forget how angry he was with her for playing the age card.

_‘Difficult to see properly at your age’… bloody snobbish brat. Lannister, control yourself, she’s young, inexperienced and arrogant. Will definitely be gone in a week or two! You just have to let her make mistakes and prove she’s not half as good as you are. With that silly smile on her face, thinking she’s worth a thousand of me, stupid bitch. And what’s with all that fabric, for God’s sake, she is the only woman in the room who’s not wearing a skirt or showing some cleavage. Puritan missy…_

Catelyn began her talk, “As some of you may be aware of, the Bolton case will demand us a lot of teamwork, extra hours and talented minds. I happened to meet Miss Tarth two months ago, at Baratheon Inc. and since then I’ve been attempting to steal her from Renly Baratheon.” People chuckled when Catelyn said the word ‘steal’, but all Jaime could think about was how close Brienne had been from Renly, and his brother Robert, Cersei’s husband.

“So I introduce you to our new gifted mind in international law, the woman who managed to make a wonderful first impression on Renly Baratheon, and on myself. Brienne Tarth, our new junior associate attorney.”

Brienne stood up, as most people in the room gave her warm looks and amicable smiles. She looked embarrassed, Jaime could tell by the color of her cheeks, but nevertheless, she felt forced to thank Catelyn’s kind words and her colleagues welcoming looks. “Thank you, Mrs. Stark for your words, and thank you for trusting me with this challenge. I’m sure there’ll be much hard work involved, and I’m also sure this will be one of the highlight moments of our careers, but I know it’ll be worth it all, once we manage to send that bastard to jail!” People applauded, some whistles were heard, and Jaime just looked into her eyes, not a smile on his face, not a single expression to reveal kindness or excitement, just bitterness and jealousy.

_Oh, the popular kid… You’re dead, girl._

“Brienne, I’m sure we’ll succeed. But for now you’re all dismissed, I’m sure you’ve got plenty to do with all the cases around the office. As for the two of you, Tarth and Lannister, I wish to have a word with you in my office. I’ll be there in a minute, I just need to make a phone call. Daughters demand attention, you know.” Catelyn excused herself. Jaime stood in his chair, staring at Brienne.

“Impolite.” Brienne sounded serious.

“What?”

“Staring, you know, it’s much impolite to stare at a woman like you’re doing.” She felt a wave of blood pumping from her chest to her neck and cheeks, she knew she was blushing, but she kept the fierce look, trying to bluff her way out of the room.

“Oh, I thought you appreciated attention, isn’t that why you promptly gave them your energized motto, you know, the ‘ _manage to send that bastard to jail_ ’ thing?”

“I believe in motivation as a tool for teamwork, what do you believe in, Mr. Lannister?”

“Oh, I believe plenty of shit, none of them I’ll be sharing with you, though. But I can tell you’re not comfortable with my attention, is that why your face color resembles that of a lobster?”

Brienne was angry, why could she never seem to stop blushing whenever people gave her a difficult time like Jaime was giving her now?

“No, Mr. Lannister, perhaps my face color resembles that of the wrath inside my mind as I speak to you.”

“Oh, have I made you lose your temper, child?”

“My name is Brienne, not child.”

“Oh, but that’s what you are, really. One motivated teamwork-bullshit-motto child!” Jaime grinned at her, trying to make her even angrier.

“And how should I call you, Sir? Should I call you old man, or old lion, perhaps? But I’m not sure you still keep the lion as a symbol, after you left your father’s safe site.” Brienne could play his game, sarcasm and insults where almost her native languages, as much as they were Jaime’s.

He laughed throwing his head backwards and putting his feet up on the table. He comfortably crossed his arms and rested his neck on the chair backboard. Brienne had a serious look on her face, but she felt disturbed as she noticed him biting his lower lips.

“Brienne, Brienne… my dear Brienne, let’s forget about lions, lobsters, wolves or any other animals in our little argument. Let’s be honest towards each other and things will be fine. We won’t be working together, for I’ve already got two major cases to work on, so, as long as you stay out of my way and don’t disturb me, everything will be fine. Is that alright, my dearest reddest tallest child?”

Brienne did not know exactly what made her so bold, if it was his insults or his body language that irritated her so much, but she felt powerful enough to lean over him and stare at him directly in his eyes, the greenest eyes she had ever seen. As she got closer to his face, he suddenly felt weak. He was strangely stirring inside, from feeling her breath on his face, it smelled of mint.

“Mr. Lannister, I would appreciate it if you stopped calling me child! As much as I would appreciate you never spoke to me in that tone again, is that clear?”

He nodded agreeing with her as he stood up. He was surprised she had been confident enough to call his bluff, but there was something uncomfortable about the way she had approached him, invading his personal space, proving he was not as tough as he liked people to think he was. As they walked towards Catelyn’s office, Jaime glanced at her a few times, still processing her words and her courage. She could feel him looking at her, it worries her to imagine someone observing her frames, her figure. She was scared to believe that anyone, by accident or not, could feel attempted to watch her moves as she tried not to draw any attentions to her appearance.

They entered Catelyn’s office. Brienne sat on a chair, in front of Catelyn’s desk as Jaime walked to the window. He put his hands on his pockets and sighed as he once again observed the rain outside. It would be almost a private experience if it were not for Brienne’s face reflected on the window, bothering his thoughts. He noticed was not aware he could see her on the glass, so he kept on watching her. She seemed distracted as she crossed her arms, she was looking at a picture hanging on the wall, behind Catelyn’s chair. It was a photo of a beach, with blue waters and some seashells on the sand, the sun was partly covered by some clouds.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Jaime sounded friendly and honest.

“What?”

“The picture on the wall, it’s very beautiful landscape, don’t you agree?”

“Oh, yes, for sure. It reminds me of… well, it’s very pretty, indeed.”

“What does it remind you of?”

“Nothing.”

“Come on, it’s not like I’m going to start a discussion because of it… What does it remind you of?”

“My homeland.”

“Are you from the coast?”

“I’m from an island; it’s a very beautiful place. And I love the ocean, I think it’s because I grew up almost entirely inside it. Before I learned to walk, I could already swim.” She smiled involuntarily, as she remembered her childhood. To her surprise, Jaime was smiling when he turned to face her. And just like that, it was like they had made peace with each other.

“I gave it to her. That picture… I gave it to Catelyn when she hired me.”

Brienne was embarrassed. She did not know if it had been wise to praise something he had chosen, it was like praising his taste, praising him. And she would not want him to feel like she approved his choices. After all, they were almost enemies, and she would not want them to be anything more than that.

“Where did you buy it?”

“I didn’t buy it.”

“Ok, who did you steal it from?” She smiled as her joke was well received. He chuckled and she got worried. _Oh, God, I’m flirting with him_!

“Oh, I stole it from a very old lady, after making sure she could not outrun me in a possible chase.” He stepped closer to her, as he spoke. He could notice her blushing again, as she tried to sound neutral.

“Poor old lady, but she had good taste, though, the photo is breathtaking.”

“I took it, many years ago, in a trip to Dorne. Then I had it framed and gave it to Catelyn in my very first day here.”

“Oh, I was not aware of that tradition. I didn’t bring any gifts.”

“Well, judging by her words when she introduced you, I think you’re a gift yourself.” Jaime spoke before he gave some thought to his words. After having said them, he noticed they could be quite inappropriate for someone trying to keep distance from an enemy. _What the fuck, am I flirting with missy brat_?

Catelyn opens the door quickly and walks to her chair. “Good, I see you’re getting along. That’s so much better than your early behavior, Jaime.”

“Oh, I think Miss Tarth and I will manage to stay out of each other’s way.” Jaime smiled, as Brienne narrowed her eyes in an attempt to disguise her sarcasm.

“Yes, Mr. Lannister and I have just agreed to keep a peaceful environment for the sake of this company, while each one of us keeps their own cases.” Brienne sounded diplomatic.

“And that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.” Catelyn lifted one eyebrow as she glanced at Jaime, and then at Brienne. “You see, I happen to know that you are the best in this company handling the politics vampires, Lannister. And that’s why I’ve brought an expert to our team. I want you both to work together!”

Brienne and Jaime just looked at each other, as Catelyn continued her explanation. “The Bolton issue is much important to be handled by someone who’s just arrived, no offence Brienne. I trust you and your work, but I feel Jaime can only add up to your talents with his sharp senses. You know, Bolton has hired some top lawyers to defend him, I think someone more experienced can make a difference in this case.”

Jaime swallowed his sarcastic smile and arched an eyebrow. He knew the last thing he needed was Brienne to feel like they were competing against each other. After all, they would be a team.

“Is there a problem, Miss Tarth?” Catelyn noticed Brienne’s discomfort.

“No, there is not. Of course not, I can work with anyone you choose, Catelyn.”

“Fine, then you’ll be placed at Mr. Lannister’s room, and the files will be sent so you can start working on the case.”

“My room?” Jaime was baffled.

“His room?” Brienne was almost synchronized with him.

“Oh, please, you two, stop acting like children who are not willing to share their toys. You’ll be working together, it’s natural you share the same workspace. After all, you room is very large, Jaime, I’m sure it’ll comfortably fit the two of you for a couple of months.”

“Fine!” Jaime took a deep breath.

“Fine.” Brienne ran her fingers through her hair.

**to be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne adapt to their working space. Brienne gets distracted by his old wounds. Jaime goes out with Tyrion and has a nice surprise at the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for commenting and kudo-ing on this text. It makes me very happy to get my inbox filled with messages!

They left Catelyn’s office and went downstairs to the room which was now their shared office. Podrick had already ordered a new desk from the warehouse and told them it would be placed in the room during lunch break. On Jaime’s desk there was a very large box, containing Brienne’s personal items. She grabbed it and started placing some books on an empty shelf. She looked confused as she was having an argument with herself, her lips moved as if she were speaking and her eyes changed expressions as she pronounced unnoticeable things.

“Ok, so we started off on the wrong foot. That’s clear. How about we act like adults and introduce ourselves properly trying to sound friendlier than we did before?” She turned to him, with her eyebrows lifted and her mouth partly opened.

“Hello, nice to meet you, I’m Jaime Lannister. I’m forty-three years old, I’ve been a lawyer for two decades and I hate Tuesdays!” He reached out to shake hands with her, as he stood in front of her.

She laughed hysterically. The way he had said ‘I hate Tuesdays’ sounded so honest and carefree, she could not help but sympathize with him. The way she stood in front of him holding some books with her left hand, as she extended her right hand towards him, showed Jaime that she was sincere in her words.

“Nice to meet you, Jaime. I’m Brienne Tarth, I’m twenty-six years old, I’m an expert in international law issues and I hate cherries and blueberries, you know, the bad berries!”

Jaime joined her laugh as he chuckled over the way she had defined the ‘bad berries’. “The bad berries? That’s the best definition I’ve heard for cherries: the bad berries! I agree with that, although blueberries aren’t so bad. It’s just that strawberry and raspberry are so fucking delicious it’s impossible to come up with something as good as they are!” He smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair. “And what about lunch? Without any berries, of course. Would you like to have lunch?”

“Oh, I don’t think so, I have plans. Sorry. But, maybe tomorrow, if you’re free.” She apologized but felt relieved he had asked her, for it showed he did not resent it.

“Tomorrow, then. I should have guessed your boyfriend would be taking you to lunch on your first day, though. You know, for good luck.” He crossed his arms as he took a step back and rested his head against the wall, still looking at her. _Who would tell that she’s got a boyfriend, she looks like a nun, do nuns have boyfriends too?_

“Not my boyfriend. My best friend Margaery. I don’t… well, she was curious to know what would be like to work for Catelyn.” Brienne was looking at him, trying to seem relaxed, but deep inside she was terrified with the question. _Oh my God, he must think I’m a freak. No boyfriend at the age of twenty-six, and a master’s degree. I’m the crazy cat lady…_

Jaime was not surprised, he was absolutely sure someone with such looks could not attract a man, _perhaps a blind man, but not a normal person_. She was just so overdressed, covered from head to toe, it was impossible for a man to see anything interesting in that woman, except for her eyes, her eyes were astonishingly pretty. “You don’t…? You were about to say something.” _Go on, girl, admit it, you’re a single brat missy and no man wants you around_.

“Nothing, in fact, I have to go now, or I’ll be late. See you in one hour.”

“Have fun!”

Brienne’s desk was brought to the room soon after they left the office. And as the hours passed, they grew relatively more comfortable with each other. Roose Bolton’s case was much more difficult than what they had both expected. He donated money to political campaigns and lobby schemes and he had been held responsible for leaking confidential information to the press, but the accusations were weak, so he would probably be released soon. The journalist who had published the information on the papers was being charged for treason against the government. The Starks were famous for their pro-bono work among members of the press; Catelyn believed it was her contribution to strengthen free speech in corrupted times like those.

Days went by as they worked intensely on the case. Jaime kept feeling intrigued by the fact that Brienne seemed to have no social life just as much as him. She would get some phone calls from her father and a few friends, once in a while she would meet Margaery to have coffee, but she would not engage in any long phone calls, the kind you have when you are romantically attached. He would turn on the air conditioner, setting its temperature to a warm-like degree in an attempt to make her let go of a few pieces of clothing, but it never worked as expected since he was the one who ended up with only a shirt and its sleeves pulled up till his elbows. During one cold afternoon, summer temperature inside his office, after having removed his jacket, and pulled his sleeves up, he took off his tie and unbuttoned his collar, finally giving in. “Aren’t you hot?” He looked bothered.

“Are you?”

“Of course I am! It’s like Dorne in here, I could almost bake in this room, and yet you stand there like you are so comfortable with this temperature. I don’t get it! How can you be always so covered in fabric and not even sweat?”

Brienne chuckled as he showed irritation. “Jaime, you’re the one who set the temperature for the AC. You can turn it off if you’re not feeling well.”

“I’m asking you if **you** are not feeling hot?”

“No, not at all. This silks are so very thin it’s like I’m not wearing anything.”

 _Fuck! What did I just say?_ She noticed her words could be easily misunderstood. She held a pen in her hand and nervously shook it between her thumb and index finger. _Please, don’t make a joke on that very poor choice of words…_

“So very thin… Well, Brienne, in my opinion you always overdress to come to work. I’m not sure whether you do it because you like it that way or because you feel uncomfortable working amongst men.” Jaime was standing beside her, she stood in her chair, while he had his back against her desk. He got closer as he spoke. “Or perhaps there’s even a third possibility, which reasons to your lack of trust in yourself…”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, you feel much embarrassed to show some more skin, you know, to give us a nice display of those rusty freckles of yours.” He chuckled and she dropped the pen clumsily on the floor. She promptly leaned down to catch it, but something went wrong, as Jaime kneeled next to her and reached out to get the pen, she noticed a large amount of torn scar tissue on his right forearm. There was some thick texture in a shape which resembled a deep cut that marked all the length from his wrist to his elbow, and it continued upwards, but his sleeve covered the rest. As she noticed the scar, her first impulse was to touch it, so she slowly moved her fingers closer to his arm. His skin was warm and soft, even the scar felt smooth and delicate, Brienne failed at keeping her mind at ease, as she caressed a tiny portion of his scar, she got carried away, and so did her lips, when she unconsciously licked them while staring at his arm.

“I’ve been told it’s impolite to stare, but staring while you lustfully play with your tongue like that is much worse.” His face was so close to hers, she could feel his warm breath teasing her hair as he turned a little to whisper against her ear. “Here you are, touching my arm and I don’t even have your collarbones to entertain myself with, Brienne.”

She recomposed herself, blushing tremendously as she palmed her blouse. “I’m sorry, Jaime. I didn’t mean to be inappropriate or rude… it’s… I just… I’m so very sorry.” _Someone, please, just shoot me in the head and stop me from embarrassing myself any further…_

“Brienne, it’s ok! Really, I’m not upset about it, trust me. I know it’s disgusting and that’s why you looked at it...”

“No! It’s not that… I don’t think it’s disgusting. Why would anyone say that?”

She stood up as she tried to make him look into her eyes. He tried to avoid her, while his hands pushed her away gently. But she did not step back, she felt like hugging him, asking him about the scar and telling him it was not ugly as he thought, but she kept quiet, just looking into his eyes.

“That’s what I’ve heard about it, and I know it’s the truth.”

“It’s not, Jaime! Stop saying that!”

“Why are you so fucking worried about my looks, or scars or anything?”

“I’m not worried, I just don’t want you to feel bad about it, or feel embarrassed, and that’s all.”

“You say I shouldn’t be embarrassed, yet you stand there with that entire protective shield around you, not allowing any part of your body to be exposed. Tell me, Brienne, do you have any ugly scars you’re trying to hide under your blouse, or under your pants? What is it that you keep covered as if your life depended on it?” He stepped closer towards her, his hand reached for hers as he kept staring into her eyes. He was about to say something when the telephone rang. Brienne quickly got away from him, picking up the phone as she tried to avoid his eyes.

“Tarth.”

_“Lovely, it’s the first time in years I hear a woman’s voice answering that phone.”_

“Sorry, who’s this?”

_“Oh, what an idiot I am, just talking nonsense when I haven’t even introduced myself. I’m Tyrion Lannister. You’re Brienne Tarth, is that right?”_

“Yes… But, how do you…?”

_“The papers, child, you’re handling the Bolton case, you cannot expect to keep the low-profile shitty thing.”_

“Oh… the media… I’d forgotten about it.”

_“And I never forget it, ‘cause you see, I make money out of it. Well, not from the criminal headlines, but you get it… So, is my dearest brother there?”_

“Oh, yes, he is, just a second.”

Jaime looks confused, but then Brienne points at a picture on his desk, showing him and Tyrion in a nightclub together.

“Oh… Hi, Tyrion! And just before you start your speech, yes, I did get your text this morning and yes, I’m going with you.”

_“Wonderful! I thought you would say ‘no’ again, for the third time.”_

“Oh, not this time! This one is special, you know.”

_“Yes, I know, that’s why I’ve invited you. And about your friend…”_

“Tyrion, no!” Jaime turned away from Brienne and positioned his hand close to his mouth so she could not hear his words.

_“Why not?”_

“I’m sure she has plans.”

_“Then ask her!”_

“No!”

_“Ask her! And do it gently!”_

“Oh, God… Hey kid, are you free tonight?”

“I’m sorry Jaime, but I have plans. Why?”

“It’s… Nothing, really, just my brother checking on your social life.”

_“Don’t lie to her!”_

“She said she’s got plans already.”

_“Is she pretty, brother?”_

“Hummm…” Jaime took a second to think while he looked at her. He once had thought she was ugly, right when he met her. But he could not decide what to tell his brother because of those gorgeous blue eyes of hers. If he could tell Tyrion ‘she wants to be ugly, she makes an effort on being ugly, but her eyes save her anyway’ he probably would. But as she stood in the same room with him, he could not be so specific about it. Even when she was not aware of what Tyrion had just asked. “Well, sort of… A little.”

_“Ok. I won’t be asking anything else on the phone, for I can notice she being there with you won’t allow you the benefit of honesty. Should I send a car?”_

“Yes, please, I’ll surely be drinking tonight, so I won’t be driving anyway…”

_“Fine. I’ll pick you up at your place… let’s say, at 9 p.m.”_

“Ok. See you later, then.”

_“See you later, Jaime.”_

Jaime put the phone down and started organizing the files on his desk. Brienne noticed the brief intimate moment they had shared was gone, but she still felt like saying something. “So, you’re leaving.”

“In about fifteen minutes. I need to go home and take a shower before Tyrion picks me up… We have this… It’s just something at his nightclub.”

“Oh… Well, I’ll make it an excuse so I can leave as well…” She smiled and arched an eyebrow.

“And it’s not like we haven’t stayed working till 11 p.m. for the past three weeks, right?” Jaime grinned at her, emphasizing their lack of social interaction with the real world. “Do you want a ride home?”

“No, thank you. Margaery is picking me up downstairs.”

“Is she going to kidnap you and give you no chance to even change before you go out?”

“Oh, she’s so annoying sometimes. She wants me to get ready at her place… It’s just so silly. I even had to bring a small bag with my clothes in it, so I won’t be a victim of her closet.” Brienne laughed, and Jaime chuckled as he started to search the room with his eyes, trying to find the bag she had mentioned. He found a small backpack, so he nodded and smiled.

It passed through his mind to ask where she was going that evening, but he decided not to sound so nosy. So he finished making a pile with the paper files on his desk, then he got his jacket and left the room. “See you tomorrow, Brienne.”

He got home and took a shower. While still in the bathroom, he rubbed a towel on the mirror and took some time to look at his scar. He stopped paying attention to it after hearing Cersei’s cruel words. He convinced himself that any other woman would feel as disgusted as she felt, so he did not bother to create any further physical contact with girls he would meet. Sometimes he flirts, but it all ends in mysterious glances and smiles. Cersei had been the last woman to touch him, and he had accepted it that way.

He turned a little to the left, as he lifted his right arm and observed the marks on the side of his torso. It was a mix of several cuts and some twisted scar tissue. He remembers the accident in some flashes, the heavy rain on the road, the truck lights blinding him, the horrible noises… It’s all too confusing, he cannot remember things in a logical sequence of events, just a bunch of disconnected images. The taste of blood in his mouth, the truck lights rushing against him, the paramedics sawing the metal pieces to get him out, the loud noise from the horn, the fire and the smell of gasoline… It all pictured a horror movie in his mind, once in a while, whenever he decided to take a look at the scar. A lot of tissue was damaged, but he was lucky to be alive. Some pinkish thick scars bloom from the center of his chest towards the right side of his torso. They trace downwards and sideways, forming an image which resembles scratches from a lion’s claw. Ironic for the lion, himself, to be marked as a prey.

He decides to dress casually, it is still a rock concert, no matter how fancy the media tried to portray it. He wears jeans and a grey t-shirt with the cover from ‘The Dark Side of The Moon’. There is something about the way he combs his hair, like he has all the time in the world, like he cannot see the grey sparkling amongst the golden threads. _I’m getting old…_

His brother arrives at his place, bringing their VIP passes and observing how poorly dressed Jaime was.

“Dear God, Jaime, there must be a different pair of pants for you to put on, these jeans scream out ‘homeless guy’.”

“And good evening to you, too, dear brother!”

“I’m serious Jaime, you cannot expect to get some action going when you always dress like shit to go to a club!”

“Shut up! I’m comfortable. And it’s not like I’m going there to marry someone.”

“Listen, we have to find you a girl, you’re much too young to waste sexual activity like that!”

Jaime laughs while Tyrion pours some vodka in two glasses.

“Well, I’m not that young…” Jaime grins. “I’ve been constantly reminded of it during the past weeks.”

“Oh! The new girl, tell me about her!”

“She’s a nun…” He rolls his eyes as Tyrion sarcastically lifts an eyebrow. “She is a puritan, a little boring, but very competent…”

“Very competent…? Did you really use the word ‘competent’ to describe a woman?!? God, you really need to go out more.”

“What else do you want me to say?”

“I don’t know! How old is she? Is she tall or short? Is her ass firm? Does she flirt with you? What kind of relationship is it with her, purely professional or leading to bed in a few weeks more?”

Jaime crossed his arms and threw his head back giving little credit to what Tyrion had just said. “Brother, she’s twenty-six, she’s as tall as me, maybe a few inches taller, I cannot see her ass properly to judge if it’s firm or not, and no, she doesn’t flirt with me.”

“Twenty-six? Holy shit! I mean, Catelyn has practically made a message out of this one, ‘do her, Jaime’ that’s what she’s telling you.”

“Oh, you don’t know her, she’s strange and she behaves awkwardly, like she’s afraid of everyone. But sometimes it’s like she grows some courage and just faces danger… I don’t know… she’s much confusing.”

“Oh, it sounds interesting, and fun, and sexy, and…”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“She’s called me old man a few times, I think it’s clear she doesn’t like me, she only tolerates me because we work together.”

“And you’ve been calling her ‘kid’! What did you expect?”

“I just tease her… that’s all.”

“Does she tease you back?”

“No… well…”

“Does she?”

“You know, now that you’re bringing that up… This afternoon… There was a very bizarre moment, you know.”

“And bizarre is good?”

“Bizarre is… bizarre.”

“Spit it out!”

“She dropped her pen and leaned down to catch it…”

“And you saw her breasts?!?”

“No! Let me finish!”

“Ok.”

“And then, as I kneeled to get the pen myself, she saw my arm, and the scar…”

“And she wrinkled her nose bizarrely?”

“No, she actually touched my skin.”

“Holy mother of dragons, that is bizarre!”

“But that’s not everything.”

“Oh my…”

“As she touched the scar, I looked at her face and she was licking her lips!”

“And then, what happened?”

“Then she told me it was not disgusting and that I should not curse at it like I did… But as she finished, I approached her closer and asked her why she was always too shy to show herself…”

“And then…?”

“And then you called and interrupted us.” Jaime smiled as Tyrion rolled his eyes.

“Well, it’s a good thing, though. Something happened!”

“Nah. It’s nothing, she’s just puritan, she dresses like a nun, she never lets herself go and she’s boring as hell.”

“Alright, then. Let’s leave, shall we? We’re supposed to get drunk before the concert, not during it.”

Jaime took his cell phone and went downstairs with his brother. They got into the car. Tyrion managed to live a glamorous life, he would frequently invite Jaime to participate on public events, but Jaime was not into partying all the time. Tonight was an exception to the rule, because David Gilmour was one of Jaime’s favorite singers.

They arrived at Wildfire. There was a huge line in front of the club, so Tyrion naturally celebrated another sold-out night at his club. Jaime congratulated him on his success, as they both observed the crowded place. They got off the car and walked towards the VIP entrance. The security guard greeted Tyrion. “Good evening Mr. Lannister.”

“Good evening, Alex. How’s the VIP area?”

“Crowded already.”

“Nice! Let’s get inside, Jaime!” Tyrion showed the way with his hand, and as Jaime got into the club, his eyes were dominated by the dim light and few camera flashes. “Don’t worry, these are only for the website, the press is not allowed here.” Tyrion tried to make him relax. “Go to the bar and have some more vodka, please. You’re much funnier when you’re drunk!” Tyrion smiled at him and pointed at the very large red counter. “I have to check a few things backstage, but I’ll be back in time.”

Jaime leaned against the counter and ordered some vodka, then he took a seat at a table making sure he was in a good position to see the stage properly. The waiter brought a bottle of the finest vodka they served, an ice bucket and a bowl full of raspberries. Jaime glanced at the red fruits and then at the bartender. “And what are these?” Jaime had to shout, so the man could listen to his words, for there was already some music playing loud. The young man pointed at the bottle, showing Jaime it was limited edition. “See that… You’re supposed to have it with some kind of berry, to bring out the flavor!” Jaime nodded and took some of the tiny fruits with his fingers, and then he placed them in the glass, added some ice and poured the drink.

He watches the movement, as the liquid mixes fruits and ice cubes, it reminds him of Brienne and the way she had classified the ‘good berries’. He tastes the beverage and hums in satisfaction for the way it feels like, the bittersweet balance caresses his tongue, warming up his throat. He holds the glass up in front of his eyes, the lights reflect a pinkish aura around the raspberries, and he pictures Brienne’s face. _What’s wrong with me? It’s like I can hear her giggling_ … But then, he stops suddenly. He sharpens his hearing and there it is again, her voice. Girlish giggling sounds, Brienne’s voice, he is sure he is not imagining, he is not dreaming of her.

He turns his face and sees her, full of attitude and confidence. She is wearing a tight pair of jeans, a pair of white converse and a black tank top with the picture of Dorothy Gale from The Wizard of Oz.

 _Holly shit, she is a fan, too._ He remembers ‘The Dark Side of The Rainbow’ story, and how the true fans would say that record was created inspired by the movie.

He licks his lips as he watches her every move, running her fingers through her hair, smiling at her friends, holding a small bottle of beer with her left hand. She looks so different from the girl that touched his scar earlier that afternoon. She is bold, fun and sexy _(yeah, believe it or not, sexy!)_ and her attitude is so fresh and young, not controlled, not uptight and restrained as she always seems to be around the office. Jaime does not seem to understand what kind of beauty is hers. He judged her appearance plain and uninteresting while at work, but now it all seems intriguingly appealing.

_Should I go there and talk to her? No! Yes! No, maybe… Maybe she’ll be nice, or maybe she’ll be embarrassed. God, she’s got hot thighs! What am I thinking? She doesn’t like you, Lannister! She puts up with you, and that’s all. Just pretend she’s not there. Pretend you never saw her… Pretend her ass doesn’t look fabulous in jeans… Stop it!_

Jaime has an argument with himself, struggling at the thoughts of a possible approach. He does not notice his brother coming back.

“Oh, this is a fabulous, smooth and sweet!” Tyrion taps him on the shoulder.

“Yeah, till she opens her mouth!” Jaime shouts speaking about Brienne, and not realizing his brother refers to the alcoholic drink.

“She? Who are you talking about?”

Jaime points at Brienne. Tyrion moves his head a little as he tries to pay attention to what woman Jaime was talking about. Tyrion had only read about Brienne on the papers, but he had not seen her face.

“There’s a bunch of girls here, you have to be more specific.”

“Blond, tall, tight jeans, black shirt with Dorothy’s face on it. It’s Tarth.”

“Shut the fuck up! You used the word ‘nun’!”

“Well, apparently Sister Brienne is very much into Pink Floyd!”

Jaime asked the waiter to bring him another glass, and Tyrion took a seat next to him. Tyrion was still surprised at Brienne’s figure.

“Go there and say hello, Jaime!”

“No, she’s got company.” Jaime poured some vodka into the second glass and gave it to Tyrion.

“Oh, stop being a coward. And she’s only talking to her friends, it’s not like she’s with a boyfriend or something…”

“Yeah, she doesn’t have a boyfriend.”

“How do you know that?”

“She told me, on her first day at work.”

“Ok, Jaime Lannister. Correct me if I’m wrong, but here you are, in a fucking club, waiting for David Gilmour to start his lovely magic, than you happen to run into this very interesting girl from work, who has already touched you while licking her lips, and told you she has no boyfriend, the girl that also happens to be a fan of Gilmour’s as well, and who is wearing some very sexy-hot-tight jeans... And you are not going to make a move?”

“It’s not like that. You… it’s not like she’s available…”

“She’s single!”

“She doesn’t like me! She does not like me!!!”

“You’re so slow sometimes, I feel like slapping your face. Go there and talk to her, just say hello…”

“If I go there, will you stop nagging me?”

“Yes!”

Jaime gets up, he can feel that a little bit of the vodka has already made effect in his body. He feels somehow happier and more excited about talking to her. He swerves a little as he walks, to divert from people on his way. And as he gets closer, behind her, he leans forward to talk towards her ear.

“Hey, rusty freckles!”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I simply love comments and kudos, so it would mean a lot if you were kind enough to give me some love and comment on this text! :}


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne get closer to each other as they share sarcastic lines and compliments. Bolton’s case suffers a change and they’ll have to figure out how to manage it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and comments, especially Lady_Blade_WarAngel and Lena_G for their cute comments!

Brienne freezes. She feels a rapid flush of blood, pumping upwards to her chest and neck. She knows it is his voice, his breath tickling her nape as he says his words. She slowly turns around to face him, a confrontation with his green eyes and perfect smile. She smiles back at him.

“Hello, old man.”

Jaime chuckles and steps forward to talk to her. Brienne turns to her friends as she pulls his arm so he can be properly introduced.

“Margaery, this is Jaime Lannister. Jaime, this is Margaery Tyrell.”

“Oh! Nice to meet you, Jaime, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Margaery spontaneously tells him, but then Brienne interrupts her.

“Margaery!” Brienne is embarrassed.

“Really?” Jaime is surprised. Margaery’s tone reveals interest, so maybe Brienne has said nice things about him.

“Yes, Bri told me you’re very good, you know… At what you do.” Margaery smiles, and Brienne avoids looking at him. But Margaery can feel there is something happening between them, so she decides to give them a moment to talk to each other. “Bri, I’m going downstairs, Loras texted me. He wants to introduce me to his new guy.” She takes her drink and gets up, while she smiles at Jaime and gets closer to him so he can hear her words. “She’s all yours, Lannister.”

If it were not for the alcohol in his blood, Jaime would probably feel embarrassed by Margaery’s words, but as the vodka is still running wild inside his brain, he only smiles at Brienne, devilishly arching an eyebrow. She looks at him and rolls her eyes, taking a sip from her beer, noticing the bottle is almost empty.

“Come sit with us, I’ll introduce you to my brother.”

He grabs her hand and guides her to his table, where Tyrion stands, talking to a brunette. He quickly greets Brienne and tells her she looks beautiful, not like the homeless guy he found in his brother’s apartment. Brienne feels comfortable talking to him, for she notices he is not trying to fake any good impressions he has about her. After that, Tyrion takes some distance as he approaches the girl next to him again; they both lean against the glass parapet as they watch some movement on the stage downstairs.

Jaime and Brienne sit at the table, and when she sees the raspberries on it, she cannot resist but to tease him.

“The good berries, then.”

He smiles at her as he waves his hand to the waiter, asking for another glass.

“Raspberry and vodka, you’ve got to try it.”

“No, Jaime. I shouldn’t mix two different kinds of drinks.”

“Nonsense. Have just a little, you’ll like it, I promise.”

The waiter brings them an extra glass, more raspberries and ice. This time, Jaime uses a spoon to take the fruits, and noticing some pink stains on his fingers Brienne lets the joke in her mind take its way out of her mouth.

“You’re using the spoon to impress me…” Brienne grins.

“Why do you say that?”

“I know you took them with your fingers when you served your own glass.” She says while she takes his hand and turns it to show him the stains. He moves his fingers gently, to touch hers. It is unusual for him to have this delicate intimate moment shared in a crowded place, with loud music and little visibility. He feels safe for a moment, touching her fingers, caressing her hand, lightly sliding his index finger towards her palm. She has one hand holding his wrist, as the other, which was pointing at the pinkish color stains, is now enjoying his touch.

“I think I’m going to need that hand to open the bottle, but I’d be happy to give it back to you, once I’ve finished.”

“I’m… sorry. I…” She blushes and bites her lips nervously, there are no words to excuse herself with. There is no logical explanation on why she took so long to let go of his hand. But he does not mind. He is too thrilled to make fun of her. He feels silly for having interrupted the moment, but something tells him there will be other moments like that, and they will definitely come soon enough. He finishes pouring the vodka and gives the glass to Brienne.

“Taste it. It’s really good.”

Brienne takes the glass in her hands and drinks some of its content. She feels the bittersweet combination teasing her tongue. She warns herself mentally to go slow on this, for she has already drunk two small bottles of beer, and due to her weak resistance to alcohol that was the equivalent to two bottles of scotch. But it tastes so good she has a little more and once she places her glass back on the table, she spontaneously reaches for the berries inside it. She takes all four of them with her fingers and just puts them in her mouth, closing her eyes and moaning in satisfaction.

Jaime is pretty sure there is either some tachycardia going on in his chest, or he is getting insanely aroused by that image. There is a tiny amount of raspberry juice left on her lower lip, so Jaime has to press his hands hard against his thighs in an attempt not to make a move and grab her neck pulling her face closer so he can lick the pinkish stain off. _What am I thinking? She’s only a workmate! Calm down, Lannister!_

“It’s delicious! I had never tried vodka with any fruits other than lemons.” Brienne smiles and takes the bottle of vodka in her hands to read its label.

“Oh, but lemons aren’t as fun as these little pink ladies.” Jaime points at the raspberries. Brienne bursts into laughter. He laughs with her, but he looks doubtful, for his little joke was not so good to make her laugh like that. _Oh, God, she’s already drunk!_

The club gets darker as the spotlights aim at the stage. The concert is about to start. Jaime notices she is in front of him, turning her head to the right so she can see the stage. He leans towards her so she can hear him. “Why don’t you get closer to me, so you can have a better view, you know?”

She accepts his suggestion, moving her chair closer to his, so she is facing the stage area more comfortably. The VIP area is on a mezzanine floor, it gives them a perfect view of Gilmour and the band. The star on the stage drives the public crazy with his first words. Jaime wants to say something funny, he challenges himself to make her laugh. _She’s actually pretty when she laughs_. But all words crossing his mind are filled with sarcasm and provocation.

“So, I never thought you were a fan of Mr. Gilmour’s.”

“And why is that?”

“Well, being so young…”

“Is there an age limit to enjoy music, Jaime?” She says while lifting one eyebrow.

“No, I mean, if you’re not past your bedtime.” He chuckles as she opens her mouth, processing his teasing and figuring out how to retaliate.

“Oh, I’m definitely past my bedtime. But you know what, Jaime?”

“What, Brienne?” He pronounces her name slowly.

“I’m not the one having hot flashes at work.” She says while she is smiling at him. Her eyes sparkle. And it might be due to high quantities of alcohol in her blood, but she is not blushing.

Jaime laughs and slides his right hand against his beard. _So you want to play this game._ He leans closer to her ear. “Speaking of hot flashes, what happened to your clothes?”

“What do you mean?” _(Yes, I want to play this game, so I’ll make you say it word by word.)_

“It’s a lot of freckles exposed. Did Margaery force you to dress so… attractively?” _(Fine, I’ll say it: You look hot!)_

Brienne is baffled. _He actually made a compliment! Oh, God, say something clever, Brienne!_

“These clothes are mine.” _(That was not clever, Brienne! And absolutely not smooth.)_

“They’re nice. You look nice.”

“Thank you. You look…” She looked at his clothes.

Jaime notices her shyness and decides to make things easier for her.

“Don’t say anything. Tyrion already told me I look like shit.”

“But you don’t.” She says quickly, as if trying to make him change his mind.

“No?”

“No. I think you look… comfortable.”

He laughs hysterically. “Was that a compliment?”

“Hummm, I guess.”

“So make it better, for God’s sake, Brienne. Make it a lot better.”

She crosses her arms, leaning over the table, as if trying to concentrate. Her position gives Jaime a nice view of her cleavage, and strangely, she does not notice her exposure.

“Alright, you look very handsome…” Brienne grins and continues, “…for someone your age.” She bursts into laughter.

“Oh, that was very impolite, Brienne.”

He chuckles as he pretends to be offended, trying to look serious. He takes her glass and drinks the remaining vodka from it. Then he holds it far from her with his left hand.

“No more alcohol for Miss Tarth tonight, because she’s been a bad girl.”

She laughs and tries to get her glass back, leaning over him. Her arms are long enough, but she is still trying to avoid rubbing her chest against him, so she keeps a little distance from his body. “Give it back, Jaime.”

It all seems useless when he notices her proximity and moves closer to her. His right arm snakes around her torso, as his hand grips her waist. “What is it that you want now, your glass or my hand?”

She realizes he is hugging her and she has almost her entire body leaning against him. She should be embarrassed, and there should be the familiar red tone on her skin, alerting her that it was all too intimate, too daring. But she is enjoying their closeness, more than she would ever admit.

“The glass, Jaime.” She says, getting back at her seat.

Jaime gives it back to her with a smile on his face. _There was a moment_ , he thinks, _a moment when she allowed herself to be spontaneous_.

“Here you have, Brienne.”

She pours some more vodka into her glass, and puts a huge amount of fruits inside it, and then, some ice. She drinks it more comfortably. She is not sure whether it is the alcohol or the darkness, or both of them, but something makes her braver. She offers him some more vodka and he says yes. They drink and glance at each other a few times. It is like each one waits for the other to say something, make a move, make some physical contact again. But things happen slowly, he is concerned she might be offended if he touches her, she is almost sure he would never feel attracted to her. But she is a little too tipsy to be as uptight as usual, so she adventurously places her left hand on his thigh, as she uses her right hand to take the glass and drink a little.

He responds to her the best way possible, putting his arm around her and pulling her closer to him. He can see she is controlling her shyness, she is blushing a little, but her hand is still there. He holds her with his right arm, his hand slightly caressing her shoulder. She breathes faster and her skin grows hotter with his touch. He feels her hand moving inwards, almost too close to his groin. And they stay like this for long, but it is so perfect and simple, no one is watching them, there is no competition, no case to make them argue about, and no bad files with confusing information to challenge their minds into a discussion that leads to madness. It is just two people enjoying the moment.

The concert is almost over, as they see Gilmour coming back to the stage to play one last song. Jaime feels it has to be the perfect moment to feel her closer, even kiss her. He worries about her reaction. _What if she punches me? But she wouldn’t have her hand on my leg if she weren’t thinking about it as much as I’m thinking about it!_ An argument goes on in his mind, he decides if he should kiss her or not, he remembers her touching his scar, licking her lips, leaning over him to take her glass back. _She wants it! Kiss her, Lannister!_

He brings her closer to his chest with his right hand, and touches her face with his left hand. Her eyes wide in surprise, but before she can process anything and say something, he kisses her lips. She has been kissed before, but nothing compares to this. His tongue tastes like raspberry, his lips are moist and warm. His beard sharpens the sensitivity on her skin, like a thousand tiny sparkles electrifying her lips. And he lowers his arm, to grab her by the waist using his right hand. His left hand is caressing her neck, dominating her mind. And that left hand of hers gets so naughty on his thigh, rubbing against his jeans, accidentally touching his cock. They breath fast and warm. Their eyes closed, minds hypnotized by a perfect kiss with a perfect soundtrack. She slides her hand to grab his shirt, feeling some muscles and scars underneath it. He bites her lower lip and she moans a little, then he gently places kisses on her jaw line, reaching her neck. He kisses her collarbones, and gets amazed to see that there are so many freckles on her skin. Almost a perfect moment. Almost.

Her phone buzzes on the table, interrupting them. She opens her eyes and takes distance from him to calm herself. He is smiling when he drinks a little to calm his body down. She takes her phone to read a text message.

_Margaery Tyrell - **Leaving now. Want a ride?**_

Brienne takes a deep breath. She is absolutely confused, for she wishes to stay, but she fears the direction their intimacy is taking. She reminds herself that although she was bold enough to make a move, she would still panic if he insinuated something else, like inviting her to his place, or asking to go to hers. But his hands reinitiated contact and he leaned closer to speak to her.

“What is it?”

She shows him her phone.

“Do you want to leave now?” He asks, pressing a smile against her neck, making her weak as his beard brushes her skin.

“I… I need.”

“Why?”

“I have… work tomorrow.”

“So do I, but I’m not in a hurry.” He licks her neck and sucks her collarbone. “And I can take you home, you know, to tuck you in and make sure you’re not past bedtime.”

She is surprised. He is very clear about his interest, but it makes her embarrassed. She is sure she would ruin the moment, being nervous and doubtful and inexperienced. And she surely will not tell him that she has never done it. _What would he think? He would laugh at me._

“I think I should go.”

“You should but you won’t.” He tightens his grip around her torso, she sighs in pleasure, and closes her eyes.

“I must…”

“No.”

He hugs her, wrapping his arms around her, and breathing into her hair, like he does not want to let her go. She enjoys the sensation, being desired feels new and fresh to her. But she is a little too scared to stay with him.

“I have to.”

“No… stay here with me.”

She disentangles from his arms and gets up. She smiles at him and touches his face with her hand. She kisses him on the lips, and then tells something close to his ear.

“See you tomorrow, Jaime.”

“See you tomorrow, Brienne.” He shows a tiny smile at the corner of his mouth, it tells her he wants more of it all.

She leaves the place, as he waits for his brother at their table. Some minutes later, when Tyrion sits with him, he cannot help the huge smile on his face.

“Oh, look at you, dressed like shit and still got lucky. I should visit a convent some day, it would be interesting to find a nun like that…”

They both laugh at Tyrion’s joke.

“It’s like she’s totally different from the girl I work with.”

“Well, now you need to know which one of them will be showing up at work tomorrow, the nun or the naughty rocker.”

“Man! Tonight was…”

“I know!”

“And she was like…”

“I know! Oh! Look who’s talking… I saw you, Jaime. All hands and mouth on her… You bad boy!”

They both laughed and finished their drinks. Then Tyrion gave Jaime a ride, asking for more details about Brienne on their way to his place. Once Jaime got home, he took a shower and lied down, he could still sense her touches on his thigh. Her scent was still inside him, a fragrance which resembles fresh vanilla, he was not familiar with it, something slightly sweet, mysteriously inviting.

Jaime rolled in his bed, rubbing his face against his pillow, wishing it was her body underneath him, heating his abdomen and chest, spreading her orchid-like scent all over his sheets. His mind drifted on her blue seas, the eyes which had held him breathless for a brief moment as he waited for her in the elevator. He did not wish to bother his thoughts considering how she would possibly react in the morning, at work. He just wanted to picture her with him, in his bed, no clothes on, wearing only her freckles, perhaps even her sarcastic looks, nothing more. He was taken by some sort of gentle sleepiness, which pulled him closer to Brienne, closer to a fantasy. He watched her eyes, sensed the smell of her hair, her hands were griping his shirt. She was naked, held him tight with her legs, they kissed hungrily, eagerly seeking for each other’s warmth. He felt her womanhood on his thigh, it was moist, warm and tender. He rubbed his face on her skin, insane kisses traced her chest and stomach, his lips found their way to her hipbones, and then, to her tender pinkish flesh. Tasting her would have been much more than dreaming of her, he thought. His cell phone alarm sounded, disagreeing on that.

Morning comes bringing excitement and anticipation for both of them. Brienne takes a lot more time to get dressed than usual. She is not certain about what kind of clothes she should wear. The sobriety of the clothes she would always dress to go to work seems inadequate now that she has a crush on someone. But she does not want people at the office to notice her, so she decides to make subtle changes. She chooses some high heels, the same she wears for special meetings and hearings at court, but she combines them with a nice pair of boot-cut jeans, the one that makes her look curvier, she picks a white shirt, and to keep it low-profile, she finishes her look with a black blazer.

She drives her car picturing the previous night in her mind. Her very own romantic comedy, she feels silly to be wandering like that, but she cannot control it. Even the rain making traffic slower does not bother her thoughts as she follows her way. She tries to stop herself from creating sugar-coated fantasies.

_Brienne, you don’t even know how he’s going to act like this morning! Maybe he’ll pretend nothing happened. Maybe he just kissed you because that’s what normal people do when they go to nightclubs. Yeah, that’s probably it. I was there, he was there, he felt like kissing, he kissed me. There’s nothing special about it. Stop thinking about it_

She arrives at the office, and then takes the elevator. She starts to fear the moment she would have to open their office door and face him. When she gets off the elevator, Podrick is waiting for her with two extra files, he hands them to her as she walks to her room.

“Has Mr. Lannister arrived yet?”

“Yes, Miss Tarth. Actually, when I got here this morning he was already in his room.”

Brienne worries. Podrick goes to his desk and she opens the door to their office. Jaime is standing in front of the window, he is looking through the large glass, admiring the clouds.

“Don’t you just love stormy days?” Jaimes says as he stares at the clouds.

“Through these windows, any day is worth-viewing or worth-loving.” She answers as she places her purse and the files on her desk.

He turns around to face her, and as he takes a look at her, he cannot help but opens his mouth in disbelief.

“Good morning, Miss Tarth. I see a certain change in your style today.” He arches his eyebrow, and walks towards her. “Is there a reason for that specific choice of clothing?”

“Casual Friday.” She blushes. He laughs.

She is nervous. Does his tone mean he wants to pretend like nothing happened, or it means he wants to take things to the next level? Both thoughts terrify Brienne, the first is awful for it would represent he is a jerk and only used her to have fun at a club; but the second is even more frightening, because it would mean that he wants her and she has no idea of how to act like when someone wants her.

He walks to his desk and takes a file. As he opens it and starts reading, she sits on her chair and listens. Once he is done, she understands there have been a few changes on the case.

“Roose Bolton is being released?” Brienne is still surprised by the new content from the papers Podrick gave her.

“Yep! We must do something… We need strong evidence to support the case, otherwise he is going to walk away. Selmy’s first hearing is in two weeks.”

“But there is something strange about this, Jaime. It looks like we don’t know everything yet. It’s like Bolton’s protecting someone else, not only himself.”

“That’s why I’ve called Petyr Baelish.”

“Oh, no. That guy is repulsive.” Brienne knows Baelish from the time she worked for Renly Baratheon. Littlefinger, as Baelish is known, is a businessman, he manages political campaigns. If anyone could give them more information about Bolton, he was that person.

“I’m having lunch today with Mr. Repulsive.”

Brienne wrinkles her nose, as she goes through the reading again. She tries to find any other detail that they might have let escape in their previous analysis. Jaime makes a few phone calls to schedule his meeting with Baelish, and then starts typing on his laptop. Barristan Selmy is a reporter at The Kingsguard, an independent newspaper. He faces serious accusations after having released details on a corruption scheme amongst members of the congress and companies interested in financing their campaigns.

Hours go by, without any comments exchanged between Jaime and Brienne. It is not uncomfortable, as they both feel so committed to the case, but at a certain point, Jaime thinks it is unusual that she did not try to comment on their previous encounter. He checks his watch and notices it is almost time to leave for lunch, so he decides to bring the subject up.

“So, I’ll be having lunch with Baelish. But there’s this thing called dinner…” He gets up and walks towards her table. “…and apparently I’m free for dinner.”

**to be continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime asks Brienne on a date. Petyr Baelish gives Jaime more information on Bolton’s contacts. Brienne panics at Jaime’s urges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, you guys, thank you for your kudos and lovely comments! I have to mention H3L for such kind words. It’s so f*cking good when someone, whose work you love, comments positively on your work! I’m thrilled!

Brienne quickly closes her laptop, making a mess out of some sheets of paper she had positioned on the keyboard. Jaime smiles at her clumsiness, and gets behind her chair. He places his hands on her shoulders as he leans closer.

“So…?” Jaime waits for her reaction.

“What do you mean?” Brienne does not realize his intentions.

“Well, last night, we were interrupted… And I think that suggests something.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Like you and me, and dinner… my place, tonight.”

“Your place?!?”

“Ok, your place, then.”

“No!”

“Why not?”

“How about a restaurant? I went to this new bistro thing with Margaery, the name is Rafaelli’s. It’s kind of expensive, but it’s totally worth it. Interested?”

“Hummm, I went to this old bistro thing, called Jaime’s. It’s not expensive, there’s a fabulous view of the river, a huge balcony, a fireplace, and a couch, and there might be some Pink Floyd. Interested?” He presses his thumbs against her skin. She sighs, lacking control of her body as it reacts to his touches. She really wants to say yes, but she is scarred.

_You’re not going to tell him._

“Jaime, don’t push it. Let’s go to a restaurant.”

He turns her, sliding her chair, so he can look into her eyes. “Is it my impression or there’s something you fear about going to my…?”

“No!” She interrupts him. He thinks it is very suspicious, for she is blushing. But she tries to make it sound normal as she continues; “Don’t be so dramatic. I just want to… to take things slow.”

He narrows his eyes, trying to read her as she looks away to avoid his staring. She decides to get up so she will not be facing him as they continue. But he follows her.

“Brienne, are you regretful?”

“What?”

“Of us… Last night. Do you regret it?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Then prove it. Tonight, my place.”

“Prove it? Jaime, how old are you, thirteen?”

They both laugh as they figure out the silliness of their argument. Brienne finds it very attractive when he laughs, the way his eyebrows arch, and his perfect smile lighting up his expression, it is so appealing she cannot resist him.

“Fine! Your place, then. But I won’t be staying too long.”

“But tomorrow is Saturday! Will you be working on a Saturday morning?”

“God! You’re so irritating sometimes!” She says as she tries to walk away from him. But instead of letting her go, he pulls her arm and grabs her. He takes her, with both arms locked around the black blazer figure; he kisses her lips, making her moan. She should be outraged by his display of affection, but she is so thrilled it does not occur to her that she should make him stop. Until she reminds herself they are at work, and anyone can walk into their room at any moment. “Stop it, Jaime. Someone may see us.”

“Doesn’t it make the whole thing much more interesting?”

“Oh, the perspective of being fired due to inadequate behavior at work sounds interesting to you…?”

He releases her body, palming his shirt and tie, to avoid looking messy. He grins at her. “So you said yes. What time should I expect you?”

“Eight.”

“Nine!”

“Eight, Jaime. Do not push it!”

“Half past eight, then. I need time to cook and get myself… **ready** for you.” He quickly lifts his eyebrows as he says ‘ready’, as if referring to very inappropriate ideas.

“Will you ever let me decide on anything? God… This is… like arguing with a teenager.”

“And that was a compliment!” He laughs as he takes a look at his watch and gets his phone from his desk. “I have to go now, you know, to talk to Baelish. Wish me luck, we need some kind of info from him to save Selmy’s ass.”

“Good luck, Jaime.”

He left the office and walked to a close by restaurant to meet Baelish, while Brienne had lunch with Ygritte, a trainee working under Catelyn’s command. The two of them had become friends and, during Brienne’s first week at work, Ygritte had been the only person to motivate her not to be subdued by Jaime’s dominating personality. She would tell Brienne he was only testing her, to see if she had what it takes to survive in the company. But Ygritte believed Brienne did nothing but tolerate him, it was word spread around the office that Brienne would have heated discussions with Jaime once in a while. When they disagreed on something it was almost impossible to decide which way to follow without Catelyn’s final word.

Brienne could tell her about their encounter, their plans for dinner. But a rush of fear and anxiety flooded her thoughts. _Will she tell Catelyn?_ So she decided not to say anything, after all, it was all incredibly new even to Brienne. Time was needed to learn if it was something true, or only Jaimes’ whimsy.

“So, how are things with the big bad lion?” Ygritte grinned at her.

“Well, I think we’re… kind of… you know, getting along fine.”

“Getting along? Well that’s good to hear!”

“I mean, we need to focus on Selmy’s defense. We have two weeks till the hearing, and if we get luck, they might drop charges against him. But we’ll have to base it on the fact that several members of the press have been persecuted by Bolton’s men. And Selmy has been the only one with the courage to finally publish the material and make it public.”

“Yeah, I don’t know if it makes him a brave man or a very stupid one… He’s risking his life for it. But I’m sure Bolton is still hiding other people behind the curtains, protecting someone inside the campaign.”

“Ok, I’ll tell you something. But it’s completely off-record. Jaime is having lunch with Petyr Baelish right now.”

“What?!? Does Catelyn know about it?”

“No, and you’re not going to tell her.”

“But, Brienne, that guy is not to be trusted. Everybody knows he flirts with loan sharks and illegal money sources. I think Jaime shouldn’t have contacted Baelish. Bolton might be expecting that move, you know. His most trusted financial ally… It’s dangerous.”

“I know, but you know Jaime. Once he puts something in his head…”

“Yeah… Oh, by the way, how was the concert last night?”

Brienne was brief in her comment, she said she had fun and it had been a nice concert. But she never mentioned meeting Jaime there, or anything that could lead to other conclusions.

Jaime arrives at the restaurant noticing a very fancy environment and what choice of place Baelish had made, to create an impression on him. He knew Petyr Baelish was the kind of man who wanted his enemies to fear his social status and power, always displaying ostentatiously his money and privileged position.

Jaime goes to his table and greets him. Baelish is drinking whiskey and offers Jaime a drink. As they start to talk, Jaime makes it clear for him that Bolton is his problem, no one else. Courtesies and polite gestures exchanged amongst two warriors in a battlefield. Jaime notices how poetic it is to be highly educated towards a man he would rather be beating up than talking to. Their conversation goes on without much interesting information being revealed, a sign that Baelish is not willing to compromise his connections.

“You know I could have you called up at court if I wanted.” Jaime bluffs, for he has no evidence strong enough to force Baelish to testify.

“Oh, I don’t think a man with your… reputation would risk on something like that. It would be a stupid move on our little chess board.” Baelish smiles.

“Mr. Lannister, I like to think that you’re an honest man, not stained by politics as some of your relatives… but I doubt you’ve come to me asking for some sort of ‘privileged’ info on Bolton. I guess you might find it easier to get it from a much closer source.”

“Such as…?”

“Your sister, of course.”

“What do you mean?” Jaime is caught by surprise, Cersei is the wife of Robert Baratheon, but Robert was never mentioned during investigations, and he has a perfect reputation amongst other member of the government.

“Who would gain from such scandal? People who are not involved on it! Bolton didn’t leak it to fuck up his associates… Think, Lannister, think properly!”

“Robert Baratheon has never been pointed as a part of Bolton’s scheme. He’s got a good reputation already, why would he throw his name away like this?”

“Motivations, Lannister! It all depends on motivations. You should ask your sister.”

That was not a possibility Jaime would ever contemplate. He swore to himself he would never go to her after their last argument, the definitive breakup. But he had other means to scan on her life, and he would do it, to get something that allowed Barristan Selmy to be free from accusations.

“By the way, I know that you no longer work all by yourself on the case. I read on the papers you’ve got a protégée. Is that true?”

Contemplating the word… Jaime felt a tiny bit of excitement and anticipation. Protégée could hardly be used to describe Brienne, yet, there was something innocent and provocative to the sound of that word. Jaime was thrilled.

“She’s not my protégée. She’s one of Catelyn’s newest findings.”

“And how is Catelyn?”

“Still mourning.”

“But it’s been a year.”

“There are people who cannot be replaced.”

“Men like you?”

“There are no men like me.”

“Does that line work with women?”

“I should leave now. It would be inadequate to keep you away from your businesses for so long.”

They both stood up, as Baelish buttoned his jacket.

“Lannister, keep it simple, and you’ll get what you want.”

Jaime left the restaurant with a strange feeling pinching the back of his throat. Too much of a coincidence, it all sounded like, giving the fact that Baelish had mentioned Cersei and her political influence of her husband. Jaime knew she was capable of it, but he still doubted Robert could be so weak to let his strings be pulled up and down by Cersei, like a marionette.

By the time he got back to the office, Brienne had already had lunch and was fully concentrated on the case. She was writing the first piece to Selmy’s defense. He opened the door and went straight towards the windows, the day was still stormy and grey. It had stopped raining, but it looked like it would probably be a rainy evening, the evening he would be looking forward to.

As he observes the clouds, relaxation numbs his senses. He cannot tell how much he enjoys stormy days. Images of his imminent death on the day of his accident, the rain reminds him he faced the worst time of his journey; blood, water, and gasoline, all over his body, cold asphalt underneath his back. He tries to breath, lungs do not respond. Feverish, _am I going to die alone?_

Truly hypnotized by his memories, he fails at noticing Brienne is talking to him.

“Jaime, are you ok?”

No answer, only lips moving senselessly to form words in a sentence she does not process. “…am I going to die alone?” It sounds more like a tiny prayer held in a whisper.

“Jaime?”

He turns to her. Goldenly shocked as he realizes she is there with him, images were all but his imagination. He is safe and she is with him.

“I…”

“Why did you say that?” She touches his hands, trying to offer some comfort.

“It’s nothing, don’t worry.”

“Something! Why did you ask that?”

“Bad thoughts… They’ll go away soon enough.” He walks around his desk, as if solving a puzzle in his mind.

“Hummm.” Brienne frowns.

“And I have news.”

“How were things with Baelish?”

“He told me I should speak to my sister.”

“He suspects Baratheon has something to do with it?”

“Yes… He said Robert would gain from a scandal involving political rivals, therefore he is the one who leaked things to Bolton, so that Bolton would make it public through the press.”

“Oh! I don’t know what to say…”

“Me neither.”

As silence joined them in contemplation on their thoughts, each one sat at their own desk, Jaime checked e-mails, read some new files and made phone calls. Three hours later Brienne finished her first text for Selmy’s hearing.

As the paper sheets come out of the printer, Brienne takes them to Jaime’s desk. He starts reading, as he leans back his chair and places his feet on his desk, to get more comfortable. Brienne gets back to her desk and starts organizing the mess she had made to prepare the defense piece. She takes a long time to put away all the documents, and longer time to back up everything in her laptop. When she is finally done, she notices the sky is dark outside, and there is heavy rain against the window. Finishing the last page, Jaime stands up and stretches himself, resembling a feline that has just woken up.

“It’s very well-written…” He smiles and she smiles back at him, so he continues, “…for someone your age.”

She widens her eyes as she sees his grin. “Someone my age could beat the shit out of you.”

He walks towards her, leaning his head to the right, lifting his eyebrows as he speaks. “Someone your age? Or someone your size?”

She giggles, as she puts on her blazer. “Someone my size and someone with my talents.”

He cannot control the wicked look on his face as he walks to her. “What kind of talents?”

“Aikido.”

“Martial arts?”

“Yes!”

“Brienne, you keep… surprising me all the time.”

“Is that good?”

He takes her hand, caressing her fingers as he licks his lips. “It’s wonderful!”

She has nothing else to say, for his touch has made her nervous. She looks scared when she takes her hand away from his and tries to disguise her embarrassment running her fingers through her hair.

“I’m leaving now. I’ll see you later, I guess.” She smiles at him, easing off her nervousness. _Brienne, why are you so afraid of him?_

He takes a post-it from her desk and writes his address on it. As he gives her the post-it with his right hand, his left hand reaches out and touches her face, causing her eyes to close and her lips to tremble.

“I’ll be waiting for you.”

She kisses his lips so shyly it is almost like she is sorry for wanting physical contact. He glances once more at him before she opens the door and leaves.

Brienne gets home and finds Margaery waiting for her in front of her building. The girl tells Brienne she wants to help her chose her clothes for her date with Jaime. Brienne told Margaery about it soon after Jaime had asked her. It was not a surprise to Margaery, considering she has witnessed the tension between the two of them at the club.

Margaery opens her friend’s wardrobe and selects a few dresses, while Brienne takes a shower. Once she gets out of her bathroom, she finds three dresses on her bed, and Margaery shouts from the kitchen saying she can chose one of them.

“Margaery, I’m not going to wear a dress!”

 _“Oh, yes you are! It’s seriously needed.”_ Margaery speaks loud as she gets some orange juice from the fridge.

“I can’t.”

_“You must!”_

“I won’t, these dresses were mistakes, and two of them I’ve worn in funerals.”

_“Oh, that’s creepy! Ok, so a pair of jeans… But put on some nice lingerie under it.”_

“Margerie! It’s not like we’re going to… you know.” She sounded terrified.

_“Bri, you’re not gonna tell me you haven’t thought about it.”_

“I… have…”

_“Naughty girl.”_

Brienne puts on some jeans, a pair of grey converse, and a blue cashmere sweater. It is all meant to be comfortable, for the situation itself is much uncomfortable already. Although she is sure Jaime is not just a friend, certainly not just a colleague, she knows her personal boundaries, and what kind of inhibitions they represent.

Margaery has an interesting way of not complimenting her choice of clothing, yet trying to be positive about it.

“Ok, you’re keeping it low-profile. But I seriously hope there is a very nice bra under this sweater!”

Brienne rolls her eyes as she finishes combing her hair. It is all so sudden in her life, her-sabotage-self is almost ready to not show up at his place. Maybe leaving him waiting would be better than showing up and disappointing him. Perhaps it might be better to have a good memory of a perfect night at the club, than ruin it with a dinner that could turn out to be much more than she could take. It does represent too much intimacy, too compromising for someone who has been hiding in a psychological shell.

In spite of her fears, she is decided to go. Her-romantic-self is set on making things work this time, because there is something special about him, a glint of gold stained by blood.

Brienne gets her car keys, but Margaery offers to take her to Jaime’s apartment. “Just in case he offers you some wine or any alcoholic beverage, you know…”

“Ok.” Brienne agrees with that, making sure she has money on her wallet to take a cab back home. The two girls get into the car and Margaery gives her some advices. Brienne is too shy to say anything as she listens to Margaery’s thoughts on men and dating rules, after all it is only a date, a first date. When they arrive at address she has been staring at for the last twenty minutes, she gets impressed. Brienne sees more glass than solid walls in the structure; it reminds her of the way wealthy people’s homes are designed to expose them as if they lived in a window shop.

She says goodbye to Margaery and enters the main hall. She speaks nervously to a concierge and as soon as she tells him her name, he already guides her to the elevator. She noticed a peculiarity in his address a few minutes after he had left their room, earlier at work. On the post-it, there was the name of the street, the number and the floor, but not the apartment number. Immediately after the short man in uniform at the reception informs her “Twenty-second floor, Miss Tarth.”, she realizes his ‘home’ is an entire floor, which is about eight times bigger than her place. Inside the elevator, a rush of anxiety floods her soul. _I should’ve chosen a dress!_ She does not fit in that scenario, not with the soft lights and the expensive marble floor.

_I should’ve really chosen the dress! I could leave now. There’s still time, if I…_

The elevator doors open and there he is, insanely handsome, right in front of her. “Good evening!” Jaime’s smile shines at her. He is barefooted, wearing an extremely old pair of jeans, and a red shirt with the inscription ‘Lawyers do it on a trial basis.’

“Nice shirt!” Brienne says as she kisses him on his cheek and walks around, scanning the huge living room. Jaime is bothered by her quickness in the kiss, goes after her and takes her hand, making her turn to him involuntarily. “We’re no longer at work, Miss Rusty Freckles. I think you can be a little more… generous.” Sapphire eyes wide in surprise, no reaction from her body for a little longer than he might expect, until she allows her arms to express her feelings, transcending her fears. She throws herself into his arms and kisses his lips. His response is fast and rough, left arm wrapped around her waist, right hand reaches up to grab a fistful of her hair forcing her lips closer against his.

Her hands caress his hair and neck, as his hands slide onto her back. A very wicked left hand works its way too low on her back, grabbing her buttocks. Shock flashes on her eyes as she pushes him away fast enough to make him laugh. “What? Did I do something wrong, Miss Rusty?”

“No… it’s just… I’m…”

“You’re panicking because I touched you.”

“No!”

“Then what?”

“Water.”

“Excuse me.”

“I need some water… I’ve just arrived…”

He grins at her, eyebrows provocatively arched, walks towards the kitchen. “I’ve got water, orange juice, wine and that very special vodka which turned you into Miley Cyrus last night…”

“Jaime Lannister!” She frowns, trying to convince him she is offended by his words.

“Sorry, bad joke. So, what is it for you?”

“Water, please… for now water is fine.”

“Hummm, ‘for now’ you say…”

“Hey, thirteen-year-old Jaime, stop it.” She smiles at him as she walks around. She notices his strategically placed furniture, the work of an architect, and she remembers her apartment could never look as gracious as his. She starts to wander what he would say if he saw her place. What would his reaction be observing the tiny one-bedroom apartment with a small kitchen, a small bathroom and average-sized windows? She asks herself if he could be adapted to spending time at her place, if he would feel comfortable in a simple middle-class living room. He takes a remote control from a basket containing at least six remote controls, on the center table, then he presses a button and the curtains start to move, revealing the most beautiful view of the river. Brienne notices two ships alongside the harbor, tiny spots of light shining like Christmas lights on a tree.

“Well, that’s quite a view you’ve got here, Jaime.”

“The only reason I bought this place, actually.” He says as he gives her a glass of water.

“You’re joking.” She drinks some water and then places her glass on the table, next to the remote controls.

“No, I’m serious. I visited more than fifteen apartments at the time I decided to leave the Casterly residence. Tyrion found me this one, told me I was going to love the view. And, two months after, I moved in.” He grabs her hand and pulls her towards the balcony. Once she is leaning against the parapet, he conveniently places his left arm around her, moving his face towards her heck, so he can take a deep breath, a vanilla-flavored deep breath.

“Ok, for the love of God, you must tell me what kind of perfume you’ve got there… It smells fantastically good!”

Then, a very thrilled Brienne smiles at him. “Perfume? But I’m not…”

He does not let her finish, “Oh, you’re planning to tell me you naturally smell like vanilla?”

“If you let me finish…”

“Alright, then, what is it?”

“It’s something called shampoo, we’re supposed to use it during shower, about twice a day, you know… When you wake up in the morning and when you get back home from work.”

“And do you think of me when you take a shower?”

Blushing Brienne laughs her nervousness off, she cannot process what she has just heard. She tries to swallow her embarrassment; “Do you?” she gives back at him, like a punch on his face. _Say it before I say it!_

“Oh, for sure. But it’s not really as fun as being here with you, though. So, do you think of me… while you’re at your vanilla shampooing moment?” He arches his eyebrows.

“Yes.” She looks far at the ships, frowning a little, as she waits for him to make her blush even more. But he gives her no answer, no joke or sarcastic lines. He just moves her face with his right hand, and kisses her, gentle kisses inviting the sapphire lady to open herself up and share her secrets with him. Soon they turn to each other, bodies getting closer and warmer, his hands are soft against her cashmere, her arms wrapped around his taut torso, moist lips and rough beard combined in a passionate kiss on a passionate scenario.

She fails to notice, but he is slowly bringing her inside the living room, next to the couch. It takes them a good amount of steps to get to his couch, and he curses at the big living room because of it. But when her knees reach the velvety texture she opens her eyes, realizing he has brought her inside. He smiles at her, as he sits down and places his feet comfortably on the center table. “Join me, Brienne. I want to show you something.”

She sits close to him, and as he takes another remote control, he turns on the home theater. She recognizes the images on the screen, but he looks at her as if challenging the young woman to identify who is playing the song. “Does that sound familiar to you, Miss Freckles?”

“It does! Deep Purple, 1974, Mistreated is the name of the song, and it’s great. And my name is Brienne.” She smiles, as she takes the remote control from his hand to turn the volume up.

“Oh, are we making ourselves at home already, Miss Rusty Freckles?”

“I think I am.” She lifts one eyebrow, challenging him to continue with their teasing dialogue.

“In that case, I should introduce the two of you properly, then…”

“What do you mean?”

“Come…” he says as he gets up, taking her hand and pulling her upwards. “…I’ll show you something.”

She follows him, as they walk through the large hall. She sees the kitchen, integrated to the dining room. His kitchen appliances look expensive, all of them are digital, and there is a large screen on his fridge display specifying what is inside of it. He does not go to the kitchen, as he feels the need to take her to a different place, where a lot more can be done to entertain her.

They get to a large room, walls covered by bookshelves and Brienne cannot help but sighing as she sees so many books around her. And she cherishes how old stained and used they look, as if they had been manipulated a thousand times, as if they had been read over and over again. It looks so fascinating to her, she opens her mouth baffled by that image. He goes to a wooden desk next to the window and opens a drawer. Brienne does not look at him, for she is still captivated by an extremely old edition of ‘The Phantom of The Opera’ she takes from a shelf. Jaime comes to her with a picture in his hand and shows her the photo she saw hanging on the wall at Catelyn’s office.

“First gift.” He sounds like someone who is absolutely sure that is the first of many gifts he will be giving her soon. She is breathless at his gesture.

“I love it. Thank you, Jaime.”

“What happened to ‘old man’?” He grins at her and bites his lower lip.

“Oh, he gave me a very sweet present so he’s recently been promoted to ‘Jaime Lannister, the bookworm’.”

They burst into laughter as she puts away the book to get the photo in her hands.

“I like this ‘promoting’ thing.”

“Really?”

“In fact, if you behave well enough tonight I might promote you!”

“Oh, please, do explain!” She leans her face and narrows her eye in confusion as she places the photo on a small table at the corner of the room.

“I’ll promote you, from ‘Miss Rusty Freckles’ to…”

“To…?”

“Hummm… to ‘Brienne, the good berry’!” He gets closer to her, bites his lower lip in an attempt to make her kiss him. It works just perfectly well, for she does not wait long to wrap her arms around him and meet his lips, in a passionate kiss. His hands work around her torso sliding her sweater up to feel her bare skin. She moans when he kisses her collarbones, sucking her freckles and licking her neck.

Failing at keeping herself in control, she lets him lead her out of that room. Jaime can hear whispers, disconnected syllables blowing from her lips towards his ear. Even though he cannot understand what she is saying, he gets harder just feeling her breath tickling his skin.

“I think it will be a lot more interesting if we go to my bedroom now…” He holds her tight against his body, as he whispers gently at her ear.

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne have dinner. Things get hotter as Brienne has a lot of wine. Bolton is released and sends Jaime a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for all your lovely comments and kudos and hits!

“I think it will be a lot more interesting if we go to my bedroom…” He holds her tight against his body, as he whispers gently at her ear.

It would have been the perfect sentence, if she had not panicked at the word ‘bedroom’. She pushes him away to look into his eyes, trying to figure out what to say to explain her sudden move.

“Dinner?” ( _Stupid Brienne, at least you should make a whole sentence, you fool!_ ) “Well, aren’t we going to have dinner?”

He wraps his arms around her again, putting his mouth back at the soft freckled skin on her neck. “We can eat afterwards.” She can feel his smile against her flesh as he says it.

“No!” She closes her eyes, processing the pleasure coming from his kisses on her collarbones.

His hands move slowly upwards, till they find her bra. “Is that lace?” He asks sounding like a boy who’s just found a present under the Christmas tree.

She pulls him away quickly, breathless and scared. Her eyes reveal her fear, but her arms are still touching his shoulders. “You’re going too fast, Jaime.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re the one to blame…”

“Excuse me?”

“Oh, don’t worry I forgive you. Now come here…” He grips at her waist and begins to kiss her chest as his hand tries to lower the V-shaped neckline of her sweater. She giggles as his rough beard tickles the soft flesh from her cleavage.

“Wait, you forgive me? For what?” She grabs a fistful of his hair to make him look into her eyes, as he continues to kiss her chest.

“For teasing me like that.”

“I’m not… what are you talking about?”

“Oh… like you don’t know what I’m talking about. Your vanilla shampoo smells wonderful, I sensed it last night too, and I just couldn’t stop thinking about it all night long… I dreamed of you and this sassy vanilla fragrance.”

“Oh but that’s…”

“No, no, no. Let me finish… And then you’re wearing this blue cashmere, which feels like an angel’s wings, and now this lacy thing you’ve got underneath it… God, you’re making me crazy.”

Brienne has no clever lines after it. His words are perfect and she has never felt so powerful in her life. Unfortunately, she is not brave enough to make him aware of her satisfaction at his lines. She just hugs him, kissing his neck and sliding her hands onto his back, allowing him to regain some territory on her skin. But she is fully sure about her own limits, so she tries to convince him to take a break. “Jaime, I… I’m enjoying this… us. But the thing is… it’s…” _(Say it, Brienne, he’s just declared himself, you can be honest!)_

“What is it?!?”

“I’m actually starving!” ( _You coward girl!_ )

He sighs and throws his head back, taking a deep breath afterwards. “Fine! I won’t let you starve, then. Or I might be accused of child maltreatment.” He laughs while she rolls her eyes.

“Very funny, old man!”

“What happened to ‘Jaime, the bookworm’?

“He behaved badly…” She says as she turns around and walks towards the kitchen.

She gets to the kitchen and starts searching for evidence on what kind of food they would be having. She cannot smell anything, and he surprises her by opening his fridge. There is a very large wooden flat dish with all sorts of fish sashimi and sushi. Brienne is impressed by that, and doubts he prepared it all by himself. But before she can make a joke on it, he looks at her leaning closer as if telling a secret. “Yes! I’ve made it all by myself!” It is like he knows what she is thinking and does not need to say a word. She only smiles at him. “It looks tasty. I’m impressed.”

“Well, I guessed you’d like it, for you’ve been to a sushi house with Margaery at least four times since you started working with me.”

Brienne looks surprised. Jaime has been thinking about her a lot more than she imagines. She is flattered someone has noticed changes in her routine and habits she has only shared with a few close friends and her dad. A sheer pink glow starts flaming her cheeks. She smiles, but turns away from him soon.

“You’ve guessed right, I love it. And back at home I’d have fish all the time, like almost every day… But I never get tired of it, and my dad cooks very well, so…”

“Tell me about him… You’ve told me so little about your family.” He says, as he starts placing the large dish on the counter. He gets two glasses from the cupboard.

“Wine?”

“Yes, please.” She helps him with the utensils. He pours some wine to her glass and she tastes it. It is a very delicate flavor, the best white wine she has had in her life.

“Should I place these on the dining table?” She asks with some small bowls in her hands.

“No, you silly Freckles. Place it on the center table, in front of the TV, for I intend to have Coverdale accompanying us.” He grins at her as he mentions the singer from Deep Purple.

“Hey, what happened to ‘Brienne, the good berry’?”

“She’s still on probation.” He narrows his eyes as she laughs hysterically. “Now, tell me about your dad.”

“There’s not much to tell. My mom passed away when I was very little… then it was just me and him for a very long time, until I decided to leave home to study abroad, I was seventeen, then. He started dating soon after I’d left. And now he’s married again.” She finishes as she drinks some more wine.

“You left home when you were seventeen?”

“Yes…? Is that bad?”

He laughs as he feels her embarrassment. “No, it’s just that not everyone would be this brave, you know, to be independent being so young.”

They get to the living room. Brienne neatly places glasses, chopsticks and other utensil on the center table. Jaime leaves the main dish in the table as he kneels on the floor and starts adding soy sauce to a small bowl in front of him. Brienne sits next to him; her legs folded like children sit in kindergarten, and she closes her eyes as she drinks from her glass. Jaime notices her body and her face, it is all so relaxed and serene, he is almost tempted to say something to tease her, but he is so pleased by that moment that he decides to leave the words to the rock star on the big screen. Brienne, however, has other plans.

“Oh, that’s a good brand.” She says as she takes the small bottle of soy sauce in her hands. “Expensive, but good.”

“It’s a low-sodium one, Tyrion says it’s much healthier.”

She smiles as she realizes he has just given her enough material to make fun of him once more.

“Oh, I think someone your age should worry about all that sodium.”

He turns his face to look at her, opens his mouth as if processing her joke. _Ok, now she’s just teasing me!_ Then he just throws himself onto her, and starts tickling her ribs, making her move around and burst into laughter. Now they’re lied on the rug, and giggling. Brienne is trying to get rid of his hands but he does not allow her to recompose herself. She notices the alcohol is working its way up to her brain as she simply does not stop laughing at what felt like half torture and half fun.

He continues to tickle her, sliding his hands inside her sweater to feel the warmth of her skin on his fingers. She enjoys that sensation, and does not give much thought to her own response, as her legs spread a little to wrap around his. He senses his hips lowering towards her and it gets him harder between her legs, stirring in contact with her thighs. He stops laughing as he holds her torso with both hands, then he leans his head and kisses her neck. “I might be developing a crush on the vanilla scent you’ve got.” He whispers as he breathes deeply into her hair.

“Just on my scent?” She kisses his lips while her hands slide onto his back.

“Oh, not just on your wonderful scent, on all of you really…” He lifts himself up and stares into her eyes looking serious as he goes on, “…though I haven’t seen all of you to decide on it.” He smiles again.

“You’ve seen more of me than I’ve seen of you, old man.” _(Oh my God, did I really say that?)_

He gets up on his knees and changes his voice into some feminine tone to imitate her, “ _You’re going too fast, Jaime!_ ”

She sits up and laughs at his mockery. Jaime sits close to her and turns the volume up to pay attention to the song. She gets the chopsticks and starts eating. He joins her, taking a huge amount of salmon into his mouth.

“You know you’re supposed to have one slice at a time…”

“Can’t… it’s too good to be appreciated with moderation…” He could barely speak with so much fish in his mouth.

Brienne smiles as if admiring his spontaneity. She likes the fact that he is being himself and not trying to make up some sort of highborn façade. But she still teases him with one more joke. “I thought Lannisters were taught table manners. Your dad would be so proud.”

“He would probably faint to see me like this. Not to mention my eating habits.” He says as he looks at her.

“But what’s wrong with your style?”

“You know what, let’s not talk about Tywin. We’ve got a lot more to talk about.”

“Work?”

“Hell, no. I think we can leave work out of our dates.”

 _Dates._ He used the word in the plural, just as he said _‘first gift’_ , Brienne was happy, excited and terrified. She does not know how to react to his words and the fact that he is already foreseeing a long term thing between the two of them. _Say something nice, Brienne!_

“Have the tuna, it’s really good.” _(You’re officially retarted, Miss Tarth. Say something like you agree with him!)_ “And I agree with you, let’s leave work out of… of this.”

“Ok, pop quiz: Coverdale or Gillian?” Jaime asks her which vocals she prefers on the band they are watching. He lifts his eyebrows and leans his head as if waiting for an answer, but she just turns to him with a look that tells she cannot decide. “Oh, that’s not fair. I personally prefer Coverdale…”

“…because he’s blond? Oh, what a coincidence!” He chuckles as he run his fingers through his hair emphasizing his golden blond threads.

“No! It’s not because he’s blond…” She slightly punches him on his arm. “It’s because I really like his voice, and I love Whitesnake, you know…”

“Oh, you mean romantic Coverdale… That’s cute!”

“I’m cute!” _(Oh no, you really didn’t say that!)_ She panics a little as she realizes she has just taken his teasing to the next level. So she takes her glass and drinks a lot of wine this time, trying to swallow any other stupid word that might be almost close to come out from her lips. _Stupid Brienne!_

“No you aren’t…” He stares at her, serious eyes killing her smile and just when she opens her mouth, he continues. “…you’re hot, and that’s better than cute.” He gets closer to her, and nuzzles in her hair, pressing a gentle kiss on her neck.

Their dinner continues. As the concert is over on the screen, Jaime turns off the device. They talk so freely, she reveals what a good swimmer she is and promises to show him a few medals she has won in competitions when she was a teenager. He tells her he wanted to join the army when he was younger, but things turned out to be a lot different from his dreams. And just like something easy and simple, interaction flows between the two.

She places her glass back on the table and has some more fish. He reaches out his hand to touch her and she notices his scar again, the scar she had touched on the previous day.

“Can I ask you something?” She looks worried as she talks.

“That was a question.” He makes fun of her as he drinks some wine.

“The scar… what happened?”

Brienne could not possibly have said anything more uncomfortable for him to talk about. Her expression, however, was so friendly and kind he feels the need to be honest with her.

“Motorcycle accident, six years ago.”

“Oh. I’m sorry. Do you still ride?”

“Yeah, not as often as I’d like… but I still do.”

They’re done with all the fish and wine, and Brienne sees the sparkle in his eyes when he looks at her. But she tries to continue with their subject.

“Let me guess, is it one of those Japanese styled ones or a very masculine Harley?”

“What do you think, Miss Good Berry?” He gets closer to her, moving his left arm to wrap it around her shoulder and kiss her.

She feels a hot wave of energy pumping from her hips to her sex. While a mix of anxiety, fear and arousal flows through her veins. She wishes to touch him too, but she lacks the courage. He kisses her neck as he places his right hand on her abdomen. She tries to concentrate.

“I think whatever it is, it is fast, limited edition and extremely expensive… you know, Lannister style.” She chuckles and he laughs. “And when did you learn how to ride?” _(That’s right, Brienne. Keep asking questions, till he falls asleep and you can go home… Stupid girl!)_

“I was fifteen…” He says as he brings her closer to his chest, kisses her lips. His right hand works its way around her torso, to the small of her back. Brienne feels her womanhood damp and warm against her underwear, she tries to keep her breathing at a normal speed, but she fails. Jaime kisses her neck and whispers at her ear. “Can you?”

“Can I what…?”

“Ride a motorcycle…” He grabs a little bit of her ass as he says it.

“Well, no… but… I’ve ridden horses…”

He laughs at her, she chuckles pulling his shirt to get him closer to her.

“Brienne, horses are slow and soft… Bikes are… they are…” He does not know how to finish the sentence, but he pauses when he feels some sort of move from her. They are both sitting on the floor, their backs leaning against the lower part of the couch, but Brienne moves her hand from the front part of his shirt, where she was holding him, to his shoulder. And faster than he could process, she sits on his lap, looking straight into his eyes, and straddles him.

Jaime is almost breathless and does not show any reaction, except for the smile on his face as he looks up at her face. It was probably the wine working in her brain, making her inhibitions vanish a little.

“Horses are slow and soft, but bikes are fast and hard. Is that what you were going to say, old man?” She places her hands on his chest and kisses him, as he slides his hands from her thighs to her back.

“Probably…”

“But, you see, the skills necessary to ride one are almost the same as the skills necessary to ride the other… So… Do you think I’ve got those skills?” Brienne asks, while her hands slide to his shoulders and she leans her body backwards, still looking into his eyes.

Jaime narrows his eyes while he bites his lower lip. He feels her warmth as his cock grows harder against her. His right hand moves to caress her abdomen, pulling up her sweater so he can touch her skin. Jaime’s left hand still holds her back, while his right hand goes upwards, trying to feel the lace on her bra once again. She enjoys his touch, allowing her hands to grab his leonine hair, bringing him closer to her.

“Please, let me see it, Brienne.”

She moves her body closer to him and kisses his neck, while her hands slide onto his back.

“Then let me see you.” She challenges, kissing his neck as her fingers pull his shirt upwards. He lets her remove his shirt, and once he is without it, he goes back to kissing her neck and licking her collarbones.

Brienne is completely hypnotized by his scar. She caresses the marks on his skin, her fingers slide on the thick texture from his ribs upwards to his shoulder, and then down onto his arm. She feels his chest under her touch, it is strong and solid, and as he moves his hands she senses muscles tightening and relaxing with the movement. He is so very strong, she almost feels fragile around him, almost. He moves his hand and grabs a fistful of her hair, bringing her face closer, so he can kiss her hungrily.

“Now it’s your turn.”

_Oh my God! He actually wants me to take my sweater off… Ok, Brienne, like you thought he would not want it after you made a move, this move! Take it off, now… No. Yes. No. Maybe… No! But you want to… But he’ll want you to take something else off, like your jeans. No! Yes! And soon he’ll find out you don’t know a thing about sex, stupid woman! Now take it off and live a little…_

“I can’t…” _(Oh, you’re such a coward, Brienne!)_

“Why?”

“You’re going too…”

“…fast! You’ve already said it.” He interrupts her while they kiss exploring each other’s skin. “Listen, if you don’t want it… this… us, you can tell me.”

“It’s not it, Jaime.”

“Then what is it? Is it my scar?”

“No! Why are you asking this? I’ve already told you it’s nothing with you.”

“Then what is it with you that you do this to me? Tell me and I’ll fix it, for I truly want you, and I can’t stand this…”

“I just need more time… I want it! There’s nothing I want more… But I’m…”

He holds her tight, kissing her lips. She can feel he desires her with every beat of his heart, and she is so frightened by it, it is the first time she wants to break the barrier and tell him what is wrong with her. But she cannot put in words the hesitation behind her negatives.

Her phone starts ringing.

“Oh, no… not this again…” Jaime rubs his face on her chest as he refuses to let her get up.

“It might be important, Jaime.”

“Nothing is more important than us, right now…”

“Let me get it, just to check who’s calling…”

“Then you’ll come back to me?”

“Yes!”

He moves his arms away from her and she gets up. She walks to the corner table and takes her phone from her bag. She frowns when she sees the display and decides to answer the call.

“Hi Catelyn.”

She looks at Jaime with wide eyes. He throws his head back and takes a deep breath for he can imagine why their boss is calling them so late at night.

“Oh… We knew that he was going to be released, but I never thought it would be this soon.”

Jaime takes his shirt and puts it back on. Now it feels like their intimate moment is gone, and he should not try to push her into it.

“He’s what?!? The guy has some sense of humor…” Then she sets her phone to mute as she whispers to Jaime, “Turn the TV on, Bolton’s just been released and he’s on press conference already.”

Jaime looks surprised, but he knows what kind of man Bolton is, so he can imagine what the content of Bolton’s talk is. He turns on the TV and change the channel to the News24/7. And then they see the guy.

Brienne thanks Catelyn for calling and tells her that depending on Bolton’s tone on the conference they might have to release a note commenting on it during the following day. After saying goodbye to Catelyn, she notices Jaime’s face looks irritated, then she pays attention to the TV.

 _“…and just so you of the press know, I’ve always been your friend. I’ve always treated you like welcome guests that you are. I’m a business man and I know I need you to make business… you see, this political scenario doesn’t reflect any of our concerns in our current society. And I also would like to… I’d like to… address my words to a very special man… I’ve been in jail for a while, but I’m not isolated from the world. It’s the habit of the lions to remain quiet as they watch their prey.”_ Journalists looked confused. _“…But it’s certainly unusual for a lion to hide behind a wolf. After all, the lion does contemplate the stone head, sees not the sharp blade behind his back. You should really be more prudent, Mr. Lion.”_ And just like that the conference was over, Bolton got up and left the room followed by many security guards and lawyers.

Brienne is totally baffled and confused, she looks at Jaime and his jaw line is tense in anger. His eyes are staring at the TV, and his fists are closed as if ready to punch someone’s face. He looks furious, almost like he is about to collapse with wrath.

“I’ve been reckless…”

“What?” She does not see his point.

“He knows I spoke to Baelish… he’s using metaphors to threaten me.”

“But… how do you… Jaime, except for the lion and the wolf, I didn’t understand it.”

“The stone head is Baelish, the Baelish coat of arms is a stone head… And the sharp blade is from the Bolton coat of arms, you know, the one with a...”

“… flayed man!” Brienne finished his sentence as she started to worry about it.

“It’s a threaten, and it’s very specific, Brienne. I should’ve never talked to Baelish! Damned! I’m so stupid sometimes…”

She walks to him and takes him in her arms, trying to make him forget about it. “No… you only did what you thought would work for Selmy’s case. Now, stop worrying. Bolton would never try anything against you, he’s not that stupid.”

Jaime hugs her, breathes into her hair, caresses her back with his hands, and kisses her neck, rubbing his beard on her soft skin.

“So… where were we?” He holds her closer.

“Oh… I think I better go now… We’ll have to release a note tomorrow, so I think I’ll have to show up at work…”

“But you promised a moment ago that we would continue from where we stopped.”

“Next time.” She smiled at him, running her fingers through his hair.

“Oath breaker!” He kisses her lips as they both move towards the door.

She hugs and kisses him one more time, and then she takes the elevator and leaves.

Jaime takes his phone and sends a text to Tyrion, asking him to come to his apartment on the following day. He spends sometime organizing the place and washing the dishes, and then he goes to bed. His mind goes to her as he pictures Brienne next to him. Why is she so afraid of me?

He texts her.

**good night my good berry :}**

Almost two minutes after, which felt more like two decades for Jaime, he gets her answer.

**good night old man. see you tomorrow. ;)**

He smiles just reading her text on his phone, and somewhere inside his heart, he knows she is smiling too.

Jaime wakes up late on Saturdays, and he usually meets Tyrion for lunch. This time, though, his brother goes to his place, concerned about his previous text message. When he gets in, Jaime is sitting on the couch, he is having coffe and watching the news.

“So, how was it?”

“I don’t know… Well, it was wonderful… but… sometimes she was so… afraid. Oh, I don’t know.”

“What do you mean by ‘afraid’?”

“She left so suddenly. I just… oh, I think it’s because of these fucking scars!” He curses at his arm, grabbing his shirt upwards.

Tyrion tries to cheer him up, avoiding taking conclusions. “Ok, calm down and tell me everything that happened between the two of you, please.”

“She arrived and gave me a quick kiss, but I asked her to be a little wilder since we were no longer at work. So we kissed and hugged and I touched her ass and she freaked out a little, then I showed her the balcony, we kissed some more, then I took her to the study room gave her a photo she’d liked, then we kissed insanely more, I mean hands-inside-her-clothes more, and I asked her to come with me to the bedroom, then she stopped me again like she was scared or something… She said I was going too fast and she was hungry, so we came back to the living room and had dinner...”

“What did you eat?”

“Sushi.”

“Oh my good lord…”

“And during dinner it was the strangest thing because she kept touching me, and teasing me, and making fun of me like she was provoking me or something. Oh, and she smells so awesomely good, like this vanilla fragrance shampoo she uses, and it’s all over her, I just …”

“Jaime! Focus!”

“…So then we finished dinner and she touched me again, grabbed me and even straddled me… Oh, and she took my shirt off! My shirt, Tyrion! And I tried to touch her breasts and she freaked out again and she kept saying I was going too fast, but… But she is so hot, I mean she’s like this strawberry patisserie thing, you don’t really know how good it tastes until you finally taste it… and… oh… I don’t know… when I thought she had surrendered, she just freaked out once more, and then Catelyn called her to talk about the case and we watched the last minutes of Bolton’s conference… And she left… Oh, and you know what, yesterday morning when I asked her to come here she kept saying we should go to a restaurant, so I told her we could have dinner at her place, but she was all nervous and uptight like she was afraid of me, or something like it. I don’t get it. Sometimes it feels like she’s totally onto me, kissing, and touching, and moaning, I mean she sat on my lap, Tyrion, she straddled me, for God’s sake! And then I make a move and it’s like she’s terrified! It must be these fucking scars, you know.”

Tyrion is sitting right next to him. He takes the remote control from Jaime and turns the TV off. Then he calmly passes his hand along his face before he speaks to Jaime.

“Dear brother, you know I love you deeply and I’d kill anyone who dared to harm you… But just, please, excuse me for a second.”

“What?”

Tyrion gets closer to Jaime and slaps him hard on his left cheek. “You’re a bloody idiot!” He shouts at Jaime.

“Why did you hit me?!?” Jaime is still in shock, pressing his hand over the finger marks Tyrion left on his face.

“Oh, you’re so stupid! You told me everything and you didn’t realize it yourself.”

“What are you talking about?!?”

“Isn’t it obvious enough, Jaime? She’s a virgin!”

“What?!?”

“She’s never been with a man before, you dumbass!”

Jaime is baffled. He never thought Brienne could be so inexperienced like that.

“But she’s twenty-six!” Jaime says as if trying to justify why Brienne could not possibly be a virgin.

“And that’s why she’s got a master’s degree being so young! All the time other people might have spent socializing, she spent studying.” Tyrion found the puzzle so simple and easy to be solved, he was still a little irritated at Jaime for behaving like that. He continued, “Listen, you’ll have to work on your romancing talents, for God only knows you’re almost a virgin yourself… Your previous ‘relationship’ experience didn’t really teach you anything. It only brought you suffering and pain, and this horrible habit of rushing things like you’re afraid of being caught. So this time, please, make things right and be nice to Brienne, for she’s pure gold, I can tell! Oh! And sushi…? I mean, sushi? Really, Jaime? Everybody knows it’s the official fucking-after-dinner food! You should’ve been subtle, you retarded lion!”

“Hey, I love sushi and so does she!”

“Yeah, right. It had nothing to do with your second intentions to get her into bed with you… Oh, don’t treat me like I don’t know you, Jaime, for I know you better than you know yourself!”

“She’s never been with a man… that’s surprising.”

Jaime had only been with Cersei before, she was his first, but she was already well-experienced in bed when they met.

 “Sometimes I ask myself how you can be such a good lawyer being so stupid, you know… Unbelievable!”

“I’m going to meet her today at work. What should I do?”

“Ask her out again!”

“You mean tonight?”

“No! Of course not! I mean some night this week, hummm, let’s say Wednesday, or Thursday…”

“Oh! But what will I do till then? I can’t stop thinking about her. I can smell her everywhere, vanilla, vanilla, vanilla…”

“Ok, I hope that was a rhetorical question, for I don’t intend to tell you what you should do with your vanilla-addict cock, dear brother, you already know what to do with it!”

“No… it’s not that… it’s just that… oh, I’m going crazy.”

“Good lord, is she that wonderful?”

“She’s better than wonderful!”

“Ok, enough with all that Hallmark Channel romantic comedy plot of yours… Let’s go out and eat something.”

**to be continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne have their first serious argument. Jaime speaks at the press conference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are embraced and loved! :}

Jaime and his brother had lunch together. Conversation went on as Jaime revealed him some details about Brienne’s personality and what things he had found interesting about the blond girl.

It felt easy and right, to fall in love with someone that was not full of schemes and complications, as Cersei had been in his life. Tyrion never really understood why his brother became so obsessed about their stepsister, but somehow that was what it all had turned out to be, only an obsession. After their mother passed away, giving birth to Tyrion, Tywin kept a lonely life for some years. It was only when Jaime turned fifteen that his father found another woman to rebuild his life with. And that woman happened to be a widow with child from her previous marriage.

When they moved in with Tywin’s family, Jaime and Cersei started a friendship, a bond which quickly changed into something impure and shameful. She would meet him occasionally, searching for comfort from whatever argument she had had with her mom. Their encounters would follow a routine of events which had been interesting at first, for an inexperienced Jaime, but with time, it became suffocating. She asked him to come to her whenever she needed, then she spent some time speaking about her problems and her suffering. And after being cheered up, she allowed him to fuck her. After sex, she would always tell him to leave her room, fearing a house servant might see them together. And for a very long time he accepted it, the way she wanted, when she wanted. In the beginning he felt thrilled, for he had never been with a woman, so a girl who wanted him physically had seemed so perfectly right, he could not refuse her. Then he felt sad, because he loved her and felt the need to be with her, but she would never even let him stay for the night.

He kept this sadistic bond in his life till his mid thirties, when he finally realized she would never truly love him as a man, only as the inexperienced boy she had met years before. So he stopped trying to please her, he started to get uninterested and when the accident happened, they splat up definitively. He felt so free and peaceful during that night, the night when she came by the hospital to visit him, three days after the accident. Jaime was sure, at that moment when she entered his room, that she was there only to see how bad his body looked. Tyrion was the only person who stood beside him, not even their father came by the hospital. He only called to make sure Jaime was getting proper treatment and assistance. And it was during his last day at the hospital that Jaime heard an important advice from his brother, telling him that he should leave their father’s firm and start a new life, for there was still time for him to be happy and escape all that filthiness from his tormented relationship with Cersei.

Tyrion’s words proved to be the best advice Jaime had followed in his life, and from that moment on he became even more attached to his little brother, the one person he knew would be there for him, no matter how difficult life turned out to be. So it surprised him to dance around with thoughts that said Brienne could be part of the ‘happiness’ his brother had told him about.

Jaime went back to his place and put on a suit before going to the office. Once he arrived there, he never had the chance to say anything to Brienne, for Catelyn was in their room already. Jaime tried to keep a professional tone to their conversations, anything too caring would sound like an intimate line.

“Good afternoon.”

“Good afternoon, Jaime.” Brienne answered without even looking at him, while Catelyn was much less formal, just saying “Hello, Jaime.”

As he sat at his desk, he began taking a look at the papers that had previously been placed on it. The headlines where almost the same, making him realize he was not the only one who had been wise enough to figure out the threat behind Bolton’s words. The Kingsguard, the paper where Barristan Selmy worked, was clearly positioning its editorial in favor of Catelyn Stark and Jaime, the bold letters at the top of the page said ‘Bolton’s Encrypted Cholera Towards Lannister’, a conservative newspaper tried to sound impartial with ‘Bolton X Lannister’, but one of the worst tabloids in the capital scandalized Tywin’s response when asked about his son’s involvement on Bolton’s case ‘These Are Words Of A Sheep’.

“So, Jaime, I think it’s time for you to step forward and speak to the press. Releasing a note would be admitting we’re weak.” Catelyn said, looking at him.

“Catelyn, I don’t wish to give him even more ammo to prolong this…” Jaime frowned and looked through the windows, staring at the beautiful sunlight.

Brienne glanced at him, and then at Catelyn. She was doubtful, for she knew a note would be the wisest move, but she also believed men like Bolton needed a tougher response. “Jaime, Catelyn is right. I think the best response is to sound firm so you’ll let him know he can’t bluff with you. I mean, he’d never be stupid enough to do something against you, for he knows your father might put him in a very unpleasant situation amongst the biggest corporations that do lobby amongst congressmen. We should schedule a press conference for tomorrow.”

“You think untimely, Ms. Tarth.” He looked so serious, almost too serious from someone who had kissed her lips and caressed her body the previous night.

Brienne swallowed her words before Catelyn noticed anything happening between them, but she felt like asking him why he was acting so cowardly. She simply looked down at the papers on her desk, trying to pretend she had not been hurt by the coldness of his line. Miss Tarth, he had called her, annoyed at her suggestion. _What happened to him?_

Catelyn looked at both of them, sensing tension on the atmosphere. She guessed they had probably had some sort of disagreement about the case, so she just used a friendly tone of voice. “Ok, the two of you, the final word is really mine. Jaime, we’ll speak to the press tomorrow. Brienne, I think it’d be adequate if you helped Jaime to prepare a statement. We’ll allow the registered members from TV networks to ask only a few questions and then we’ll end it. Is that alright with you?”

Brienne still looked at her laptop, avoiding Jaime’s eyes. “Yes, Catelyn.” While Jaime looked at Catelyn, still confused about her decision, “I’ll do my best. He said, while running his fingers through his hair.

After Catelyn left their room, Brienne started typing on her laptop, trying to figure out the most polite way to curse at someone, she did not succeed. Jaime read some of the articles on the newspaper, trying to process Bolton’s words in his mind. And then, after a few minutes, he started working on Selmy’s defense, continuing to add some information to what Brienne had already written.

They did not say anything since Catelyn’s words had put them into a forced complicity. The minutes led into hours, and almost four hours later, Jaime decided to break the ice. “I’m sorry.”

Brienne heard him, but pride kept her lips from saying what her heart wanted to say, _I’m sorry, too_. She kept typing, breathing deeper like she was trying to cool down her irritation.

“You’re not going to say anything?” Jaime insisted, closing his laptop so he could look into her eyes while crossing his arms.

A very angry Brienne never bothered herself to stare at him while she spoke. “There’s nothing to say, Mr. Lannister.” She continued typing, but the more she typed, the harder she hit the keyboard, making a thousand punching sounds as she developed her text.

Jaime understood everything, her words, her body language, the way she was breathing and how violently she was ‘beating’ the keyboard. She was upset for he had called her by her last name. She was upset because he had not accepted her idea like a passive enamored man would do. It was this moment he noticed she was attached to him, as much as he was attached to her. She could not see him treating her like a distant coworker, though she was not going to tell anyone about them, she wanted some kind of confirmation that they were not simply colleagues.

“Are you angry with me because I called you by your last name?”

“Who said I’m angry with you?” Still staring at the screen.

“Your tone of voice.”

“Nonsense.” Fingers torturing the keyboard, as she pressed each letter harder than the previous one.

“Stop that! Stop it and look at me, for God’s sake.”

She was really not going to obey the man she was totally mad at. So she kept typing, breathing deeply as her hands still worked on something her mind had already forgotten. Jaime got up and walked to her table, he stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, serious expression on his face.

“Will you do that every time I call you by your last name, or just when I behave like we’re nothing more than just friends?” He narrowed his eyes.

She had lost focused on whatever part of the statement she was at, so she simply closed her laptop and stared at him. Anger was flashing blue flames in her eyes as she cursed their previous night together. It was like nothing had happened. He still faced her opinions like an enemy would do, denying the importance of what she said. Then she realized she had gone too far with him. Too far with a man that never really treated her as a good coworker should be treated. _He never even asked me to go with him and meet Baelish. He doesn’t trust my work, and that’s the truth_.

“Mr. Lannister, we’re not even friends. But I can tell you something I’m pretty sure about: you don’t trust me as much as you don’t trust my decisions and my perspective on anything on this case. You’re acting like a coward who chooses to hide himself instead of showing his face so his enemies will know he’s not afraid of them.”

Jaime opened his mouth. He was baffled at her words. He took a step closer and leaned over her desk, placing his hands next to her laptop so he was supporting himself to get closer as he spoke. “Oh! So, please, do tell me what was it that you did with me last night? Because, as far as I know, coworkers don’t kiss each other. You’re the coward! You stand here… you can’t face being contradicted… So you just pretend I’ve offended you! I’m not going to behave like a schoolboy! I refuse to participate on this media circus Bolton’s created to distract the public from the real case!”

“Perhaps last night was a mistake.” She stood up and leaned over her desk to face him, staring close into his eyes. Her face was blushing as her irritation burst in her blue fiery eyes. “I thought I knew the man I’ve been working with, but I’m not so sure about it anymore. I took you for a man of courage, a man who faced the storm staring directly at the lightning. But I guess you’re just someone who prefers to remain silently behind the curtains.”

“Well, I guess experience has taught me to choose my battles. But I don’t blame you for not knowing that… After all, it’s not something they teach at university, it’s something you achieve over the years.”

Brienne was furious. He had the nerves to talk about her age again, calling her inexperienced. They stood staring at each other; no one was willing to give up on their argument. And their faces remained so close, they could feel each other’s breath as warm vapor dissipated the wrath from both of them. They failed to notice when Pod opened the door and saw them in what looked like a battle between two wild animals. But as they continued speaking, Pod had no idea of how he could interrupt them.

“No, Lannister, they don’t teach us how to be cowards at university, that’s something you’ve managed to do on your own.”

“Oh, child, there’s plenty I’ve managed to do on my own over the years. Winning more than three hundred cases is an example.”

Pod cleared his throat, in an attempt to make his presence known. They both looked at the young assistant, as if he had caught them naked in bed. They were angrier than they had ever been during the previous weeks. All their discussions and arguments seemed to have been just a rehearsal for something larger and more violent.

Jaime turned at her, to stare into her eyes as he spoke. “Pod, please, enlighten Ms. Tarth about the company standard punishment over insulting a workmate.”

“Mr. Lannister?” Pod looked embarrassed and shocked.

“Oh… and be sure to also give Mr. Lannister a word or two about sexual harassment and inappropriate behavior.” Brienne almost shouted, while staring at Jaime.

Pod closed the door and quickly moved his hands, waving his palms down, so they kept their tones of voice lower. “Hey, guys, calm down! Catelyn is right at the corridor!”

“I harassed you?” Jaime had his mouth open and his eyes wide in perplexity. “I can’t believe you said something like that, Brienne!”

“Oh, so now it’s Brienne, not Ms. Tarth…”

Pod stood by the door, trying to find any smart thing to say and keep them from killing each other.

“Guys, whatever it is that you’re trying to solve here will have to wait. Catelyn’s asked you to send her the statement you’ve prepared and go home now, so you can take Sunday off to rest and recharge batteries for Monday. She’s talked to the editor-in-chief from The Kingsguard, and the press conference will be held at our auditorium on the twenty-sixth floor.”

“What time, Pod?”

“Ten AM, Catelyn expects you to come here at eight, so you can talk briefly about a strategy. Mr. Lannister, she said you’ll do the talking with the journalists afterwards the statement…”

And just when Brienne was relieved she would not have to appear in front of the cameras, Pod continued, “…and Ms. Tarth will be sitting beside you.”

 _Fuck!_ The first thought rushed in her mind, cursing Catelyn’s need to make a duo out of them, just because they were working on the same case. She did not understand why she was supposed to be always next to him, work in the same room, accompany him during the conference. She was not going to say anything, however. Catelyn might be offended if she did.

So, they both calmed themselves down. Though they never bothered to end their discussion properly, they accepted it would be over, eventually. At least they were going to have the following day to rest and think about the whole situation.

Brienne silently organized her files, then she put away her laptop and left the room without even saying goodbye to Jaime. He was typing on his laptop when he watched her leaving. It bothered him that they had lost their temper over a ridiculous discussion. He felt guilty for having treated her like a stranger, and for not giving her some credit for her suggestion. After all, it was the option that pleased Catelyn the most.

Sunday was a lazy day for both of them. Brienne spent almost the entire day on her couch, reading files from the case and the previous interviews that Barristan Selmy had published about Bolton. There were more than ten interviews describing how he managed to donate illegal money to lobby campaigns, to help wealthy families to pass important legislation on commerce and international deals. There were moments when she lost focused, thinking about Jaime, remembering his touches on her skin, his lips against hers. She felt silly for giving any importance to it. _He doesn’t cherish these moments as much as you do, Brienne._ She would tell herself harsh lines, trying to convince her-romantic-self that he was not the guy she thought.

Jaime woke up late that Sunday. It was like his body tried to keep him awake for the least amount of time possible. Reality was hard to face. He had fucked up any chances to have something nice with her. He had insulted her the worst way, diminishing her because of her age. He asked himself whether he had done it to sabotage it, or just because he had the horrible habit of showing the worst of him, whenever people began getting under his skin. He ate alone while watching the news. Whenever he saw a picture of Baelish being displayed during the journalists comments on the case he remembered Baelish’s question about his ‘ _protégée_ ’. Jaime felt guilty and weak, because he had not done the one thing he was supposed to do with his partner, listen to her when making decisions. He had decided on everything by himself, underestimating her professional judgment. It was not the way you are supposed to act towards someone you must protect, someone like a protégée… He wanted to call her, to say he was sorry. But pride kept him away from his phone, away from her.

Mondays always come. And this time, Monday comes with heavy storm. It was the first day of winter, and traffic was just as jammed as the weather reporter had predicted the rain would make it. Jaime fights the radio, avoiding romantic melodies while driving… Impossible! It seems all radio stations are in some sort of evil plot against him. From the first ‘Let’s just kiss and say goodbye…’, he turns to the next station with ‘It must have been love, but it’s over now…’, till he finally gives up and just keeps the one with ‘Whatever I said, whatever I did, I didn’t mean it, I just you back for good…’ tuned on during his way to work.

He is not sure if it is the music, but he feels sorrow inside his soul. His heart aches almost physically from the perspective he might have screwed things up with her. But he does not want to give in and say he is sorry, too much pride, a lion’s pride.

When he gets to the office, there are already some journalists there, trying to get any comments before the press conference. He walks fast through the group and takes the elevator. He says ‘Good morning’ to Pod on his way to his room. Brienne is not there yet, and he thanks her lateness, it gives him some time to figure out how to break the ice from their previous argument. Pod brings him some coffee, and he realizes he has never complimented his assistant on his competence at every task and responsibility he has been given since he started working with Jaime.

“Podrick, you know I appreciate your work, right?”

“Oh, thank you, Mr. Lannister. I try to do my best.” The young man smiles shyly.

“I know, I can see that you always try very hard to please us. You know, Ms. Tarth and me.”

“Oh, yes, Sir. But she doesn’t give me the chance… to actually do much for her, you know…”

“Oh, I see. I’m the lazy one that’s always in need of your services.” Jaime laughs as Pod gets embarrassed.

“No, Sir. It’s not that. It’s just that Ms. Tarth prefers to handle things on her own. When she started here, I even thought she was offended whenever I got her coffee or something...”

They are interrupted by the subject of their talk, as Brienne opens the door. She is wearing a black suit and a light blue blouse under her jacket. She looks at them, confused by the look on their faces, as if they were not expecting her to arrive at that moment.

“What’s wrong?” She asks, as she puts her bag on a stand and places her laptop on her desk.

“Nothing, Mr. Lannister and I were just talking about your…”

“Podrick, I think you surely have more important things to do than to waste your time with me.” Jaime interrupts him, before he can reveal anything else.

“Oh, yes, Sir. Excuse me.” Pod leaves them and Brienne shows a very suspicious look on her face. They keep their tone of voice cool as they speak to each other, after all, they do not want to have some sort of animosity just before a public statement. But inside their minds, they are both still angry and upset.

“Good morning, Jaime.” _(You coward!)_

“Good morning, Brienne. How are you?” _(Cried yourself to sleep last night?)_

“Fine, and you?” _(Felt lonely and miserable while hiding, old man?)_

“I’m ok. I got your draft on the statement for the conference.” _(Not bad for someone who can’t ride a bike.)_

“Did you… approve it?” _(Face it, I’m better than you think, bookworm.)_

“Well, I think it’ll do.” _(I’m so not gonna praise you, missy brat.)_

“Catelyn said it was perfect.” _(And probably better than anything you could’ve done!)_

“Well, Catelyn once said I was the best lawyer she’d ever worked with… I guess she exaggerates sometimes.” _(That’s right, I said THE BEST!)_

“So, have you added anything to the final text?” _(Have you destroyed my work?)_

“No… It’s good just the way it is.” _(Almost like you…)_

“I… thank you.” _(God, I miss you.)_

“You don’t have to thank me, I’m just being honest.” _(And I’m sorry… I’ve hurt you.)_

She sits on her chair, looking for words… She knows the words, she wants to apologize, she wants to run to his arms and tell him they should not argue over work issues, tell him she does not think he is a coward. Yet, she remains quiet, solitude embracing her, tears moist her eyes, but she will not cry. _Not in front of him!_

Catelyn comes to their room and talks to them. She carefully goes over the planning for the conference, the order of placements on the board and warns them about the inconvenient members from the tabloids which will be attending the event. Brienne pays attention to her every instruction; while Jaime just makes sure he already knows the whole routine from a press conference.

After some time, they notice it is already time to start the conference. So they take the elevator to go to the auditorium. Brienne does not look into his eyes, but she knows he is watching her every move as they walk behind Catelyn. He notices her clothes, and the lack of makeup on her face. Any ordinary woman would bother to put on some makeup to speak in front of a camera, any ordinary woman would be too concerned about the way she looks, forgetting easily to emphasize the ideas in her mind, any other woman… But _Brienne is not an ordinary woman_ , he thinks. _Her freckled skin is thick_ , Jaime sees, _thick enough to resist any difficult question, to confront whatever challenge awaits them in that auditorium._

Podrick is already waiting for them at the auditorium entrance. With a quick move, he opens the door, and a series of camera flashes burns Brienne’s pupils, forcing the blue circles to expand as they grow accustomed to the light inside the room. They walk fast to the stage, and take their seats at the board. Catelyn stays by the steps on the left side of the stage, watching her warriors facing the crows from the press.

Jaime takes a sip of water, from a small glass placed next to his name tag. He breathes deeply and glances at Brienne. She nods slightly, showing her support before he begins.

“Good morning to you all, members of the press. We appreciate you coming here and we’ll make sure to keep our message as short as possible. Last Friday Mr. Bolton took advantage from the great coverage his case’s being given to address his final message to me. I’d like to remind you all I’ve worked with cases like this since I started my career. This is not the first time I’ve been threatened, and it probably won’t be the last. I don’t wish to give Mr. Bolton anymore reasons to call you up on a Friday night and share his bad poetry while he attempts to scare the ones who fight against him. I simply want to make sure that I’ll not fall back on any actions I’ve taken to defend Mr. Selmy, and I’ll do whatever I can to bring Roose Bolton to justice and have my client declared not guilty of treason against the government.”

A synchronized movement and camera flashes hypnotize Brienne, as the photographers try to get Jaime’s expressions while he is putting away the paper sheets with his speech. She notices he has not read the speech she wrote, he used his own words and simply tried to sound coherent with his professional background. She is surprised for the way he spoke, and she is definitely proud of him, for not using any of her lines. She understands now, he was never afraid of Bolton, he just wished to keep the media out of his way. But she cannot say anything, while they stand there, easy targets for the tabloids. Jaime signals to Pod so he can select the first person to make a question. A young man is called and stands up so that Brienne and Jaime can see him. “Mr. Lannister, have you taken any measures to increase you personal security while working on this case?”

“No, I haven’t. Next question.”

A journalist from the biggest news agency raises her hand, calling Podrick. “Mr. Lannister, rumors spread by an unconfirmed source tell there might be other members of the congress involved with Bolton’s lobby campaigns, is that true?”

“They’re rumors… as you said, nothing but rumors. Next question!”

A young reporter from The Kingsguard hurries to catch the microphone. “Mr. Lannister, your stepsister has been pointed as the strategist behind Robert Baratheon’s successful campaign on international commerce legislation. Is Baratheon’s effort to pass this project a sign that he might have any involvement with Bolton’s scheme?”

Jaime was frozen. His eyes widened as he tries to figure out what to say. Panic flowing with his blood as he remains calm so he can give the reporter a plausible response. Brienne notices his pause, dramatically disturbing his thoughts. She reaches out and takes the microphone from his hand. His mouth is open but he allows her to take the lead and save him. Brienne wears her eyes, as if she wore armor. She keeps her face serious with the blue strong metal, her sapphire shields, as she speaks. “Any comments regarding Mr. Lannister’s family would be both inappropriate and unethical from his part. So, please, let’s focus on the names which have been mentioned during investigation. Thank you! Next question!”

And just like that, she saves him from the press. He glances at her, in disbelief for what she has done, an act of heroism, an act of nobility. She rescued him from the worst question someone could make. Cersei is a part of his past, and he wishes to keep her there, buried inside his regrets. Any effort to comment on her actions would make that old wound bleed once more.

Pod observed as Brienne winked at him so he would ask another reporter to make the last question of the conference. An old journalist from News24/7 channel approached the microphone. “Mr. Lannister, we see you’ve prepared your ‘protégée’ to rescue you in case of emergency…” A few people chuckled at that comment. “…but do you believe Ms. Tarth can handle a case of this magnitude?”

“I trust Ms. Tarth with my life. So, yes, I’m sure she can handle this case…” He looks at her, staring into her eyes “…I’m sure she can handle anything…”

Brienne feels the burning on her cheeks and her breathing gets faster. Her pupils dilate and he notices she is thrilled with his words, she curses her clear blue eyes for making that so evident to him. She looks away from him and takes the glass in front of her to have some water, in an attempt to cool down her nervousness. He then looks back at the man who asked that question, and continues. “…And Catelyn Stark would never hire someone who is less than perfect for the job.”

 _Perfect! He said ‘perfect’_ , she thinks as she swallows her shyness and looks at Pod, searching for some kind of confirmation that she heard what she heard. Pod shows a tiny smile on his face before taking the microphone back and asking Jaime to close the conference. Jaime frowns before breathing deeply and stating the final lines to close the event. “Thank you all for coming here. We appreciate your attention and coverage on this case. And… before we close this conference, I’d like to address my words towards a not very special man…” Journalists laugh as Jaime mocks Bolton’s previous statement. “…Bolton, this lion still stands. Now stop spreading your weak metaphors and prepare yourself to face justice, for I’ll show you my fangs in court!” Jaime gets up and people in the audience go crazy at the impact of his last sentence. Brienne gets up right after him, her mouth is still open in shock. _Is that the man who tried to avoid the press conference?_ She did not know what to say. He walked off the stage and she followed him towards the door. Camera flashes shone from everywhere, photographers were eager to get a good shot from the man who stood against Bolton. Brienne would normally blush in this situation, but her perplexity at his bold attitude during his final statement still dominates her mind. They enter the elevator and the door closes. They’re alone. Jaime looks up at the floor level display above the door. Brienne is still staring at him.

“Ok. What was that about?” She asks, with a serious look on her face.

“What was what about?”

“Oh, ‘this lion still stands’ and ‘I’ll show you my fangs in court’? What happened to the ‘not turning this into a media circus’ idea?”

He turns to face her, takes a step closer. “I guess I simply accepted your suggestion. Does that bother you, Brienne?” He spends a long time on the ‘r’ and ‘i’ as he speaks her name.

She takes a step back, trying to keep some distance from him as they speak. “No… it’s… you’re… I mean, I’m…”

“Speechless, Brienne?” Again, he holds the ‘i’ on her name for longer than necessary.

“I’m sorry. I’ve been too critical towards you and I’m sorry. I think it was a strong statement, although you just wasted five hours of my work when you decided not to use the speech I wrote… But… Anyways, it’s fine.” _(Did I really apologize? Oh my God!)_

He takes another step and takes her hand as he looks into her eyes. “And I’m sorry if I made you think I don’t trust your work. Believe me, I do trust you and I trust your decisions. I think you’re a great lawyer and I’m lucky to have you…” He bites his lower lip as he continues, “…working on the case with me.”

_Kiss him! He wants you to…_

Her face is so close, his breath caresses her eyelashes. He looks into her eyes, emerald green burning inside him. He slowly comes closer to her, breathing her vanilla scent. But the elevator reaches their floor and they quickly step away from each other just before the door opens. Brienne goes to their room to start working on Selmy’s hearing defense piece, while Jaime goes to Catelyn’s office.

The rest of the day goes on with a lot of phone calls from newspapers and the local TV networks. They try to get anymore statements from Jaime, but Pod and Brienne just give them the ‘no further comments’ standard answer. Jaime reads new files that arrived from the justice department on the congress internal affairs report. He searches for any information that could lead to a conclusion on the involvement of Robert Baratheon with Roose Bolton. It is difficult to see any irregularities at first, because not all companies working under Bolton’s command are directly linked to the Baratheon family, but as Jaime scrutinize the report he finds some differences from Robert’s income tax reports and the ones from his businesses. When he finally gets to the end of the document, the sky is already dark outside and he notices Brienne is organizing her things while she prepares to go home. He thinks about saying something, to reinitiate whatever it was that they had during their conversation inside the elevator. But she does not look at him, not even once. He is under the impression that moment only happened for him.

“Are you ok?” He asks with a serious look on his face.

“Yes, why?” She looks worried.

“You’re leaving without even saying goodbye.” He smiles while his eyes mysteriously narrow, showing his blond eyelashes.

“I was going to say ‘See you tomorrow.’ But you never even waited…”

Brienne wants to say something else, she needs to know what exactly their relationship status is at the moment. She repeats the question in her mind a thousand times, but no words come out. _Are we friends, lovers, workmates or enemies…? What are we, Jaime?_

“Hummm, see you tomorrow, then, Brienne.” He is desperately trying to build courage to go to her, to kiss her, to finish what they started inside that elevator. But he is sure she would be insulted. Less the 48 hours before they had a serious argument about the damned press conference, _any moves from me would look like I’m trying to push her to do something against her will,_ Jaime thought.

Brienne leaves their office and drives back home. She feels tired, but something bothers her. She remembers their moment together in the elevator, it is like a movie that keeps being repeated over and over again. She remembers his proximity and she feels his hand touching her hand. _Why would he take my hand…? He was about to do something… Was he?_ She gets home and takes a shower. Then she prepares a sandwich and tries to eat as her whole body wishes she could have his touch against her skin once more.

Her phone rings.

**_Jaime Lannister calling…_ **

Her heart beats faster and she presses her finger against the phone screen, wishing to answer the call as fast as possible.

“Hello.”

_“You know, technically you didn’t really say ‘See you tomorrow’.”_

She smiles, and he can feel she is smiling over the phone.

“I’m sorry. I must’ve… So, see you tomorrow?”

_“Well, I guess so… Are you still angry with me?”_

“No. Not since this morning, when you grew some balls and gave Bolton a proper response.” _(What the fuck…? Did I really just say balls?!?)_

Jaime laughs out loud and she knows he took her line as it was meant to be, as a joke. But her attitude is so carefree and bold that he does not want to end their conversation just yet.

_“So, considering this current scenario, where you’re actually not mad at me, we could, perhaps, see each other again?”_

“We’re going to see each other tomorrow?” _(Are you retarded? He means on a date, you stupid Brienne!)_

_“I was referring to a dinner… You know, like we had last Friday.”_

“I’m going to think about it… What are you doing right now?”

_“Oh, that’s the wrong line… You should ask me what I’m wearing right now…”_

“Silly.”

_“And just to answer your question, I’ve just arrived home.”_

“Why so late?”

_“Oh, I had to stay a little longer at work, because someone’s organized my files in a very neat arrangement so it took me a decade to find an old report.”_

“Well, I guess that must be a much disciplined person, with a strong sense of organization… She’s probably a very competent worker.”

_“Yes, of course. She’s also very stubborn, though.”_

“Oh, not more than you, she can’t be.”

 _“I’ll just agree with you to prove I’m not stubborn.”_ He laughs and she chuckles.

“Ok, Jaime. Good night, by the way. See you tomorrow.”

_“I guess I’ll be seeing you before that… Bye.”_

They hang up their phones. Brienne still trying to figure out what he meant by ‘seeing you before that’. She walks around, thinking about his words. _Was that a joke? He wants to see me again. It means he’s not indifferent. It means he wanted something to happen in that elevator!_ And then, she finally gets it. _And that’s what he meant, he’ll be seeing me before tomorrow because he’ll dream of me! Oh God. Is that really what he meant? Yes, it is, Brienne. He wants you. No, he doesn’t. Yes, he does. No. Yes. Yes! No, just stop thinking about it!_

Jaime is sitting on his couch as he hangs up his phone. He smiles alone, happiness filling his heart. He decides to text her, to tease her one more time. As he types on his cell phone, he cannot help but keep smiling as each word appears on the screen.

**In case you had doubts, I’ll be dreaming of you. ;]**

After sending her the message, he places his phone on the center table and gets to his bedroom, and then he removes his clothes and goes to the bathroom. As the hot water splashes on his shoulders, he closes his eyes and thinks about her. He starts lathering his arms and chest, and as his hand moves downwards, he takes a bit too long to caress his manhood. He washes his hair and lets the water run down on his body, removing his shampoo as he places his hand back on his achingly hard flesh. Eagerly wanting to remember every inch of skin he touched during their moments together, he strokes his hard member. He sees her blue eyes, her pink lips and her milky skin, sprinkled with a thousand tiny golden freckles.

The intercom buzzes, calling him to reality.

“Oh, what the hell… Tyrion! Forgot the key again… I can’t believe…” He curses as he gets a towel to wrap around his waist. He steps out of his bedroom leaving a trail of water drops on his way to answer the intercom.

“Jaime here.”

“Good evening, Mr. Lannister. It’s Erik, from the reception. Ms. Tarth is going upstairs, Sir.”

 _What the fuck?!?_ “Alright, Erik. Thank you.”

He rushes back to his bedroom, almost falls down when he slips on the wet floor, the mess he had done after getting off the shower. He curses at his cock, trying to relax it, so he will not be visibly hard when he opens the door, but it does not work. He takes a T-shirt from his closet a puts on quickly. The doorbell rings and he curses his cock again for appearing to be overly empowered and stiff as a tree trunk. The porcelain on the floor is so very wet, any fast moves from his feet result in disaster. After almost falling down three times, he finally manages to put on a pair of sweatpants and runs towards the door. The only problem is that the path to the door is already wet from when he answered the intercom. Jaime is almost two steps far from the door when his feet slide awkwardly, making him fall on his back hitting his nape hard against the luxurious porcelain floor.

“Fuck!” He curses as a stinging pain burns his head.

“Jaime, what happened?” Brienne heard when he fell.

“Oh… Nothing, I just fell down, but I’m fine… wait…”

He gets up and opens the door, the most ridiculous figure Brienne could ever expect. His face is red, still aching from the fall, and he is caressing his neck with his left hand as he breathes fast from all the running and rushing to get dressed, and she definitely notices the huge volume on his pants. All too ridiculous, but he still looks like a god.

“Is this a bad time…? We can talk tomorrow…” She panics after seeing his arousal, so she starts to turn away, as if she was going to take the elevator and leave. But he grabs her hand just before she can step away from the door.

“No, it’s not a bad time. It’s a perfect time! Now get inside… But take care because the floor is wet.” He warns her as he pulls her and closes the door.

He turns to her, crosses his arms and smiles at her. He waits for some explanation, some logical reason that brought her to his house on a Monday night. But she remains quiet. She takes off her coat and places it on a hanger, next to the corner table. He watches her moves, as she reveals her jeans and a very old flannel shirt covering her body.

“So…” He is excited and anxious, imagining what could possibly be too important that she could not wait to tell him on the following day.

“So, what?” She is teasing him already.

“What are you doing here?”

“It’s nine o’clock.”

“And…?” He honestly does not understand.

“And you mentioned something about dinner… I had the impression dinner is usually served at nine over here.” She throws herself into his arms, kissing him hungrily as her hands grab his shirt tight.

**to be continued...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne have dinner together. She refuses to believe his words, but she realizes she might be ready to take things to the next level. Catelyn tells her about the Stark Charity Ball.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your comments, kudos, hits and subscriptions. It’s lovely to see people appreciate my text this much. XD And to all of you who have shared the link to this fic on tumblr, thank you sooo much!

He almost falls back when she wraps her arms around him. He feels her body warm and his hands waste no time before they are already caressing her. He slides his hands onto her back and gently moves them downwards to touch her buttocks. She kisses him while her hands stroke his neck and shoulders. He then starts to places tiny kisses on her jaw line and neck.

“Jaime, did I interrupt you…?” She asks observing the floor and his hair, which is also dripping wet.

“No… Of course you didn’t. One of the best things in life is to come out of the shower in a hurry to get to the intercom, and then flood you entire place as you try to get dressed and open the door. You should try it someday.” He smiles at her.

“Very funny. Are you hurt?” She starts palming his neck and the upper part of his back searching for bruises.

“Maybe... Yeah, ouch! I think it hurts a little.” He enjoys her touches and her nurse-like attitude.

“Well, I heard a strong noise. Did you fall on you back?” She sounds worried as she turns him around and lifts his T-shirt a little to check if he has got any bruises. She sounds almost too naïve herself as she gently scans his skin with her eyes.

“No, not really…” He keeps his face serious, with a painful expression on his eyes. “…Ouch, yeah, I think I might’ve hurt my chest…” He is forcing his face to keep a serious expression, while she steps around to check his torso.

“Are you sure? I can’t see any bruises.”

“Ow… God… Yeah, and it’s spreading…”

“Spreading?!?” Brienne widens her eyes in concern.

“Yeah, yeah… I think it’s spreading downwards, towards my hipbone, because I kind of fell sideways… Ouch.”

Brienne is actually concerned he might have hurt himself, so she lifts his T-shirt again and slides her fingers on his ribs. He is enjoying every second of it, and as their physical contact intensifies, his cock which was already hard, becomes tremendously stiff.

“I think it’s a little lower…”

She notices he has been kidding about the whole thing. “Jaime Lannister, you’re trying to fool me!” She pretends to be mad at him, but she fails, chuckling while he laughs hysterically.

“Like you weren’t enjoying yourself…” He says as he arches one eyebrow.

“As much as you…” She grins at him, walking towards the balcony. She observes the rain as she closes her eyes and allows the cool damp wind to spray on her face. She breathes deeply and feels his body coming towards her. He steps closer, behind her, his hands stroking her arms and abdomen. He nuzzles into her hair and kisses her neck as his arms pull her closer to him. She is almost moaning in pleasure when the stiff flesh rubbing against her buttocks makes her aware of his condition. Her heart beats a little faster as she turns around to face him. Blue sapphires widening just for him.

“I missed you, Brienne.” His fingers gently caress her cheeks while he kisses her lips.

“Me or my vanilla shampoo?” She kisses his neck.

“Both… But vanilla’s only become so fucking interesting because it’s your scent, you know.”

She gets shy at his words and tries to move away from him, so she can breathe properly and think clear. “Can I have something to drink?” She steps back to the living room. Jaime is somehow bothered. But then he reminds himself of his brother’s words and keeps his mind at ease. She is not rejecting him, she is only a little nervous.

“Of course! Anything for the girl who saved me from a journalist this morning.” He smiles and looks into her eyes, his emeralds shining insanely. He walks slowly to the kitchen and opens his fridge.

“I’ve got beer, wine, our little friend Vodka, orange juice and… eggnog? Oh my… Tyrion is a very peculiar guy…”

“Does he live here?”

“No… Well, he sometimes sleeps here, in the guestroom, because he’s either too drunk to get to his own place, or he needs to talk… Or I need to talk…”

“You’re very close, then…”

“He’s all the family I’ve got… I mean, he’s the only one who behaves like family.”

“It must be awesome to have a brother.

“It’s great. And Tyrion’s the funniest guy I know. So, what are you having?”

“Eggnog.”

“What?!?”

“Just kidding, Jaime.” She laughs at his reaction, while she goes to the kitchen and takes a look around. “I can’t drink alcohol, I’m driving home after dinner.”

“Wait, wait, wait… Just a moment, you’re telling me you plan to spoil dinner by being sober?”

“Jaime!”

“See that, you already sound hostile.”

“I said I’m driving home. Do you want me to drink and drive?”

“No! I want you to drink and stay.” His face lights up with excitement.

“Oh, orange juice, please. And what are we going to eat?”

“Ok, let’s do it like this, I let you chose anything from these menus and you drink a little with me… To celebrate our victory!” He says as he shows her an entire set of delivery menus from different restaurants.

“What victory?”

“At the press conference! I ‘grew some balls’ as you said earlier, than you rescued me, my knight in shining armor… And then I just closed the statement with my fatality stroke… Bammm! Right on his face!” He moves around and punches the air, imitating a video game fight move.

“God, is this the thirteen-year-old Jaime again?”

“So…? Did thirteen-year-old Jaime convince you to stay?” He lifts his eyebrows.

“Not really.” She rolls her eyes.

“Come on, I’ll behave myself, I promise. We can even watch a movie…”

“Man, you must’ve been a very stubborn kid… Fine! I’ll stay.”

“Good! Now let’s chose something… I’m starving.”

“Chinese?”

“Ok. What do you recommend, my lady?”

“Noodles with vegetables and kung pao shrimp?”

“You can turn the TV on, please. I’ll make the call.” He says as he takes the phone and starts calling the restaurant.

Brienne turns on the TV and searches the hard disk trying to find a movie that does not display sex or smut. She is trying to avoid awkward moments when she might lose control and start something she will not be able to get on with. There are countless movies on the device, and most of them show some kind of romantic story. It makes her think about him, and what kind of guy he is in reality. Maybe Jaime is actually more romantic than he appears to be. Maybe he is just as lonely as she has been throughout her life.

Jaime hangs up the phone and takes the vodka and some ice from the freezer. Then he gets some berries from the fridge and places the fruits in two glasses, he adds the ice and pours the vodka into them. As he goes back to the living room, he notices she is still searching for a movie, pressing the buttons on the remote control very quickly as her eyes scan his movie list. “Can’t decide?” He asks as he gives her the glass.

“There’re too many options…” She makes up an excuse, because she is not really going to tell him she does not want to watch anything close to a romantic comedy.

“Ok, then let me chose something.”

 _Oh God…_ She gets worried he may chose something romantic. She drinks from her glass as she tries not to look so uncomfortable.

“How about… The Untouchables?”

 _Gangsters movie_ , she relaxes seeing his choice was actually good.

“Perfect!” She says as she places her glass on the center table. They sit on the couch and the movie begins. Brienne pays attention to the screen, while his hands warmly welcome her. He wraps his right arm around her, bringing her closer to his chest. She surrenders to his embrace and leans her head to rest it on his collarbone. And they stay like this, losing track of time, drinking, and repeating the classic lines synchronized with the actors. The intercom buzzes announcing the delivery guy. Jaime gets his wallet, from a stand next to the door, while Brienne gets up and takes her wallet from her bag.

“Hey, I got this.” He tells her, winking as he takes the money and folds it.

“You got it last time. Now it’s my turn.”

“Really, Brienne? Are we really going on with this? I’ll insist, you’ll insist, I’ll insist even more, you’ll accept, but you’ll be offended and it’ll spoil our dinner. So, let’s have an agreement, I swear to God I’ll let you pay for the next, and I won’t even try to persuade you otherwise. How does that sound?”

She rolls her eyes, as she puts away her wallet. “Fine. Next time is on me.”

“Ok. And I’ll make sure to choose something wickedly expensive, like French cuisine, or sea food…” He smiles at her, amused by her pride look.

He gets the packing and closes the door. Then he goes back to the living room and places the food on the center table. As they start eating, sitting on the floor, Brienne feels a lot more comfortable.

“So do you ever use the dining table… or it’s just part of the decoration?” She chuckles and then drinks some more.

Jaime laughs at her words. “Oh, of course I do.”

“Then why is it the second time we’re eating at the center table in the living room… sitting on the floor?” She arches one eyebrow, because she already knows his answer. She just needs to hear him saying that.

“Because this way we can be closer to each other…” He slides his index finger on her neck, and downwards to her cleavage, making her shiver a little. “…And I can accidentally rub my knee against your thigh... This sort of thing.” Brienne is blushing, but she cannot avoid a tiny smile at the corner of her mouth.

Dinner goes on, and when the movie is over, Jaime takes the dishes back to the kitchen. He takes the vodka, the ice and the berries to the living room. Then, while Brienne fills their glasses he goes to another room. He is back with a blanket, and that makes her blush again. She tries to disguise it by taking the remote control and searching for another movie. Then she feels he is sitting next to her and she drinks all the remaining vodka from her glass, which represented clearly more than she should have taken at once. Jaime opens his mouth and lifts his eyebrows as someone who is trying to figure out what exactly that means. _Is she that nervous?_

Brienne feels all the vodka she has drunk so far is already working on her. So she sits next to him and relaxes a little bit more. She takes her tennis off and folds her legs so she can cover herself with the blanket. “So what’s next on your list?” She points at the remote control and smiles.

He turns off the TV and takes another remote control to dim the lights in the living room. “A new series called ‘Brienne eats the berries from her glass.’ I’ve seen it once and it’s nice.”

She bursts into laughter as she places her glass on the arm of the couch, “Jaime, you could be a lot subtler sometimes… And I’m definitely not going to do that.”

“Why not?” He puts his arms around her shoulder and kisses her lips. “Come on, now, just one little tiny raspberry.”

“Why should I?” She wants to hear him saying he likes to watch her doing it. She wants to know she is desired by such a handsome guy like him, for she almost does not believe it herself. She has grown up with such painful memories in her head, it is actually challenging for her to see herself as someone that could stand a chance with a man that can clearly have any woman he wants. In spite of his scars, he is extremely good-looking, well-built and charming. _He’s so damn handsome, how can he even look at me?_

“You should because…” He nuzzles her neck and bites a bit of her skin there. “…because you look insanely sexy doing it.”

“Stop that.” _(He’s mocking me…)_

“What?”

“Stop saying I’m hot, or sexy, or anything I know I am not. You don’t have to do it, you know, to please me…”

Jaime frowns and gets a little worried. “Oh, I think you’re not really aware of your… features, Brienne.”

“I’m aware of the way I look, and you don’t have to compliment me… It sounds fake…”

“Fake?!?” He takes some distance to look into her eyes. His face looks so serious she notices her words might have been too cruel. “You think I’m lying to you, Brienne?”

“I… well, I just… you don’t…” Her blue eyes widen in confusion and she bites her lower lip as she rushes her brain into creating a sentence to explain herself. She looks away from him. Her freckles disappear into the red from her embarrassment. “I’m sorry, Jaime. That was rude…”

He pulls her face so he can look into her eyes. “Brienne, I don’t know what’s happened with you in the past. And, right know, it’s not important. But I want you to feel comfortable with me. I’d never say anything just to please you… I’d never be that kind of jerk that praises a woman just to get her into bed. Is that clear?”

Brienne nods positively.

“Now come here, and stop being so silly.” He kisses her lips and brings her closer towards him. Her lips taste like raspberry and he cannot stop himself from biting them a little as she giggles and grabs his T-shirt. He leans back and lies down on the couch, while she leans over him, kissing his neck and whispering his name as she feels his hands touching her ass and pressing her womanhood against his hard cock. He wants to touch her milky skin, he wishes to take her clothes off and kiss every inch of her body, tasting her freckles till she screams out his name. But then he pauses. “Key lime pie…” He says to her, breathing fast and red-faced. He can almost hear Tyrion’s words advising him to work on his romancing skills. He wants to fuck her on that couch, but he knows he needs to go slower.

“What?!?” She is sure he is either too drunk or actually going mad.

“Dessert! I’ve got key lime pie in my fridge, chocolate covered…”

“Oh, Jaime… When it’s not my phone, it’s you interrupting us…”

He sits up, and before he can get up and go to the kitchen Brienne chuckles while staring at his lap.

“Yeah, I guess sweatpants were not the wisest choice…”

“Stay there, I’ll go get it.” Brienne gets up and walks towards the kitchen. She takes the pie from the fridge and a fork from the drawer. When she gets back to the living room, he is already staring at her.

“It’s the second time you come here and you already know where things are in my kitchen?”

“It’s no quantum physics, you know…” She gives herself little credit, but what he truly wanted to say is that he likes the fact that she felt comfortable to open his fridge and a drawer and make her way around.

“No, quantum physics is this pie, you have to try it and tell me what you think.”

She takes a very small piece of pie and puts it in her mouth. And as she tastes the sweet crust combined with lime cream, she closes her eyes. She quickly takes another piece, because the first she took was extremely small on purpose. She did not want him to judge her for taking a very large chunk of dessert into her mouth. Jaime laughs as he watches her eating. Then he takes the fork from her hand and takes the largest piece he can get using the fork and, just before putting it in his mouth, he says “This is a real piece of pie, not those baby bites you took.”

They continue eating and talking and making fun of each other. Brienne finishes the last piece of dessert as Jaime yawns, stretching out his arms like a cat. He gets up and takes her hand forcing her to follow him. She notices they are walking towards his bedroom and just before reaching the large corridor, she pulls her hand back.

“I think the couch is fine, Jaime.”

“Sure… But my bed is much cozier...” He brings her closer to his chest, then he kisses her lips, her cheeks and whispers at her ear, “… and much larger, too.”

“I don’t doubt it… But I think this time I’ll take the couch.” She kisses his neck as she hugs him. “Good night, Jaime.”

He sighs and goes to his room, takes a pillow, a sheet and another blanket. The rain is getting heavier, which means the night will get colder. He places everything on the couch and, while she is setting the alarm on her phone, he reaches her from behind and holds her against his body. He smells her hair and kisses her nape, while his hands move upwards to find her taut abdomen. She closes her eyes and places her phone on the couch, and then she puts her hands over his and caresses his forearms. He nuzzles into her hair. “Good night, Brienne.”

They lie down, each one in a different room of his apartment. It feels so tempting to be so close, yet so far away from her, Jaime cannot relax. He wants to sleep, so morning will finally arrive, and he will be able to have her again in his arms. But he is so intoxicated by her presence at his home, that he simply will not fall asleep.

Brienne also seems to be too awake herself. She plays some games on her phone, tries to get comfortable to sleep, but there is something inside her that tells she just ended that evening the wrong way. There is a thought, almost a whisper in her head, saying she should have surrendered. This thought is the reason she stands there in his living room. After getting his text, she realized it might be the right time and the right person. After reading his words, she understood she is getting ready, she is almost ready. She is not going to act like she is completely confident about her body, for she is not. Neither is she going to pretend she knows exactly what she is supposed to do to please him, because she is not that bold. But she knows, she is damn sure about it, had he insisted on it, she would have surrendered, willingly surrendered. Yet, he did not insist.

_Why didn’t he insist? Doesn’t he want me as much as I want him, as much as I want this? How can he know you want it if you’re always denying it? I don’t deny it. Yes, you do. No, I don’t! I’m just not… obvious about it. So he’s supposed to read minds, too? Brienne, wake up and act like an adult!_

She gets up, walks around the living room. Then she goes to the balcony, there is a lot more rain falling down this time. She breathes the damp cold air, wishes it could cool her thoughts, her willingness. _You’re pathetic, Brienne…_ She curses herself for being so stupidly coward when it comes to love. She goes back to the couch and keeps her eyes closed, forcing her brain to slow down, so she can finally be embraced by unconsciousness. It does not work. She waits till the first light of day invades the room and, then, gets up and goes to the kitchen.

A part of her wants to leave before he wakes up, but knows it would be wrong to do that to him, to escape his house like she does not care about him, when she actually does care about him, she cares a lot. She takes some juice from the fridge, pours it into a glass and drinks all the liquid at once. She hears some noises. Jaime opens the door from his room, leans against the threshold and grins at her, narrowing his eyes, still getting used to luminosity. His hair looks wild and messy. A sign he rolled too much trying to fall asleep. “You’re up already.” He tells her.

“I have to go home now, or I’ll be late for work.”

“You’re right. I guess I’ll see you in two hours, then…” He chuckles.

She hugs him and kisses the corner of his mouth very quickly. He holds her body a little longer. Brienne takes her bag and goes.

When they meet at work, it is like they try desperately to remain calm. They glance at each other a few times, exchange smiles as they walk behind Pod to go to different meeting rooms. The day passes fast. They have a lot of things to do, as Jaime is working on two other cases simultaneously. And the meetings with Barristan Selmy, when they start to prepare him for the hearing, also take a very long time. It is almost like rehearsing a play, because the court is a cruel stage, it allows them no room for improvisation.

Their work shift is almost over when Catelyn shows up at their office. She wants to remind Brienne of the Starks charity ball. It is an annual fundraising party Catelyn’s family organizes every year. Brienne is already aware of it, but she plans on not attending. While Catelyn is telling her the origins of the event, which has been held for more than sixty years, Brienne fails on trying to disguise her tiredness. She keeps yawning, and as she tries to be discreet about it and covers her mouth with her hand, Catelyn chuckles and cannot help but commenting. “You didn’t sleep very well last night, Brienne?”

Jaime stops reading a document, gets up and walks towards them. He sits on the edge of her desk, and crosses his arm as he looks at Brienne with such a naïve look in his eyes. “Yeah, Brienne, didn’t you sleep well last night?”

**to be continued...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime and Brienne spend some time apart. Sansa tries to convince Brienne to go to the charity ball. Jaime finds important new evidence on the case. Brienne is surprised by a certain Pavlova…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your kudos, hits and subscriptions. I’m really happy to see you’re still here with me! Give me some love, comment after you read… XD

_This is a[Pavlova](http://profiterolesandponytails.files.wordpress.com/2012/08/dsc02026.jpg). This is [Funshine](http://www.miacarmel.com/images/2007/05/funshine-care-bear.jpg)._

* * *

_You bastard!_ She curses him in her thoughts as she tries to think of an answer. “Actually, I didn’t.”

“Why not?” Catelyn asked.

“Yeah, Brienne, why not?” Jaime lifts his eyebrows as he waits for her answer.

“Neighbor next door has got a new kitty. The poor thing kept meowing till dawn.” Jaime chuckles and laughs, Brienne looks directly into his eyes, and then looks at Catelyn.

“Perhaps next time you should knock on your neighbor’s door, then.” Catelyn suggests, without any idea of what Brienne is actually talking about.

Jaime agrees with Catelyn and bites a smile off his lips, before their boss notices anything weird. Brienne gets up and starts to put away her files as she organizes her desk.

“By the way, Sansa’s told me you’re going to meet her tonight.”

Catelyn’s daughter has been to the office a few times, and she is very impressed by Brienne’s personality. Sansa attends law school, and she is trying to convince Catelyn to admit her as a trainee, so she can gain some experience. Brienne has given her a few tips and lessons on real-life office routine, making the girl grow fonder of her each day.

“Yes, I’m going to help her with a paper. She’s got some serious trouble with tax law…” Brienne laughs as Catelyn rolls her eyes and comments, “Oh, Brienne, it’s because she’s never paid for taxes herself, that’s why.”

Jaime pays little attention to their chatting, as he is somehow upset he will not see her again tonight. He knows he should not mind, after all they had dinner together on the previous evening. But he is so enchanted by her that he wishes they could meet every night. _Remember Tyrion’s words!_

Catelyn leaves the room and Jaime is quicker than Brienne can predict. He pulls her arm and wraps his arms around her, kissing her lips and caressing her whole body. His hands slide all over her back and hips, making her moan and smile. Brienne almost wants to ask him when they will be seeing each other again, but she is afraid it is going to sound like she is demanding attention from him, and she would never admit it.

As they leave the office, each one thinks of the other. They keep smiling alone in their cars, wishing they were driving towards a place where they could be together, for hours, just the two of them, just their feelings, just their bodies touching and keeping warm.

Brienne goes to Sansa’s place. They have dinner together and she helps the redhead to scrutinize a case study. They talk for hours about their careers and the difficulties in the field. Brienne is surprised to see how mature Sansa behaves, in spite of their age difference. It makes her think of Jaime, and for a moment she gets lost in her thoughts, picturing his teenage-like attitude in some moments. _How can someone be so interesting_ , she thinks, _to sound so determined sometimes, yet too childish in some situations?_

“Brienne? Are you ok?”

“Oh, yes, I am. I’m sorry, I just… it’s nothing.”

“It’s something! You were smiling as you looked away…”

“I was just…”

“Thinking about your boyfriend…?” Sansa smiles towards her, lifting her eyebrows as she expects an answer.

“Oh, I don’t…” Brienne hesitates a little. She starts to define her relationship with Jaime. They never talked about it, they never had the need to label it. And just a few days earlier they had a massive argument, when she stupidly told him they were not even friends. _What are we?_

“You don’t have a boyfriend? Well, you surely are in love… I mean, someone that acts as distractedly as you’re acting right now must be totally in love.”

Brienne wants to disagree with her, but she knows Sansa is right about it. But no matter how great her dates with Jaime have been, through Brienne’s perspective they are not officially dating. And Catelyn would be concerned if she knew two workmates who are handling one of the most important cases at the firm have some sort of romantic attachment.

“I’m not in love, Sansa. Don’t be silly.”

Sansa laughs at her, and takes the cell phone as she selects a song to play for Brienne. “Here, Brienne, this song sounds just like you…” Sansa plays ‘Oh No!’ by Marina and the Diamonds. As the lyrics start, Brienne pays attention to the first lines.

_Don't do love, don't do friends_

_I'm only after success_

_Don't need a relationship_

_I'll never soften my grip_

 

Brienne laughs and Sansa points at the cell phone and then at her friend. “See that, that’s you all over…”

“Well, I’m not like that, but I think it’s good to focus on my career. And I don’t think it’s a problem.”

“Of course not. But I’ll make sure to fix you up with a guy at the charity ball.”

Sansa looks excited and happy, while Brienne widens her eyes in concern.

“Sansa, don’t tell this to your mom, but I think I won’t be attending the event.”

“Why not?!?”

“I’m not really into social events…”

“Brienne, let me give you an advice, go to the party! My mom will be heartbroken if you don’t show up. It’s very important for her… And it’s charitable!”

“Oh, I don’t know. I always panic at this kind of thing…”

“Don’t be nervous, I can help you chose something to wear… And I can promise to stay beside you the entire time, so you won’t feel shy or anything… Come on, say you’ll go! Don’t be a Lannister!”

“Lannister?!?” Brienne is surprised.

“Yeah! My mom tries to convince him to go every year, but the man is so stubborn… He always does the same, he makes an incredibly huge donation a week earlier, and then he doesn’t show up at the party. Mom said it’s because of the Baratheons… Something to do with his stepsister, he hates her and would never risk accidentally meeting her there… Family drama!”

Brienne sees important information coloring her thoughts. She figures out that maybe Jaime had an argument with Cersei and now he does not want to be near her. And that is why he got so nervous during the press conference.

Brienne chats a little longer with Sansa, and then decides to go home. She drives home while she thinks about what Sansa told her. When she gets to her place, she sends him a text, for she is a little shy to actually make a phone call and talk to him. She knows her voice gets awkward when she is nervous, and she is still so very nervous when she thinks about him. It is like she wants him, but she is afraid of wanting someone with that intensity. Her fingers are sweaty when she types on her phone.

**Good night, old man. ;)**

It takes only seconds for her to get an answer.

**Do you miss me? XD**

She freezes. Like so many other moments before that when she got too scared to face him, she is freaking out. She wants to say ‘yes’, but does not want to be so obvious. She wants him to know of her desires, but she is too shy to admit it even to herself.

_Brienne, answer him! You’re not gonna let him go to sleep thinking you’re not that into him. Say something. What? Tell him you miss him, a lot. No, not a lot, just say ‘yes’. Say ‘yes, I do’. Tell him you wish you were there with him. No! Yes! No. No! That’d be too… obvious? Oh, God. Why am I such a coward?_

She is in a dilemma, her hands are wet and she is biting her lower lip. He does not give her the chance to take too long on her answer, so he texts her again.

**Afraid of saying yes? =P**

_Oh my God! Brienne, answer him, you silly girl!_

**Yes, I miss you. But that’s because I’m out of dessert in my fridge. 8D**

**That can be arranged. >XD**

_Was that an evil face? Ok, Brienne he sent you the wicked-faced emoticon, give him something good!_

**Not tonight, or I’ll officially fall asleep during 2pm meeting tomorrow. X}**

And that was the best answer he could have gotten. He sees so much in her words. He knows she assumes that if they happened to meet tonight, they would not be able to hold themselves back. He enjoys that thought, though. _She wants me and I want her, and this is better than I ever imagined._

A few days pass by without any dinner or encounter outside work.

They desperately want to be together, but things keep coming up at the worst moments. First, Tyrion stays at Jaime’s place, trying to recover after a difficult breakup. Then, it is Sansa with exams on tax and criminal law, she asks Brienne to study with her for a few nights. The only things Jaime can share with her are a few stolen kisses at work and text messages before going to bed. But it turns out that teasing each other through their phones only makes them more willing of it.

During this time, Jaime searches for more evidence on Robert Baratheon’s involvement with Bolton. He wants to take something bombastic to the hearing so the prosecutor will drop charges against Selmy. And if he can prove Selmy was just a setup to stop further investigations on other members of the congress, they stand a chance on winning the case before expected. He goes to the municipal archives and he finds much more than he wanted. There are copies of contracts from deals made between the Baratheon conglomerate and the city hall. He takes them so he can take a good look at the terms of negotiations once he gets to the office.

When he gets back to the firm, he finds out Brienne has already left, to take Sansa to university and wish her good luck before her test. He is disappointed, for several days have passed since their last evening together, and he was hoping to invite her for dinner. So he leaves the documents on his desk and goes home, for it is already a little late to try to read the entire folder at the moment.

He arrives home and takes a shower. He goes to the living room and stares and the walls. He takes his phone and decides to call her.

“Hi.” She answers the call, but he hears traffic noises.

“Are you driving?”

“I’m almost home. Can I call you back in ten?”

“I’ll be waiting.”

“Ok, bye.”

Brienne finally gets home. She places her things on her desk and goes to the bathroom. She takes a shower and then puts on a pair of cotton shorts and an old woolen sweater. Then she makes herself some tea and sits on the couch. She takes her phone and calls him.

“Hello, old man.”

“Good evening, Ms. Rusty Freckles.”

“Humm, you sound happy.”

“I’m ok. And you?”

“I’m a little tired… driving all the way from the university is not really fun… But I’m fine.”

“What are you doing?”

“Having tea and talking to the ‘big bad lion’…” She chuckles.

“The what?”

“The big bad lion, that’s how Ygritte calls you.”

“Does that mean she calls Catelyn ‘the big bad wolf’?” He laughs and Brienne giggles like a child who knows it is wrong to make fun of someone like that. Jaime continues, “So, tea only? Have you eaten already?”

“I had a sandwich with Sansa at university… And you?”

“I had a hot dog with Tyrion, but it was a quick thing, for he was late for a meeting. He said I should ask you out so he can go with us and talk to you a bit… To get to know you. So, what are you having for dessert tonight?”

“I think nothing…” She laughs. “…my fridge is almost empty. I really need to start doing the groceries more often.”

“But it’s bad luck to have tea without any kind of pastry, you know…”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah! I’m serious!”

“Ok, then let me guess, you’ll tell me I should go to your place right now, so I can have tea and key lime pie with you?” She smiles and he knows she is smiling over the phone, like someone who contemplates a sinful thought.

“No, don’t be silly. You’ve already driven more than you should for a day.”

“So…?”

“So go to your intercom and press the release button, so I can get in. I’m in my car, in front of your building, Brienne.”

 _Oh, God!_ Brienne does not believe that. She has not even told him her address. She has no idea of how he found her place.

“Jaime, are you kidding me?”

“No, Brienne. I’m right here. Will you let me in, or I’ll have to beg you?”

She goes to the window and sees him closing the car door. Then he looks up at her and smiles. “Ok, I’ll open the door for you.”

She goes to her intercom and presses the button. She knows it will be only a few seconds until he knocks on her door. Only a few seconds and she will be forced to show him her world, her vault. The tiny apartment, filled with books, post-its and old furniture. No expensive porcelain on the floor, only hardwood. No fancy rugs to lie on, no balcony to stand while you feel the cool rain against your face… Her place is so modest she is almost too shy to let him in, but she has to.

He knocks. She is almost collapsing. And she is so focused on the way her apartment looks, she fails to notice she is wearing a pair of shorts that is a little too tight and perhaps a little too short. Even though her sweater covers most of it, her legs are totally exposed. She opens the door, she has a shy smile on her face. He looks at her and smiles briefly, till he realizes she is not wearing anything on her legs. He stares at her thighs for a moment, and, when she cannot stand being watched like that, she finally pulls him inside.

“So, you do have legs!” He grins at her, getting closer to kiss her lips.

“Stop it, Jaime.”

“And they’re freckled as much as the rest of you I’ve seen so far…”

“God, don’t start…”

“Ok, then, this is for you…” He gives her a packaging which appears to contain a pie. “…I hope you like it, for it’s one of my favorite. And, actually…” He steps around her, observing her legs. “…now that I can see a little more of you, I think it reminds me of you!”

“What reminds you of me?”

“The dessert.”

Brienne is curious to see what he was talking about. So she takes it to her kitchen, places the carton box on the counter and opens the lid. And to her surprise she sees the most delicate chocolate raspberry pavlova inside the box. There is a chocolate meringue base, the topping is whipped cream covered with raspberries. And the entire thing is sprinkled with tiny chocolate shavings.

“See the whipped cream and the tiny pieces of chocolate on it? That’s your skin…” He tells her, making her blush.

She sees him standing by the kitchen door and she just wants to kiss him, to thank him for thinking of her. She wants to let him know she appreciates it and it is the most beautiful thing someone has ever told her.

“Jaime, I…” She looks into his eyes.

“…I don’t even know what to say. I…”

_Love you!_

“…I…”

_Love you, say it, Brienne!_

“…want you.”

_Good enough._

He goes to her and caresses her face with his hands, his thumbs sliding on her jaw line. He smiles and rubs his nose against hers, then he kisses the corner of her mouth and slips his hands onto her back.

“Well, I think you already know it, but I want you, too.” He tells her, as he slides his hands downwards, till he can feel her ass. It is different this time, for she is wearing a thin soft layer of cotton on her skin, it gives him a lot more to fantasize about. He closes his eyes, as he begins to move his fingers. He touches her underwear through her shorts, and it reveals itself as another layer of cotton, delicate and smooth. Her breathing gets faster and her hands start to caress his shoulders and neck. She kisses him, biting his lower lip and moving her lips to his neck. She sucks his collarbones as her hands grab his hair. He remembers Tyrion’s words.

“Let’s eat.” He pushes her away gently. His heart beats fast and his breathing is clearly altered.

Brienne is so frustrated she can barely move. She is trying to catch her breath so she can say something. “Why are you avoiding me like that?”

He sees her eyes watering and he steps closer to her, but she takes some distance and turns to the counter, then she closes the box and puts the dessert into her fridge.

“I’m not avoiding you, Brienne. Don’t say that.”

“Then why do you keep making up excuses to stop… this?” She points at the two of them, indicating some sort of intimacy they would have.

“Brienne, you were the one who told me I was going too fast… And I understand you, it’s not a problem… Not for me. I can wait if you want.”

She shifts her weight, supporting herself against the fridge. “There’s something… I need to tell you…”

He walks closer to her. “No… Brienne, you don’t have to explain anything… I can go… slower.”

“But I don’t want to go slower!” She sounded almost irritated. “Ok, I was a little… apprehensive in the beginning… but not now.”

“Not now…?” He is so close she can feel him breathing.

“Stay here tonight, Jaime.” She hugs him, while his hands caress her back.

“Brienne, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything… But your couch is smaller than me…”

“Jaime, I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, but I didn’t invite you to sleep on my couch…” She takes his hand and walks towards her bedroom. He hesitate a little, as he puts his phone, his car keys and wallet on a small sideboard on the corridor. He notices her apartment is really smaller than he thought it was, for it only takes them about six steps to reach the bedroom door.

“Any guestrooms…?” He teases her as she pulls him.

“No…” She closes the door as he looks around, observing her things. He notices some pictures on the wall, probably photos of her hometown. He smiles when he sees the photo he gave her on their first date. There’s a bunch of pictures from her childhood. He is surprised to see Brienne was actually a chubby baby, and in most of the pictures she is actually wearing swimsuits.

Brienne stands behind him, as she observes him while he looks at her pictures. She is doubtful about the routine on this sort of situation. She starts moving her legs around, placing one leg in front of the other. Jaime hears her movements, so he turns to her.

“Impatient?” He asks as he steps closer to her.

“No. Just…”

“Nervous?”

“A little.” She bites her lower lip.

“Do you want this?”

“Yes.”

“Then…?” He holds her tight and kisses her neck.

“I don’t know what to do… I’ve never…” She closes her eyes and touches his neck.

His hands slip under her sweater, pulling the fabric up, so he can caress her skin. Their kisses grow wilder and hotter, as her hands also pull the fabric from his T-shirt.

“May I teach you?” He asks, rubbing his lips against hers.

She nods and he feels she is surrendering to his touches. He kisses her face, her cheeks, her eyelids and her forehead. His hands travel fast around her torso and get downwards onto her ass. He tries to press her hips against his cock. She gasps when she feels his state. They walk slowly towards her bed, and soon they are both lying down on the soft duvet. She takes his shirt off, while they kiss and caress each other. He pushes his shoes off with his feet, and he chuckles when he sees her hands trying to unbutton his jeans. “Impatient again, Ms. Freckles?” He starts to tickle her ribs and her waistline. “I gave you one piece of clothing… Now it’s your turn.”

She starts pulling the sweater off slowly, and every inch of skin she exposes is gently kissed by his lips. As his mouth gets closer to her breasts she shivers a little and breathes in deeply before she completely removes the sweater. Once she is wearing only her bra, he takes some time to look at her cleavage. She has small breasts and they are covered by a light blue cotton bra. He slides his hand on her chest, and then kisses the freckles on the upper part of her bosoms.

“I’ve dreamed of this for so many nights…” He whispers as he kisses her collarbones. “…I’ve dreamed of your body, Brienne. I’ve dream of you… in my arms.” He kisses her lips, her neck and her chest. Then he rubs his face against her belly, tickling her skin with his beard. She is so happy and aroused, she closes her eyes and throws her head back. Jaime caresses her thighs and bites the skin on her hips. She giggles, her eyes still shut, while she runs her fingers through his hair.

“May I take your shorts off, Ms. Freckles?”

She is bold, carefree and adventurous. Her eyes closed as she pictures his emeralds in her mind. “Yes…” She replies. It is all like a dream, perfect and right. He starts pulling down her shorts. It is better than she has ever fantasized of in her dreams. Too perfect, till he says something…

“Is this a care bear?”

 _Shit! Girlie panties…_ She opens her eyes quickly and pulls her shorts up, nervously, but Jaime does not allow her to do it.

“No, no, no… Wait, let me see it, Ms. Freckles.” He asks, taking her hands off of her shorts.

“I can change it, just give me a minute…” She thinks he might be turned off by her naïve undergarment.

“Ms. Naughty Freckles, I know there’s a little yellow something on these blue panties and I want to take a good look at it. Now let me see it.” He says as he pulls her shorts down once again.

She laughs and caresses his face with her hands. He bites her thumb, teasing her as she slides her fingers on his beard.

“Oh, but this is a fabulous little guy.” Jaime touches the print on her underwear. “And he’s got a happy sun on his belly…” He chuckles as he kisses the drawing, causing her some chills.

“His name is Funshine! It’s Funshine Bear.” Brienne says, giggling and blushing.

“Oh, nice to meet you, Funshine!” He slides his hand on her sex, making her moan and arch her back. “Oh, now, I’m just shy…” He grins while he whispers. “…you’ll be disappointed.”

Brienne sits up and looks into his eyes. “Why would I be disappointed?”

“Because my underwear is black and boring… Not nearly as cute as this Funshine of yours…” He kneels in front of her, while his hands still caress her between her legs.

“Really, black and boring? Let me see it, then.”

“You think I’m that easy? Romance me first, Ms. Freckles.”

Brienne laughs as she strokes his shoulders and chest. She moves on her knees so she can face him and look into his eyes. She kisses his lips, while her hands slide onto his back, she touches his scars. Then she gently pushes him sideways, so he can lie down. She leans over his torso and presses her lips against the scar tissue on his ribs. He spreads his arms, grabbing the sheets violently, as he is consumed by her moist kisses on his marks.

Brienne licks the thick lines on his skin, making him moan and shiver a little. She grabs his jeans and pulls them off slowly, revealing some very interesting black boxers, with ‘Calvin Klein’ written on the waistband. Brienne wants desperately to behave like she is completely cool with the fact that there is a man on her bed, but she cannot. At the sight of a tremendous erection, she widens her sapphires, taking in that image for the first time. She has seen it before, but only in pictures or in movies. This is the first time she actually sees a hard member in front of her, eagerly waiting for her touch and desperately trying to free itself from any underwear. To her surprise and concern, as she finishes removing his pants and slides her right hand over the black fabric, she notices his manhood is actually larger than she might have expected. _This is going to hurt…_ She thinks, disguising her fear and anticipation.

Jaime sees there might be something wrong with her, he notices the expression on her face changed when she got rid of his pants. So, he smiles at her, the kind of smile that could get anything from Brienne, and then he brings her closer to him, while he covers them both with the white sheets and the beige duvet. He leans back on the pillows and holds her close to his chest. He caresses her face and kisses her lips. She is relaxing with his attitude, it is like they are not rushing things, though they really want this to happen.

“Well, technically, you owe me one more piece of clothing, you know.” He teases her, but he is actually trying to avoid removing his boxers.

“No, I don’t…” She chuckles and pulls the duvet up so she can cover her chest.

“It’s mathematics, you’ve got two pieces still on you, I’ve got only one… May I have one more piece from your… armor, Ms. Freckles?”

“Ok…”

Jaime moves his arms and undoes her bra. Then he slips his hands and slowly pulls the light blue straps away from her skin. Brienne removes her bra quickly and places the bed clothing over her breasts, hiding them from his sight. His hands snake onto her abdomen, caressing her ribs and trying to loosen her grip on the duvet. But she does not let it go. Her face is blushing, and his grin is wickedly inviting.

“You’re taking advantage of me, Ms. Freckles. It’s the second time I show you my gorgeous chest… Let me take a look at your breasts.”

He moves his body, so he goes under the sheets and kisses her belly. He gets on top of her, and he slowly pushes his head upwards, lifting the bed clothing from her torso. When he is facing her again, she still has her hands covering her delicate breasts, making him laugh at her shyness. His hips are in between her thighs and she feels his stiff member against her lady-lips.

“Let me look at you…” He nuzzles her neck and makes a sound which resembles a puppy crying, making her giggle and laugh.

“Jaime, lions don’t cry like that…”

“Yes, they do… They do it when they’re not appreciated.”

She rolls her eyes as she moves her hands away from her chest, allowing him to take in her colors. Her skin looks like a canvas stained with paint drops. While she closes her eyes and tries to breathe deeply, he leans down and kisses her breasts scratching his beard against her nipples and the soft freckled skin around them. She moans and moves her body, trembling from his kisses. Jaime can see she is enjoying the moment, for her breathing is getting faster and her moans sound wilder with every contact from his lips. He nibbles her breasts and her pink nipples, causing her to arch her back. He moves his body sideways, so he can lie beside her. He snakes his left arm under her neck as his right hand caress her belly.

“Can I…?” He whispers at her ear, while his fingers trace circles on her hipbones.

“You must…” She cannot wait any longer to find out what it is like to be touched by someone she loves.

Jaime slowly moves his hand towards her sex, pushing her panties down. Brienne helps him with her hands, as she takes her underwear off. She spreads her legs, passing her thigh over his. When he starts to slide his fingers onto her womanhood, he senses she is moist and warm, and it feels great to know he is the first one to touch her this way. _God, I hope I get to be the only one… the one man to touch her, the only one to pleasure her, to see her body like this, to make her moan and sigh._ He kisses her neck, tickling her skin with his beard. Then he starts rubbing her clit, as his fingers slide up and down. She grabs his arm with her hands, as if locking him that way. He kisses her shoulder, while his left hand strokes her jaw line. She moves her face, losing control of her body as his touch brings her close to release. His right hand drives her crazy, caressing her lady-lips, stroking the nub on her sex, as her hands grip tighter onto his arm.

Jaime moves his hips closer, rubbing his shaft against her side. Her noises make him even harder, as he stimulates her franticly, making her moan and kiss his lips. She is breathing fast and a smile is on her face, showing him she is enjoying herself. He moves his hand away from her, causing her to open her eyes and look at him in confusion. And before she can say anything, he brings his hand closer to his mouth and licks his fingers. Her blue eyes glitter in excitement, while she takes his index finger and puts it in her mouth. His heart skips a beat. She smiles when she notices he is overwhelmed by her attitude, then she tries to place his hand back on her womanhood. But he smiles and pulls it back, shaking his head negatively.

“I want to taste you…” He says, causing her sapphires to shine brighter. “…I want you to come on my mouth.”

Brienne looks scared and happy at the same time. Her eyes show concern, but she is still smiling, as she sees him diving underneath the sheets. He travels around her body, licking her inner thighs and caressing her legs, as he spreads them wide. Right on his first kiss, she moans beautifully, making him eager to taste her. As he begins licking her folds, she moves her head, eyes closed, trying to take in all the pleasure coming from his lips in contact with her lady-lips. But just as she starts to feel more comfortable, to accept that perhaps he is really enjoying himself doing that, perhaps he really likes her and cares about her, perhaps he really thinks she is attractive in her own way. She lifts the sheets and looks at his face. Brienne never thought he could look more handsome than he did on the first time they kissed. But now, she watches him moving his face between her thighs, his eyes closed and his visible smile – even with his mouth open he still manages to grin wickedly – his golden sweaty hair watering her skin, his rough thick beard scratching her delicate flesh, increasing her pleasure. It is all too precious, an image she wants to keep in her mind.

He notices there is cool air reaching his face, so he opens his eyes and sees her holding the sheets above her head. His emerald greens stare at her, like he is fucking her with his eyes. He starts caressing her wetness while he is licking her clit. Then he slides his index finger in, the one she licked before. Brienne breathes faster, biting her lower lip and moving her hips gently towards his mouth. He keeps staring at her, a reminder of his line ‘I want you to come on my mouth.’ His finger moves inside her, sharpening sensations, causing her flesh to heat up in waves, spreading her hot blood as it pumps in her veins. She cannot hold it any longer. She arches her back gorgeously, moaning his name. Her fingers grab a fistful of the sheets, violently pulling them as her whole body spasms and she comes. _On his mouth…_

He keeps caressing her thighs and kissing her womanhood, till she stops shivering. Then he moves to lie next to her. She is tired and sleepy, but she is definitely happier than she has ever felt before. He holds her close to his chest, caressing her hair and her arms. She places her hand on his chest, and she feels his golden leonine fur when she strokes him. She feels safe and peaceful. Sleepiness blurring her eyes, making her lids heavy. She falls asleep.

**to be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lovers sleep together. Catelyn asks Brienne to participate in an auction at the charity event. Jaime finds Brienne’s dirty secrets and gets some advice from his brother. Jaime receives a very disturbing phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love and comment.

This is what I imagine to be [Azure](http://www.wall321.com/thumbnails/detail/20120820/blondes%20blue%20knights%20lips%20long%20hair%20weapons%20feathers%20bows%20realistic%20crowns%20warriors%20jewelry%20saber%20p_www.wall321.com_88.jpg). And this is what I imagine to be the [knight](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-WbipsrTaBxg/UePdpEDtpYI/AAAAAAAAEMA/7v1SN1JsHhg/s1600/17349.jpg). (I do not own any of these arts!)

* * *

 

Jaime holds her tight. He can smell fresh vanilla in her hair as his hands touch her blonde threads. This is too perfect. He is actually in her bed, it is not only a dream. “I’m… happy… to be here with you.” He says smiling and staring at the ceiling. When he gets no answer from her, he leans his head a little to find out she is sleeping. There is such a cute expression on her face, resting her head on his chest, it is like one of those moments he knows he will remember forever. Her first time with a man, and for him it is actually the first time he sleeps with a woman he has just made love to, though he knows they did not accomplish the entire mission, but he pleasured her and that is all that matters. Happiness is a sweet lullaby, and Jaime falls asleep to the sound of it.

Brienne wakes up. She stretches out her arm to the left side of her bed, only to find out she is alone. Naked and scared, thinking if it has really happened or she just dreamed of it, she gets up and puts her clothes on. She starts to get worried. _Did he leave me here alone?_ Then she opens her door e hears some noise in her kitchen. Her heart calms itself as she reaches the kitchen door and sees him. He seems to be having a difficult time, trying to brew some coffee with a real coffee filter. He curses at it, he does not notice she is standing by the door.

“Fucking bastard… this is medieval torture… Shit!”

“Having problems with that, old man?”

He gasps and turns around to face her. She realizes he is wearing one of her pajama pants and one of her old T-shirts from university. He goes to her and gives her a kiss as he hugs her and pulls her closer.

“Good morning, Ms. Funshine. I stole your clothes, hope you don’t mind.”

“Good morning, old man. No, I don’t mind… It actually fits you…” She says, while her hands go inside his T-shirt to caress his back.

“Old man?” He arches his eyebrow.

“Yeah, old man.”

“Last night you called me Jaime, remember?”

“No, refresh my memory, please.”

He places her between his body and the counter and presses his hips against hers as he whispers. “It’s the only word you said when you came… on my mouth.”

Brienne always regrets her bold attitudes and this was one of them. After his words, she blushes to a deep shade of pink. He smiles at her, aware of the effect his lines have over her. _Say something!_ She thinks _._

“I can help you with that.” She says as she gently pushes him away and starts to brew some more coffee.

“Thank you, I guess I’m not familiar with this kind of technology.” He laughs while Brienne rolls her eyes, seeing he is actually making fun of her non-fancy appliances.

She makes coffee, while he sits at the tiny kitchen table and watches her movements. Being observed is not really something fun for her, for she has always been too shy to admit someone might look at her with interest. So she keeps track of his glances, blushing a little when she notices he is biting his lower lips while staring at her.

“So, what did you get at the municipal archives?” She tries to distract him so he will stop staring.

“I thought we’d leave work out of our dates…”

“I know, but I’m too curious to wait till we meet at work.” She smiles.

“Well, I found some very interesting contracts… By the way, did you know that the Baratheons actually made some deals to get some partnership with the city hall?”

Brienne took two mugs and poured the hot coffee in them, then she placed them on the table and took her seat.

“Jaime, ‘the Baratheons’ is not really specific. I used to negotiate contracts for Renly Baratheon’s undertakings and ventures… It was under the Baratheon conglomerate power, but it had nothing to do with Stannis and Robert. Renly preferred to have autonomy while negotiating, but he never made a deal with the government.”

“I have to read the terms again, ‘cause yesterday I was so tired I couldn’t pay attention to anything. But I think we might get something interesting enough to save Selmy’s ass.”

“I can help you, if you want…”

“You know what I want?” He crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

“What?”

“Pavlova.” He grins at her.

Brienne takes the dessert from her fridge and two small dishes. The meringue layer is so delicate it crumbles to tiny pieces when she cuts two slices. As they start eating, Brienne feels the wonderful raspberry taste in her mouth, the combination with the whipped cream keeps it smooth and sweet.

After they finish eating, Jaime gets up and walks to her. He steps behind her chair and starts massaging her shoulders. “So, what do we do now?”

“You go home, so you can take a shower and change your clothes before going to work. And I’ll take a shower and get ready to go to work… What a coincidence…” She laughs and gets up. Brienne walks to her bedroom and opens her wardrobe so she can choose something to wear. Jaime goes after her.

“Hummm, I had something different in mind…” He closes the bedroom door.

“Really?” She turns around to face him.

“I might stay here a little longer if you let me use your shower…”

“Oh, and you plan on going to work wearing jeans, Mr. Lannister? I think that wouldn’t be wise, you know…”

“I’ve got a spare suit in my car, you silly Funshine girl…”

“Then, tell me something, Jaime. Does the spare suit in your car prove you thought you’d get lucky last night?”

Jaime bursts into laughter while he slides his hands around her, touching her ass and bringing her body closer. “No, Brienne. The spare suit proves I’m too concerned with my looks so I always carry an extra option in my car, then I don’t have to show up all wrinkled at court.”

“Is the suit supposed to hide your face, then, old man?” She mocks him, as she points at the marks next to his eyes, the thin lines that tell he is actually forty-three, and wrinkled.

“You naughty girl, come here.” He kisses her lips as her hands start exploring his torso under his clothing.

They move slowly, adjusting to each other’s body. Jaime rubs his beard against the skin on her neck. Then he kisses her earlobe and whisper. “Last night I said something… But I think you didn’t hear it.”

“Why not?” Her eyes are closed and her breathing is fast.

“Because you had already fallen asleep.” His right hand travels inside her sweater, caressing her nipples and making her moan.

“What did you say?”

“I’m happy to be here.” He smiles and kisses her jaw line.

“And I’m happy that you’re here, Jaime.” She smiles, but it is the kind of smile that tells him she is not really aware of what he truly means.

“It’s not that… You see, I’ve got something to tell you, Brienne.” He pushes her away so he can look into her eyes, while he holds her arms. “This was the first time I actually stayed for the night at a woman’s place. This thing… us… what we have is great… and it feels awesome, you know.”

Brienne is not sure about what she should say after that. She does not want to assume they have a relationship, but she wants to let him know she appreciates his company. “I’m honored.” She simply smiled and kissed him.

“So how about shower?” He lifted his eyebrows.

“Excuse me?”

“How about showing me that vanilla thing you use?” He wraps his arms around her and starts caressing her body, making her moan. She is giggling at his idea, her hands tease his cock, touching it through the fabric of his pants. He chuckles and whispers. “But if you want to stay in bed a little longer, that can be arranged.”

“We’ll be late…”

“It’ll be worth it.”

They fall on her bed, Brienne on top of his body, pressing her hips against his cock. Hands, mouths and tongues in a frantic search through each other’s skin. They take off their clothes, fast and violently. She seems desperate for something, but she is also hesitating. She grabs the T-shirt from his body and removes it so roughly, she leaves his hair messy and wild. He subjects himself to her urges, for it is much too pleasuring and exciting, it feels amazing to see the passion in her eyes. And she is not the type of woman who allows her urges to transcend her mind, she is not the kind of person that gets easily carried away by arousal, so he is sure whatever it is that she is showing him is too precious to be stopped. She licks his chest and his nipples, causing his eyes to close and his face to become somehow almost serious. It is then that she learns this is his facial expression when he is about to lose control, swept away by her touches, he cannot respond with humorous lines or smug grins.

Brienne rushes to feel his body against hers, while he pulls her up, closer to his face, so he can lick her nipples and rub his face against her breasts. He grips roughly her thighs, making pressure enough to ensure some bruises will be visible later. She straddles him, her wet lips slide against his underwear, showing her eagerness to have him inside her womanhood. He kisses her, whispering his enchantment, romancing her up. She moves down to his legs and slides her index finger, pulling up the waistband of his boxers. He reaches out to hold her hand still. “Wait… don’t…”

“But I want you, Jaime.” Blue fire on her eyes, ordering him to surrender to her touches.

“God… I want you, too, Brienne… But we can wait a little longer… To make it better!” He holds her close to his body, caressing her back and feeling her weight pressing against his torso.

“But I thought…”

“Don’t think, Brienne. Just trust me. And today is Friday, for God’s sake…” He tickles her while explaining the advantages of that day. “It means tomorrow is Saturday and we have our day off. And days off are actually the perfect days for morning sex, after all…”

She feels embarrassed. It is not only the fact that he is mentioning the word, with real sounds coming from his lips, it is the fact that he is actually contemplating the situation itself. Brienne wants it, but it is still difficult for her to hear him saying the S-word, and talking about it as something he knows she wants. She asks herself how she can be so shy about it. She should be much more relaxed and open-minded about the whole thing. She realizes he saw her naked last night, and, not only did he see her naked, he touched her. He touched her with his hands, his body, his beard, his hair and, most importantly, his tongue. And after that, she became so peacefully exhilarated that she just fell asleep while still in his arms. So this means not only did he see her naked, touched her naked body with every part of his own, he also had an entire night to watch her as she slept, unprotected and vulnerable, next to him. She is blushing just imagining what he might have done while watching her sleep.

“What’s wrong?” He notices something awkward and sees tension in her face.

“Nothing.” She looks away. _(He saw me naked, and sleeping. And I was fully naked! God, that’s weird. Oh, then why did you take your clothes off a moment ago, Brienne? ‘Cause you want it! But I shouldn’t have fallen asleep…)_

“Something’s wrong, you’re acting weird. Is it because of… you know, what I said?”

“No!” _(Yes!)_

“Come on, you can be honest with me. You don’t like the way I’m referring to the whole thing…? Brienne, if I’ve… offended you or if… if I’ve said something a little too harsh, then, forgive me. I’m not the kindest type of guy, you know.”

“Stop it, Jaime. There’s nothing wrong…” She smiles at him. “…I’m just… nuts.”

He bursts into laughter, as his hands still stroke her back. “Nuts? Back in my days we used to call that ‘shy’.” He kisses her lips, flattered by the pink tone of her cheeks. It impresses him how embarrassed she looks whenever they talk about something smuttier, but he sees, however, a different facet on that sapphire. It is always veiled and hidden, but sometimes she lets it show through and surprises him with some sort of flame that makes him want her even more.

He takes a shower before her, relieving himself after so many hours. He takes a very long time, observing her bathroom and all her hair products and soaps. He sees she is not really into makeup and cosmetics, but she surely spends a lot of money to get such nice fragrances. Her ‘Bed Head’ shampoos smell amazingly, fruit-like and candy-like scents remind him of a very high-end patisserie shop. He can almost sense a combination of fresh vanilla, strawberry, mint, peach and melon inside his lungs. But tasting it all on her body is much better.

He leaves the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. He sees Brienne got his suit from his car and left it on her bed, so he gets dressed before going to the living room. She is doing the dishes when he goes to the living room and starts checking his e-mail on his phone.

“I think today we should focus on finding something interesting on those contracts. They might give us something strong enough for the hearing. It’s next Friday… Time flies.”

“You know what, I think I’ve got some contracts from the Baratheon conglomerate on my external hard drives. Renly sent me those when I started working there, just so I could be familiar with the kind of terms they often negotiate. It might be a good guideline for us. Please take them with you, so we can take a look when we get to the office. They’re on the top drawer at my desk.”

“Ms. Tarth, you surprise me with all that backstage info… That’s kind of really sexy, you know.” He goes to her and kisses her lips. “See you at work.”

She blushes and smiles shyly, before she closes the bathroom door. Jaime gets the hard drives from her desk and leaves her place. He gets quickly to work, for Brienne lives in a nearby neighborhood; it takes considerably less time from her place to the office.

He goes into his office and turns on his laptop. Pod brings him coffee and the daily newspapers, and then leaves him to start working. Jaime has all three hard drives he got from Brienne’s place. He starts analyzing the content on the first one, so he places the others inside his drawer. Brienne enters the room, and it is like the sunrays are in the mood for sapphires. The golden glint of daylight makes her eyes shine beautifully and the smile on her face tells him it will be a great day.

“Good morning, Mr. Lannister.”

“Good morning, Ms. Funshine… oh… I mean, Ms. Tarth.”

Brienne gasps and widens her eyes as she is almost in disbelief at his teasing line. He looks at her, the way only Jaime can stare at her, making her weak and fragile, just by following her every move with his emerald eyes. It is the kind of look that tells her he has seen all of her, and he enjoyed every second of their night together. She cannot hold the stare for long, so she looks away, blushing and smiling as she organizes her things on her desk.

Pod comes to their room and asks Brienne to go talk to Catelyn, for she has some details about the charity event that she wants to share with her. Jaime tells her he has not started reading the contracts he got from the municipal archives, for he is still getting some info from her hard drives, so she can go and calmly talk to Catelyn while he gets familiar with the contracts Renly had sent her. She leaves and he gets the second hard drive. He notices there are many documents neatly organized, in separate folders, according to branch of business and date of deals. He is impressed to see, once again, how competent the young girl is when it comes to work issues. After a long search through contracts and deal reports, he finally gets to the third hard drive, the one with a seashell stamp on it.

He plugs the usb cable and opens the window with the folders list. He notices that HD contains only personal documents, e-books, songs and pictures. Curious and adventurous, he decides to take a look at her photos, to get to know her a little more. There are many folders with photos from her time in her hometown, others from her time at university, with classmates and friends, and a lot of photos from great landscapes she has visited. After some minutes he finds a folder with the name ‘Oathkeeper’. There are e-books, videos and another folder called ‘Oathkeeper Art’. As Jaime clicks on the Art folder icon, he gets shocked with its content. What he finds in the folder is a vast collection of hentai images, showing Japanese girls in sexy lingerie fighting with swords and fucking. He is baffled and speechless, and perhaps more excited than he would ever admit to be. Some medieval warriors are dressed in provocative gowns and armors, but their bodies are exposed nevertheless. Most of them have huge breasts and wear stockings, the looks on their faces are fierce and determined. One image, however, calls his attention immediately, it displays a young warrior wearing some armor on her chest, her shoulders are exposed and she is holding a huge sword in her hands. Her hair is blonde, like straw, her eyes are sapphires and her lips show a beautiful tone of peach color. The expression on her face is serious and delicate at the same time, and the softness on her skin contrasts against the harshness of her armor. He gets back to the previous folder and plays the first video on the list. It displays the same blonde warrior girl, and she is straddling a knight. The girl has got fabulous curves on her body and the way she begs the man to take her is just so appealing, Jaime can barely swallow, feeling arousal taking control of him. As he watches the video, he then realizes that is the missing piece on the puzzle, a very important part of Brienne’s personality, which she will never allow to show through. And when he thinks carefully about it, he sees it is all too interesting and provocative to be true. He plays the second video on the list. It is bolder and edgier, displaying some bondage action. A blond blue-eyed girl is tied up and naked, and she is being teased by a guy with an eyepatch. The man seems to be wounded and scared, and he claims she needs to be punished for it. As the action goes on, Jaime gets harder and more perplex. A mix of emotions surround his thoughts, he is shocked to see the woman who behaves so innocently with him has such interests, but he is also magnetized by that thought. He hears some noise coming from the corridor, so he quickly gets all windows closed and puts away the hard drive. When Brienne enters the room, he is red-faced and his eyes are wide open, like he is a little too terrified.

“What happened?” She asks, taking some new files to her desk.

“Nothing.” He tries to swallow as he palms his tie, in an attempt to ease off the pressure from his body and his aching cock.

“You look nervous. Are you ok, Jaime?”

“Perfect! I’m fine. Are… _you_ ok, Brienne?” He rolls her name longer than necessary, lifting one eyebrow as he pictures her body in one of the hentai costumes, with an armor and a sword, half-naked, half-goddess.

“Ok, you’re acting weird and I have no idea why you’re doing so.”

He smiles at her, with some sort of wicked look in his eyes. She rolls her eyes, imagining is nothing but one of his teasing moments again. They go back to their tasks, on their computers, and as time passes Jaime glances at her a few more times. He is almost tempted to ask her about her naughty collection of images, but he fears it might be too challenging for her to see herself exposed like that. He tries to keep himself calm and relaxed so he can concentrate.

After a while Jaime leaves to have lunch with his brother. Brienne meets Ygritte to go to the café downstairs. The two girls talk about work and the upcoming event Catelyn is organizing. They have fun as they try to guess how their workmates might behave after a few glasses of champagne. Brienne feels comfortable with Ygritte, because she seems to be open-minded and honest about all sorts of issues, but comfort turns into shyness when Ygritte asks her about Jaime.

“So, how are things with the big bad lion? Is he giving you a hard time?”

“Not really…” _(I’m the one who might be giving him a hard time_.) Brienne cannot stop her mind from sarcastically commenting on it. “…I think he has finally seen I’m not going to let Catelyn down or anything like that.”

“Well, that sounds just like him: obnoxious jerk in the beginning, then cool workmate after a while. People often tell me that he does this to test us, you know, fresh meat. Oh, and I heard Catelyn shared a few secrets about the party with you… Tell me about it, Bri!”

“Oh, she’s planning something different for this year… Something crazy! Some sort of auction to raise even more money for the pediatric cancer treatment department at the city hospital. It’s for a good cause, but I simply hate it.”

“Why?!? I mean, what will she auction at the party?”

“Ok, you’re going to faint over this, but, believe it or not, she’s thinking about auctioning us!”

“What the fuck…? What are you talking about Bri?”

“Crazy idea… But she’s planning on auctioning dates… Not real dates but, it’ll work like this, you know there’s that fancy dinner, and then there is the actual dance. So single employees can bid to have dinner at the same table with other single employees who will be auctioned… kind of… You get it, right?”

“Oh, I see it. That’s actually very common in festivals… Like a kissing booth.” Ygritte laughs. “Minus the kissing, of course.”

“Of course!”

“So, will you be auctioned, Bri?” Wicked expression on Ygritte’s face as she asks her friend about it.

“Yes. Not that I’m proud of it, but it’s for a good cause, and it’s only dinner at the same table… I think I can put up with that for about an hour or so.”

“Oh, you know what would be perfect?”

“What?”

“Jon Snow bidding on me! Gosh, he’s so cute.”

“Who’s Jon Snow?”

“Bri, what planet do you live in? He’s the hottest thing in HR department. He’s Catelyn’s stepson. And he’s so sexy, I could put up with an hour or so next to him.”

They laugh and giggle as they see other workmates arriving at the café. Brienne starts picturing Jaime bidding for a date with her, she blushes just at the thought of it.

Jaime meets Tyrion at a Chinese restaurant, Tyrion’s favorite place. They order and chat about shallow stuff at work. Tyrion complains about some celebrities behavior at the club in what sounded like the wildest party he had ever mentioned. Then he asks Jaime about his cases, and then, about Brienne. Jaime wishes he could just go straight to the point and talk about those dirty Japanese stuff he found, but he tries to keep a sequence of events to make sure Tyrion knows how serious things are getting between him and the blonde girl.

“Ok, last night… last night I went to her place… for the first time.”

“Interesting! Any peculiarities?”

“Some…”

“Such as…”

“Actually a lot… well… Interesting things about her.”

“Oh, don’t you torture me! Spit it out, Jaime!”

“Ok, her place is nice, but it’s so freaking small… It’s the tiniest apartment I’ve seen in my life.”

“Don’t act like the spoiled child you are, Jaime. Normal people don’t live in penthouses…” Tyrion rolls his eyes giving no importance to that. “Stop talking about things, tell me about her!”

“Oh, she’s wonderful!”

“You already told me that last week, Jaime, focus, please!”

“Then let me go on!”

“Fine, I’ll just shut up and listen.”

“Ok, she’s got an amazing body! I mean, it’s not really curvy, and her breasts are actually almost non-existent. But, anyway, she’s hot, she sets me on fire insanely. And her vanilla thing…”

“God, what about it?”

“Well, it’s just the tip of the iceberg!!!”

“No way!”

“Yes way! She’s got like hundreds of shampoos, soaps and liquid soaps… Oh! And they smell fabulously! And that’s why she smells fabulously!”

“So you used her bathroom?”

“Used it? I took a shower in it…”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“…this morning!”

“I hate you, Jaime. You’re telling me you… slept with her?”

“We really slept!”

“And what about sex?”

“We’re in the process…”

“Oh, I see. So how far did you go last night?”

Jaime leans over the table so he can get closer to Tyrion to speak discreetly about it. “Let’s just say I saw a care bear last night. His name is Funshine and it was on her underwear.”

“You child molester!” They burst into laughter, and then Tyrion goes on, “So you spent the night with her… That’s kind of romantic. And you’re taking things slow, then?”

“Hummm, not really. I mean sometimes she’s shy, but other times she’s just a maniac ripping off my clothes and straddling me. Oh, and there’s more!”

“More? You filthy animal!”

“I found her pornography!”

“Wait, what?!?”

“This morning, I was searching for some work documents on her external hard drives, and ‘BANG’, I found some Japanese cartoon pornography…”

“Hentai!”

“Hen’ what?”

“Hentai! And FYI, it’s not pornography.”

“Come on, Tyrion. There’s a bunch of videos of medieval warrior girls fucking! That’s pornography!”

“It’s hentai!”

“Fine, it’s hentai! But it’s naughty, and interesting, and fun, and I can’t stop thinking about it!”

“Don’t fool yourself, Jaime.”

“Why?”

“You’re reading her the wrong way. You see, the stuff you found tell a lot more about her than you can imagine. Hentai is not really about sex, it’s about romance and darkness and naïveté. You have to get to know the story so you can understand what it is that makes her passionate about it.”

“But how…”

“What’s it called?”

“The keeper… Warrior keeper…? No! Oathkeeper! That’s it.”

“Holy mother of dragons!”

“You’re scaring the shit out of me! Is that good or bad?”

“It’s great! I mean, it’s the story of a young warrior girl who goes on a quest to return the Kinglsayer to his land in exchange for the lives of two princesses. At first she hates the man, she sees him as a monster who betrayed the previous king, but as time passes and they get to know each other, they fall in love… and fuck, of course.”

“And this girl, is she the oathkeeper?”

“No, that’s the name of the sword he gives to her so she can fulfill her oath and return the princesses safely to their home. The girl’s name is Azure, and she’s got the most astonishing…”

“…blue eyes you’ve ever seen!” Jaime interrupts his brother, remembering the pictures he saw and the video he watched earlier.

“So you’ve seen her?”

“I’ve watched her.” Jaime smiles as Tyrion chuckles and wipes his mouth with a napkin.

They look at each other with the sort of non-verbal communication that only siblings who happen to be best friends can have. Jaime feels his brother has given him enough information to provoke his already eager curiosity.

After lunch Jaime goes back to the office. He attends to a meeting with Catelyn and some other senior associates. They discuss some cases and agree on future measures for important trials. At the end of the meeting, Catelyn informs them of the charity event. She explains this year theme and her different approach to raise extra funds for the pediatric cancer treatment department. Jaime does not show much interest, until he hears his girl’s name.

“Brienne’s what?”

“Participating on the auction, of course.”

“Auction?”

“Jaime, you haven’t listened to a word. We’re auctioning dates at the charity ball.”

“Dates? You’re auctioning women?!?”

“And men, as well… By the way, if you’re interested in being part of it, we can auction you, too. But as you never show up, I really didn’t think you’d approve of it.” Catelyn has a sarcastic smile on her face.

Jaime is confused. He gets back to his office and starts writing some defense pieces on his laptop. He is sure Brienne would never agree with such nonsense, and he knows he can talk her out of it. Pod is next to her desk, taking notes on a list of documents he must find in the company archives.

While Brienne talks to the young man, Jaime watches her moves. Her eyebrows arching, her teeth biting her lower lip, her hands gesticulating as she explains the case to Pod. The image of the young hentai warrior comes to his mind. He cannot help but see Azure in Brienne. His blood betrays him, rushing from his brain to his cock, making him fantasize about her, half-naked with a sword in her hands. Pod interrupts his daydreaming.

“Do you need anything, Jaime?”

“Oh…?”

“Jaime, do you need anything from the archives?”

“No, thank you, Pod.”

Pod leaves them. Brienne sees Jaime is behaving differently with her. She goes to his desk to take a few files so he can read them. Then she leans back against the window glass as she watches him.

“It’s almost eight.” She leans closer to him, crossing her arms in a relaxed manner.

“And I haven’t showed you the contracts yet…” Jaime says as he scratches his beard.

“Oh, by the way, did you find anything interesting on the hard drives?”

He freezes in his chair, looks up at her sapphires. There she is, Azure is her name, silver armor pieces on her body, bare shoulders and lovely peachy lips. And the huge sword in her hand, she is ready to beat him up, to straddle him and make him moan, taking his cock inside her tight pinkness. His mouth is open and his breathing is frantic.

“Jaime, are you ok?” She worries about him, changing her facial expression as she tries to figure out why he is so quiet.

 _(Answer her, Lannister!)_ “Dinner!”

“What?”

“Dinner, tonight. Your place? My place?”

“How about a restaurant… and then your place?”

“Restaurant and my place? Which means you want me to provide us some dessert?” Jaime lifts his eyebrows while biting his lower lip.

“Bingo! And it also means I’m looking forward to getting to know your bedroom.” Brienne rubs her ankle against Jaime’s knee. _Stop it, Brienne. You’re at work!_

“What restaurant should we go to?”

“Your choice, surprise me.”

“What time should I pick you up?”

“At nine.”

“Oh… naughty Ms. Funshine…”

Brienne finishes organizing her desk, then she kisses him and leaves. He leaves a few minutes later. He goes home and takes a shower. He dresses something nice and comfortable, jeans, grey shirt and black jacket. He is excited about their evening together. Their first date in public. He thinks about her, remembers the hentai warriors he saw and the passion in that story. He is just putting on some perfume when his phone rings.

**_Blocked Number calling…_ **

“Lannister here, who’s this?”

Masculine voice answers. _“It’s quite a protégée you’ve got working under you.”_

“Who’s this?”

 _“The right question is: who’s taking care of your protégée at this very moment, Mr. Lion?”_ The strange man hangs up.

**to be continued...**

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime goes to Brienne's apartment just in time to avoid the worst. They figure out who might have ordered the action. Concerned about her safety, he takes her to spend the night at his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest wonderful readers, it’s been great to have you supporting this text! Each comment means the world to me, and I thank each one of you who read, kudo, subscribe and comment! You make my day a lot happier! Thanks!

A wave of anger and panic electrifies his entire body. Jaime grabs his car keys and rushes to the elevator. He gets into the car and leaves fast, burning out the tires as speed increases. He is madly in anger, targeting his wrath towards whoever might think of harming her. Arriving at her building, unable to think straight, he parks the car terribly wrong. He notices the front door is open, so he rushes upstairs and hears punching noises and Brienne’s voice, shouting and cursing at someone. The three most agonizing seconds of his life, he takes two steps on the stairs at each time to get there faster, but nothing seems to be fast enough.

He enters her apartment to find a man passed out on the floor, his nose is bleeding and he has got a knife in his hand. A second guy is holding Brienne up from behind, restraining her neck in a chokehold, while a third guy searches the drawers on her desk. A flash of madness mixed up with furiousness floods his soul, Jaime quickly grabs the man who is almost strangling Brienne, then he solidly punches the guy on the face three times. The assaulter is kneeling on the floor, but Jaime is so tormented he will not give the man a chance to stand up. Jaime kicks his face causing blood drops to stain the wooden floor as the guy collapses down. Brienne is baffled and confused, as she runs her hands over her neck, trying to ease off the pain. The third guy had noticed Jaime’s presence so he ran off of the building. Jaime tries to run after him, but there is a car already waiting for him on the street, so he goes upstairs again.

He calls the police and starts reporting the situation to a police officer, his contact inside the police department, Sgt. Arthur Dayne, also an old friend of his. Jaime goes to her and holds her tight against his chest. He wants to protect her, though he has seen she can surely protect herself. Guilt fills his thoughts so he questions if his move at the press conference was really necessary. He may have pushed Bolton too hard, and this probably was Bolton’s way to let him know that, he thinks. Police arrives quickly, and arrests both men. Cars from TV networks and news agencies arrive at the place, creating a little bit of chaos around.

Jaime remembers to call Catelyn, so she will not learn about it all through the news. And she offers herself to go there, but he assures her he is already taking care of everything. Catelyn asks him to take Brienne to a hotel, for it might not be safe for her to stay at her place without extra security measures. Jaime agrees with her, but in his mind he knows Brienne will not be staying at anywhere but his place. They go to the police station to formalize the charges, and then they go back to her apartment, so she can get her personal things.

The entire place is messy and a lot of things are broken, Brienne tries to understand what they looked for. She is tired and confused. Jaime tries to be supportive.

“You actually knocked out one guy… And you were resisting another one, just by yourself. How did you do it?”

“I can defend myself, Jaime.”

“A lot of people like to brag about their martial arts expertise, and when they mention they can fight they tend to overplay it. But not you, you actually can do something with your skills. I envy you for that.”

“You envy me? But you knocked out the second guy! And those were heavy punches, I can tell you practice boxing.”

“Well, you’ve got your secrets, I’ve got mine.” He smiles as he helps her to put a few pieces of furniture at the right places. “I’m sorry about this…”

“It’s just furniture. I’m fine, and that’s all that matters. I just don’t get it… you know, what were they looking for?”

“Brienne, I’ve got to tell you something, I don’t think they were looking for anything. I think they did it because someone might want to soften us up in the case, you know, to scare us away or something... I came in a hurry because I got a phone call. Someone was asking if I knew who was taking care of you at the moment.”

“What?!? So it was a kind of ambush, they wanted you to come here as well… They wanted to provoke you up by hurting me…?”

“Well, they’ve accomplished that. ‘Cause right now I’m pissed off! I’ll make sure Bolton understands he cannot attack me like that.”

She leaves some broken glass on the floor and walks towards him, taking his face between her hands. “Jaime, he didn’t attack you…”

He looks into her eyes, his fingers touch bruises on her neck, then he runs his index finger onto her jaw line. “Yes, I know that... He…” Jaime frowns and moves his hand away, closing his fist tight. “…He did something worst. He attacked the woman I love.” _(You really didn’t say that, Lannister! Did you? Fuck!)_

Jaime hesitates a little, blinks and looks away from her. He never meant to get so fragile, admitting a feeling when he is not sure it is reciprocal. Happiness and surprise spread inside Brienne’s heart. She almost cannot believe his words, the words she has waited so long to hear, those words glint into her eyes. Her golden knight has saved her. Just when she thought she would die, just when she feared for her life the most, he saved her. But it was not enough for one night, he had to tell her he loved her, he had to act foolishly, admitting he worries more about her than he worries about his own life. There he is, her medieval knight, ready to protect her, to defend her, to take her fully, soul and flesh. Her heart is unable to process that emotion, she is overwhelmingly happy.

He runs his fingers through his hair, then he turns around, trying hard to be cool about the whole thing. “So, can we go now?”

“Only if you promise you’ll get me some dessert.” She reaches him and hugs him from behind, pressing her arms against his abdomen and chest. She can smell his perfume on his neck, as she places a tiny kiss just below his earlobe. He turns around slowly so he can face her, then he wraps his arms around her and kisses her lips.

“Did you pack your things?”

“Yes, Sir!” She salutes him with a military move.

They lock her apartment and leave. Once they get to his place, he kindly offers himself to take her things to the guestroom. His chivalry stopped his mind from assuming she would be sleeping in his bed. He knows the evening was much terrifying and scary, and he thinks she probably needs sometime on her own to calm herself. Brienne is thankful for having a little bit of privacy, for she knows she is not used to sharing her space with someone, but there is a part of her that wishes he demanded her presence in his bed. A part of her that wants to see more of him and feel what he can do to pleasure her.

Jaime comes back to the living room after having left her things in the guestroom. “Well, I guess it’s not too late for some delivery. Right?”

She sits on the couch, her face serene and peaceful, not really telling what shock she has suffered. “How about pizza?”

“Nice! I’ll call the restaurant, any specials in mind?”

“Pepperoni, of course!”

“God, are you for real?” He says as he goes to her and gently slides his finger on her cheek. “That’s my favorite.”

“Jaime, that’s about 90% of people’s favorite!” She smiles.

He orders their food while she takes a shower. When she is back at the living room, she is wearing pajama pants and a black tank top, comfortable clothing to make her at ease after all. Jaime sits next to her, he hugs her and caresses her hair, kissing her neck. He chuckles when she gets chills, feeling his beard tickling her soft skin. Her hands get adventurous as they pull his shirt and start unbuttoning it. Jaime fails to notice her leg as she places it on his lap, like she is about to straddle him. He strokes her thigh with his left hand, while his right hand snakes underneath her top, grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to him. “Very poor choices you made while packing, Ms. Funshine.”

“Excuse me?” She widened her eyes and smiled.

“Forgot your shorts and brought these pants…”

“But it’s getting colder…”

“I could turn the AC on and warm the room a little bit. “ He grinned at her, and continued. “I seriously hope at least your underwear matches my expectations!” He moves his hands towards her hipbones, and then he tries to pull the waistband on her pants downwards. The intercom buzzes and interrupts him.

Brienne takes her wallet from her bag, while Jaime answers the intercom, and then he looks at her and notices she is ready to pay for their dinner. “Don’t even try to make me change my mind! You have a deal, remember?” She says staring at him.

“I’d already forgotten about it… I should’ve ordered that expensive seafood instead.” He laughs as he goes to the kitchen to get the dishes and something to drink.

Brienne opens the door and the delivery boy takes a receipt from his bag, “I’ve got an order here to… to Mr. Lannister.”

She gives him the money and takes the box from his hands. “Keep the change.”

The boy smiles at what seems to be the biggest tip he has gotten that evening. “Oh, thank you, Mrs. Lannister!” He puts the money inside his bag and gets into the elevator.

Brienne is surprised. She glances behind and sees Jaime is still in the kitchen, so she is relieved he actually did not hear what the boy said. She places the pizza on the dining table and starts opening the box, while Jaime brings the dishes and silverware.

“Wine, soda or orange juice?” He asks while stealing one pepperoni slice left inside the pizza box.

“White wine, if it’s ok with you.”

“If it’s ok with me? It’s perfect!”

He goes back to the kitchen and then comes back with two glasses and the bottle of wine. She cuts two slices of pizza and places them on the dishes. As they begin to eat, they talk about work, which seems inevitable giving the latest circumstances, and then they share thought and opinions about ordinary things. Brienne feels comfortable and relaxed like she has never felt before, not with him. She laughs and makes fun of him, not worrying too much about what he will think about it. He responds positively, continuing with her teasing lines and jokes.

After a very long conversation on what Godfather movie was the best in the trilogy, they finished eating. Brienne promptly took everything back to the kitchen and began washing the dishes. Jaime observed the organizing system she creates as she separates the dishes, silverware and glasses. _She has a method to do pretty much anything in her life._ He watches her moves for a while, as he dries the dishes. Then he approaches her body, hugging her from behind, while he lifts her hair to kiss her neck. He notices she is sighing, and her hands stopped moving. Her warmth welcomes his hands, as he feels her taut abdomen under his touches. Eager with desire, he rubs his cock against her ass, pressing her gently against the counter.

“Jaime… I’m…” She closes her eyes and leans back on his chest.

“You’re…?” His hands find their way upwards, while he nuzzles her neck.

“God… I’m trying to finish this.”

“You’re not succeeding on it.” He chuckles, while his hands caress her breasts.

She puts some extra effort to finish with the last knife. He dries it and places it back in the drawer. She goes to the guestroom bathroom and brushes her teeth, while he goes to the living room and turns off the lights. Brienne is placing extra pillows on her bed when he stops by her bedroom door. He leans against the threshold and looks into her eyes. “Making yourself at home quite easily, then. You managed to find the pillows and the bed clothing all by yourself. I’m impressed.”

“It’s not really a mystery, you know… I just had to open a few drawers.” She smiles sarcastically.

“Oh, I didn’t mean to offend you…”

“I know, and I’m not offended, old man.”

Jaime bursts into laughter, steps forward, and then, sits on her bed. “I’ll let you rest now. But if you need anything…”

“I know where to find you.” She smiles and kisses his lips.

He gently caresses her hair and her jaw line. Then he leaves her and closes the door to her bedroom. He gets back into the bedroom, goes to his bathroom. He brushes his teeth, and then washes his face, splashing some fresh water around his neck. It is only an attempt to cool down his nerves, the tension from having her so near, and yet so far. It is the second time, he thinks, that she is sleeping in his apartment, but not in his bed. He takes off his clothes, not bothering to put any pajamas, letting only his boxers remain on his body. Then he finally turns off the lights and lies down. As he closes his eyes, the images come to his mind, the warrior, her sex, her sword, her armor, and those blue eyes. He sees her, Azure, and it looks like her face is Brienne’s face, she is serious, but there is a glint of desire in her sapphires. She straddles him, controlling his hands and dominating his body, subduing him to her pleasure as she rides slowly, moving her hips with his shaft inside her. He is almost climaxing, his hand stroking his cock.

Brienne opens the door to his bedroom. He rolls quickly to the side, so she will not notice his state.

“Jaime?” She softly calls him.

**to be continued...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and smut. (And some fluffy moments.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, you’ve been such wonderful readers, supporting me with all your kudos, comments and subscriptions. I can’t thank you enough!

He turns around to face her, strategically holding the sheets and duvet to cover his erection. “Do you need anything, Brienne?” He smiles at her, thinking she might still be scared and trouble-sleeping because of what happened at her place.

“I… can’t sleep.”

“Scared?”

“No. Just… cold.”

“Do you need more blankets?” _(Say it! I wanna hear you...)_ He grins at her, his eyebrow arches wickedly.

“No…”

“Then?”

She exhales impatiently at his line, and then she simply turns around and starts walking away, cursing at her own attitude. “I’m such a… silly. Can’t even… damn!”

He gets up quickly and goes after her. “Wait, Brienne… Where are you going?”

“Back to my room.” She does not even bother to turn and face him, and he almost thanks her for that, so she will not see his throbbing cock, hard and swollen inside his boxers.

He is sure he has pushed her too far, demanding something she is not willing to share, her desires. He regrets being a jerk and trying to make her say what she clearly does not feel comfortable to say, not yet. He is not thinking straight, due to the lack of blood in his brain, so without giving her chance to enter the guestroom, he simply grabs her and picks her up, holding her body in his arms, like newly-weds tradition. He walks back to his room, hearing her gasp.

“Jaime, what are you…?”

“Forgive me, Brienne… I’m an idiot.”

He places her in his bed, then lies next to her and covers them both with the sheets and duvet. She lies flat on her back, her hands on her belly, fingers drumming on the waistband of her pants. He lies sideways, nuzzling her neck, breathing her in.

“Jaime…”

“What?”

“Did I wake you up?”

“No.”

“Then what…”

He does not let her finish her sentence. Taking her right hand very gently, he places it over his shaft, while he observes her eyes widening in surprise. She pulls her hand back, her cheeks blushing wildly, as she bites her lower lip. Later, she will blame the wine for her boldness and courage. Later, she will probably say it was the alcohol in her blood that made her lose herself. Later she will remember this moment, as she turns sideways to face him and her hands work their way into his boxers, touching his manhood.

She feels his hands pulling her closer to him, while he breathes fast and moans beautifully. Peachy lips hypnotize him, as he watches her mouth. Her teeth bite hard her lower lip, while she stares at him. Jaime will never be able to translate in words how good it feels to have her handling his shaft as she looks so fierce and powerful. His cock is solid and so very hot, it is even more interesting to have it in her hands than she had pictured. She moves her left hand fast, as she strokes his virility, while her right hand goes a little further, gently caressing his balls. He is going crazy with her touches, but he still keeps his mind working, for he wants to please her as well. He hooks his index finger on the waistband of her pants, “Take your clothes off…”

She grins at him, and shakes her head, increasing the speed of her hands as they work his flesh. He chuckles and breathes erratically, his eyes are closed and he is licking his lips, trying to remain calm, failing at it.

“Don’t rush it… Brienne.”

“Then stop giving me orders, Jaime!” She laughs noticing he is grabbing her tank top franticly, as he tries to bring her closer.

He gets closer to her face, and then he lifts his head to kiss her cheek, and he whispers. “Whatever you say, Mrs. Lannister.”

Brienne stops moving. _Did he really…?_

“What did you say?!?”

“What did I say?” He snakes his hands around her, kissing her neck.

“You… called me…” She closes her eyes, feeling his hands on her back, moving her tank top upwards.

“Mrs. Lannister…” He chuckles, as he licks her collarbones, making her moan and shiver.

“Why did you?” She whispers, feeling his hands moving down, inside her pants.

“Oh, the pizza boy called you that and you didn’t seem to mind, Mrs. Lannister.” He slides his right hand onto her buttocks and grips tight at it, almost slipping his fingers between her legs.

“Ok, now, this is lace, I’m sure!”

“Jaime Lannister!”

“Mrs. Lannister!!! Let me see it, please.”

“Stop calling me that…”

“So tell me you didn’t like to hear it… Tell me you hated being called that, and I promise I’ll never call you that again… Mrs. Lannister.” They roll on his bed, as he holds her body firmly on top of him.

Right now, he thinks he might even contemplate writing an essay on Brienne’s exquisite ass, small and firm, perfectly fit, perfect for him. As she grabs his shoulders her nails deepen into his skin, making him moan in a mix of pain and pleasure. He starts to move her pants down, very slowly and delicately. His mouth is mastering her skin, kissing her neck and sucking her collarbones.

Brienne is so confused and aroused, she cannot process his words. She is sure there is something wrong with her, after all, in her mind, respectable women are not supposed to enjoy a man’s touch this much, but she simply cannot let go of him. She wants to take off all her clothes and straddle him, however painful it might be at first, she is willing to have it all with him.

“I…”

“You what, Mrs. Lannister?” He pushes her pants down till her knees, caressing her thighs and forcing his thigh to rest between her legs.

“I don’t… I… I don’t like…”

“You don’t like what, Mrs. Lannister?” In a ninja move, Jaime finishes removing her pants forcing his legs and his feet against the waistband. So he starts rubbing his thigh against her sex. “Oh! Black lace it is, then.” He chuckles and slides his hands on her underwear sensing her warmth under the delicate fabric.

“God… You’re so irritating…”

“I know! But you like that, don’t you? As much as you liked being called Mrs. Lannister! Isn’t that right, Mrs. Lannister?” He laughs and she slaps his shoulder, trying to take the smug look off his face. He continues, “And FYI, I’m very pleased by your choice of underwear! This black lace thing is almost whispering to me…”

“Really?” She kisses his neck, and slides her hands onto his back, feeling each muscle working as he moves his arms to touch her.

“Yeah! It says ‘Rip me off and do her, Jaime.’ Very naughty lingerie you’ve got, Mrs. Lannister.”

“So…”

“So, what?”

“Are you waiting for a petition or an appeal to do me?” _(Shit, did I really say that? I’m such a slut! Oh, and now I’m cursing myself… Great, Brienne…)_

He is so baffled and surprised, it is almost like a voice inside his head questions whether her line was real or not. Watching the look on her face and the willingness in her blue eyes, he is sure he is not dreaming or going nuts, he heard her perfectly well. She is there with him, she wants the whole thing, the rapture, the passion, his body, his flesh, his soul and his thoughts; and he wants her as well, with all her multiple facets, her divinity, her sins, her imagination, her body and her mind.

Brienne takes off her tank top, while his hands explore her skin. He kisses her chest and her shoulders, his right hand starts moving her panties down, but she holds it up. “You go first.” She tells him, pulling the waistband of his boxers.

He grins at her, the kind of smug look on his face that only Jaime can have. A deep breath fills his lungs just before he lifts his hips and starts taking his underwear off. Brienne watches his moves, paying attention to every inch of skin he is about to expose. She had his manhood in her hands minutes before, but seeing it fully naked, hard and swollen is different than only touching it inside his boxers. He shifts himself to disentangle the fabric from his legs, then he turns around to throw their clothes on a chair, next to a dresser. It is like he is trying to avoid facing her, a little too nervous himself, for finally allowing her to see it all. He takes some extra courage inside his chest and turns to her at last. Brienne’s curiosity takes control of her, causing her hand to push the sheets away from him a tiny bit, so she can take a good look at what she is about to have inside her. _Yes, this will definitely hurt a little…_ She watches his body moving while he breathes. The thick scar on his torso only makes him more handsome, as the torn tissue draws wild lines, which actually point at his groin, and Brienne gets even more aroused by that image.

“Don’t stare at him!” He chuckles as he watches what seems to be a mix of fear and excitement flashing in her sapphires. “And don’t look so scared, Mrs. Lannister.”

“I’m not scared!” She rolls her eyes, bluffing her cool attitude towards the whole thing.

“Ok, now it’s your turn, Mrs. Lannister. Take these off.” He brings her closer to him, lying down and placing his hands on her hips. She unclasps her bra, removing the lacy piece very slowly, watching the look on his face. He continues, “Now… the last piece, Mrs. …”

“You take them off…” She breaks in, almost copying his smug face as she feels his hands snaking around her hips to grab her panties, till she interrupts him once more, “…using your mouth.” _(Did I really say that?!? I’m officially a slut!)_

“You naughty Mrs. Lannister…” He kisses her chest, rubbing his beard onto her breasts, and then licking her delicate nipples. Her hands find their way to his shaft, so she strokes his hot cock, making him moan and gently biting her pink buds. He moves downwards, sucking her belly and hipbones, and as he takes the lacy underwear with his teeth, she watches his face. He is looking into her eyes, and she recognizes that look – the same kind of stare he showed her when he licked her folds – it is the kind of look that brings her closer to the edge, closer to an almost climax state.

He is griping tight at the fabric with his teeth, tearing apart some of its fine threads. Jaime leaves it at her knees, and soon after that he pushes her legs against her torso, exposing her lady-parts to his face, so he can taste her wetness. After moaning and giggling with his kisses on her womanhood, she finishes removing her underwear herself and throws it on the floor. It all seems to happen in slow motion, as he spreads her legs and gently sucks her lady-lips. Using his index finger, he teases her damp flesh, massaging the base of her cunt, while licking her clit.

Brienne does not process clearly what he is doing to her, she just feels wonderful and horny, she cannot take notice of his moves. There is a part of her mind that worries about being exposed and letting herself go, it is the part of her that fears her own desires, feeling feminine and attractive, because she honestly does not believe she can be all that. And even though he has done enough to prove her wrong, her-sabotage-self works fulltime in her head.

His kisses are amazing, and his tongue just drives her mad. Whispers and moans are her only tools when she is about to lose herself, reaching out to touch his hair. She grabs a fistful of that golden mane of his, too violent and tender at the same time. His name surrounding her thoughts, filling her whispers as she almost bites her lower lip, “Jaime…” He is watching her face, turning sideways, closing her eyes as she climaxes. “Jaime!” It could be a whisper, or a moan, but she cannot control it though. He caresses her sex, feeling her throbbing flesh under his touch. Her back is arched, as she begins to breath normally again after a few seconds, and then he moves and gets on top of her, kissing her lips. He takes her right hand with his and opens it, revealing a good amount of his blond hair. Souvenirs she got when she came… again, on his mouth.

Brienne giggles apologetically, concerned about her behavior and the very unladylike attitude she showed him. She does not realize he loves to watch her defenseless and vulnerable like that. He feels like the luckiest and most powerful man in the world, the first to touch her and pleasure her body. Eagerly wanting more, he continues to kiss her lips and neck, sliding his hands all over her body. Her hands also please him, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer towards her pelvis, welcoming his hips between her thighs. He is already fully hard.

“Should I…?” He looks into her eyes, naïve expression on his face, half a God, half a boy.

“Yes.” She smiles as she watches him. He moves to open a drawer in the bedside table. He takes the small condom package and tears it open with his teeth. He puts it onto his cock and, shifting his weight, then he places his cock at her folds, rubbing its head against her wetness. She is ready, but she is tense and he can notice that as he gently slides his shaft inside her. Brienne’s eyebrows reveal her pain, telling him she is not enjoying herself.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No... a little. But it’s ok.”

“It’s not ok. You’re tensing it.”

“I’ll relax if you start moving… I guess.”

Jaime chuckles at her words. _She has even come up with a method for fucking_ , he thinks. “Ok, don’t be nervous.” He starts thrusting his cock inside her, moving in and out of her wetness. He feels her walls restraining his hard mast as he tries to ease off her tension, stroking her body with his right hand. “You’re so tight…”

“Is it bad?”

“No! It’s perfect… But you’re not enjoying it.”

“It’s just… just too… it’s too big, I guess.”

Jaime bursts into laughter at her words, watching the expression on her face. While she chuckles a little as he kisses her cheeks and lips. “I’m flattered but that’s not true, Mrs. Lannister. You’re just too tight, my sweet good berry.” He kisses her lips and rubs her nipple using his thumb. “Do you trust me?”

“Yes, Jaime.”

He takes her right hand and places it over her sex. “Touch yourself, like you do when you’re alone.” Then he leans over her torso and kisses her breasts. She starts rubbing her clit, as she licks her lips and stares at his emerald greens. Jaime senses when she starts to pleasure herself, her cunt gets warmer and wetter. He moves faster inside her, pleasuring her tightness with every inch of his cock. Her hand works harder on her flesh and he sees she is climaxing, when she arches her back and calls his name. When she comes, her cunt contracts so strongly that Jaime cannot hold back his pleasure, so he comes just soon after her.

They hold each other, hands caressing their warm bodies as they slow down their moves. Tranquility and happiness fill their souls. Brienne realizes it has been so much better than she could ever dream of. It was true and fun, and though it was not perfect, it was better than that, because it was with Jaime. And he feels the unexpected happiness Tyrion told him about, the peaceful certainty for being with the woman he loves, being her first and, hopefully, her only one.

“And we didn’t even have dessert.” He whispers in her ear, while his cock is still inside her.

“That’s right. You brought me here under false pretenses… You promised me something sweet.”

“You mean sweeter than me and my beautiful cock?”

“Stop it!”

“I’m offended, Mrs. Lannister…”

“Stop calling me that!”

“Tell me you don’t like being called that! But be convincing, for God’s sake.”

“I don’t…” She looked away, avoiding his eyes.

“That wasn’t convincing at all, Mrs. Lannister.”

“Oh my God, you’re so annoying sometimes…” She laughs as he grins at her.

He gets off of her, and goes to his bathroom. Brienne observes the space around her, his bedroom, his territory. Her body relaxes and she stretches her arms and legs. Turning sideways she finds one of his pillows and almost dive her face on it, breathing deeply to take in his scent. About two minutes pass and she is so magnetized by that pillow, she fails to notice when he gets out of the bathroom. He lifts the sheets a little and lies behind her, causing her body to stiffen immediately.

“Jaime, you’re still...”

He chuckles as he hugs her, pressing his almost hard manhood against her ass. “What? Hard or naked? Or both, perhaps?”

She moves quickly to the side of his larger-than-king-size bed, almost getting out of it. But he grabs her waist just in time to avoid that, pulling her back towards him. “Where do you think you’re going, Mrs. Lannister?”

“I’m going to get my clothes so I can get dressed…”

“No, I don’t think so…”

“But I can’t stay like this, Jaime!”

“Yes, you can, Brienne!”

“But it’s cold…”

“I’ll keep you warm, but you need to get closer.”

He brings her closer to his body, wrapping his arms and legs around her. Tangling his thighs between hers, he feels her soft skin caressing his, as her hands also slide onto his back. She caresses him, her eyes closed and a tiny bit of a smile on her face and this lasts long enough to make her give in to him, letting his hands wet her. He reinitiates their dance, thrusting inside her, harder, faster and deeper, making her moan his name all over again. Their second time is a lot better than the first, for Brienne gets more comfortable with him. She comes twice before he climaxes with her name in his whispers. “Brienne!”

Morning brings daylight into his bedroom. He wakes up and sees her, she is really there with him, and it was not a dream. Her face is sweet and fresh, and her freckles glint with the sunlight shining through the thin curtains. He kisses her cheek, tickling her skin with his beard as he rubs his face a little bit on her jaw line.

“Good morning, Mrs. Lannister.

She stretches her arms, taking care not to expose her chest as she does it. Then she grabs the sheets and holds them over her breasts. “Jaime, you should stop it, really.”

“Why?”

“Because someday we’ll be at work, in a meeting or something, in front of Catelyn, in front of our workmates and you’ll accidentally say it. And that’ll be extremely difficult to explain.”

“Oh, so you’re telling me that I should stop it because I might get myself in trouble at work for accidentally calling you that in front of everyone… Is that so?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’re actually admitting you like to hear it!” He has such a smug expression on his face, that Brienne simply slaps his shoulder, as she rolls her eyes. “No, no, no. Mrs. Lannister, don’t try to hide it, just say it…”

“No, it’s not that…”

“Just say it, Brienne. Admit it!”

“No.”

“Say it!”

“No!”

“Please, I want to hear it, just say it!”

“Well, then you have to tell me something. And be honest about it!”

“What?”

“Last night, you said something… When we got back to my place, and you realized Bolton attacked me to provoke you…”

His face changes, self-confidence vanishes from his emeralds, being replaced by fragility. He is afraid to say it, worried about her reaction. She has never talked about her feelings, only her attraction. He thinks it might be a mistake to admit it just then, so very soon.

_Say it, Lannister! Then you’ll make her speechless. Don’t say it, you’ll scare her away. Tell her and she’ll say what you asked her. No! Yes! No. No! Oh, just man up to it and tell her! No, men are never the first ones to say it. Sometimes. No! Yes! Fuck!_

“I did say something… Yes.” He bites his lower lip as he watches her eyes burning their blue sparkles at him.

“Was that… true? Or you just overreacted because of what happened to me?”

**to be continued...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime declares himself to Brienne. Tyrion gives his brother some bad news. Ygritte calls Brienne to check on her. Brienne gives Jaime a gift and he surprises her with a question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no words to describe the wonderful comments I got after I posted chapter 11. Guys, you’ve been amazing with me. Thank you for your kudos, comments and subscriptions. You rock! :}

This is a [Red Ducati](http://imagesci.com/img/2013/07/ducati-848-red-18903-hd-wallpapers.jpg). This is a [Chocolate Éclair](http://www.patisserie-valerie.co.uk/p170_Chocolate-%C3%89clair.aspx).

* * *

 

Her sapphires demand the truth from his emeralds. His heart pumps insanely harder inside his chest, causing his neck to blush, as his mind figures out a way to calm down and speak. “It…” He hesitates, making her eyes widen a bit more. “It was… really… true.” He swallows hard as he looks away and avoids her stare. “I love you.”

She smiles delicately, throwing her arms around him and pulling his body closer to hers. As her lips reach his earlobe, her face is buried between his and the pillow, and that is when she feels safe enough to say it. “Me too…” She does not say the words like he did, but that is only because she lacks the courage to, not because she lacks the feeling. “…And I liked being called that.” Saying the whole thing would be so difficult for her she prefers to keep it simple and easy, just to make sure he knows the truth. And Jaime knows it is her way to say it. He understands he cannot expect her to be what she has never been, and he also sees the effort she had to make just to say those few uncompromising words as she did. His hands travel throughout her body, heating up her skin and warming her womanhood. As his fingers get between her thighs, he moves over her and licks her nipples. It is the first time he actually makes _love_ to a woman. This time everything is slower and more romantic. They climax together, externalizing their pleasure and moaning each other’s names.

She waits until he goes to the kitchen to make some coffee, then she gets up and takes a shower, she does not want to be seeing walking around his place without any clothes on. He insisted on saying that she should use his bathroom, but she never really paid attention to that request, and before he could try to persuade her, she was already in the guestroom bathroom. After showering and getting dressed, she goes to the kitchen. Jaime is already waiting for her with fresh brewed coffee and brownies.

“Jaime, do you happen to secretly own a patisserie shop or a bakery, perhaps?” She laughs while she points at the brownies.

“No, I actually happen to love anything with sugar… And there’s this shop three blocks down the street which is amazing!”

She starts to eat and he watches her face as she tastes some brownie. He is enchanted to see her spontaneity when she takes a larger bite, leaving some chocolate toping on her lips.

“Oh, now you’re teasing me, Mrs. Lannister.”

He steps in front of her, pressing his body against hers as she leans back against the counter. She stares at him, anticipating his contact, the moment when Jaime places his hand behind her neck and licks the remaining chocolate on her upper lip. They start kissing while their hands get wild with each other’s clothes.

Jaime chuckles as he whispers to her. “I’m almost filthy and you still want me…”

“I’d still want you even covered in mud, bruised and hurt, Jaime.”

Her words just make him overwhelmed with happiness. His body gets desirous of her all over again, so he grabs her waist and lifts her torso so she can sit on the counter.

“No! Not here.” She pleads, sounding too naïve herself.

He hugs her, while she kisses his lips, holding his T-shirt with both hands. They are so aroused that they do not even notice noises coming from the door.

It is Tyrion who entered the apartment without ringing the doorbell. “Ok, I can’t believe you didn’t call me yesterday. I’m offended! And I had to find out what happened to Brienne through the news!” He was still closing the door and locking it up, giving them time to recompose themselves in the kitchen and completely unaware of the fact that Jaime is not alone. He places some papers on the center table and goes towards the kitchen, still talking. “And I could smell the coffee from the elevator. Don’t tell me you’re still having breakfast at 11 AM, Jaime! Behaving like a teenager, stayed up late just to mastur… Oh!” He walks into the kitchen and sees Brienne with a cup of coffee in her hands and Jaime laughing hysterically. “Fuck! I’m terribly sorry! I should’ve called… What an idiot! Good morning Ms. Tarth. How lovely to see you here, in the morning, having coffee and in good health… After what happened.” He slaps Jaime’s nape trying to make him stop laughing.

“Thanks, Tyrion. I’m ok, it was just Bolton trying to scare us… But Jaime… kind of rescued me…” She smiles at Jaime and then looks back at Tyrion, as she continues. “…so it’s already on the news?”

“Oh, yes. There’s a big fuss about it, and I think some journalists are waiting for you in front of the Stark office building.”

Brienne’s phone starts ringing. She goes quickly to the living room to answer it, giving the two brothers the chance to talk.

Tyrion leans his head to check how far she is going, so she will not hear them. “Oh my God, did you..?”

Jaime whispers back. “Yes, we did.”

“I really have to start calling you before visiting! I’m sorry I interrupted the… _moment_.” Tyrion lifts his eyebrows causing Jaime to burst into laughter. They notice Brienne is still on the phone, so they continue.

“It’s alright. So, how are you?”

“Fine. I’m just worried about you!”

“Me? Why?”

“Well, someone tried to kill your girlfriend last night! And although it ended up as an excuse to get her into bed, which is fantastic, I think you should be concerned, Jaime.”

“Bolton is the one that should be concerned! I’ll make him pay in court!”

“Jaime, I also have to tell you something which I think is very weird.”

“What is it?”

“You know I have a lot of sources from the press, right?”

“Right, so…?”

“Ok, yesterday I heard something… About the case. That someone from Robert Baratheon’s team had been doing a kind of background check on you and your lovely workmate.”

“What for?”

“Well, since the press conference there’ve been doubts about Robert’s participation on the piece of legislation that passed three months ago… You remember that question, right?”

“How could I forget… Brienne saved me from it.”

“So… That question raised some issues in congress. Robert’s worried about it.”

“But… Do you think Robert was the one…”

“I don’t know! So if I were you I wouldn’t do anything stupid as prematurely assuming it was Bolton.”

“Tyrion…” Jaime looks at his brother, wide eyes and confused expression on his face. “Do you think… Cersei…?”

Tyrion looks into his eyes, serious expression as he crosses his arms. “Jaime… I wish I could say ‘No’, but right now I’m not sure how low she can act for politics…”

“God! Do you think she suspects we’re… together?”

“No! You’ve been discreet enough about the whole thing… It’s impossible. If Cersei gave the order, she did it based only on Brienne’s role in the case, you know, as a lawyer.”

“I’d forgotten about her… Since Brienne came into my life I just… I hadn’t even remembered Cersei existed.”

“Have you told Brienne about her?”

“No! I can’t.”

“You have to! If you care about her you’ll give her the truth.”

“The truth would probably make her despise me…”

Brienne walks back towards the kitchen, so they stop talking.

“God, what’s with the worried faces?” She glances at both of them.

Jaime smiles at her and answers. “Nothing. So, was that Catelyn?”

“Yes, she told me to take the weekend off and not show up at the office, because there’re dozens of journalists there. And then, on Monday, we’ll talk to the press.”

“Nice! Which means you’re free today.”

“No, it means I’ll go to my apartment today so I can put everything to place. And you two can have lunch together.”

Tyrion grins at her. “Brienne, I’m not here to have lunch. I just came by to get some documents I left in the study room and also to ask Jaime about you. I got worried when I saw the news report this morning, but I’m glad to see you’re ok.”

They talked for some time, sharing humorous lines and opinions. Brienne actually found out she has many things in common with Jaime’s younger brother. When Tyrion left them, she told Jaime he was lucky to have a brother like him, Jaime agreed with her. He took a shower, while she explored his library, carefully examining the rare titles he owns. After having lunch together, they went to her place. She kindly asked him to leave her alone for sometime so she could calmly organize her things, and also because she was not used to being with someone for so much time. Jaime accepted it after she promised she would go to his place once she was done with the entire cleanup.

When she finished everything, she took a shower and got dressed. She left her apartment, then took her car and drove to his place. There was a different feeling in her heart. A peaceful kind of happiness, what you feel when almost everything in your life is going too right. _Scary feeling_ , Brienne thought. She never believed that she could feel as successful as she was feeling and still be in love with someone who actually felt something for her as well. She saw the shop he had told her about, she decided to stop by and get something for him. Strange moment when Brienne notices she is starting to spoil Jaime, as he has done to her since the beginning of it all. Feeling embarrassed and foolish, she tries to keep it low-profile while she waits for her order on the line. Her phone rings and as she takes it from her bag to answer the call she notices something.

**_Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy calling…_ **

“Jaime, I can’t believe…”

 _“So, you’ve noticed my new contact register… It’s your fault. Taking 40 minutes to shower, you just gave me time enough to do it.”_ He laughs.

“Very funny, lover boy… Couldn’t wait any longer for me, is that why you’re calling?”

_“Yeah! Did you give up on me already?”_

“No, I’m just… shopping…”

_“Ok. When you get here, Erik’s going to let you in the garage. See you in…?”_

“Five.”

_“Ok! Bye.”_

After taking her order, she takes the car and gets to his building. When she enters the garage, she sees him sitting on his bike, testing the engine. _Quite a nice view_ , she thinks, as she watches him sitting astride a very large red Ducati. Brienne is actually surprised to see he owns an Italian bike, she had expected to see him on a Harley. His hands are greasy and his finger nails are extremely dirty, he has got motor oil all over his T-shirt and even on his face. So once her car is parked she gets off of it, taking the box from the patisserie shop in her hands.

“What are you doing, Jaime?”

“I had to bleed the engine oil.”

“Will it take long to finish?”

“No, I’m done.”

“So…?”

“So…”

“So what are you doing?”

“Just softening the new oil.”

“Humm.”

Trying to be discreet enough not to be perceived, Brienne takes a good look at him. Jaime does not seem to notice, while he tries to listen carefully to the working engine, he leans his head towards the metal tank and narrows his eyes, like someone waiting to hear a whisper in the middle of the night. Her hand almost rehearses a touch on his shoulder; her fingers crave to feel his golden mane, to grab a fistful of that golden hair. _Brienne, control yourself!_ She works on convincing her-naughty-self to calm down. Useless. Her body has already started warming up, since she got inside that place, but she is not willing to do anything. _What would he think? Stop it! I can’t! You must!_

She takes some courage and speaks. “I’ll wait for you upstairs, then.” _(Coward girl!)_

He notices the box. “So you’ve been to the shop I told you about…”

“This is a gift.”

“For whom?” He arches his eyebrows.

“For my good old-fashioned lover boy.” Brienne bursts into laughter while Jaime chuckles and bites his lower lip.

He gets off the bike and kisses her lips, taking care not to touch her clothes, so he will not stain them. The gentle contact between his lips and hers is enough to make her heart quicken its pace, causing her cheeks to blush. Watching her face turn away from him, he follows her to the elevator. “And you still do that… just because I kissed you.”

“Shut up...” She presses the button and the doors close. He nuzzles her hair. Her vanilla scent is there again, so he realizes the bad thing about her showering at his place is that she cannot use her own shampoo, so he thanks her for having showered at her apartment this time, for she smells like fresh vanilla. He breathes in deeply, taking her perfume inside his lungs, kissing her neck. She worries and tries to step aside. “Jaime, there’s a camera here.” He takes some distance from her, looks at his shoes and smiles. Jaime still gets turned on just by watching her shyness, especially because he knows she loses it as soon as she relaxes under his touches. They finally get to his floor, so she enters his apartment, leaving her bag on the corner table. As Jaime goes directly to his bedroom, Brienne goes to the kitchen and places the dessert she got on the counter. Her phone rings.

**_Ygritte calling…_ **

“Hi, Ygritte.”

_“Bri, how are you? I just found out about what happened yesterday.”_

“Oh, I’m fine. Don’t worry, it was nothing.”

_“Girl, I was so scared... So the big bad lion actually rescued you… That was awesome!”_

“How do you know that?”

_“It’s all over the news. Apparently a journalist inside the police station filmed you guys with a phone.”_

“Oh my God! And… what did you see?”

_“You two talking to a police officer… Sergeant Dayne, if I’m not mistaken. Oh, and let me tell you something, girl. I totally think Lannister’s into you! I just watched the way he looked at you… Oh! And the way he placed his arm around you, to protect you from the journalists on your way out… Gosh! That was so romantic.”_

Brienne froze for a second, but managed to continue with the conversation. “Ygritte, you’ve been watching too many romantic comedies. It was just a workmate trying to help a fellow lawyer, that’s it.”

_“Oh, you can fool yourself as much as you want, but I’m absolutely sure Jaime has a crush on you!”_

“It doesn’t change anything. Even if he did, we would never… I mean I’d never…”

 _“Brienne, you gotta be kidding me! Come on, yesterday, when we had lunch, you even told me he’s been nice to you…”_ Ygritte’s intercom buzzes, interrupting their conversation. _“…Ok, girl, it’s my pizza. I’ll call you tomorrow so we can develop that handsome topic.”_ Ygritte laughed and Brienne chuckled.

“Ok. Good night, Ygritte.”

_“Good night, Bri.”_

Brienne got her laptop from her bag and turned it on, so she could take a look at the video Ygritte mentioned. She quickly searched on the News24/7 website, and found the link to a YouTube page.

When Jaime comes back to the living room, he is wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt, his damp hair looks darker and longer. He notices she is at the high counter that separates the kitchen from the living room, and she is watching a video, so he steps behind her and takes a look at the screen. The images show them inside the police station, he is standing behind her while she is sitting at Sgt. Dayne’s desk. It is not possible to hear what they are saying, because the person who recorded it was standing in a different room, behind a glass partition, but it is clear there is something between them, as Jaime seems too touch her shoulders a lot more than an ordinary workmate would do.

“What’s that, Brienne?”

“Ygritte just called, and apparently, someone at the police station filmed us.”

“God, these folks from the press are worst than the NSA.”

“And guess what else Ygritte told me…” She turns to him, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

“What?” He stands in front of her, his hips touching her thighs as her legs swing a little from the high stool she is sitting on.

“That you’ve got a crush on me!” She smiles at him while Jaime snakes his arms around her and kisses her neck.

“Really?” He kisses her jaw line while his hands slide underneath her shirt.

Brienne closes her eyes as her fingers run through his hair. “Yes...”

He pretends to be serious about it. “But that would be against company policy…” He pulls her shirt upwards to touch more of her back. “…so if I really had a crush on you…” Leonine lips and beard find her cleavage, when his claws gently scratch the skin on her ribs, making her moan softly. “…I’d have to keep it a secret.”

“Maybe we…” She loses focus feeling his tongue on the upper portion of her breasts. “…we should keep it a secret.”

“So this will be our secret.” He pulls her towards him, and they start walking slowly towards his bedroom. Brienne does not realize their movements, for she is hypnotized by his touches, while her hands grab his hair. When she opens her eyes and processes what is happening, they are already in the corridor, and that is when she stops abruptly, causing surprise. “What’s wrong Brienne?”

“We’re… not going to eat?”

He laughs noticing her face is blushing again and her eyes are flickering with a special glow. _She wants me, but she’s still shy._ “You’re right. And I should take a look at my present… to see if you know how to please me.” He narrows his eyes and she looks away, embarrassed by the double sense in his line.

Once he gets to the kitchen, he glances at her and then at the pink box on the counter. He takes some time to enjoy that feeling, having someone thinking about him just as she did when she bought that is so wonderful he wants to cherish it a little longer.

“Oh! Open it! You’re killing me with that staring thing…”

“Mrs. Lannister, you’re impatient. Let me try to guess first, like a game.”

“A bet?”

“It can be a bet, yes. Good idea!”

“What are we betting, then?”

“If I guess what dessert you chose, you’ll have to answer three questions. But if I lose, you can ask me three very inappropriate questions.” He lifts his eyebrows almost too excited with the challenge. He truly believes he will win.

“Questions? Oh my God, you’re such a teenager with that truth-or-dare thing… I thought we’d bet something more… important.”

“Such as?”

“Such as… I don’t know… a kiss.”

“A kiss?!?”

“Why not?”

“And I’m the teenager?”

They laugh hysterically while Brienne keeps the lid of the box close.

“Fine! Three questions that the loser must answer! So, what is inside the box?”

“Hummm, let me think.”

“I’ll give you three chances.”

“Oh, you’re making it easier?”

“Yeah, ‘cause you’re cute.” She giggles and gently slaps his shoulder.

“Alright, then, what would you chose? Perhaps something tasty and simple, like a cheesecake.”

“No.”

“Or maybe you got those girlie colorful macarons.”

“No.” She keeps smiling, thinking he will never guess.

“Fuck, my last chance… I can’t waste it. Let me think. You know I like chocolate, so perhaps it is something with chocolate…” He watches her eyes as he speaks, trying to read her reactions. “… something with chocolate, but not really fancy, because you’re not snobbish like me…” He grins at her, noticing she is biting her lower lip. “…which means it must be something with a crust, or… pastry…” Her eyes glitter insanely bright. “…so if I were a dumbass I’d say it’s chocolate croissant. But considering I’m very smart…” He gets closer to her face, widening his emeralds as if trying to drink from her oceanic eyes. “…I’ll say chocolate éclair!” His mouth slightly opens, waiting for her answer.

“You’re so annoying!” She rolls her eyes while he wraps his arms around her. She gives in and hugs him, kissing his lips and his neck.

“You know what it means, Mrs. Lannister?”

“What?”

“It means I already know you too well…”

“Arrogant!”

“…And it also means you’ll answer my three questions, Mrs. Lannister.”

“I know… so… go ahead.” She crosses her arms and leans her head, waiting for his words.

He gently caresses her hair and kisses her lips. “I’ll think about the questions, now let’s eat, for the love of God!”

“A minute ago you weren’t so hungry, Jaime.”

“Mrs. Lannister, a minute ago I didn’t have these in mind...” He says as he opens the box and sees some beautiful éclairs. “…And now that I’m visualizing this, I actually understand why you chose them.” He gets one éclair and takes a huge bite, smudging his face with chocolate ganache.

“Why?”

“I mean, can’t you tell that it’s almost homage to me?”

She looks confused. “Hummm, not really. No, I don’t get it.”

“Oh, I think cock-shaped food is a clear message.”

“Oh my God, you’re such an asshole!” She laughs trying to pretend she is offended, but failing at it.

“I am! But you like it that way, don’t you?”

“Just shut up and eat, before I regret having brought these.”

“Well, now I have something for you as well…” Jaime walks to the hall and opens a drawer at the stand. He goes back to the kitchen and places a black velvet ring box beside the pink carton box. “…and here it is.”

Brienne looks terrified and shocked. “Jaime?”

“Trust me on this one, Brienne.”

She still looks scared and doubtful. “Jaime…”

He rolls his eyes, eating another éclair, then he starts speaking with a feminine voice, trying to imitate her. “ _Jaime! Jaime! You’re scaring the shit out of me!_ ” He laughs and she relaxes a little bit. Then he takes the ring box from the counter, gets on his knee and just as he watches her eyes widening and her mouth opening, he continues as he opens the box. “Brienne Tarth, will you pick me to be your secret boyfriend?” And inside the ring box, there is a silver guitar pick, with _‘I pick you’_ engraved on it. Brienne gasps and takes the box from his hands, then she touches the silver piece with her index finger. He stands up in front of her, placing the pastry inside the carton box and rubbing his hands on his shirt to clean them up. “So, Brienne, what’s your answer?”

She nods her head and hugs him, and as her lips meet the skin on his neck, she speaks. “Yes! I pick you.”

“Well, I know you don’t wear jewelry, and this is actually a bracelet, but you can keep it at your place.”

“This is so cool, but… you almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I know! That’s what I wanted actually, to see your face looking frightened and panicky.” He laughs hysterically while she takes the pick from the box and observes every detail on the engraving. “I was planning to give it to you yesterday, during dinner, in a restaurant… But things went wrong… So, today is the day.”

“By the way, as you're my secret boyfriend, I should tell you I’m going to the charity party… Perhaps you should ask me to go with you.”

He frowned and wrinkled his nose a little bit. “Oh…”

**to be continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime has a terrible nightmare and Brienne worries about it. They face the media and some tough questions at another press conference. Their secret romance is discovered by a workmate. Brienne chooses the dress for the party, having too much champagne. Jaime amuses himself watching tipsy Brienne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you again for your amazing comments, kudos and subscriptions. Your comments motivate me a lot!

“What? You don’t want to be seen with me in…?”

“No, it’s not that… It’s just… I’m not going… I never go to these things.”

She looks confused. “You could go this time, you know, with me.”

“Let’s talk about something else… We still have some days to decide on it.” He tries to end the subject, because deep inside he feels he will be able to convince her not to go.

So the evening goes on, as they eat and talk about different things. They share some secrets and awkward truths. Brienne likes the way conversation seems to flow when they are together. It is so easy and relaxed, she is still surprised it all started with hostile lines exchanged between them. She pictures his first insults towards her, about her lack of experience, and her sarcastic comments on his age.

They watch a horror movie together, ‘A Nightmare on Elm Street’, because even after explaining to Brienne that Tyrion had added it to the HD on Jaime’s TV, she does not take no for an answer and even accuses him of chickening out just to convince him to say yes. Jaime is relieved and satisfied to see that she is actually much more scared than he is, which occasionally creates the perfect excuse for her to get closer to his body, under the blankets, whenever there is a bloody scene on the screen. When the movie is over, Jaime feels he is almost in a dilemma. He wants her to sleep with him in his bed, but he is not sure she is willing to. He noticed during the afternoon, when she asked him to leave her alone at her place, that she is not accustomed to having someone near her all the time. So he suspects this will be a lonely night, he will be in his bedroom, and she will be next door, in the guestroom. So close, but so far away from him.

Brienne wants him to ask her. She almost wants him to convince her to sleep with him. But her shyness gets on her way, blocking her words, forcing her eyes to flicker in anticipation, perhaps picturing the moment when she will go to the guestroom to sleep alone. _Why do I have to be such a coward?_ She curses her insecurities, her lack of courage, it all makes her life a little too difficult, a little too cold. She holds him, his body teases her up. They are fully dressed, but she hugs him, making her fingers feel the texture on his skin, his scar, that damned scar, that torn piece of tissue just provokes her desires. And just before she can rationalize anything, she is already wet and warm.

“Brienne?”

“What?”

“I still have those three questions for you.”

“Ok. Then, ask me…”

“Have you ever been in love with someone?”

“With you.”

“Before me…”

“Yes… But it was not meaningful…”

His hands find her waist, so he pulls her closer and whispers in her ear. “Would you like to come with me to my bedroom?”

“I thought you’d never ask…”

They go to his bedroom, clumsy steps as they stumble on every piece of furniture till they reach the corridor. She tries hard not to rush anything, but her hands grip violently at every inch of his skin. They kiss and bite each other’s lips, moaning and whispering naughty compliments to each other. As they climb his bed, Jaime notices his partner is still very shy when it is time to let go of her underwear. She covers her body with the sheets, trying to hide her flaws and avoiding his stare. While his hands caress her skin, he gets on top of her, teasing her womanhood with his fingers. He whispers, “I still have one more thing to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Would you like to try something different?”

She widens her sapphires, partly excited and partly scared about what he is about to tell her. Noticing she swallowed hard after his line, he chuckles and goes on. “Don’t look so scared, Mrs. Lannister.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m not scared, Jaime. What is it?”

“Get on top of me, this time.” He grins while kissing her neck and waiting for her answer.

They roll on the bed and she straddles him, positioning her hips on his cock. When they begin their movements, she tenses up a little bit, causing her walls to restraint his manhood inside her. The sheets are covering her torso, she is not willing to give herself completely to him, it is almost like a challenge. He moves his body, almost sitting with his back straight, while his left arm snakes around her waist. Brienne is stronger than him, but arousal makes him more resistant, violent stamina which makes his limbs considerably solider than hers right now. His right hand grabs a fistful of the sheets and pulls it away from her body in just one sweeping motion.

“Jaime!” Her face shows irritation like the expression on a knight’s face after losing their shield. Cotton sheets on the floor. His right hand goes to her face, touching her lips.

“I want you, Brienne. And that includes your skin… Just for me...” His lips find their way to her breasts and nipples, as his left hand slides downwards to her ass. “…All of you, just for me.” He thrusts upwards, holding her torso and kissing her lips. It is partly delicate and partly rough, the rhythm of a song when their hearts drum the same beat. Their climax is even more intense than what they have experienced before.

They fall asleep, missing the first rain drops. A heavy storm invades the city, bringing thunders and lightning. In the middle of the night, Brienne wakes up. At first she thinks she was just dreaming, but as his words get clearer she turns around and gets closer, to watch his lips move as he whispers. ‘ _She… killed… Brother! I’ll… die alone… die like them… Pain won’t end…’_ His whole body is sweaty. He shivers and even after opening his eyes it is like the nightmare still darkens his vision. ‘ _I’m dying, brother!’_

“Jaime?!?”

Lightning flashing on his emeralds, as he finally sees her blue eyes. Breathing heavily, trying to swallow dreadful ghosts which insist on escaping his lips.

She touches his face. “Jaime, what happened?”

“Nightmare…”

“Are you ok?”

“Yes, go back to sleep.”

He hugs her, wrapping his arm around her, and kisses her forehead. They calm down as he breathes normally again and she relaxes close to him. Jaime notices her skin is covered again, so it bothers him that she simply will not let go of her shyness. Her hand caresses his beard while her leg moves onto his hips, hooking his thighs and bringing his body closer as well. His right hand strokes her left thigh, meeting the hem of the T-shirt she is wearing. Fabric twisted between his fingers, grabbing it and pulling it upwards. “This is shirt is mine, Mrs. Lannister…”

“Well, at my place you borrowed my clothes… So…”

“Oh, that’s not the way it works, Mrs. Lannister. You see, you are very much into clothes and covering skin all the time. So, your place, your rules. But this is my place and my rules are a little different.”

“What are your rules, Jaime?”

His fingers touch the skin on her stomach, making her sigh in anticipation. “My rules are: no clothes.” Jaime pulls the shirt up and she allows him to remove it. Brienne lies back, resting her head on the pillow while he throws the shirt on the chair next to a stand. And as he turns back to her, he lifts one eyebrow. “That includes your underwear, Mrs. Lannister.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because… I don’t like to...”

“Remember, my place…” Smug look on his face as his hands caress her thighs.

“No!” She narrows her eyes as if defying him.

“You’ll regret it…”

“Really?”

“Yeah! As a lawyer, it’s my responsibility to warn you: there might be consequences.”

“Such as…?”

“Such as my hands tickling your ribs!” He starts teasing her, making her scream and giggle. Almost ten seconds later she gives in and says ‘yes’.

As soon as his fingers warm her between her thighs, she forgets about her shyness and lets his passion invite her all over again. Whispering his love and arousal, he gets her wet and willing. She comes three times before he climaxes.

Sunday morning brings reality back to their lives. Brienne goes back to her place to finish the last piece for Selmy’s defense. Jaime prepares himself to present more evidence on the case. As he examines the contracts he found at the municipal archives, he sees that the Baratheon conglomerate worked out some sort of lobby to ensure business deals with the city hall under Aerys Targaryen’s administration. Jaime is surprised and shocked to learn that those contracts had escaped his previous investigation during Aerys Targaryen trial.

After reading some contracts and Jaime’s notes on them, Brienne realized that the setup performed to blame Barristan Selmy for leaking information on congressmen lobby was only an attempt to hide the bigger schemes from the city hall. They talked on the phone, discussed the ditails before the hearing and what they would tell the press on the following day. Journalists waited eagerly to get a public statement about the incident that had happened with Brienne.

The following morning starts with a big fuss on the news. TV channels announce that ‘Catelyn Stark confirms there will be a press conference on the case and to make a public statement on the unfortunate attack one of her junior associates, Brienne Tarth, suffered last Friday’. The day goes on and they meet Barristan Selmy to give him the final details and information before the hearing, Jaime is almost sure they can get him free from charges just with a strong defense during the hearing, Brienne is not confident on that result.

It is almost 7 PM when they start the press conference. There are more journalists than on their previous one, and they know this is not a good sign. Cately is with them and she opens the conference with a strong statement reassuring the commitment of the Stark law firm with the justice system and the press. Jaime goes on, and opens the questioning section to the registered members of the press. The first person to make a question is a journalist from the News24/7 agency. “Mr. Lannister, a short video, filmed at the police station, containing images of you and Ms. Tarth was published on Saturday. Do you confirm that you were the person who rescued her from the assaulters? And if you do so, why were you there?”

And there he is, without anything to say. The first question is also the worst, there is no way he could feel any more uncomfortable than he was already feeling. He truly wanted to admit it, a part of him wanted to shout it. ‘Yes, I saved her and we’re together!’ But he knew, deep inside, that he could not risk her life as in confirming their involvement, so he simply gave the standard answer from someone that did not want to tell the truth. “Let’s stick to the facts and the important issues on the case, folks. Next question.”

An old reporter from the Kingsguard takes the microphone. “Ms. Tarth, do you regret accepting this case?” Brienne is glad this was not a personal question, for she would not be able to give any answers on that. “No, of course not. It was indeed a misfortune. But I won’t retreat. My skin’s is thick enough to bear it. I’ll not fall back on it. I’m capable and I’m ready to send Bolton to jail.” Journalists whispered showing excitement for her words. It was not very common to have someone speaking so freely and boldly about a political matter.

“Next question.” Jaime asked, looking at Pod and hoping he would chose someone with a less threatening question in mind. A young reporter from one of the most popular tabloids takes the microphone. “Ms. Tarth, have you increased any security measures to avoid further incidents?” Brienne took the microphone and narrowed her eyes as she started to speak. “No, I haven’t. Next question.”

Pod gives the microphone to a journalist from a conservative news broadcast. “Mr. Lannister, rumors say Ms. Tarth was attacked as an attempt to provoke you, after your words to Bolton during the last press conference. How do you feel about that?” Jaime chuckled, but he was really trying to ease off his anger. A thousand thoughts rushed in his mind. _How do I feel about it? I feel like beating that arrogant look off his face, I feel like kicking his stomach till he doesn’t respond anymore, I feel like making him pay with my bare hands punching his entire face!_

He looks at Brienne, and then looks back at the journalist.

“I…”

Lannister, don’t lose your temper!

“I feel…”

Bolton’s not worth it!

“I truly feel like…”

_Calm down, things might get worst if I say something foolish! But I can’t put up with that. Don’t do it! You must do it! Don’t threaten him back, you’re only gonna prolong this game for him. I need to show him I’m tough! I need to make him understand he simply can’t do something like that and assume he’s walking away without any consequences. Lannister, you sound like a gangster!_

“I won’t assume Bolton is responsible for it, after all, there’s an investigation going on to find out who exactly was behind it. But I believe…” He glances at her and then back at the audience. “I believe whoever planned this is going to regret it. Last question, please.” Jaime looks extremely serious when he nods at Pod, hoping the young man will chose a friendlier reporter.

A young reporter from an independent newspaper takes the microphone. “Mr. Lannister, the congress internal affairs department is already auditing campaigns donations and lobby deals amongst members of the chamber of commerce. Robert Baratheon is one of the next names to be investigated. If, by any change of events, he happens to be pointed as part of the scheme, will you step out of Selmy’s defense?”

No friendlier questions for Jaime. Once again he was caught by surprise. Once more he had to answer about ‘ _her_ ’. Because that is what Robert Baratheon really means to him, a link to Cersei, and Jaime wished to avoid anything to do with her. He shifted his weight in his chair, swallowed uncomfortably and opened his mouth as if preparing to say something. _Think, Lannister, think!_

There have been tales about knights who save damsels in distress, but there has never been a tale about the damsel who saves the knight in distress. And once more, Brienne saves him, as she takes the microphone from his hand and answers the question. He watches her movements and her face as she strongly positions herself to sound firm and polite at the same time. “Barristan Selmy can count on both of us till the very end of this trial. We’ll perform our best to ensure journalists in this city can still do their jobs freely and independently. That’s all for today, thank you all for coming. Good night.”

When she gets up, there are a thousand camera flashes burning his emerald eyes. He follows her on their way out. As they enter the elevator and the doors close, he glances at her. There is a sparkle in her eyes, a glint that invites him to come closer, to touch her skin and make her moan his name. He leans sideways, his shoulder touching the metal surface of the elevator wall. Jaime stares into her sapphires, undressing her with his emeralds, imagining every inch of skin exposed. He could take her, he could thrust himself inside her till she screamed, his desire tormented him, yet he could not stop staring into her oceanic eyes.

His fingers brush the back of her hand. “I owe you, Brienne.”

She bites her lower lip. “What do you mean?”

“You know… For saving me from the press.”

“Well, you saved me from two burglars… I think I’m the one who owes you, Jaime.”

He steps closer to her, she can feel his warm breath on her skin. “Dinner.”

She smiles. “I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“I’m going to meet Margaery at the mall.”

“Oh…”

“I’m sorry.”

“I miss you.”

“But we’ve been working together the whole day…”

He interrupts her. “I miss you naked, in my bed.”

Brienne blushes intensely, her eyes look away. The elevator doors open and she walks towards their office. He follows her and closes the door behind him.

“What are you going to do at the mall?”

“Find a dress.”

“A dress?!?”

“Yes, for the charity ball, remember? It’s next week.”

“I’d forgotten about it.”

“Don’t forget to ask me out, then… So we can go together as workmates and secret lovers.” She smiles at him, while he wrinkles his nose.

“Brienne, do you really want to go to this stupid social event?”

“Well, I gave Catelyn my word.”

“How about…” He wraps his arms around her waist. “…You go meet Margaery and, afterwards, you go to my place… And we can have dessert together, then.” He leans her and kisses her neck. His right hand grabs her ass, causing her body to melt onto his arms. She kisses his lips and giggle as he tickles her ribs a little.

Pod opens the door and sees them. Brienne almost punches Jaime’s chest, trying to take some distance from him. The young assistant looks chocked and embarrassed. “Oh… I’m sorry.” He closes the door quickly before Jaime says anything. Pod knocks on the door, as if asking permission to come in this time.

“Come in, Pod.” Jaime is almost chuckling.

“Mr. Lannister, I’m leaving now. I sent you a copy of the final version for the hearing; it’s on your e-mail. Ms. Tarth, I’ve left the files you asked in the archives at my desk. Do you guys need anything else?”

Jaime almost does not believe Pod’s discretion. “Pod, please, don’t comment on what… what you just saw in here… with Catelyn or anyone. Is that alright?”

“Mr. Lannister, I didn’t see anything.” Pod winks at Jaime, as if assuring him to keep their secret.

They leave the office. Brienne goes to the mall to find Margaery while Jaime goes home. As the blond girl arrives at the store, she notices Margaery is already having some champagne while selecting some dresses. The shop belongs to Margaery’s brother, Loras Tyrell, who is a famous designer. Brienne sits down and starts looking for the perfect dress in a catalogue from the store. She has a difficult time making a selection of pieces to try on, because she does not want to show anything on her body. Margaery tries to convince her to get a little wilder in her outfit choice.

“So, Bri, anything?”

“Yes, two from last year collection, the Blackhaven and Mistwood models.”

Margaery takes a look, Loras rolls his eyes and sits beside Brienne as he starts speaking. “Brienne, these are lovely dresses, but they’re meant to be worn by older gals. You’re young, sexy and fun, you should wear something more… vivid.”

“Loras, I’m not that kind of girl…”

“Nonsense. You gotta give’em some skin, girl.”

“What? Who?”

“The guys, you gotta give’em some inches of your skin… After all it’s a party, not a funeral.”

Brienne chuckles at Loras’ joke, but her nervousness becomes more intense. Margaery interrupts them. “The guy, Loras, her guy!”

“What do you mean, sis’?”

“She’s dating Jaime Lannister!” Margaery talks while spilling some of her champagne as she moves her hand, the one holding the glass, to point at Brienne.

Loras widens his eyes in excitement. “Oh my God! Briiiiii, you can’t go to a party looking like a spinster, when you’re dating the hottest lawyer in town!”

Brienne smiles as she shakes her head. “Loras, he’s not going to the party… And, by the way, our… thing…”

“Relationship!” Loras interrupts her, correcting her line.

“Ok, whatever it is that we have, it’s a secret. No one knows. So I think the party won’t be as you’re imagining right now, you know… me and him and that romantic shit people tend to dream of… Not gonna happen, sorry.”

Loras narrows his eyes and crosses his arms. “Brienne, it must be the champagne working on my brain, but I’ve got an idea, and a challenge for you!”

“Oh my… I’m in fear already!” She widens her eyes like she is really concerned with the direction Loras’ thoughts are taking.

“Let me produce you, girl! Let me choose you a ‘freakum dress’, a nice pair of heels, hair and makeup, and I guarantee this Lannister will skip a heartbeat or two when he sees you. How about it?”

Margaery smiles and claps her hands. “Oh, Bri, say ‘yes’! You won’t regret it! And we’ll be there with you, remember.” Margaery reminds Brienne her family always make a huge donation to Catelyn’ charity events, so they always attend the ball.

Brienne looks doubtful. “Oh… I don’t think…”

“Ok, girl, I promise I’ll show you a thousand dresses and you’ll only wear something you like as well! Promise!” Loras says as he crosses his heart.

“Alright! But I don’t want anything too provocative!” She almost threatens the two siblings.

“Great! Bri, you won’t regret it!” Margaery raises her glass in celebration, and then continues. “Now have some champagne with us!”

“I can’t, I’m driving.”

“Nonsense, Basil can drive you home.” Margaery mentions one of her security guards.

“No!” Brienne seems sure about her decision. She goes on explaining. “After having dinner with you guys, I’m going to Jaime’s.”

Margaery and Loras glance at each other, and then back at Brienne and chorus their words. “Ohhhhhh! So cute!” Brienne rolls her eyes and chuckles. Margaery goes on. “Have some champagne, Bri! Just one glass to celebrate with us. Basil can take you to Jaime’s.”

“God, Margaery, sometimes you’re so…”

“Cute?” Margaery laughs.

“…Stubborn! Fine, one glass!”

Margaery pours some champagne for her friend. Loras gets a different catalogue from a shelf. Brienne notices the title on the portfolio ‘Freakum Dresses’, she looks at him in doubt. “Freakum?”

Loras explains. “Oh, like you’ve never heard the song ‘Freakum Dress’ by Beyoncé?”

“Humm, not really.” Brienne looks a little embarrassed for not knowing what he is talking about.

“Sweet baby Jesus! I gotta show you the song… like… right now.” He takes his phone from his jacket and starts the YouTube app. He finds the video and hands the phone to Brienne. “Here girl, listen to the words of the Diva!” Brienne watches the video as she pays attention to every word in the lyrics.

_Soon as you saw me, turned on by how the dress was fitting right_

_Short and backless_

_See my silhouette in the moonlight_

_Such an attraction, keep telling me how my outfit's so nice_

_Little did he know, my man gonna take it off tonight_

_Cause when he acts wrong that's when you put it on,_

_Been on him up tight, this is your song_

_Hold out your back, time to impress_

_Pull out your freakum dress_

 

Brienne looks at Loras with a threatening but funny expression. “I won’t wear anything short!”

“Fine!” He gets back his phone after the video is over. “So, Bri, tell me about what you like… What makes you feel comfortable…”

“Well, nothing that shows too much skin. And I think classics are the best… I don’t want anything transparent or those see-through fabrics…”

“Ok. And what color?”

“Black or blue.”

“What about red?” Loras arches his eyebrow as he teases Brienne. “I’ve got something which screams Lannister red!”

“No! I don’t want my clothes screaming anything… It’s either black or blue.”

“Yes, Sir!” Loras salutes her like a military man. He opens the catalogue and show her some options.

They talk and argue about the dresses, Margaery tries to balance from Brienne’s low-profile choices and her brother’s femme fatale options. They have such a nice time, Brienne actually drinks a lot more than just one glass. More than two hours, seven bottles of champagne and a few sandwiches later they agree on the perfect dress. Margaery’s security guard takes Brienne’s car to her house, while she takes a ride with Loras and Margery to get to Jaime’s apartment. Inside the car, they laugh and make jokes about the whole trying-dresses-on ritual and how irritated Brienne got whenever she noticed she lacked the breasts to fill certain pieces.

They arrive in front of Jaime’s building. She calls him and puts the call on the speaker.

_“Hello Mrs. Lannister. Will you be taking too long?”_

“No…” She laughs hysterically. “I’m ‘lready here… down’… stairs, you big bad lion…” Margaery and Loras giggle like children listening to a prank call.

_“Mrs. Lannister, you’re hammered... What have you been drinking?”_

She laughs and punches Loras’ arm, trying to make him stop laughing. “Just a glass’f champagne… So, will’ya com’ down t’get me?”

_“Of course.”_

Inside the car they laugh even more as Loras makes fun of the cute nicknames they used, Mrs. Lannister and the big bad lion. Brienne is too tipsy to realize her answer is quite bold and explicit as she says “He’s really big! But he ain’t bad… not’a all…” She giggles, and Loras congratulates her for having hunted the big lion. But Brienne shakes her head awkwardly. “No! Actu’ly he was da’one that hunted me down.”

Jaime gets out of the building, he is wearing jeans and a black t-shirt with the words ‘Lawyers do it pro bono’. He opens the car door and surprises himself with the three people staring seriously at his shirt. It only takes two seconds for the three drunk friends to burst into laughter at the pun on his shirt. Jaime says hello to them. “Hello, Margaery, nice to see you again… and you must be Loras, hi!”

Brienne steps out of the car, as Loras greets Jaime. “Nice to meet you, Lannister. I’m afraid we might’ve spoiled your evening, by bringing you tipsy Brienne here…”

“Ok, tell me something, she had more than only one glass, right?”

Margaery and Loras look at each other and giggle. Margaery answers him. “Oh, much more!”

Jaime says goodbye holding Brienne by her waist. She wraps her arm around his neck and tries to walk straight, shamefully failing at it. As they get into the elevator, Brienne looks into his eyes. He is smiling, enchanted by the relaxed way she behaves while drunk.

“What?” She blinks and widens her eyes. “Why ‘re ya smiling, Jim’?”

He bursts into laughter. “Jim? You just promoted me to Captain Kirk? I’m flattered.”

She laughs and holds onto him as she notices she’s losing her balance.

“I di’n’t say Jim! I said… I said Jayeimee.” Brienne rolls the vowel sounds, causing him to laugh even more.

“No problem… You can call me Jim. It kind of suits me personality.”

“Ar’gant! Bu’ ya know wha’ suits your pers’nality…?”

The elevator gets to his floor and he opens the door, carefully not to let her fall. He locks the door and goes to the couch with her, then he sits next to her. “What suits my personality, Brienne?”

“Yu’r not Capt’n Kirk. Yu’r da Kingsl’er.”

“The what?”

She rolls her eyes and speaks louder. “The Kingslayer!”

Jaime quickly remembers the hentai images and the videos. _Ok, she’s talking dirty, Lannister, let her continue!_

“Really, why?”

“Well, ‘cause at first I thought ya wer’ a bad guy. You treat’d me real bad… But now I can see yu’r not bad and we’ve great hot sex… Almos’ as hardcor’ as Azure and the kings… kingslayer.” She moves a little to place her arms around him and pull him closer. “And… one mor’ thing… Jim, ya shouldn’ ask me t’come here when yu’r fixn’ yu’r bike.”

He narrows his eyes and pulls her so she is lying on top of him. “Why not, Brienne?”

“Becoz’ it’jus drives me crazy.”

Jaime cannot understand her point, at first his impression is that it drives her crazy because it is boring and she does not want to wait for him to fix something before he can give her attention. “I’m sorry, Brienne.”

She rolls her eyes, noticing he did not understand her. “Nooo! I ain’t complainin’ ‘bout it…”

“No?!?” He looks confused.

“No… I’m tellin’ya… last time… when I arrived ‘ere… I just… Fuck! I cannot say’t.”

He smiles at her. There is some sort of excitement in his heart, for it is the first time she is being so spontaneous and open with him. He wants her to say everything, so he just tries to sound supportive. “Come on, don’t be shy. Tell it to your Jim.”

“Damn… I felt like…”

“Like…?”

“I felt like…”

He widens his eyes expecting her words.

“Ya promis’d dessert, Jim!”

“Tell me what you were going to say and I’ll get you some very nice dessert!”

**to be continued...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tipsy Brienne tries to get Jaime into bed with her. Jaime and Brienne go to Selmy’s hearing, and get disappointed at the judge’s decision. They have a terrible fight about the charity auction, and Jaime lets his roots speak louder than his manners.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Subscribe to get updates on your e-mails as well! :} You make my day so much brighter!

This is the [Atlanta Bazaar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4c5AoqUIZU) scene.

* * *

 

He smiles at her. There is some sort of excitement in his heart, for it is the first time she is being so spontaneous and open with him. He wants her to say everything, so he just tries to sound supportive. “Come on, don’t be shy. Tell it to your Jim.”

“Damn… I felt like…”

“Like…?”

“I felt like…”

He widens his eyes expecting her words.

“Ya promis’d dessert, Jim!”

“Tell me what you were going to say and I’ll get you some very nice dessert!”

“Fine! I wis’ gonna say… I… felt… kinda’f…”

“Of what…? You’re killing me! Say it.” He chuckles watching her cheeks blush.

“Randy! I felt randy ‘n horny… I wanted to…”

“To…?” He is enjoying her every word.

“To fuck… you… ‘n to ride y’ur cock on top’f ur red Mafioso.”

“Mafioso?” He laughs hysterically at the nickname Brienne has given to his motorcycle. He hugs her and kisses her lips. “Oh, I wish you weren’t so wasted… Then we’d definitely try that!”

“So… Y’u promis’d dessert!”

“Mrs. Lannister, the thing I have in my fridge is not only dessert! It’s my favorite dessert in the entire world.”

“Ohhhhh! I’m alr’dy anxious to try’t.”

“But first…”

“What?!?”

“Let’s play our little game. Try to guess what kind of dessert I bought.”

“An’ I win three questi’ns?”

“Yes! Wait right here.” He goes to the kitchen and then comes back bringing a pink carton box. He places it on the center table and goes on. “So, you have three chances!”

“God! I’m jus’ sooo excit’d.”

Jaime feels warmth peacefulness inside his heart. He starts thinking he could easily get used to living with her, having her close to him every day of his life. He is kneeling on the floor, and she is on the couch, with her legs folded like a kid.

“So, first guess!” He teases her, tickling her knee.

“Ok, so I know y’u like fancy stuff… So… Red velv’t cupcakes!”

“No! Second guess!”

“Fuck! Conc’ntrate, Brienne. Focus! Y’u can do it… Oh, now I see’t. Y’u like choc’late… ‘n’ fancy stuff…”

“So…?”

“Choc’late fudg’ cake!”

“No!” Jaime smiles, anticipating his victory. “Now it’s your last chance, Mrs. Lannister!”

“Holly crap! I bette’ th’nk hard’r this time… Or I’ll jus’ guess wron’… like I did with ur bike, y’u know… I thought you had one’f thos’ Harleys and y’u surrrrpris’d me with tha’ Ducati! Fancy ‘n Italian… Wait!” She frowns for a moment. Her face looking so serious she almost scares him.

“What’s wrong, Brienne?”

“Fuck! Tha’s it! Fancy, with choc’late ‘n Italian! Y’u fav’rit’ dessert ‘s Tiramisu!” She widens her eyes waiting for his answer.

Jaime grins at her, the biggest and brightest smile she has ever seen in her life. “I guess you know your Jim too well.” He opens the lid on the box, revealing a very well decorated Tiramisu. She slides her body onto the floor, while he takes the fork with his hand and cuts a huge chunk of tiramisu. Brienne is watching his movements with an innocent look on her face, it is almost a surprise when he hold the fork in front of her, while he stares at her lips. “Would you like o try it?” He asks as he lifts his eyebrows. She opens her mouth, her sapphires still hypnotized by his emeralds.

There is a part of her that wishes she would not behave so vulnerably right now. It is the part of her mind that warns her about how dangerous it is to open up like that, allowing someone get so intimate like he is doing. But her body does not process her rationality, every pump of blood in her heart seems to whisper his name, her skin, her wet pinkness and her eyes, they claim physical contact and passion from him.

She chews the delicate dessert, sharpening her tongue at the bittersweet taste. Drunken thoughts going through her mind, she fails to notice the tiny amount of chocolate left on her lower lip. And just when she is almost about to say something, he places his right hand behind her neck and pulls her face closer to him, so he can lick the chocolate off her lip. He sucks her lower lips, bringing her close to his body. She responds to his touches, snaking her arms around him, grabbing his ass and pulling his hips towards hers. They kiss passionately, their bodies sharing warmth and heartbeats.

“I wan’ you, Jim.”

“I want you, too, Brienne!”

“I mean now… I want’ya to take me now, Jim.”

“Can’t.” He says as he keeps stroking her back, and kissing her neck.

“Why not?”

“Because you’re completely drunk.”

She places her hands on his chest, taking distance from his body. “I’m not. I know what’m asking.”

“No, you don’t.”

She frowns and shows irritation at his words. “I’m fine, Jim. And I can choose perfe’ly well what t’do with ya.”

“Brienne, it’s much too late now. Why don’t we go to the bedroom? We can watch a movie. What do you think?”

“No! I don’ wanna watch anythin’. ‘N if you don’ want me. I’m leavin’ right now.” She gets up and starts walking towards the door. Jaime gets worried she might stumble and fall, so he follows her.

“Brienne, you’re not going anywhere!” He says as he holds her arm tightly and throws her a very serious look. “You’re staying right here with me tonight! Now stop being so difficult.”

She reaches for her bag and her phone on the stand at the hall. “No! I said I’m goin’. Let go of my arm.”

“Make me!” He has the arrogant powerful face and his eyes almost challenge her to a fight.

She widens her eyes in disbelief and trying to free herself from him. Her hand squeezes his wrist, trying to make him let go of her. “Let go ‘f me, Jim.”

“Come on, Brienne. You’re gonna leave me because I’m not in the mood for sex? That’s cruel!” He smiles, trying to make her irritation vanish from her eyes.

Brienne sighs and rolls her eyes. She places her bag back on the stand. A smile lights up her face as she shakes her head denying what he said. She throws herself into his arms, kisses his lips, while her hands find their way into his pants and stroke his hard cock. “Such a bad liar…” She says, as her fingers feel his throbbing manhood.

He starts to think about the whole situation, he does not want to take advantage of her, but she clearly will not give up on her idea. “Fine!” He thinks he might have a way out of her drunken desires. “I just need to shower… Ok?”

Brienne smiles at him and bites her lower lip. He takes her hand and leads her to his bedroom, kissing her neck and caressing her breasts. He goes into his bathroom, hoping she will fall asleep as she waits for him. It has been only about two hours since he had a shower, but he takes some time to relieve himself as the warm water travels onto his skin. Once he gets off the shower, he wraps himself in a towel to get out of the bathroom. He opens the door and finds her naked and passed out on his bed. Her clothes are all over the floor and she is lying on her stomach. There is a certain smile flashing on his face as he observes her naked ass and her back. The pale milk skin, contrasts with the dark grey sheets on his bed. He puts on pajama pants and climbs the bed, lying close to her while he covers her body with the sheet and duvet. She slightly notices his presence, when she whispers half-nonsense, half-honesty. “I’m los’ withou’ya.” Jaime cannot avoid the smug look on his face, thinking she surrendered to him just like that. He kisses her freckled shoulder and holds her as they both fall sleep.

First light of day shines through the curtains, waking him up. He turns and watches Brienne’s face, serene and rested, still sleeping as his hands start sliding onto her body. His fingers grip at her waist, bringing her closer. Her lips tense up and he notices she is waking up. She opens her eyes and it is like she faces an assassin ready to kill her.

“Oh my God! What…?” She holds the sheets trying to cover her breasts as she gets off bed quickly and continues. “Jaime, what am I…? How did I get here?”

He frowns, watching her eyes flickering in fear and her desperate tone of voice. “Brienne, you arrived here last night, completely drunk… After having too much champagne with Margaery. You don’t remember any of that?”

She shakes her head, widening her eyes, almost too worried to ask. “Jaime, what did I…? Did we…?”

“No!” He chuckles. “Not that you didn’t want it, but I said no.”

“I wanted it?”

“Oh, yes! I mean you practically threw yourself in my arms… I had to fool you till you fell asleep and forgot about it.”

“Oh my… But… why am I naked?!?” Her eyebrows had a threatening expression as her tone got firmer.

“Well, you just took your clothes off and waited for me while I was showering… You honestly don’t remember anything?”

“No! I don’t… God, I’m gonna kill Margaery!”

“Stop being so tense, it’s ok. It’s not like you committed murder or something like that… You simply got…”

“I got…?” She leaned her head paying attention to his words.

“Randy!” He bursts into laughter as he watches her cheeks blush insanely cute.

“Oh… This is so…” She turns around and walks fast to the guestroom, she goes on cursing herself for whatever embarrassing thing she might have said.

He gets up and goes after her. “Hey, Mrs. Lannister, relax. I know it was just the alcohol speaking… You don’t have to be shy about it.”

She goes back into his room so she can get her clothes. “And… Jaime… Whatever I said last night… just… Forget it. Ok?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because you were so cute while drunk…”

“You’re so annoying…”

She goes back into the guestroom and closes the door. She takes a shower and when she gets to the living room, Jaime is already waiting for her with her car keys, something that Margaery’s security guard had left at the reception of his building. “Your car is at your place, here is the key.”

She takes the keys from his hand, her face is almost too serious for someone who woke up naked next to him. “I guess you’ll give me a ride to work, then.”

“Sure. I can give you a… _ride_.” He arches his eyebrows as he says ‘ride’, making her eyes roll at his humorous line.

They go to work.

Time seems to rush as the hours pass unnoticed and fast. Hours become days, as they work harder on the contracts and analyzing Barristan Selmy’s publications on the newspaper. A series of things come up during several evenings. First it is Margaery who takes Brienne out so they can have some girl’s talk, and then it is Sansa asking for her help to study. And just when they thought they would have a night together, Ygritte invites Brienne to have dinner at her place to celebrate the redhead’s salary raise. It is like universe conspires against them.

The day for Selmy’s hearing finally comes.

Jaime starts the day nervous and quiet. When Brienne arrives at the office he barely notices her presence as he finishes making notes on the defense piece he has on his desk. They go to court. She cannot help but notice they have not had any moment alone outside the office during the whole week, so she never had a chance to talk to him about the charity event. She decides to mention it in the car.

“Jaime.”

“What?”

“Today is Friday.”

“Yes, I know that. It’s also the day we’ve worked so hard to prepare ourselves for.” He widens his eyes, as he answers an e-mail on his phone.

“And tomorrow is Saturday. The day of the charity ball.”

He stops typing for a moment, then his eyes look up to find the asphalt in front of the car. Blue sapphires still hopeful he will say ‘yes’ and finally agree to go with her to the party. “Can we talk about this later?”

“Fine!” She frowns and presses her lips together, as if holding back her words.

“Oh God… I know that tone.”

“What tone?”

“This thing you do whenever I say something you dislike… you say ‘fine’ like you’re saying ‘Fuck you’ instead.”

Brienne gives him a sarcastic look as she enters the parking lot. They remain quiet until they get to the courtroom. They meet Barristan Selmy at the main hall, and they notice the veteran journalist is nervous with the perspective of the hearing. He might be obliged to release a public statement recanting his reports on the congress lobby scandal. That would mean dishonor and shame for a man who has worked his entire life to guarantee independent information in the capital media.

The hearing starts, and there are lawyers representing Bolton’s part, just to accompany Selmy’s testimonial, for it is not necessary for the other part to be involved during this preliminary event. Selmy speaks firmly, like someone who is absolutely honest and has nothing to hide. The judge and the prosecutor make questions, and Brienne promptly takes notes about them. Jaime watches everything from a distance, he is allowing Brienne to lead the way through the procedures. As Selmy finishes his statements, the judge and the prosecutor determine a two-hour recess so they can announce a decision, telling if Selmy is going to be officially charged and whether his name will be included on the case for further investigation and trial.

They go to a café nearby; Selmy meets the editor-in-chief from The Kingsguard, while Jaime and Brienne sit at a small table to get some coffee and donuts. He notices the blond girl is acting cold as she speaks only the necessary with him. It bothers Jaime that she is not willing to accept his decline on the charity event. “You know you don’t have to go, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“To this stupid party… You don’t have to. In fact you could go to my place and we could have our own party.” He rubs his index finger against the back of her hand as he gets his cup of coffee, accidentally on purpose.

“Jaime, I want to go. I’m not crazy about parties, but I think it might be fun, my friends will be there and Catelyn is counting on me for the auction…” She almost continues talking, but he interrupts her.

“What did you say? You’re going to participate on that… on that… that bloody insult? You’re telling me you’re going to a party in which you’ll be placed at a table with some stranger who paid to have dinner with you?” He looked irritated as he tried to keep his voice low.

“Jaime, you’re offending me! Auctions like this are a tradition at charity events all over the world and no one acts as inappropriately as you’re trying to insinuate. I can’t believe you’re being so… so…”

“So what, Brienne? What am I being? Too honest? You can’t take the truth…?” He smiles sarcastically at her.

“Jaime Lannister! I’ll not take this crap jealousy from you! I’m going to this party, I wanted you to go with me…” She closes her fists in anger as she tries to be discreet about the whole thing.

“Wanted? Don’t want anymore?” He narrows his eyes.

“No! You’re acting like a primitive man. I can barely recognize you… I took you for a civilized highborn and educated man, but you sound like hayseed, a country boy who is threatened by a classy social event!” She crosses her arms.

He leans over the table as his emeralds cut through her sapphires. “Maybe that’s who I am, Brienne. After all, I’m just a redneck who grew up in the west lands. Maybe I’m nothing but a coarse cowboy from the Wild West, someone who simply can’t accept to see his woman being sold like cattle!”

She widens her eyes as her lips part. Deeply offended and furious with him, Brienne simply cannot process his words. She takes her coffee and gets up. Jaime sees he has made a mess when he notices her eyes are watering up as she walks away from him. She goes to the parking lot and tries to ease off the pain inside her heart. The stinging sorrow spreads as she feels tears coming down her cheeks. Her father had once told her that ‘loving is suffering willingly’. Now she finally understood what he meant.

As the recess is over Jaime waits for her in the courtroom. His heart beats faster when he finally sees her entering the place. Her red eyes give away her sadness, it was clear she was very upset with him. He gets closer to her and discreetly asks, “Are you alright?”

“Fine.” She is staring at the judge’s desk.

“Listen, I…”

The bailiff opens the door announcing the arrival of the judge, so Jaime and Brienne stand up as they watch the prosecutor taking his seat. The judge announces his decision stating that Selmy is listed for trial. Jaime and Brienne exhale their irritation out. The prosecutor explains why Selmy is being called, stating that his role was fundamental to point weaknesses on lobby negotiations, therefore it is necessary for Barristan to present his sources and prove he has not compromised government confidentiality while doing his job.

As soon as the procedure is declared closed, Brienne talks to Selmy, assuring him they will get him free from charges during trial. Then she puts away her things and leaves the courtroom. When Jaime gets to the car, he does not say a word. It is a mix of embarrassment and pride that keeps him from apologizing or continuing their argument. They remain quiet, as she drives and he simply watches the view from the car window. When they get back at the office he is already mad at her for making things so complicated like that. In his mind she should easily give up on a social event to stay with him. _Stubborn girl!_

“Brienne…” He crosses his arm as he stands in front of his desk staring directly at her.

“What is it, Mr. Lannister?”

“Oh! Now we’re back to that Mr. Lannister crap again! God!”

“Is it a problem, Mr. Lannister?” She looks calm and that only makes him angrier.

He runs his fingers through his hair, and then passes his hand on his beard. “Listen, I… I have to… apologize.”

“What for, Mr. Lannister?”

“Damn, woman! Why do you have to be so difficult? I told you, right from the start, that I hate these things… You insisted on it…”

“Mr. Lannister, just forget that I ever invited you to such event! Trust me, I won’t make that mistake again. Never.” Her sapphires looked coldly at him, piercing his heart with punishment for the rude lines he had told her earlier that day. She got her bag from the hanger and left him all alone.

He goes home and thinks about what happened. Jaime never wanted to hurt her, but he cannot accept she is willing to go to such stupid social gathering and actually be part of an auction like that. Too bad for him that everything seems to remind him of the event and of her, too. TV is on, showing the news and a report on Selmy’s hearing, he decides to change the channel. Pressing the buttons on the remote control, a movie channel is selected. To his surprise and irritation it is featuring ‘Gone With The Wind’, and he just curses the TV when he realizes the scene going on is the Atlanta Bazaar sequence, when Rhett Butler bids for Scarlett O’Hara, so they can dance together.

“Oh! Come on, you gotta be kidding me!” He sits on the couch with a bottle of beer in his hand.

He sends a text message to Tyrion inviting him to have lunch on the next day. Tyrion’s answer does not help him to ease his mind off of her.

**Will Brienne have lunch with us? =D**

**No. We had a fight. =/**

**What did you do this time? X(**

**You might ask what SHE did this time! ¬¬**

**Don’t try to fool me, brother!**

Jaime just places his phone on the center table and drinks some more beer. His intercom buzzes.

“Lannister here.”

“Good evening, Sir. This is Erick. Ms. Tarth is here.”

 _(Came to beg for forgiveness…)_ “Ok. Thank you, Erick.”

He goes to the door, smug grin on his face, that kind of look that makes her want to punch him. There is a series of words going on in his mind right now; all of them are possible apologies she might use to say he was right all along. But as the elevator reaches the floor and the doors open, he notices she is almost in a hurry.

“This is yours, you left it in my car.” She is deadly serious when she hands him his phone charger. Brienne is almost turning around to take the elevator again, when he reaches out and grabs her arm.

“Wait! You didn’t even say ‘hi’.”

She turns to him as her eyes glance at his hand. It bothers her that he is actually gripping tight onto her arm. She stares at him, with a fake smile as she speaks. “Hello, Mr. Lannister. I wish I could stay and chat, but you’re an asshole and I’m still mad at you. Good night!”

He does not let her go, as he pulls her closer and kisses her lips. His eyes almost shut tensely, fearing her fist might meet his face at any moment, showing her anger and irritation, so he gets surprised when he notices she is responding touching him with her hands as well.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Make-up sex for Mrs. Lannister. Tyrion advises his brother. Jaime has a wonderful surprise. Brienne is wooed by her secret boyfriend. Someone from Jaime’s past steps in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like this chapter, for I’ve put my soul into it. :}

They rush their movements as he simply closes the door. Brienne kisses his neck and sucks on his collarbones, while his hands rip off her clothes. Jaime starts with her jacket, which he simply throws on the floor. Then his fingers begin to unbutton her shirt, while her hands pull his t-shirt upwards. They stop kissing only for a second, so she can take off his t-shirt, and then their lips meet again. There is fire in her eyes when her fingers meet the scar on his torso, she slides her hands upwards to his chest feeling taut muscles moving under his skin. They stumble on the furniture, almost unconscious of where they are heading to as Jaime processes what is happening to him.

Her hands try to unbutton his jeans, while he whispers in her ear. “I’m sorry… I was rude…” Jaime is trying to think about his feelings, while Brienne only wants him to take her in his arms and fuck her. “…Brienne, I… I love you… I don’t wanna fight…”

She stares into his eyes, fiery sapphires hypnotizing him, as she places one finger over his lips, making him stop talking, till she gets her mouth closer to his ear and whispers. “I picked you, remember...?” When she looks into his eyes again, it is a different shade of green she sees, arousal darkens his emeralds. Brienne still has her white shirt on when he throws her on his bed, but her panties are already on the floor. Her laughter turns him on as he watches her face lighting up when she giggles. He takes off his boxers, exposing his hard mast while he watches her right hand explore her womanhood. Then he slowly gets closer to her, caressing her thighs and warming her up. Her freckled milky torso squirms at the contact of his lips on her wetness. He teases her, bringing her close to climax only to stop moving his lips and tongue, making her beg for more. “Jaime, please…”

“Please what, Mrs. Lannister?” He watches her eyes, while he slides his index finger into her warm cunt. His tongue teases her clit again, making her moan as her back arches. Jaime can notice she is on the edge, almost ready to come, so he stops once more.

“Please, don’t stop!”

“Why not?” He asks as he kisses her lady-lips, only to make her suffer some more as he watches her willingness go unattended.

“Because… I want to…”

“What do you want, Mrs. Lannister?” His tongue slides against her clit, while his right hand cups her breasts, rubbing the fabric on her bra against her nipples.

“Stop teasing me, Jaimeeeee.” She moans his name as she feels his rough beard rubbing against her inner thighs.

“Then tell me what you want, Briiiiieeeenne.” He makes fun of her, chuckling when he repeats the movement with his face to caress her skin with his golden beard. She releases her hands from the sheets she has been holding in a fistful of fabric and moves them towards his head, only to get them slapped by him. “No hands!” Jaime speaks loud as he stares into her eyes.

“Ouch, Jaime!”

He places his lips back on her wetness, licking her folds up and down, making her body squirm. She tries to touch his face again. Her right hand is almost touching his forehead, but when he notices her fingers close enough, he slaps them again, this time even harder than before. “I said no hands!”

“Jaime, that hurt!” She frowns.

He looks very serious as he stares at her. Emeralds narrowing when a wicked smile forms on his face. “In fact…” He lifts himself and walks on his knees to the headboard. “…let me help you with this shirt…” As she turns sideways, his hands remove her shirt, she does not seem to notice he keeps it on her wrists. It is already too late when she realizes he is tying her hands up onto the headboard. “…so now you won’t behave badly, trying to interrupt me, Mrs. Lannister.”

Brienne tries to pull out the knot he made, but she fails. He enjoys himself watching her irritation, as he goes back to her cunt and kisses her lady-lips. “Jaime, what the hell are you… Ohhhh…” Reluctance vanishes when she feels his delicate kisses and licks. Her back arches and he gets mostly aroused by that view, watching her chest rising, exposing her breasts and the delicate fabric on her bra. His fingers tease her, making her force her wrists, her body in spasms she cannot control. Her climax is intense as she whispers his name and moves her hips closer to his mouth.

He moves to lie next to her, while he wraps his hands around her, pulling her closer to him. His fingers slide upwards to loosen the knot he had tied around her wrists.

She watches the twisted white fabric when he throws what once was a perfectly good shirt on the stand. “You owe a new shirt, old man.” She says as she smiles.

“Do you know what else I owe you?” He pulls the sheets and duvet to cover them both, avoiding the night cold air.

“No, what.”

“Three questions.” He hugs her, nuzzling her hair as he places his leg on her thighs.

“Three questions?”

“Yes, last time you were here… You guessed what dessert I had bought...”

“Tiramisu…” She spoke, not really thinking about what she was saying.

“Hey, I thought you didn’t remember what had happened that night.”

“I don’t… but I have these flashes… things that I’m not sure if are true or just… anyway.”

“Or just your imagination?” Smug look on his face as she turns sideways to face him.

“Listen, old man, I’m the one who’s got questions for you!”

“Right… go ahead.”

“Have you ever been married?”

Jaime chuckles. “Oh, that was straightforward! No, I haven’t.”

“Ok, I’ll just copy you on the next. Have you ever been in love… I mean, before me?”

“Yes, I have.”

“And…?”

“And what?”

“What happened? Why did you break up?”

“Mrs. Lannister can I consider that your third question?”

“No! That’s just a complement on the second question!”

“No, no, no. That’s the third question…”

“Fine, I’ll make that my third question. What happened last time you were in love?”

He takes a deep breath, trying to build some courage. _Just tell her, Lannister!_

“It’s a little… complicated.” Emeralds watching her calm expression.

“It’s always complicated…” She says as she widens her blue eyes.

“It was someone who… she didn’t really want the same things I wanted… and her life… she never wanted anything serious with me…”

“Such as marriage?”

“Such as relationship.”

Brienne looks confused. “So… you were in love with someone but… she wasn’t your girlfriend?”

“Not really.”

“She wasn’t the marrying type, then?”

“Oh, yes, she was… She was just married to someone else.” He says as he wrinkles his nose, waiting for some sort of disgusted reaction from her. In his mind, Brienne is so honored and truthful, she would never admit something like that in her life. So he is worried she might be disappointed.

Her eyebrows show seriousness and she blinks a little. “That’s… kind of sad.”

He is so relieved she has not said anything judgmental. “It was pathetic.”

“How did it end? Did she break up with you or you were the one who said goodbye?”

“I guess… we both did things… But she just… hurt me in a way… I couldn’t forgive her.”

“You see, I got a bonus question and you didn’t even notice.” She laughs, trying to make those thoughts vanish from his mind.

“So now it’s only fair that you give me an answer back.”

“Oh, it all depends on the question…” She kisses his lips, her hands snaking around his body.

“Are we… ok?” He narrows his eyes while staring at her.

“It depends…”

“On what?”

“On whether you’re going to make any rude comments about me going to the charity event…”

“No more comments on that, I promise! But…”

“What is it now, Jaime?”

“Are you going to wear a very short dress?”

She chuckles and he starts to tickle her knees.

“No, it’s really not short. Why? Is that a problem, old man?” She tries to talk while giggling like a child.

“Yes, it might be a problem…” He slides his fingers upwards on her thighs. “…if there’s too much skin exposed…” his index finger meets the delicate flesh on her cunt. “…you may cause tachycardia...” He gets on top of her, accommodating his hips between her thighs. “…showing these thighs.” His hands caress her inner thighs as he places his cock on her wetness. “Oh… God.” He exhales, closing his eyes.

“What’s wrong?” She is almost moaning when she asks him.

“You’re still so tight… it’s wonderful…” He kisses her lips and he sucks on her neck. She moans and slides her hands onto his back. Jaime feels her fingers pressing his torso harder against her hips. Wicked smile on his face as he grabs her arms and places her wrists above her head again, this time he is holding them up with his hand.

“Are you trying to restrain my arms again?” She bites her lower lip as her sapphires watch him.

“I’m not trying, I’m succeeding.”

“Maybe because I’m letting you do that…” She arches her eyebrows.

“And that’s because you’re enjoying it…”

They stare into each other’s eyes, while he feels she is getting warmer and wetter. Their teasing lines work for both of them, as they increase their rhythm, getting closer to climax. She wraps her legs around his waist and arches her back. They climax with each other’s names in the air.

As they cuddle and whisper to each other, it becomes clear in his mind they belong together. He sees her inside his heart and his life in a way he never saw Cersei, during the time they were lovers. Brienne makes him feel strong and capable, while Cersei always had her way to play him like a marionette, showing him he could not survive without her. The young woman in his bed wants him for who he is, even admires him for the way he is; but his stepsister wanted him to mold his character into something she could use for her own advantage. He sees now what his brother had tried to tell him about, for such a long time. Tyrion would tell him of love, but a different kind of love, which Jaime did not know of. Selfless kind of love. And for the first time Jaime feels he might be lucky enough to have found it.

He wakes up alone in his room. Going to the living room and then to the kitchen, he finds a note on his fridge.

_Left early to go to Margaery’s. Pre-party spa-day bullshit. Sorry, didn’t want to wake you up. Lunch tomorrow? Text me. Last night was ‘randy’ and you still owe me a new shirt._

_XOXO_

_Brienne_

 

His eyes read the note about three times. A part of him was completely proud for the way she had praised his lovemaking, but somewhere inside his mind there was a question. _XOXO… Why didn’t she write ‘love’ instead?_ Jaime took a shower and noticed his brother was already there when he finished getting dressed.

“Good morning, Jaime!”

“Hello, brother.”

“So, you screwed things up…”

“Well, there’s been a change of scenarios.” He grins as he notices Tyrion has placed a suit, which is neatly wrapped in a plastic packaging from the drycleaners. “And what’s that?”

“For the ball, naturally. I’ll dress up here.”

“Oh… you’re really going…”

“Yes, I am! It’s my way to show the world I care about the kids.”

“Oh, it has nothing to do with open bar and the fact that they’re auctioning dates…”

“Well, if you think it’s so nice, why aren’t you going with me?”

“Don’t start with that talk… Just last night I set things right with Brienne.”

“Oh really?” Tyrion lifted an eyebrow.

“She got here annoyed and irritated…”

“And?”

“And things went wild…”

“You fought?”

“We fucked!”

“Make-up sex is the best.”

“Oh, and I… also told her… about Cersei.”

“Oh my… and how did she react?”

“The best way possible, she was even sorry for me…” Jaime says as he sits on the couch, next to Tyrion.

“So she wasn’t shocked to know you’ve had an affair with your married stepsister?”

“Well…”

“Jaime?” Tyrion frowns.

“Technically she doesn’t know it was Cersei.”

“You coward! You should’ve told her everything!”

“I’ll tell her everything… when the time comes, for now I gave her the truth… It was just not the entire thing, but it was like 90% of it.”

Tyrion shook his head and ran his hands over his eyes. “Jaime, there’s no such thing as a percentage of truth… God, how old are you, really? Thirteen?” He didn’t want to spoil things for Jaime, but he knew it was much to leave unsaid. “And you’re ok with the fact that she’s going to the party tonight?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. “Brother, I’m not jealous. And I don’t want to see Cersei and Robert…”

“Oh, so let me see if I understand it. Your young fun hot smart girlfriend invites you to a party, open bar, and you say ‘no’ because you’re too scared you might see your ex there?”

“I…” Jaime wrinkled his nose, realizing it was Cersei again determining what he was about to do. He had never given much thought to the whole thing, but now that he saw his brother’s eyes, he could tell it was all ruined and marked because of her. Once again he was just not brave enough to face her and let her know he is doing fine on his own (or with someone else). “Why do you do that, Tyrion?”

“What?”

“This thing… It’s like you make me get… doubts.”

“Jaime, you’re in doubt because deep inside you know I’m right. There’s a part of you that tells you going to this party could be fun and you could have a wonderful time with Brienne. The only problem is that you never listen to this part of your brain! You always listen to the dark side of the force, Luke.” Tyrion punched his brother’s arm as a master would do to teach his pupil a lesson.

Jaime gets up and goes to the kitchen as he speaks. “Ok, then I need you to tell me something, and be honest about it. This morning I… woke up and… she was already gone… and she left me this note.” Jaime gave the note to Tyrion and he watched his brother’s face turn into a sarcastically expression.

“X-O-X-O? Good, you see now what I mean…”

“So this is bad?” Jaime frowned as he sat back on the couch.

“No, it’s not bad… It’s just too friendly… you know, like you’re friends with benefits.”

“No, no, no… It’s not like that, I’ve… I’ve told her… the words.”

“What words?”

“I love you.”

“Wow! That changes everything.”

“Right?!”

“And what did she say?”

“She smiled and hugged me and said ‘me too’… And before you say anything… She really meant it! It’s just that she’s not used to speaking about her feelings.”

“Fine, I wasn’t going to say anything… But I think it’s very silly of you to choose to stay at home tonight.”

“Brother, trust me, everything will be fine. She’s gonna have fun with her friends and I’ll meet her tomorrow.”

“Maybe you’re right, Jaime. And there’ll surely be other opportunities for you to take her out, dance and do this kind of stuff.”

“That’s it! I wish she’d understood it right from the beginning. Then we’d never have fought about it…”

“So now she’s ok with it?”

“Oh, of course she is. She just told me I was rude… And it’s true. I said some things to her that were pretty hurtful, and I regret it. But now we’re ok.”

They talked for some time. Then they went out to have lunch. Jaime knows why Tyrion is his best friend, and still after all this time, he gets surprised to find advice and comfort from his brother, the short guy with the biggest heart of all. Afternoon went on, and siblings talked about different things. Tyrion almost forced Jaime to promise he would schedule something with Brienne so he could finally get to know the girl, and talk to her properly.

“And, by the way, are you interested in anyone at the auction?” Jaime grinned at his brother.

“Oh, I’m bidding for a friend, but it’s just to save her from Edmure Tully, you know.” Tyrion mentioned Catelyn’s recently-divorced younger brother, a womanizer.

“And may I ask who this ‘friend’ is…”

“Arianne Martell.”

“Oh, I know her. She’s…”

“Heiress to the wealthiest family in Dorne…”

“Wow, good luck with that!”

Tyrion was almost ready to go when he asked Jaime to turn the TV on and turn it to the CelebChannel. They were featuring an exclusive coverage from the event, showing the red carpet and all the guests arriving at the ball. Jaime went back to the kitchen to make a sandwich. As his brother went to the living room he started making fun of every outfit he saw, the range of guests was so vast there were all kinds of people and, consequently, all kinds of clothes.

“Jaime you have to see this suit, it’s so fucking ridiculous. I simply hate colorful shirts with white collar… It’s bloody tacky, and it screams 80’s.”

Jaime shouted from the kitchen. “Hey, I love the 80’s… Great hair styles…”

“Yeah… Oh, Renly Baratheon spent a million on his tie.”

“Tell me it’s pink and he’s finally coming out of the closet.” He laughed and Tyrion chuckled.

“Did you have a chance to see what Brienne’ll be wearing tonight?”

“No, she just told me it’s a dress and it’s not short. But I think she’ll be wearing something that covers her entire body. Man, that girl is so shy… Like, the other night I had to practically beg to get her fully naked… Oh, and I bet it’ll be something blue, it’s her favorite color!” He just smiled as he remembered her blue underwear, the one with Funshine Bear.

“Holly mother of dragons, Catelyn looks so hot! Such a shame she’s still in mourning. She’s still very young, she should date.”

“Let me guess, she’s wearing black.”

“Oh, very elegant.”

Jaime patiently sliced a tomato as he pictured Brienne and what she would be wearing for the party. He imagined a very long dress with long sleeves and not even an inch of skin exposed. It was odd for him to understand why she was so ashamed of her body, after all she was an interesting woman and, although she was not stereotypy pretty, her body was athletic and fit. But there was something inside him that cherished her shyness. _I’m the only one who gets to see all of that…_ Smug look on his face, picturing her body naked under him.

Tyrion whistled. “Margaery looks nice.”

“Brienne must be with her, or with Loras…” Jaime chuckled, almost sure she would be dressed like a nun.

And there she was, Tyrion saw her.

She wore a strapless blue gown, the dress was long and elegant, but her upper back, shoulders and her chest were exposed, revealing her milky skin and her freckles. The tight structure of the fabric even created delicate curves on her bosoms and on her lower back, almost an invitation to imagine her firm ass under the dress.

“So what was your bet about her gown, dear brother?” Tyrion chuckled as he waited for an answer.

Clueless about what Tyrion was seeing on TV, Jaime was still in the kitchen, adding mustard and mayonnaise to his sandwich. “Blue, long sleeves, covering every inch of her skin… Almost like a nun.” Jaime laughed as he said ‘nun’.

“Well, you are right about the blue…”

“I knew it, she’s so predictable.”

“Hummm, but I think you should come take a look at… your nun.”

When Jaime came back to the living room he still had a smile on his face, a smile which rapidly turned into a shocked expression, with his mouth open and his eyes flickering as they watched the screen. The hosts on the TV show commented the styles on the red carpet.

_Indeed, I agree with you, Megan, Margaery is absolutely gorgeous! But we couldn’t expect anything less from the Tyrell heiress._

_Yes, Cindy, but what to say of Brienne Tarth’s gown? The young lawyer, Catelyn Stark’s new talent and Jaime Lannister’s protégée, has made a smart choice for this evening, or what?_

_Oh, Megan, it’s a fabulous dress! Classic choice, an excellent piece from Loras Tyrell’s collection. And she’s so tall and athletic, her shoulders are Greek-goddess-like frames._

_You’re right about that, Cindy. After giving Roose Bolton the cold shoulder during the last press conference, she’s now giving us her hot shoulders on the red carpet._

The two journalists laughed at the pun emphasizing Brienne’s looks. Jaime had his jaw line tensed as he stared directly at the screen. Angry emeralds displaying what he would never admit to be jealousy.

Tyrion laughed hysterically while watching Jaime’s reaction. “So, sister Brienne has given you her ‘hot shoulder’…” He burst into laughter as he slapped the couch. “…Oh, Jaime, I’m so glad you’re mature, self-assured and not jealous at all…” He kept laughing. “…So, I guess you’re going to have fun with your little sandwich.” Tears were coming down Tyrion’s face, as he tried to stop laughing.

Jaime frowned and swallowed hard. He took a deep breath and tried to sound cool about everything.

“Very funny, Tyrion. Ok, she’s not really overdressed, so what…?”

“No, she’s not.” Tyrion pretended to agree with everything his brother was saying.

“Yes, she’s found a pretty dress. So what?”

“Very pretty hot dress. So what?” Tyrion echoed his jealous brother.

“And the lady on TV just compared her to a Greek goddess… So what?”

“Yeah, Greek goddesses are kind of overrated…” Tyrion was having fun with it.

“Right… Am I going to worry about it? No!”

“That’s right, don’t you worry!”

“Yeah! Am I going to act like an insecure guy? I don’t think so…”

“Hell, no!”

“She loves me! And I love her, too!”

“Oh, yes. You love each other!”

“And I’m the one handling her hot Greek shoulders!”

“Hell, yeah! You’re the guy!”

“Yeah, that’s it! I’m the one who gets all of that… just for me!” Jaime said as he pointed at the screen.

“Sure, brother, just for you!”

“So why would I trouble myself thinking about it…”

“Totally right, why would you trouble yourself?”

“Yes! Just because there are handsome guys there…” Jaime disdained.

“Nonsense… Brienne’s a descent girl.” Tyrion agreed with him.

“You can bet your life she is…”

“Yeah, so why trouble yourself…?”

“Just because Edmure Tully will be there…?”

“Oh, that maniac… I’m sure Brienne can escape the likes of him by herself.” Tyrion crossed his arms.

“Of course she can! She doesn’t take crap from people! She’s badass!”

“Yeah! Just because several members of the Marine Corps unit will be there? Uniform guys are so overrated!”

“Yeah! Ohhhhhhh, what the fuck… I’m such an idiot!” Jaime shouted, angry and annoyed.

“I’ll wait for you downstairs.” Tyrion said as he understood there was no way Jaime would choose to stay at home after being so jealous like he was.

“Five minutes!” Jaime rushed into his bedroom to get changed.

As he chooses a suit and a tie, he tries to understand his own reaction. Jaime forces himself to admit that maybe he is just jealous, or maybe he is finally letting his own will be stronger than his fears. When he puts on his shirt, he remembers how it used to be with Cersei, all the family events, all the social gatherings. He would just wait for her, standing anywhere, wanting her to get closer, so he would have the chance to touch her. Those were stolen moments, stolen kisses, stolen happiness which never really fulfilled his heart. He finds himself regretting not have seen all that before. He regrets not realizing what Brienne wanted from the beginning. What she had offered him from the start, not a stolen moment, but the real thing; and he notices maybe he was too dumb to see that, too centered on his own problems.

He gets downstairs. Tyrion asks his driver to go directly to the venue of the party, while he takes a ride with Jaime. They are both impeccable, red ties adorning their suits. _Predictable Lannisters_ , Jaime thinks as he notices the similarities. He drives almost too fast, not really sure why he is in a hurry, but wanting to get there as soon as possible. When they are finally there, Jaime hands his car keys to the valet and rushes to the entrance, avoiding the journalists on the red carpet. Tyrion takes his time to talk to the press; after all, he is in the show business and would surely not dismiss public appearances like that.

As he crosses the main hall and enters the ballroom, his eyes scan the entire place looking for her. He gets nervous after a few seconds… No sign of her.

Brienne is hesitating. She has spent the whole day at Margaery’s, getting beautified. She sees no difference from her usual looks, but that’s mainly because she did not accept to put on makeup. Black eyeliner and mascara were the only things she allowed the makeup artist to work with. She really does not need a layer of foundation on her skin, for it would be just something to make her uncomfortable. She likes her dress, because of the color and the delicate silk it is made of, but she would never have chosen a strapless dress if it were not for Loras words and the tons of champagne she had while choosing it. She does not think her dress is too sexy or provocative, but as she is not used to showing any portion of her body, just those few inches of skin from her chest and back exposed make her feel a little embarrassed. She wishes Jaime were there with her. He would make her comfortable with herself, because that is what he always does. He would assure her she looks nice, and she would allow herself to believe, because the glint in his emeralds can make her agree with almost anything, and the wicked smile on his face might even make her think he were turned on by her outfit and the way it shapes her frames.

She is talking to Hyle Hunt, and old workmate, a colleague from her time working for Renly Baratheon. Margaery is next to her, showing some selfies to Loras as they pretend to pay attention to the guy. His conversation is ok, but he is so uninteresting, it makes Brienne lose focus. She tries hard to pay attention, but all she can think of is Jaime and what would he do if he were there with her. Her eyes start to vaguely make contact with the man in front of her. Then they get lost while looking at the marble frames on the columns, the chandeliers hung on the ceiling with the tiny crystals on them, the silver curtains which had been chosen to resemble the Stark grey tones. But suddenly, there is a surprise. She sees him, standing by the main hall passage, tall, handsome, goldenly blond, with his rough beard and his arched eyebrows. Brienne watches him as she starts to smile. Taking a glass of whisky from a tray, he greets the waiter and takes a sip of the beverage. He holds the glass with his left hand, while his right one goes into his pocket to take his phone. She notices he is typing, and before she starts to get curious about what he is doing, she feels her phone buzzing inside her clutch.

**I’m @ the party. Where r u? ;)**

“Guys, I’ll go say hello to a friend. Excuse me.” She politely explains as she starts to move. She patiently walks near the walls and windows, avoiding being seen by him. As he turns a little to the side, still trying to identify her face among the guests, she steps behind him. Brienne almost wants to place her hands and cover his eyes just to tease him by asking ‘Guess who!’ but she figures it would be extremely intimate and unwise at that moment. So she simply gets closer to his back.

“You look handsome… for someone your age.”

He turns around to face her, wide green eyes as they analyze her looks, from head to toe. He sees her blue eyes and the black eyeliner which only makes her sapphires shine brighter and sexier. “You look too hot, for someone who actually hates dresses.”

She blushes. _God! Will I ever stop blushing in front of him?_

“And I still cause this effect on you, Mrs. Lannister…?”

Brienne widens her eyes in surprise. “Shush… Someone might hear you, Jaime.”

“Well, I was hoping you’d hear me… ‘Cause I was teasing you, really.”

She chuckles, placing her hands together, holding her phone and bag. “So, why are you here?”

He hesitates a bit. “Tyrion needed a ride.”

Brienne knows he is lying. “Really?”

“Yeah!”

“And he didn’t want to bother his chauffeur… So he asked you.”

“Are you implying anything, Mrs. Lannister?”

“Well, if you came by car, why are you drinking alcohol?”

“Strategy.”

“Getting involved in a car accident after the party is a strategy? Not a very nice one.”

“No, you silly freckles. It’s a strategy to make sure you’ll drive me home after the party.”

“Me? And why are you so sure I haven’t been drinking?”

“In a hostile environment like this… It’s not your style. I can tell.”

“Then what’s my style?”

“To drink with a lover, or with close friends.”

Before Brienne can say anything, Margaery approaches them. “Jaime, it’s so nice to see you.”

He still stares at Brienne, “Good evening, Margaery. It’s good to see you, too.”

Brienne looks away, trying to make her skin pale again, but she feels the pink flames all over her neck and chest. Margaery notices the tension between the two of them. “Oh, I really need a drink, do you want something, Bri?”

Brienne looks at her friend with that kind of non-verbal communication which tells much more than her words, “Can’t. I’m driving someone home.”

“Oh! I get it.” Margaery chuckles and leaves them to go towards the bar.

Jaime looks back at Brienne, “So, will I be spending a lot of money tonight?”

Sapphires widen and her eyebrows arch. “I’m sorry to disappoint you, but I’ve declined from the auction.”

And then, he feels it, the inconvenience of being surprised by the woman, almost a girl, who seems to have taken his heart just for her. Surprise and relief in his mind. He knows how hard it must have been to say ‘no’ to Catelyn Stark. Brienne’s sense of duty is much stronger, but somehow she managed to walk away with that. She goes on, “I called Catelyn this morning to refuse it.”

“You… didn’t have to… I’d understand it.”

“Well, it’s supposed to be an auction for single guests. And I’m not single, Jaime.”

He looks into her eyes, wanting to kiss her and hold her in his arms. His body pulses with arousal at her words. _She’s not single._

“Would you like to join me for dinner… at the Lannisters table?”

“I’d be glad to.”

“Listen, there’s a balcony to the east section in the gallery upstairs.”

“Jaime, we can’t.” She looks shocked but there is excitement in her eyes.

“We must! I’ll wait for you there, five minutes.” He winks at her as he takes some more of his whisky.

He watches her as he walks towards the stairs. Her sapphires observe his every move as he climbs the steps.

Brienne does not notice when her boss steps behind her. “Brienne, I want you to meet someone.”

As the blond girl turns around, she faces Tywin Lannister. The old tall man has a discreet smile on his face as he leans forward to greet her. “Ms. Tarth, I’m delighted to finally meet you. I’ve heard so much about you…” Brienne is almost tricked by her brain to imagine Jaime must have talked about her, so she is surprised when Tywin continues. “…Catelyn Stark has only the best compliments to describe your work.”

“Well… It’s indeed a pleasure, Mr. Lannister…” She reaches out to shake hands with him, noticing he narrows his eyes the same way Jaime does. “…But Catelyn is too kind to me.” Brienne does not know how to behave, seeing his polite gestures and manners, she is surprised to see Jaime has much of his elegance.

Catelyn smiles at her humbleness as she comments. “Oh, Brienne you deserve every single kind word I’ve used to praise your professional skills. By the way, I just saw Jaime with you a moment ago…”

Brienne remembers he is waiting for her, but she surely cannot leave right now. “Yes, he’s here. He actually…” She looks at Tywin, almost afraid to say anything to the serious old man with enigmatic semi-smile and narrowed eyes. She cannot help but notice his eyes are of a different shade of green, almost flamed by a golden glint around the pupils. “…well, he asked me… invited me to…”

Catelyn figured out what the shy girl tried to say. “To sit at our table.”

“Your table?” Brienne is confused by her words.

“Yes, Tywin’s bidden for me, so I’ll be having dinner at the Lannisters table.”

“Oh… That’s nice.” Brienne just watched the two older lawyers glance at each other.

Jaime waited for her. He watched the stars and felt the cold winter breeze on his face. He was finishing his whisky when he heard footsteps. He smiled and looked down, chuckling at her lateness, imagining she was still afraid of getting caught with him.

“Took you too long to come upstairs, Mrs. Lannister.”

“Good evening, Jaime.” Cersei’s voice greeted him.

**to be continued...**

* * *

This is what I imagined to be [Brienne's dress](http://www.genealogydresses.com/la-femme-18160.html).


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime confronts his past. Tywin advises Brienne. Jaime forces his girlfriend to step on the dance floor. Benjen Stark makes Jaime jealous. Tywin sees more than he should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I’m still here. Thank you so much for your comments, kudos, hits and subscriptions!

_Fuck!_ Jaime cannot avoid the irritation waving in his body, repulsed by her presence. He almost growls his words. “Oh, what are you doing here?”

“Is this the proper way to greet an old friend?” She walks closer, moving her glittery short red dress as she swings her hips. _Vulgar as I remembered._ Jaime feels almost disgusted by the obviousness of her sex appeal. Since he met Brienne, he has learned to appreciate subtleness and to get even more aroused by what he cannot see, instead of what is shamelessly displayed.

“We’re not friends. What do you want from me? Tell me so you can leave.”

“Why do you say that? I’m just here to say ‘hello’.”

“Yeah, right. Cersei, I know you wouldn’t bother yourself to come here if you didn’t need something from me. So go straight to the point.”

“Who’s Mrs. Lannister?” She says as she leans against the parapet.

Jaime rolls his eyes and takes a deep breath. A part of him wants to punch her face, but he knows there are more efficient ways to hurt her.

“It’s not of your business.”

“Is it the giant woman you work with?”

“Oh… Go to hell!” He turns and starts walking away when she interrupts.

“I saw you…”

He stops.

Cersei continues, “…at the police station. I’ve watched that video. You look very intimate…”

Something inside his heart tells him to get back to Brienne, but he is worried after what Cersei said. So he simply turns to look at her. “Man, I’d forgotten how sick you are…”

“So, you’re fucking her, aren’t you?”

“You’ve got five seconds to tell me what you truly want from me, and then I’m out.”

She crosses her arms as her eyebrows arch. “You’ve been investigating Robert’s companies.”

He frowns, realizing it is all really about politics. “Yes. Why?”

“You should stop.”

His angry laughter causes her to roll her eyes. “I won’t stop. So whatever it is that you and your husband have ‘cooked’ to get those contracts, I’ll find out.”

“Listen, Jaime, this goes deeper than you can imagine. Trust me, you don’t want to get your hands on it. And you certainly don’t want to… risk… anything… or anyone in your life.” She looks down on him as her lips tense up, the way she looks when she wants to threaten someone.

He is sure now, it was her who gave the order. Cersei is the responsible for the assault at Brienne’s apartment. His face darkens in anger, he is so mad at her, he could crush her skull onto the marble floor. “No, you listen to me. I’m going downstairs now. I’ll pretend you haven’t just threatened me, for it’d be such a shame to see a congressman’s wife leaving the party in an ambulance. But I warn you…”

“You warn me?”

“If you ever try to hurt her again, I’ll forget what you once represented to me and I’ll make you pay with your life!”

Cersei’s shock is visible. His line sounded so sharp and hateful, she notices he has changed. He walks away, and she shouts behind him, trying to get the last word. “This is not over, Jaime!”

He meets Brienne on the stairs. When he sees her he cannot hold himself back, he simply hugs her, his heart beats fast and his eyes flicker aguishly. She hugs him, but she does not understand where that is coming from.

“I’m sorry I left you waiting…” She apologizes.

“It’s ok. It’s… too cold outdoors, anyway. What detained you?”

“Catelyn introduced me to your father and…”

“My father?!?” He places his hands on her shoulders.

“Yes.” Brienne tries to find the reason for his nervousness, her blue eyes seem to search his face, scanning his emotions.

“So, how bad is your impression about your in-law?” Jaime asks, expecting the worst answer possible.

“Actually he was very nice to me. He even praised me, telling he’s heard good things about me.”

“From whom?”

“From Catelyn. By the way, we’ll be sharing the table with our boss, so we better keep things low-profile.” Brienne leans her head as she watches his response.

Jaime is surprised. “Catelyn dining with the Lannisters?”

Brienne holds the smile on her lips. “Your father bid for her. And it was quite a considerable donation.”

Jaime wrinkles his noise. “Oh… you don’t think he’s…”

“Jaime, both Catelyn and Tywin are… unattached…”

“No! Oh, God… This is too much for me.” He shakes his head.

Brienne takes his left arm as she makes fun of his discomfort. “I guess you’re not the only naughty Lannister here tonight, Jaime.”

He chuckles when he gently presses his right hand on hers, against his left forearm. “The naughtiest of the Lannisters is at the bar, hitting on your BFF.” He points at Tyrion, who seems to be having a wonderful time with Margaery. As they reach their table, each one takes a seat, while a waiter starts pouring sparkling water into their glasses. Jaime orders a bottle of whisky, reminding Brienne of her destination after the party.

“Freckles, can you drive wearing heels?”

She takes a sip of water as she shakes her head. “No. I’ll go barefooted. Oh… But I have to pass by my place.”

“What for?”

“To get my clothes.”

“I think it’s about time you start to take a few items to my place… For times like this.”

“Which means you’ll have to get some things to my place as well…”

“It’s a good idea, but I’m not sure we can add anything to that tiny little matchbox you call home.” He pretends to be serious while she rolls her eyes. He goes on with his joke, “I mean, the place is so small it took me about four seconds to walk the entire perimeter…”

“Shut up.” She smiles as she says it, losing the authority from her line.

“…Seriously, that apartment is like Tetris, you gotta think carefully before you let any blocks in or you’ll just lose an entire section.”

“Not all of us are blessed with several square-meters.”

He gets closer to her so he can whisper. “Just like not all of us are blessed with blue eyes and a firm ass.”

_Why am I blushing again? Stop it, Brienne!_

The waiter brings the bottle of whisky and an ice bucket. Catelyn and Tywin approach them. Jaime feels uncomfortable as he notices his father’s chivalry when he pulls up a chair for Catelyn. It is always a feeling that he has failed in his life, for not being what his father wanted him to be, a gentleman. He looks at Brienne, as she talks to Catelyn about the ballroom decoration, and he asks himself if she ever misses those small gestures. The blond girl is independent, strong and smart, she looks like a woman who would never care for such amenities, but Jaime fears he might be wrong about it. Maybe she would want him to open and close the car door for her, or to pull up chairs, just as his father did. He gets distracted, Catelyn’s words do not reach his mind.

“Jaime?” Brienne looks at him. “Catelyn’s talking to you.”

He blinks and exhales when he apologizes. “Oh, I’m sorry, Catelyn. It’s the noise… The orchestra and people chatting…”

“It’s alright, Jaime. I asked you about Frey’s case, Podrick’s told me you’re close to trial.”

“Oh, yes, yes… I’ve got a very strong piece for that one. The trial is next week.” He answers as he pours some more whisky into his glass.

They talk about work and the most difficult cases they have handled. Tywin comments on Roose Bolton’s case and the unfortunate attack on Brienne, advising her to take a firmer position on her public statements.

“Well, I appreciate your advice, Sir…”

“Oh, please, call me Tywin.”

And that’s exactly when Jaime starts doubting his father’s sanity.

Pink cheeks on Brienne’s face reveal she is nervous at that table, with her boss and her father-in-law next to her. “Yes, of course… Tywin, I appreciate your advice. But I don’t think it’s necessary to take any further measures. Do you?”

“Brienne, perhaps you’re either too naïve or too self-confident…” Tywin starts speaking, but he is soon interrupted by Jaime, and the alcohol already running in his brain.

“A little bit of both…” He says as he smiles to Catelyn, not really sure if he actually spoke or just thought that. “…oh… I’m sorry, it’s just that, working with her… I can tell you that.”

Tywin narrows his eyes. “As I was saying, before my son interrupted me, you should let your enemies know their limits with you. You should keep a clear message in case they do anything against you, to either earn their respect, or to conquer their fear.”

Jaime takes a sip of whisky. “Father, you’d be surprised to know that Brienne actually advised me to give Bolton an answer on the first press conference, because I didn’t want to retaliate.” He glances at Brienne.

Tywin lifts his eyebrows. “Well, in that case, she is wiser than you, Jaime… Or braver.”

Jaime raises his glass sarcastically. “To Brienne Tarth, the brave wise girl!”

Tyrion gets to the table at the exact time Jaime makes a toast. “What are we celebrating?”

Catelyn smiles at him. “Brienne’s bravery, according to Tywin Lannister.”

Tyrion looks at Jaime, aware of the fact his brother might be pissed off about something their father has said. He tries to ease off Jaime’s mood. “Well, I’m already a fan of Ms. Tarth, so I raise my glass as well.”

Tywin agrees with the toast and changes subject to ask Catelyn about the donations for the hospital. Tyrion discreetly whispers to his brother. “So, you’re in the bearpit… Any regrets?”

“No. Father is… father. It’s not a surprise he’s found a way to criticize me through praising my girlfriend, it’s just weird because he actually doesn’t know that she is my girlfriend.” Jaime winks at Tyrion.

Brienne keeps talking to Catelyn and Tywin, as Tyrion and Jaime talk about his encounter with Cersei. “Tyrion, she was the one who gave the order!” Jaime whispers in irritation, trying not to be noticed by Brienne.

“God, that’s worse than I thought. So she knows about you two…” Tyrion looks worried.

Jaime gets closer to him. “Yes, she knows. But you know what, she actually came to talk to me earlier, asking me to stop investigating Robert’s companies.”

Tyrion is almost saying something when both brothers notice Tywin’s question to Brienne. “Do you plan on getting married, Brienne?”

Tyrion and Jaime glance at each other and then at Brienne.

“I… I’ve never thought about it, Sir… I mean, Tywin.”

“You should think about it, while still young. I’m sure your father wants to have grandchildren… You’re professor Selwyn’s daughter, is that correct?” Tywin asks in a very polite manner. Jaime looks at Brienne, surprised and worried, his father seems to know more about her background than he does. Jaime was not aware Selwyn Tarth is a professor.

“Yes, yes, he teaches at the university. And… Yes he’d like to have grandchildren, but…” Brienne is so embarrassed she can barely breathe.

Catelyn comes to her rescue. “Tywin, you sound like you’re desperate for grandchildren yourself.” There is tense laughter among them, Jaime looks at Brienne, as if trying to guess whether she is simply shy or disgusted by the subject. He is not sure she is blushing because of the way his father introduced the topic, or because she actually does not wishes that in her life.

Tyrion smiles at his father. “Oh, aren’t you a sweetheart, dear father? Embarrassing us like that.”

Brienne widens her eyes, as Tywin takes a sip of champagne and looks to Catelyn. “Do the Stark children behave as recklessly as the Lannisters, Catelyn?” He asks.

“Well, I’m not really sure why you’re being so hard on your sons, Tywin, but sometimes children behave badly… But that’s just the way things are.” Catelyn answers diplomatically.

“Catelyn, you’re truly a peacemaker. But your kids are young, still not aged enough to form a family…” Tywin has an enigmatic half-smile on his face.

Jaime simple places his hand on his jaw line and crosses his other arm in front of his chest, already embarrassed for whatever his father is planning to tell next.

“… my sons, on the other hand, are old enough to marry and give me some grandchildren. But I don’t see any baby Lannister being born in the near future.”

Tyrion has such an innocent look on his face, while Jaime takes his glass and slowly drinks his whisky. What happens next could be classified as a confession, but neither Tywin nor Catelyn seem to hear it. Tyrion takes his glass of champagne and speaks in a low voice. “I guess Jaime’s already working on it, father.”

And that is exactly when Jaime chokes and starts coughing, while spilling a bit of his beverage on the napkin he had placed on his lap. Brienne quickly takes the glass from his hand and places it on the table, while Jaime recomposes himself. “Jaime? Are you ok?” She is smiling when she whispers to check if he is alright. “You really need to improve your table manners.” She says as she takes the napkin from his lap and places it on the table. Delicate intimacy happening between two people who are not only workmates. Tywin watches the two of them, while Tyrion makes fun of his brother, commenting Jaime’s clumsiness with Catelyn.

“Father once hired a tutor to give us some etiquette lessons. Needless to say it didn’t work very well, right, Mrs. Stark?”

“Oh, Tyrion, nonsense… both you and Jaime are perfectly well mannered.” Catelyn politely replies.

The waiter serves them the first course of dinner, stuffed mushrooms served with olive oil and wild truffles. As they continue their conversation, Tywin lightens the mood at the table, trying to avoid work-like topics. “Does anyone know how these truffles are harvested?” He glances at his sons, and then at Brienne, only to finally look at Catelyn.

And Brienne knows the answer, which she gives away with an arched eyebrow. “Dogs.”

Jaime and Tyrion look at her and then at their father, trying to check with him if what she said is true. Tywin has a discreet smile on his face as he takes his glass and drinks some champagne before commenting on her answer. “I must say it’s a surprise such a young person knowing a minor detail such as this one.”

Catelyn is surprised. “Dogs? Really? But how do people manage to keep them from eating the truffles?”

Tywin sounds like a lecturer. “They’re trained to sniff and find it in the woods. As they reach the right spot on the ground, they warn their masters and dig, taking the truffle as they wait for a few seconds. The interesting thing is that if the harvester is not fast enough, the animal eventually eats the truffle, of course. Which makes it even more precious.” Jaime cannot stop himself when he rolls his eyes and exhales, in irritation for such a fancy explanation.

Tyrion makes fun of the whole thing. “It also makes it even more disgusting, if you think this once was in a dog’s mouth.”

Brienne likes his joke, so she decides to keep up with him. “Tyrion, what could be more disgusting than caviar, or oysters?” She chuckles as Tyrion laughs out loud.

“You’re right, Brienne! So I guess the more expensive the food, the more disgusting it is.” Tyrion says.

When the second course of the meal, a Caprese salad, is served, they are already off-work subjects on their conversation. While Tywin shares pleasant words, he also watches every interaction between Jaime and Brienne, suspicious of what she represents in his son’s life.

Dinner goes on, with the main course served. They talk and watch other guests passing by once in a while to greet them. After some time, Jaime notices Brienne has left the fresh cherries on her plate, the ones that were served as garnish for the shrimp with sweet and sour sauce. Jaime looks at her and notices her discomfort. “Oh, bad cherries…” They smile at each other, barely remembering there are other people with them. “Tyrion loves cherries, but if he tried to get the ones on your plate, father would probably pass out.” Jaime says as he watches his father’s eyes in a frowned expression.

“I’d certainly be shocked, if that’s what you mean, Jaime.” Serious expression on Tywin’s face and Brienne is almost sorry she did not eat the fruits on that dish.

It is an awkward moment when Tyrion interferes to minimize his father’s harsh comment. “Brienne, Catelyn, please forgive my dear father. You know how lions get moody while eating. I’m sure you’ve seen it on TV.”

Catelyn laughs and continues his joke. “Lions are moody while eating, hunting, sleeping and mating... So that’s pretty much the whole time.” Tyrion and Jaime look at each other with the kind of face that could only be asking ‘What the fuck was that?’

As main course is finished, Tywin asks Catelyn to dance, before the last course with the dessert is served. They leave the table, and the two Lannister brothers with a shocked look on their faces and their mouths open. Jaime has his eyes in such a terrified expression when he talks. “Did she really say ‘mating’?”

Brienne jokes about it, making fun of his discomfort. “Oh, someone’s gonna get lucky tonight.”

The two brothers glance at each other and then at Brienne with the same answer, “Urgh!”

Tyrion takes his glass and gets up. “Folks, I’m gonna leave you, for I have to say hello to some friends. Behave yourselves.” Tyrion gives them a sassy look, moving his eyebrows like he means something inappropriate. Brienne covers her face as she feels the pink heat spreading on her cheeks, while Jaime bites his lower lip and chuckles a little. As the waiter brings their dessert, they move their chairs, so they can sit closer to each other. There is something about the way people place seats in formal dinners like that, the impersonal distance between one guest and the other is simply no good for new couples.

When the waiter places the small dessert dish on the table, Jaime controls his urge to make a nasty pun about the passion fruit white chocolate cheesecake he sees. “Isn’t it suggestive, freckles?”

“Really, old man?”

“Yeah, I mean _passion_ fruit is a little too obvious.”

“Sure, just as _mating_ …” Brienne elbows his ribs.

“Don’t remind me of it!” He says as he starts eating. Brienne takes a small piece of cheesecake and tastes the wonderful combination of two contrasting flavors. There is a subtle sound coming from the bottom of her throat, half a moan, half a sigh; Jaime gets slightly turned on by it. He tries to say something, so he will not concentrate too much on things that might make him hard already.

“Brienne, about what my father said…”

She stops eating as she looks at him, almost fearful of what he is going to say. Had she drunk a little bit of alcohol, she would feel bold enough to admit that she loved the idea. Unfortunately she is completely sober and shy.

Jaime goes on, “… you… I’m mean… that’s not important.” In his heart there is a loud voice ordering him to be honest and tell her nothing would make him happier than that. But just when thinks about her, seeing her independence, her strength and her love for her career, he simply cannot find the words, because he is sure she might decline to the whole idea. He is almost sad to think that she can be offended and tell him he is rushing things. He looks away as he talks, “You don’t need to… feel pressured… my father is… conservative. He thinks couples without kids aren’t happy.”

_Oh my God, he just said it… Couples without kids! He doesn’t want them. He doesn’t wish to be a father. This is worse than I thought. Don’t say anything, Brienne. Don’t say it, it’ll ruin things with him._

“Oh… That’s… It’s totally fine…” Cool smile on her face, trying to pretend she is not brokenhearted after his words. “… I mean, my father thinks that way, too.”

He is almost too devastated to say something, when she gets up and excuse herself to go to the restroom. As she leaves the table, he watches her, with his heart pulsing in sorrow, wishing she had said something different. Jaime does not see when Cersei approaches. “You’ve introduced her to Tywin, I see…”

“That’s her seat, get off of it, now!” He looks at the floor, trying not to pay attention to her.

“I miss you, Jaime.” She crosses her legs, revealing fake tan on her skin and too much of her thighs.

He laughs so loud and angrily, that a waiter passing by gets distracted and glance at them. “Where’s your husband?”

“At the Baratheon’s table, of course, flirting with a very young model… Which I’m making my best to overlook.”

“Leave. Now! I don’t want you here when she comes back.”

“Oh, but I want you to introduce us properly. And I’d like to know the ugly woman you’ve been fucking.” She runs her fingers through her hair.

Jaime tries to control his irritation so he will not do anything stupid in front of hundreds of people. “Listen, you told me earlier what you want. I said ‘no’, so just leave us alone!”

“Us?” She lifts an eyebrow and continues, “Is it ‘us’ already, Jaime? I’m surprised this graceless girl managed to hypnotize you like that.”

“Stop it!”

She places her left hand on his knee. “Oh, I’m sure she must be gifted with many talents between the sheets.”

Jaime grabs her wrist and squeezes her bones like he is trying to break them. “She’s gifted with so many talents in so many things, you’d never understand it.”

Cersei smiles as she looks at a distant point near the stairs. “Well, Jaime, it looks like she’s indeed very skilled at flirting, in spite of her terrible looks.” She points at Brienne, who is by the stairs talking to Benjen Stark, Gunnery Sergeant in the Marine Corps. The officer is wearing a red jacket uniform, with white cap and gloves. He is tall and thin, and his eyes are blue, almost the same color as Brienne’s. Jaime notices she is smiling as she talks to the sergeant, and his fingers are touching her forearm when he tells her something which makes her laugh. Jaime will never admit Cersei’s words had an effect over him, but they did. He is now a little jealous, even though he knows there is no reason for him to think badly of Brienne. Her character and loyalty are unquestionable, he is sure; the only problem is the primitive anger inside him, irrational thoughts in the mind of a man who has been cheated on and lied to many times before by a different woman. Jaime only gets relieved when he sees his brother coming back to the table.

“Mrs. Baratheon, what a pleasure. You look beautiful as always… a little vulgar… but pretty.”

“Good evening, Tyrion. And you’re as pleasant as usual…”

“Cersei, I’d love to catch up… But I need to talk to my brother alone… Legal doubts, you know. So I’d appreciate if you left, like, two seconds ago.” Tyrion takes his seat next to Jaime while Cersei gets up. She leans over Jaime’s shoulder to speak discreetly. “I guess all ladies have a weakness for men in uniform…”

Jaime closes his eyes, forcing his hand to take the glass of whisky so he can drink his jealousy back inside his chest. Tyrion is confused, but he soon notices what Cersei was talking about when Jaime points at Brienne.

“Oh, for the love of God, you’re not jealous again, are you?”

Jaime keeps his glass in his hand, Tyrion observes almost the entire bottle is gone. “No, I’m not jealous.”

“So? What’s the problem?”

“There’s no problem! Who said there was a problem?”

“It’s just you and an empty bottle of scotch, both miserable as you watch your girlfriend, talking to a handsome man in uniform. Is that…?”

“Benjen Stark, yes!”

“Holly shit… He’s got a bunch of medals.”

“Not helping…”

“Well, I’m sorry, but it’s true. So, why don’t you go there?”

“I better not.”

“Because you’ll not keep yourself from making a scene…?”

“No! Because I trust her. But… that’s not what’s bothering me.”

“So tell me what it is, then.”

“After you left, I… asked about what father said…”

“And…?”

“And I think… what I understood… she didn’t show much excitement about the idea.”

“What you understood is definitely blurred, giving the quantity of alcohol on your blood.”

“Oh… just look at her, she’s all smiles and laughter… while she talks to him.”

“Brother, stop it!” Tyrion takes the glass from him, but Jaime soon gets it back, making a gesture to the waiter asking for another bottle of whisky.

“It’s open bar, Tyrion.”

“It doesn’t mean you have to drink yourself into a coma.”

“I’m celebrating my workmate, Brienne Tarth, the girl who managed to cause an excellent first impression on my father… and, apparently, also on Benjen Stark.”

Tyrion is shaking his head, annoyed by Jaime’s foolish comments when Brienne gets back to the table.

“Is everything ok?” She asks as she takes her seat and watches Jaime pouring more whisky into his glass.

“Everything’s fine, freckles.”Jaime winks cutely. The blonde girl can see there is something wrong with him. And just when she looks at Tyrion, he rolls his eyes and makes a move with his hand, implying Jaime had too much whisky. “Brienne, was that Benjen Stark you were talking to?” Tyrion asks as he makes it obvious that his brother’s irritation is just a sign of his jealousy. Jaime does not notice the two of them communicating as he pays attention to the orchestra while drinking his beverage. They chat for some time, cheering up the drunken lion at the table. Jaime’s mood lightens up, and Tyrion escapes in time to go to the bar and talk to Margaery and Loras.

“Dance?” Jaime turns to Brienne, inviting the shy girl to step on the dance floor.

“Oh… No, no… Definitely no.” She answers with a nervous laugh.

“Come on… We’re here, there’s music and you’re wearing a dress which looks fantastic when you move your hips.”

“Can’t… won’t… Besides, people would talk…”

“Yeah, that’s right! They’d probably be mesmerized by my style and dancing talents.” Smug grin on his face, which causes Brienne to lift her eyebrow sarcastically. He goes on, “Or maybe no one would notice us, giving the fact that Tywin Lannister is already on his third song with Catelyn Stark… Let’s dance!” He looks at her while she glances at the dance floor.

“Don’t know how to… I’m just… clumsy.”

“I’ll lead.”

“No one can accuse you of not being persistent, Jaime.”

“So, that’s yes.”

“Fine! But it’ll be just one song, no twirling and no hands below waistline.”

“Quite a few terms on that contract, Ms. Tarth. I’ll have my lawyer taking a look at it before I sign.” He makes a joke and she chuckles a little, noticing her seriousness.

“So…?” She says, preparing herself to stand up.

“Calm down, this one is boring. Let’s wait for something special!”

“Why?”

“Because whatever happens when we reach the dance floor will mark us… That song will be our song… So we need a good one!”

“Jaime, I’m sure this is supposed to be something unplanned…” She chuckles.

He is almost answering when he stops and pays attention to a different song which has just started. He gets up and takes her by the hand, almost pulling her franticly towards the dance floor. “This is the one, freckles!” And it takes only a few seconds for Brienne to notice it is ‘For Once in My Life’, the classic Sinatra’s song, that is starting.

The blonde girl steps on his feet and almost stumbles at every move she makes, her feet cannot keep with the rythm while he tries to lead her into the melody of the song. It is clear for Jaime that Brienne is really not the kind of woman who allows anyone to take the lead, neither on her life nor on the dance floor. He teases her, saying she only looks like a Pavlova, but her feet are not nearly as talented as Anna Pavlova’s (the Russian ballerina after whom the dessert was named). She teases him back, saying that, given his dance skills, he could be in a boy band if he were not so old.

When the song is over, they get back to their table. There is some sort of hesitation between them, imagining someone at work might perceive their feelings. So they seem to stare at each other, as if they were saying everything through their eyes, every passionate line, every warm touch they could have if they were not in front of all those people, all these things expressed in a duel of sapphires and emeralds. It is just inconvenient when Benjen Stark approaches them, asking Brienne to dance.

“Me?” She is shocked and doubtful.

“Yes, it’s certainly not Mr. Lannister that I’m asking.” He makes fun of her question.

“Well…” She looks at Jaime, who is looking very unfriendly at Benjen. “Thank you, Sgt. But I think I’ve already been forced into one dance… I’ll spare your feet and decline the next.”

Benjen Stark glances at Jaime, and then at Brienne again. “So have a drink with me, at least… just for the old times.”

 _Old times?_ Jaime can feel the exact moment when his jaw tenses. He cannot hold himself as he interrupts Benjen. “You simply won’t take ‘no’ for an answer. Do they teach you that crap at the academy?”

“Jaime?” Brienne cannot believe what she has heard.

Benjen Stark is sharp and does not waste time to answer. “Not really, it’s a characteristic we develop after several successful missions…”

Jaime rolls his eyes and takes a sip of whisky.

The man continues, “… And for your information, Lannister, I saw Ms. Tarth arriving unaccompanied at the party.”

“And you’re going to see her leaving with me!” Jaime’s line is meant to be as fast as a sword piercing the other man’s chest.

Benjen smiles wickedly just before he excuses himself. “Brienne, some other time, perhaps, we can catch up. Excuse me.”

As the man walks away, Brienne turns to Jaime with a serious look on her face. “Jaime, that was totally unnecessary!”

“No, no, no… Don’t try to make me the bad guy here, Mrs. Lannister. The guy was shamelessly hitting on you…”

“And you’re jealous!”

“What?”

“Jealous and drunk!”

“I’m not jealous, freckles. Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Yeah, right. I’m going to say goodbye to Catelyn, and then we’re going.”

She greeted a few workmates, including Pod and Ygritte, and then they went outside. Jaime did not greet Catelyn, for she would notice they were leaving together. As they waited for the car, Jaime found himself most needy of her touches. There were not so many people next to them, because it was indeed early to leave, so he discreetly snaked his arm around her waist. Brienne felt him getting closer as she tried to keep her mind clear and stop herself from hugging and kissing him.

When the valet parked the car and step out of it, Brienne promptly sat on the driver’s seat but still kept her legs to the side, so she could take her shoes off. Jaime was laughing at her unladylike attitude. He even made fun of the situation when he knelt in front of her as he noticed she was having a difficult time to unclasp the tiny buckles on her shoes. She cursed as she tried to manage it on her own. “Shit! All this silk flying around… Just can’t see the damn thing.”

“Let me help you, Cinderella.” He took her left foot and gently released the strap. He continued joking, “You’re lucky there’s no clutch pedal in my car… That old ride of yours would be a challenge with all these fine silks!” He looked up at her and tickled her foot.

“Hey, I can perfectly use clutch pedals and gear sticks! And my car isn’t old, it’s vintage, and I love it very much!”

“Yeah, yeah… I’m also vintage and you love me very much.” He chuckled as he took off the second shoe.

Jaime held her shoes as he closed the car door and walked to the other side to take the passenger’s seat. He did not notice his father had been close, smoking a cigar and walking around the garden area. Tywin had figured out what exactly their relationship status was.

**to be continued...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tries to hide her secrets. Jaime asks her about Benjen Stark. Ygritte calls her to talk about the party. Jaime is surprised by his girlfriend. Brienne hears his whispers during a nightmare again. She asks him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you so much for your comments on chapter 16! You make my day happier with your kind words! XD Thanks to all of you who subscribe, bookmark, kudo and comment! Keep giving me your love and feedback! :}

They arrive at her place. Brienne puts on her shoes and steps out of the car. Jaime is opening his door when she interrupts him, getting her keys. “Wait here, please, I’ll be back in a minute.”

“What?!?”

“Stay in the car, please.”

“You’re kidding. Why?”

“Because…” Nervous Brienne looks away. “…the place is a mess!”

“Oh, come on… I’m not a stranger. I’m your boyfriend! But I must say it’s not your style to leave things messy, Mrs. Lannister.”

“Well, I stopped what I was doing yesterday, you know, to go to your place. And this morning I went to Margaery’s so I didn’t even have the time to come here. Stay, here, Jaime, please.”

“Fine! But, for the record, this isn’t cool.”

Brienne gives him a smile before entering the building. Jaime is listening to the radio when he sees an old lady trying to get inside, she has a large amount of shopping bags with her and a tiny little dog on a leash. Going to her rescue, he helps her with the shopping bags.

“Ma’am, please, allow me.”

“Thank you, sweetie. I always bring more than I can carry…” She laughs.

Jaime goes upstairs, as the woman tries to chat. “Hunny, what were you doing in that car? It’s dangerous to wait in the car like that, you know.”

“Yes, Ma’am. But I’m waiting for my girlfriend. She’s getting something at her apartment.”

“Oh, she lives here… Who’s she?”

“Brienne Tarth. Fourth floor, do you know her?”

As they reach the lady’s apartment, on the second floor, she turns to him with a happy face. “Oh! Of course I know her. She’s a joy. A little shy, but still very nice girl! But…”

Jaime narrows his eyes. “What?”

“I thought she wasn’t… attached!” The woman bursts into laughter, causing Jaime to chuckle as he hands her the shopping bags. “I mean, please, don’t be offended. But during all the time she’s lived here, I haven’t seen any boys coming to her place …”

Jaime smiles at her. “Well, I guess you’ve got to improve your spying techniques, for I’ve been here twice already.” He winks at her as they say goodbye and she thanks him for his help.

He looks at the stairs as he thinks it is silly of her to be so embarrassed about her personal space. Boldness and curiosity to see a flaw on his very neat and organized girlfriend, these are the things that move him upstairs. Lucky guess, the door is unlocked and, just when he opens it, he sees what she was trying to hide. There are comic books all over her desk, some posters on her couch and DVDs on the shelf next to the TV. Every image he sees is a depiction of a different sex scene from the Oathkeeper hentai. Jaime notices Azure and other characters in the story, he walks to the couch and takes one of the posters. Brienne is in her room, still unaware of his presence, while he takes some time to browse the comics, taking in as many sequences as possible, while his eyes eagerly cherish those arts.

It does not take long for Brienne to finish packing in her room. She is thankful she convinced Jaime to wait for her in the car. It was just on the way to her house that she remembered she had left her entire collection of the Oathkeeper materials all over her living room. She had been watching some episodes and rereading the comics on the night before. As she takes her bag and turns off the lights in her room, she crosses the door, only to find him right in front of her desk, with all her comics around him.

“Jaime?!?”

He looks at her with surprise in his eyes, but it soon turns into a lascivious grin with arched eyebrows expression. “Briiiiiiieeeenne!” He drawls her name, wickedly.

Brienne almost runs to him, taking a comic book from his hands and placing it on her desk. She quickly grabs the remaining items, comic books and posters, and puts them on the shelves, while she speaks. “I can’t believe… I asked you to wait for me downstairs…” Deep pink washing her face and neck.

He steps behind her, trying to get one of the comics again. “You asked me to stay in the car so I wouldn’t see this naughty precious thing you’ve got here?” There is a certain satisfaction on his tone, pretending to be surprised so he can make her blush even more. Jaime thinks it is only fair after all he had to suffer during the party, with his father praising her and her very friendly contact to Benjen Stark.

“This is so embarrassing… Why didn’t you wait?” She takes the comic book from his hand once more, and this time she does it more roughly.

“Hey, the question is: why are you so worried? I’ve seen your porn, so what? I’d never think any less of you for liking this!” He crosses his arms.

She is still putting away some things. “This isn’t porn! And that’s exactly why you shouldn’t have seen it. I told you to wait downstairs, Jaime. Damn! Can’t you follow a simple…”

“Order?” He narrows his eyes as he leans his head to the left. “You’re giving me orders now?” He looks deadly serious, as if he were offended by her words, which made her regret saying them. Agony inside her heart, until he finally says something and she realizes he is really not offended. “And what will you do if I don’t follow your orders, freckles? Are you going to whip me and tell me I’ve been a bad boy?” He chuckles and she just cannot believe she almost fell for that.

“Oh, shut up! Just grab my things and move your ass downstairs, old man.”

“Or what? You’re gonna punish me for not following your orders, naughty freckles?” He says on his way to the door, as he takes her bag. She is not even looking at him, but she can imagine the smug look on his face as he chuckles.

“Maybe I will!” _(I can’t believe I said it.)_

She locks her place and goes downstairs. Jaime is already inside the car, with a look that almost challenges her to slap the contempt smile off his face.

“I’d already seen it.” Jaime faces her, fearing her answer.

Brienne is almost distracted when she glances at him quickly, still paying attention to traffic. “What?”

“Your… hentai…”

“Oh… God…” She hesitates. Scared look on her face and widen sapphires questioning him. “Oh my God…”

“Don’t be upset, Brienne, please.”

“Why are you telling me this now? I’m driving!” There is embarrassment on her face, but she still laughs.

He tries to make her relax about the whole thing. “I’m telling you this… because… because I couldn’t hold it any longer…”

“Longer?!? Oh…” She glances at him again. “Jaime, when did you… find out… about it?”

“Hummm, I’m not really sure, but I think two weeks ago…”

“Two weeks?!?”

“Yeah! You know… when you told me to get your HDs, so I could take a look at the contracts…”

“Oh… Stop talking, please… I don’t… want to hear it… This is so embarrassing.” She laughs nervously, only because she cannot stop the car and run away. She feels silly and immature for knowing he has seen her most personal things, it is even more intimate than giving him her body, her bareness and her pleasure. He had discovered her fantasies.

“Fine. I’ll change the topic.”

“Thank you.”

“Where do you know Benjen Stark from?”

“Oh, you’ve been dying to ask me that, haven’t you?” She chuckles.

“It’s a fair question…”

“We dated.”

Jaime wrinkles his nose. “What?!? What do you mean you dated… I thought you were… you know.”

“Hey! I said ‘we dated’, not ‘we fucked’.”

“Sorry… But dates lead into sex…”

“No, old man, dates with Jaime Lannister lead into sex.”

“That’s an awesome line! I should have it printed on my business card, wonderful motto.”

“Fool!”

“So… tell me more… where and when?”

“I was back at home during college recess, about three years ago, and he was on a mission in Evenfall, you know, my hometown…”

“And…?”

“And that was it... There’s not much to tell.”

They get to his place, enter the garage and take the elevator. When they get to his floor, Brienne moves with difficulty, as Jaime’s arms pull her from behind. He kisses her back and her shoulders, thanking Loras for having created such a perfect dress. He teases her, rubbing his beard against her neck, causing her whole body to tremble in a chill. His hands travel on her skin, warming her up from the inside out. All Jaime can think of is what kind of underwear she has beneath the blue silks, he enjoys himself betting on the color and the fabric of her panties. _Is it blue? Perhaps black… Black lace, light blue cotton… Is she wearing a bra?_

“Now that we’re here… how about a drink?” He asks, allowing his hands to gently caress her stomach.

“How about a drink and a second course of dessert for the evening? I’m sure you’ve got something interesting in your fridge.”

“Mrs. Lannister, does Belgium chocolate mousse sound tasteful?”

“It’ll sound great if you tell me we’ll have it with some raspberry and vodka.”

There is a special glint on their eyes as they look at each other, thinking there could not be a more perfect moment together. They hug each other and kiss passionately. Jaime finds it interesting that the heels she is wearing make her a little taller than him, which means he does not have to lean much so he can kiss her collarbones and her chest.

“I’m going to take a shower and then I’m back to have that Belgium thing and my drink.” Brienne winks at him, taking her bag to the guestroom.

Jaime watches her, thinking it is about time she starts using his space. It bothers him that she might still see herself as a visitor, because she is, for him, already the lady of the house. Reckless courage is in his mind when he shouts. “Hey! The guestroom’s officially closed for you, freckles!”

Brienne stops in the middle of the corridor, with her bag in her hands and her eyebrows lifted. “Excuse me?”

He walks to her. “You heard it, Mrs. Lannister. From now on we’re sharing my bedroom, my bathroom and my closet.”

“What if I don’t want to…?” She narrows her eyes.

“Well, in that case you can go back to your place and use your own things…” Arrogant smug look on his face, the kind of look she secretly loves, but she will never admit it.

“You’ll have the final word for now, old man… For now!” She looks dangerously mysterious when she opens the door to his bedroom.

He goes to his closet and opens an empty drawer. “This is yours, as well as that door.” He points at the hangers section.

Brienne notices he has probably been waiting for that, considering he had already cleared those spaces for her. She quickly puts away her things as he calmly waits for her by the bathroom door. When she finishes, he opens the sliding door to welcome her to his bathroom. As Brienne walks in, she notices it is about four times bigger than her bathroom and it is just as luxurious as the rest of the apartment. There is a large tub and a comfortable shower area surrounded by glass, all objects and metals are extremely beautiful; it is clear the whole place was very well thought and designed by an architect.

“You look too serious. Is that good or bad?” Jaime asks as he leans back against the threshold.

“It’s nothing. I’d imagined your bathroom… differently.”

“You imagined my bathroom?” He bites his lower lip and steps closer to her, so he goes on. “Did you imagine… me… taking a shower?”

She blushes and tries to look relaxed. “Silly old man…” Brienne is interrupted by his hands snaking around her body.

“Do you need help to unzip your dress?”

“No… not really…” She is sighing but she holds his hands, so he will not undress her. “I can do that on my own.”

He kisses her shoulder, caressing her skin with his beard. “Can I watch?” He asks in a husky voice.

She closes her eyes. _Say ‘yes’! Come on, Brienne, you can do it! Tell him! You want it, say it! He’ll like it, do it! Can’t! Yes, you can. No. Yes. Yes!_

“I need a drink.” _(Officially retarded, Brienne!)_

Jaime chuckles, bringing her closer to his body as he speaks. “And we’re back to shy girl status…”

“I’m just…”

“Nervous?” His fingers gently take the zipper and start to slide it down.

“No… I’m just… tired.”

He stops. There is a part of him that wants him to insist, but he does not want to make her uncomfortable. He accepts that perhaps tonight will be just one of those nights when they are actually going to sleep together and that is all.

“I’ll wait for you in the kitchen, then. Towels are on the second drawer.” He says as she turns to face him and he kisses her lips.

When he closes the door, she feels like she has lost a battle. Few other feelings can be compared to that moment, she is tired of herself, she is tired of her shyness, she is definitely tired of saying ‘no’ when all she wants to say is ‘yes’. Maybe it is something to do with the way she was raised, no mother around to give her advices, only a puritan old lady as a tutor, only a cranky old woman to teach her about life and boys, when everything that woman knew about life and boys had probably been taught by an ever older lady.

Brienne takes a shower and gets dressed. She curses at the waterproof mascara and eyeliner that she could not wash off her face. When she goes to the kitchen, Jaime is already waiting for her with a very tall glass of vodka with lots of raspberry and ice. He is serving the dessert when he notices she is wearing shorts and a very old and large flannel shirt. She sits on a stool next to him, by the counter, and starts drinking.

“Hey, this is different…”

“Yes, extra flavor.”

She arches her eyebrow and drinks some more. “Hummm, what is it?”

“Ginger.”

“I like it.”

“But you’re gonna like this a lot more.” He gives her the mousse.

She tastes the dark chocolate combination closing her eyes and producing a sound which resembles a cat purr. It just drives him crazy. He watches her as he takes the glass from her hand and drinks a huge amount of vodka.

_Lannister, control yourself!_

She goes on and eats all the mousse on her dish, while they talk about the party. Jaime seems to look away, trying not to stare at her, trying not to be too hard that she will notice his arousal. They make fun of the silly argument they had the night before. When she finishes dessert, she drinks the remaining vodka from the glass.

“So… did you like it?” He asks, as he tries to take those thoughts off his mind.

“It was delicious.” She smiles easily, as the alcohol is already working on her body, diminishing her shyness. For a moment she simply lets herself go. And just like the first time they kissed, she puts her hand inside the glass so she can grab the raspberries and eat them. As she does so, he is looking at her. His emeralds follow her movements to the glass and then, to her mouth. There is a painful look on his face, as if he is trying hard not to do something, not to make a move, his eyebrows gather in what seems to be a sad expression. There are raspberries in her mouth and pink stains on her fingers and lips, as a drop of raspberry juice is on her lower lip.

He gives up on the holding-back idea and simply grabs her, placing his hand behind her neck and licking her lips to taste the delicate raspberry flavor. His other hand gets underneath her shirt, on her back, as it strokes her ribs and slides upwards. He notices she is not wearing a bra and it intrigues him why. Several thoughts come to his mind as he strokes her skin and kisses her lips, her hands responding to him as well, pulling his shirt and caressing his ribs. He teases her. “I can see you’re not really tired.”

 _(Girl, it’s your chance. Don’t ruin the moment! Go on, tell him something nice!)_ “It’s just my way of saying ‘thanks for dessert’.” _(Nice and smooth! Keep calm, you’re doing fine.)_

His right hand slides onto her chest, so he can caress her nipples. “Is it really that tasty?”

 _(Right, he wants to play the game. Play it! Say something provocative.)_ “Best thing I’ve tasted… yet.” _(Oh my God, did I really…?)_

 _Did she really say that?_ Jaime suspects for a moment he imagined her words. But she is there, her body is warm against his and her hands move eagerly towards his cock.

Her phone rings.

“Oh, come on! It’s 1 AM! What kind of annoying creature calls you at 1 AM?”

“I won’t get it.” She says while her hands grab grip onto his back.

“You have to, it might be important.”

She disentangles herself from his embrace, and goes to the living room. Jaime walks towards his bedroom. “I’m gonna take a shower.” He says as he unbuttons his shirt.

**_Ygritte calling…_ **

“Hello, Ygritte.”

_“Oh my God, Bri! I’m sorry about the time… But I had to talk to you.”_

“What happened?”

_“You won’t believe! Guess who left right after you?”_

“Hummm… Who?”

_“Jaime!”_

“Oh… Really?” Brienne almost chuckled, but she tried to keep a serious tone to her voice.

_“Girl, he’s totally into you! And I saw you guys dancing… So cute! Did he make any moves?”_

“What?”

_“You know… did he hit on you? You were together almost the entire party… Don’t tell me nothing happened.”_

“Well… He was very… friendly.”

_“Girl, he wasn’t friendly, he was all over you!”_

Brienne chuckles a little. “Ygritte, it’s very late. Can I call you tomorrow?”

 _“Sure, I just wanted to tell you how party ended for Jaime when you left.”_ Ygritte laughs and goes on. _“Good night, Bri.”_

“Good night, girl.”

Brienne caught herself smiling alone in the living room. After putting her phone back in her bag, she went to the kitchen to place the chocolate mousse back in the fridge. She put more raspberries inside her glass and took the vodka from the freezer to fill it up. After turning off the lights in the kitchen, she went to his bedroom and turned on the TV. She felt like going to him, she wanted to watch his naked body as he washed himself. For Brienne it was difficult to understand her desires, not because she did not enjoy her arousal, but because she had never gotten used to feeling that way about someone that felt the same way about her. She was there, in spite of all the shyness and embarrassment; she was there in his bedroom so close to him, almost smelling the soap perfume as he took a shower. _Go there,_ a voice would tell her. _Go there and surprise him! Do something adventurous for once in your life, Brienne…_

Jaime washes his hair. He rubs his golden mane as if he could wash his desires off his mind. His perception is altered, there is a part of him that does not understand why she is still so shy when she is around him, but somehow there is a part of him that feels attracted to her innocence. But even though he finds her embarrassment cute and appealing, he also appreciates her boldness and bravery when she finally lets herself go and shows how much she wants him.

He finishes showering and turns off the water. There is steam all over the bathroom, he can barely see his towel on the hanger. He opens the glass door and reaches out to grab the soft white towel. And just when he is stepping further he glances at the mirror and sees her. A wave of adrenaline pumps throughout his body, causing his lungs to tense up and his foot to slide against the wet floor. This time he falls harder and heavier on his back.

“Fuck!”

She steps closer quickly and tries to help him. “Jaime, are you ok?”

“God… Freckles, you’re trying to kill me or what?”

She bursts into laughter, helping him as he gets up. “I’m sorry… I didn’t think you’d get so scared…” She laughs out loud.

“Yeah, right. Next time you shower I’ll try it with you…”

When he is finally standing, she notices there is something else which is up because of her. It should be her natural reaction to walk away and give him some time to get dressed. Not this time. This time, she takes the towel from the hanger and starts drying his hair, gently rubbing his blond threads. While she does it, he wraps his arms around her, sliding his hands onto her ass and kissing her neck. His wet skin damps her clothes, but she barely notices since her body is so warm against his. He strokes her body and slides his hands to begin unbuttoning her shirt. She slaps his hands.

“Not yet!”

He smiles at her as he takes a deep breath, his eyebrows, however, show curiosity and anticipation. She rubs the towel on his torso and dries him some more. Jaime watches her, wide emeralds shining on her. As she gets closer to stroke his back, his hands try to caress her again. This time she holds his wrists very tightly, she has a serious look on her face and her sapphires seem to burn with arousal.

“Should I tie you up, like you did to me last night?” She asks.

He bites his lower lip as he shakes his head negatively.

“Are you going to behave yourself, then?” She asks with an arrogant look on her face.

He nods and she takes his hand and walks back to his bedroom. Jaime is about to climb the bed when she pulls him roughly away from the mattress.

“Not here!”

“So where?” He looks excited and willing.

“There!” She points at the armchair next to the fireplace.

“But… it’s an armchair…” He looks doubtful, but interested.

“Do as I say, Lannister!”

Jaime sits down and watches her every move. There is a pink flame spreading all over her chest and neck. He is sure she must be fighting herself while she starts to unbutton her shirt very slowly. Her shyness is visible through the way her cheeks blush and her throat moves, exposing she is swallowing hard as she tries to remain calm. But, surprisingly, she is still in control.

“Now, I want you to tell me what you’ve seen.” She stares into his eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“The Oathkeeper… What have you seen of it?”

His cock is already hard and ready, throbbing flesh just waiting for her lust. But he gets even stiffer only picturing Azure in his mind as he tries to answer. “A lot… Different things.”

“Oh… I’m really not pleased with that answer. You better tell me everything, Jaime!”

She unbuttons her shirt completely, but still holds the fabric against her breasts, hiding her skin from his eyes. He breathes fast as he tries to think of an answer, shifting his weight on his seat. “The girl… Azure. I’ve seen her… naked, straddling a knight… He was tied up and hurt, but they were fucking…”

“Did you enjoy it?” She takes off her shorts, exposing her white panties.

“Oh my God, Brienne, please… Come here… Let me touch you, please.”

“Answer my question, and I might consider it.” She has such a smug look on her face, he thinks he was probably the one who taught her that.

“Fine! I enjoyed it! Of course I enjoyed it. I couldn’t stop thinking about it for several days… And every time I look at you…”

Sapphires widen. “Every time you look at me…?”

“It’s like I see her too… and I picture you… naked and fierce… Oh… please, come here and let me touch you, Brienne!”

She slightly curls her lips, not giving away her smile, just to hold the tension between them. “Not yet…”

“Ohhhh…” He protests, running his hands over his eyes, trying to ease off the painful erection.

She pushes the fabric off her shoulders, allowing the shirt to fall down. Jaime sees her bare chest, her pink nipples and the blushing on her skin, and then he reaches out his hand, to invite her to get closer. She steps slowly, teasing him as her hands stroke her torso and her nipples. With every step, his heart beats faster and his cock pulses harder and hotter. When she is finally in front of him, he takes her hand, picturing she might want to straddle him on that chair. She slaps his hand once more and kneels in front of him.

“Brienne…” He breathes fast, still doubtful she is thinking of doing _that_. Jaime realizes, somehow, she has overpowered his skills and, just like a protégée, she has learned a lot from him but also developed on her own. She takes his cock with her right hand, as she places herself between his thighs. Her breasts gently touching his mast, as she leans her torso to rub her skin against his pelvis, while her hand strokes his hard member. “God… Brienne…”

There is satisfaction and panic in her eyes, a part of her still does not believe she has come so far with him, but a different part of her wants to go even further. “What do you want, Jaime?”

“I want you…”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want… you to… touch me…”

“I’m already touching you.” Wicked smile on her face, devilishly provocative.

“You know what I mean…” He sounds almost irritated in his tone, but she knows he is only eager for her touches.

“No, I don’t. In fact I’ll stop now…” _(Gonna give him a little taste of his poison…)_ She thinks, as she remembers how he teased her before bringing her to climax.

“No, please… Please don’t stop…”

“Then tell me what you want me to do.” She gets closer to his manhood again, as she takes it in her hand and strokes it slowly.

“Please…”

“Please, what?” Her cheeks are so red and her freckles are camouflaged under her crimson shyness. But she is still in control and, to her own surprise, teasing him to the edge. “Tell me what you want me to do, Jaime.”

“Oh, just… Put… Just put it…”

“Where?”

“In your mouth… Please, Brienne… You’re driving me crazy.”

And just like a character in one of the comics she reads, she pleases him with her mouth. Her lips and her tongue wet his arousal, teasing him with kisses and sucking on the head of his cock. He watches her eyes as she stares into his, her gaze dominates him, as if she were trying to tell him how much she wants him, how much he turns her on.

So she keeps working his flesh with her mouth and her hands. He moans and sighs, whispering naughty encouragements and praising her touches. In his heart he knows he has never been pleasured as selflessly as she is doing. Cersei was a greedy and selfish lover, and her touches often tried to bring him fast to release, only to finish quickly so they would not get caught. Now he realizes how foolish those encounters were, always so shallow and meaningless. He asks himself how he kept it for so long.

Feeling too close to climax, he grabs her left hand, which she had placed on his thigh. “Get on top of me, naughty freckles!”

She stands up and takes off her panties, and then she slowly positions her knees beside his hips and sits onto his pelvis. She strokes his cock with her hand while he touches her womanhood with his fingers.

“My God… you’re already so wet…”

She leans closer to him, only to whisper in his ear. “That’s ‘cause you turn me on.” Brienne can feel the grin on his face as he nuzzles her neck, while his hands place his cock on her folds. Allowing her to control the movement, he only thrusts the tip of his mast inside her wetness, waiting till she moves herself downwards. Once she is riding him slowly, he kisses her lips and her neck, as his hands caress her breasts. They talk dirty, increasing their speed as they both get closer to climax. Brienne comes while whispering his name, but Jaime cannot hold back his words when he climaxes, _“I love you.”_ Brienne holds him against her chest, caressing his hair as they breathe deeply. When they go to bed, he hugs her, complaining there is no vanilla scent on her hair. “Tomorrow we’ll fix that…” He says as he falls asleep.

Brienne wakes up in the middle of the night, hearing words in her dreams. When the words become clearer she sees it is not a dream, but Jaime whispering his nightmare again.

_I’m dying, brother… I deserve it… No! She killed… me. Couldn’t… I couldn’t… Don’t let her…_

He seems to get calmer when Brienne holds him and caresses his hair. He does not wake up, and she simply decides to wait until morning to ask him about it. It is the second time he has the same kind of nightmare and speaks almost the same words. She falls asleep placing herself so close to him, like she is trying to protect him from whatever might hurt him in his sleep.

Daylight wakes him up. He is facing her back and it is just the perfect position to snake his arm and pull her closer as she stirs next to him. He nuzzles her hair and gently strokes her abdomen. “Good morning, freckles!” He kisses her shoulder and she starts to turn around. When he sees her face he chuckles, trying to not to laugh. He fails at it.

“What’s wrong, Jaime?”

“Nothing…” He is laughing hysterically. “I just went to bed with a girl and woke up next to Alice Cooper!” He says, making fun of the smudged eyeliner around her eyes. She laughs and tries to cover her face with the sheets. He simply removes the white sheets from her eyes and brings her closer to his body. “Come here, my little panda!”

“And this was supposed to be waterproof…”

“Well, considering you showered last night, it’s indeed waterproof… But, apparently, it’s not pillow-proof… or Jaime-proof…”

“Silly old man…”

“… or sex-proof… or dominatrix lovemaking-proof…”

“Jaime Lannister!” She looks at him with wide eyes, surprised at his words, while her cheeks blush a little.

“Ok, I get it. Shy freckles mode: on. Dominatrix mode: off.”

“That’s it. Stop it, Jaime!” She slightly punches his arm.

“Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?”

“A little…”

“Then fight back! Say something to make me uncomfortable…”

“Hmmm… Can I ask you anything?”

“Anything!”

“Who’s the woman in your nightmares?”

**To be continued…**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime remembers the tragedy in his past. Lovers run into workmates during a fluffy moment at the mall. Tywin calls his son to advise him. Time passes. Petyr Baelish makes an offer. Brienne finds herself with a very unusual problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, thank you for being here with me, after all this time (and chapters). Story gained a four-month leap, just to make things more interesting, and because the justice system doesn’t allow quick trials. XD Thanks to all of you who subscribed, kudoed and commented! Special thanks to Lady_Blade_WarAngel and Lena_G for some lovely comments and support! :}

“Then fight back! Say something to make me uncomfortable…”

“Hmmm… Can I ask you anything?”

“Anything!”

“Who’s the woman in your nightmares?”

“Nightmares? Did I…?”

“Yes, I woke up in the middle of the night and I heard you…”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s ok. I just want to understand what happened.”

Jaime lied back, staring at the ceiling. He knew he could not keep it from her any longer. He knew she deserved the truth. But there was something inside his heart telling him it would be a disaster.

“Brienne,”

“Yes?”

He turned to face her and took her hand in his and placed it on his chest. “There might be things…” He took a deep breath. “… things in my life that I’m so ashamed of… things that make me so miserable that I don’t want to share them with you.” She had her eyes hypnotized by his, as he continued. “It doesn’t mean I don’t trust you… it just means that I’m trying to protect you.”

“From what?”

“From… my past.”

She frowned. For Brienne, it felt like he considered her too immature to tell her the truth. So she tried to convince him otherwise. “Jaime, you don’t need to protect me by hiding things from me like that. I heard you, and it wasn’t the first time. It’s her, isn’t it? The woman you loved… From your past… She hurt you, didn’t she?”

He closed his eyes, picturing everything in his mind, like a movie... _A horror movie…_

_It was a Thursday night and he was sick of waiting for her call. He knew she was not well, she had not been well for days. Jaime’s mind had always been the one to decide on sudden acts, and that night he did the same. He had been worried about her and she had not returned his calls. So just as a storm came down, he took his bike and went to her house. Robert was not home, for an official trip to distant countries had been holding him away for a month then. When Jaime arrived there, he was so hopeful she would kiss him and say things were fine, but she did not do that. She complained instead._

_“Jaime, what the hell are you doing here? I told you I’d call whenever I had time.”_

_“And you didn’t call me… I needed to see you. I know you’re sick. Tell me what it is!”_

_“I’m not sick. I’m just indisposed.”_

_“What for?”_

_“Nothing… Stress because of Roberts campaign…”_

_“Come here.”_

_He hugged and kissed her, as she tried to avoid his eyes._

_“You must go now, someone might see you.”_

_“No one saw me and I’m a relative, remember? It’s ok for me to visit you.”_

_“Jaime, please, leave.” She sounded irritated._

_He looked around. There were painkillers and some other pill containers on the stand. As he walked towards it, suspicious there might be something she was not telling him. She tried to stop him._

_“Jaime, you need to go! I have an appointment.”_

_He took one of the flasks and read the name of the substance, ‘Tranexamic Acid’, then he read another, ‘Desmopressin Acetate’. Destiny’s stupid coincidence, he knew all sorts of medications, from the time he took care of his mother, just before she died. Jaime knew, almost by heart, those were coagulant substances. Often used to treat hemophilia._

_“Cersei, what’s really going on with you?”_

_She took the flasks from his hand and opened a drawer to place them. Jaime saw the hospital report of procedure was in that drawer, but waited till she closed the drawer._

_“Could you get me a glass of water, please.”_

_She exhaled. “Ok, but then you have to go, Jaime. I cannot risk someone seeing you like that…”_

_He waited till she entered the kitchen, then he quickly opened the drawer and took the blue form. His mind blurred. As his eyes scanned the form, he gathered the words to understand what had happened to her. ‘Dilatation and Curettage Procedure… 12 th Week Gestation… Manual Vacuum Aspiration… Deep Sedation and Local Anesthesia’._

_“Jaime, what are you doing?!?” She looked madly in anger._

_He looked up at her, his hands trembling as he held the large blue form. “You…”_

_She roughly took the thing from his hands, folding it and placing it back in the drawer. “Go now. I have an appointment.”_

_“Cersei… you were…?”_

_“I’ve taken care of everything, you don’t need to worry.”_

_“Taken care…? Why didn’t you tell me that?” He shouted at her._

_“What for? So you’d try to convince me to keep it? Robert would know it wasn’t his.”_

_“To hell with Robert! We could be together… You could divorce!”_

_“Oh, don’t be stupid!”_

_“You… killed…”_

_“I did what was necessary to keep us!” She sounded cold and distant._

_“No, you did what was necessary to keep your comfortable position, Mrs. Baratheon! You killed my child, I can’t believe it! And never gave me a chance to talk you out of this madness!”_

_“I’m in the middle of an important deal for the companies. I don’t have the time or the will to have a child, Jaime.”_

_His eyes reddening in anger and hurt, as he tried to process the situation. “How could you? I love you, you love me. Why can’t we have the life we want?” Jaime somehow knew it was not the life she wanted, but he tried to fool himself once more._

_“The life we want? I have the life I want, Jaime. We don’t need titles to prove we love each other. I’m making more money than ever and I already own a percentage of the conglomerate. You need to understand, if I’d kept the baby, I’d be ruined.”_

_He could not believe her words. She sounded so cruel, he felt like crying, but he did not cry. “We don’t need titles, but I’m tired of sharing you with that filthy man… Why can’t you just leave him? Don’t you see you’re becoming a monster just to keep your marriage? You killed my child, Cersei!” He shouted as he took her arms and pressed his hands firmly onto her skin._

_She hated that feeling, whenever he tried to control her and tell her she was wrong. “It wasn’t the first!”_

_His green eyes wide in panic and terror. “What did you say?”_

_“It wasn’t the first! I needed to think about my life before anything, Jaime. I’m not Tywin’s heiress. I need to secure myself!”_

_“You… But you never…”_

_“This was the third time I did it!”_

_There was an insane expression on his face, like he was about to kill her with his bare hands. “Third…?” Flickering emeralds and tears watering his eyes._

_“I couldn’t risk my career. Not been able to graduate and work…”_

_He is almost blind with wrath. “Graduate?!? So…”_

_“Back in college...”_

_“You’re saying you did it even before you met Robert? You did it still when you were single and we could’ve been together?!?” Pure wrath in his eyes._

_“I did it because I didn’t want to see my life going down the drain!”_

_“I was wrong… It’s not your marriage that’s turned you into a monster. You were a monster all along!”_

_“Jaime, don’t preach me!”_

_The doorbell rings._

_“Use the service entrance.” She ordered him._

_He narrowed his eyes and started walking toward the door. She tried to stop him, but fury made him get there fast. As he opened the door, he saw Osmund Kettleblack, Robert’s campaign coordinator. The man had a silly lascivious smile and a bottle of wine in his hands. Jaime pictured the whole thing. He simply turned to her and smiled sarcastically. “It’s good to know you’ve already recovered yourself for this sort of… activity. Goodbye, Cersei.”_

_“Jaime…?” She called his name, but she did not go after him._

_He left so disturbed and angry. The motorcycle cut through the rain as he wished he could go back in time and start everything again, so he would have never loved her. Sorrow and wrath filled his heart, his eyes were watering but he still tried to hold back. ‘I won’t cry for her…’ He was in fact crying for those three chances she killed, the three times they could have changed their lives to be together, to be happy._

_He noticed too late when the SUV tried to pass him, forcing his motorcycle to the other track, towards the truck. He tried to avoid the crash, but it was indeed too late, he was crushed between his bike and the truck. His torso was pierced by the twisted metal, he tasted blood as he felt the cold rain on his body. Jaime begged to pass out, but his mind did not obey, he was half-conscious, half-delirious when the paramedics arrived. That was the last day he allowed himself to suffer for her._

“Brienne, I’m… not ready… I’m sorry. I just need some time. That’s so… sick and horrific… And I’m so happy with you now.”

“It’s ok… I can wait… Whenever you want to tell me… I’ll be ready to listen.”

She kisses his neck and he pulls her on top of him. “My little panda, we need to do something today.”

“I’m thinking…” She rolls on bed, bringing him on top of her. “…of something we should do right now…” Brienne slides her hand to his cock and starts stroking it. “… I mean, if you want to…” She smiles and bites her lower lip.

“Oh, I’d love to… It’ll be my first time with a panda…” He chuckles and she giggles.

Jaime watches her laughter and thinks there is nothing better than that, being in bed with her and seeing her face lighting up with a smile. He sees how foolish he was for making fun of her smile and her teeth, still when they were nothing but workmates. And now, with her body against his and her face so close, he sees her truly beautiful smile. Not really a perfect smile, it is simply pretty because it is hers and, right now, everything about her is pretty. Her shoulders, which once he described as masculine frames, are now so elegant and attractive through his eyes. Her breasts, ‘nonexistent’ as he described them in past times, are now appreciated and well taken care of; Jaime has learned the advantages of making love to a girl with a flat chest, he is able to squeeze her torso tightly against his without hurting her delicate nipples. And, to him, her ass is the most beautiful part of her body; it is small but it is firm and taut. He loves the way it feels on his hands.

They make love passionately, kissing and sucking each other’s skin and whispering their arousal. Brienne climaxes wildly, leaving some bruises on his torso as she grabs him with her strong hands and her long legs. Jaime laughs as he watches her peaking so savagely. “My fierce freckles…” She breathes fast while looking at him and kissing his lips. He pulls his cock out of her and gets off of bed.

“Jaime? We’re not…?”

“Oh, yes! But not here.” He grabs her hand and pulls her so she can get up. They go into the bathroom and he turns the water on, filling up the tub. She quickly grabs one of the robes on the hanger and starts putting it on, but he stops her before she can close it. “Useless.” He says, bringing her closer and making her doubtful.

“What?”

“Covering yourself… it’s useless.”

She lowers her gaze, staring at the floor as her cheeks blush.

He goes on, as he opens her robe. “It’s useless to cover your body, Brienne… I’ve seen every inch of it, every freckle and every scar. There’s nothing I don’t like about it… So… Don’t hide it from me.” He picks her chin up so he can look into her eyes. “I love you, my sweet panda.”

She smiles and kisses him. “I love you, too, old man.”

“Now, to the water.”

He gets in the tub, a very large bubbly Jacuzzi, and leans back as he takes her hand to help her in. She straddles him, pressing her breasts against his chest. Jaime gets eager for her body, wanting her faster and harder. He snakes his hand down to her lady-lips, and then he begins rubbing her clit as she rides his cock. Breathing fast, she grips tightly onto his neck and he knows she is close to release, so he leans on her chest to take her nipple with his teeth. “Don’t stop, Jaime… Please, don’t stop.”

“Can’t hear you.” He teases her, rubbing his beard on her breasts.

“Don’t stop fucking me!” She almost shouts, ordering him to pleasure her.

Jaime can feel the pain on his neck, as she squeezes it with her fingers, when she comes. She slows down the rhythm and he grabs her torso bringing her closer to him. Pumping upwards inside her, he increases his thrusts and releases his seed as he close his eyes and calls her name. They hold onto each other for some time, looking into each other’s eyes. Once they shower and get dressed, Jaime hurries her up so they can go out.

“What about breakfast?” She asks, taking her bag on her way out.

“We can eat when we get there.” He locks the door and they take the elevator.

“And where is ‘there’?”

“The mall.”

“Oh, don’t tell me you’re taking me to the mall on a Sunday morning, old man.”

“Of course! We need to find a few items…” He says as he gets into the car.

“Such as…?”

“Your vanilla shampoo… Well, not just the shampoo, but all those incredible soaps and stuff you’ve got in your bathroom… I need them at my place now. And I also need to find you a good coffee maker… For your place.”

“Oh, oh, oh… Easy there, tiger…”

“Lion, freckles, I’m a lion.” He winks at her.

“Right… So, ease there, Mr. Lion. You’re not gonna spend money to buy me kitchen appliances… I can buy them on my own.”

“God, why are you so proud? You sound like I’m trying to upset you or something…”

“I’m not proud, I’m just… fair.”

“Fair?” He laughs.

“Yeah, I don’t think it’s fair you spend money on things for my place.”

“Technically, they’re not for your place, they’re actually for me and my lack of skills to operate your medieval coffee filters. Don’t flatter yourself, freckles. It’s not like I’m spoiling you… Well, maybe just a little… Not too much, though…”

She smiles and looks through the window. When they stop at a traffic light, Brienne watches two kids on the back seat of the car beside her door. They seem to be singing horribly, screaming and forcing their voices to ‘I will always love you’ playing on the radio. When Brienne sees their mother on the driver’s seat, she observes the smile on her face and the certainty of a simple kind of happiness on a humble Sunday morning.

Jaime notices what she is looking at and he feels tempted to say something, but he fears a negative response. So he simply pretends not to have noticed it. They get to the mall and go to a megastore to find what they need. Brienne fears they might be seen by someone from work, but she soon relaxes when he starts teasing her, telling her he will buy her a new car, automatic one.

“Wait, isn’t that what older guys are supposed to do when they date younger women… you know, buy them lots and lots of expensive things?” He jokes.

Brienne plays the game and teases him back. “Yeah, I also heard they start taking the blue pill, just to guarantee their sexual performance… Are you on those as well?” She leans over the shopping cart, while taking a look at what kind of shampoos she has taken so far.

He steps behind her, pressing slightly his body against her back. “You should tell me if I need those.”

She blushes when she turns around to face him. “No.” Brienne whispers and kisses his lips. He hugs her, brushing the skin on her neck with his beard. They are interrupted by a feminine voice.

“Briiii?!?”

And Brienne almost jumps in shock. Ygritte and Jon Snow are in front of them; Ygritte has a very wicked smile on her face while Jon seems to be embarrassed.

Brienne is almost in mute, her face is red as a lobster and her sapphires are wide open. “Hello, Ygritte… Jon… It’s nice to see you.” Jaime says while smiling, watching his girlfriend’s embarrassment.

Ygritte makes fun of them. “Jaime, you left the party so early last night…”

Jaime sees the girl is just as shameless as himself. “Yeah, Brienne gave me a ride home, you know.” He looks at Brienne, who seems to be speechless and shocked.

Ygritte goes on as she notices bruises and hickeys on his neck. “Oh, it must’ve been quite a ride.”

Brienne does not say a word, and Jaime can swear he sees a tiny bit of a smile on Brienne’s face, after what Ygritte said. But he knows she is almost fainting. The weird thing is that Jon Snow also has not said anything. Jaime is sure he might be worried about Catelyn finding out he is dating a workmate as well. So, just to make things easier, Jaime says goodbye in a relaxed manner, as if none of them were trying to hide their relationships.

“Well, I guess I still need to find a few things, and I’m sure you guys will also do the same, so… See you tomorrow at the office.”

“Sure… Goodbye, Bri!

Brienne can at least say goodbye. “See you… Bye.”

As the redhead and her guy turn to the left on the following corridor, Jaime looks at her, worried about her state. “God, you look terrified, freckles.”

“Jaime, do you think they’ll…?”

“No! Of course not. Ygritte is a nice girl and Jon is really low-profile. Besides, they’re also on the same boat as we are.” He smiles and brings her closer, kissing her lips.

So they finish shopping and go to her place. He prepares their first coffee using the professional coffee maker he bought her, the one which he says ‘is even bigger than the kitchen’. In the evening, Jaime receives a call from his father. It has been a while since Tywin has called just to talk to him, so he is really surprised when he finds out what his father wants to talk about. After asking ordinary questions, to check how he is at work and if he is in good health, Tywin gets to the point.

_“Jaime, I need to give you… an advice.”_

“Hmmm, should I worry that you’re calling me on a Sunday night just to… talk?”

_“It’s important.”_

“Oh, I bet it’s important, father. You’d not call me just to tell me how much you love me and miss me…”

_“Listen to me, Jaime. You know there are responsibilities which I expect you to fulfill.”_

“Is this about the firm again? I’m happy working for Catelyn and you know it. I thought you’d convinced yourself to stop pushing me to work for you again.”

_“I’m not talking about work, Jaime! I expect you to take responsibility, as a man, to whoever might, one day, be the mother of your children.”_

Jaime is surprised. _(He knows.)_ “And you’ve been investigating me… That’s nice, father.”

_“Oh, no, I didn’t have to do that. You made it easy to see through very public displays of affection during the party last night.”_

“Listen to you! You bid for Catelyn last night, should I presume you’re involved with her?”

_“Don’t change the subject, Jaime. I saw you and Ms. Tarth last night. I saw how intimate you were when she helped you at the table; I saw you dancing and smiling like teenagers; and then I saw you kissing her as you waited for your car, which I bet she drove to take you to your apartment where she must’ve spent the night with you. Am I correct? Or you’re going to deny it?”_

Jaime goes to the bedroom and closes the door, so Brienne will not be worried about the call. “No, I don’t deny it. She’s my girlfriend and, in fact, I’m at her place right now. Are you going to tell me you disapprove her because she’s not rich or whatever it is that you found it’s not good enough for your family?”

Tywin laughs sarcastically. _“No, you idiot. I have nothing against her. She’s well educated, she has a career, she’s young and healthy, and she can give me grandchildren. Although she’s not a highborn, she’s suitable.”_

“So, that’s what you’re calling for? To tell me I have your permission to date her?” Jaime laughs.

_“No, I’m calling to give you an advice. About a week ago, Brienne was attacked by Roose Bolton and you responded weakly to it. That’s not the way Lannisters handle their enemies, and that’s surely not the way Lannisters care for their ladies!”_

Jaime is baffled. He expected his father to be against his relationship. “You’re not gonna tell me how I should take care of her.”

_“Jaime, I need you to protect my legacy. I need you become the man you were always meant to be. Don’t waste your life like your brother’s been doing. This young lady is decent and clever, and I believe you’ve grown quite fond of her. Don’t lose her, Jaime.”_

“Father, I appreciate your concern, but… I won’t rush anything with her.”

_“Jaime, I need to go now. I’m still at my office and I must go home. I’ll talk to you next week. And… make sure to think carefully about what I told you.”_

“Good night, father.”

Jaime hung up the phone. It was awkward to feel like he was finally doing something his father agreed with. Jaime was not sure whether he should feel happy or scared.

And so Sunday night followed its path, with dinner and a movie. Jaime will never forget Brienne’s blushing face, as she asked if he wanted to ‘do it’ again that night. He will also never forget her face when he almost forced her to say the word ‘fuck’ instead of ‘do it’.

Monday came, with a lot of work to do. So came more days, and then, weeks. Selmy’s trial would take months to be completed, so Catelyn decided to give Brienne her own office. Sansa was hired as a trainee, and Catelyn placed her as Brienne’s assistant, so she would gain experience. Brienne and Jaime were not working in the same room any longer, which only brought them closer while off work. It became unusual the days when they slept away from each other. Most of the evenings were spent together, either at her place or at his, there was always dessert, even when there was not salty food. Jaime introduced her to his entire range of favorite desserts, which was not only Tiramisu. She was glad to accompany him to restaurants and patisserie shops all over town, the places where they would argue on who should pay the check.

Four months had passed, before they could notice they were almost living together. Brienne was totally ignoring that fact, till Jaime brought it up one night. It was just soon after sex; Brienne still had her eyes closed as they stood together in the study room floor.

Jaime turned sideways to watch her as she breathed. “You could… be here more often…”

She opened her eyes. “What do you mean? I’m here three times a week already… Almost as often as the housekeeper.” She made fun of him.

“I mean, you should be here every day.”

She realized what he was talking about, but she cowardly chose to change subject. “Hey, we haven’t had dessert yet, and you’re already talking me into moving in?” Her hands found the skin on his ribs, making him laugh.

“Freckles, you’ve dishonored me… I should at least keep my reputation.”

She gets up and takes his hand to bring him with her to the kitchen. “Let’s eat something, for God’s sake. You texted me mentioning profiteroles, old man…”

“You know what…” He stood behind her, while she put on her clothes. “I’ll stop telling you what I’ve got in my fridge before you come here…”

“Why?”

“Because sometimes I feel like you’re using me to get dessert.” He pretended to be seriously offended.

“Oh… Yeah, that’s definitely true! I come here only to eat…” She slapped his ass, surprising him with that attitude.

“Eat and fuck!” Jaime made her blush again.

“Jaime Lannister!”

“Briiiiiiieeeeeenne Taaaaaaaarth!”

They went to the kitchen, and then they had dessert. Brienne soon invited him to go to the bedroom, but just when he imagined she would want to make love again, she declined.

“Jaime, I need to get some sleep. It’s almost 1 AM.”

“Oh… Nonsense… Like you haven’t been up late with me, time and time again…” He brought her close to his body, lifting the sheets up so he could touch her cunt.

“But I’m starting to get sleepy and fatigued during work. It’s not good! This afternoon I literally fell asleep during 2 PM meeting with Catelyn… It was so embarrassing.”

Jaime burst into laughter. “And Catelyn noticed?”

“Yes. I had to tell her I’d stayed up late last night writing a petition. But I hate doing this, I hate lying to her…”

“Yeah, it’s bad to lie to your boss… Maybe you should’ve told her you were sleepy because you simply couldn’t keep your hands off me last night.”

“You’re such an idiot!”

“And you love this idiot.”

“Oh, I do…”

“By the way, Sansa told Pod, who told me, Benjen Stark had an appointment with you this morning.”

“Yes.”

“What for?”

“Jealous?”

“Oh… Don’t flatter yourself, I’m just curious.”

“He signed some contracts, still some things Eddard Stark had left for him…”

“Good.”

“… And then he asked me out.”

“What?!?” He turned to face her.

“I thought you weren’t jealous, old man.”

“Silly freckles. What did you tell him?”

“Oh, I said yes, so we had lunch and a quickie in the elevator.” She laughed hysterically as Jaime rolled his eyes. So she continued. “I refused politely, Jaime.”

“I don’t like it… I don’t like that guy around you.”

“Jaime, it’s just work. Catelyn asked me to take care of the legal aspects of his inheritance. There were properties that Ned Stark left for him.”

“Ok. I know it’s just work. But… I still don’t like it…”

They soon feel asleep. That night, he had the nightmare again. The same words were on his lips, waking Brienne up. In the morning, as they went to work, she told him about the nightmare. He knew it was time to tell her the truth.

When they got to the office, Petyr Baelish was already waiting for Jaime. He quickly asked Pod to hold all his calls, for he needed to talk to the guy about Robert’s campaign, Baelish was the responsible for fundraising during election. He had contacted Bolton and he knew what deals Robert had signed to get his fat budget.

“It’s a surprise to see you here, Baelish.”

“I’m sure it is. After our last conversation…”

“You ran to tell Bolton I’d asked you about him.”

“Jaime, don’t get me wrong, please. I simply need to ensure my… survival in this jungle. By the way, did you give it some thought?”

“About what?”

“About what I told you… About motivations and how your sister has managed to control the conglomerate.”

“Is that what Bolton’s trying to do? Protect Robert Baratheon so people will not know his companies negotiated illegal contracts to get money for his campaign?”

“Jaime, I’m not here only to help you. I’m here to help myself… Let’s say if you scratch my back…”

“You might be here bluffing on your share with Bolton and Robert… Who knows?”

“You know! You know I’d never do something as stupid as that. Your father would probably have my head on a stick if anything happened to you.”

Jaime was annoyed. It bothered him that people would see his father as the strong shield surrounding him, it was like he could not take care of himself. “Tell me what you came here to tell me and I’ll forget you were the one who gave them away. Consider that as… a favor.”

“I need something else.”

“What?”

“I know you and Ms. Tarth have been working together for some months… I imagine you’ve succeeded on gaining her trust.”

“What do you want, Baelish?”

“We’ll make a deal, I give you information and you give me copies of two contracts Ms. Tarth wrote while working for Renly Baratheon, on the joint venture between the conglomerate and the Estermont Corporation.”

Jaime remembered that deal. He had read about it while searching for contracts with the city hall. “Sorry, I can’t ask her that.”

“You don’t need to ask, you only need to persuade her…” Baelish had a very suspicious smile on his face.

 _Bloody asshole!_ Jaime thought as he crossed his arms. “And what would I gain from that deal?”

“I’d tell you what you ask me, anything… Including your stepsister’s share in that scandal.”

“Listen, I have a meeting now. I’ll call you in a few days.” Jaime stood up and accompanied Baelish to the door.

“Lannister, think carefully about it. I’m sure everything I know will serve you and Ms. Tarth… So you can free Barristan Selmy.”

Jaime shook his hand and took a deep breath processing Baelish’s words. As he was on his way to Catelyn’s office he noticed Brienne was already there, but both Brienne and Catelyn were not sat. They stood by the door, watching as Pod and Jon Snow tried to move a very large file cabinet around.

“What’s wrong?” He asked Catelyn.

“There’s a hidden power socket under it… And we need to have the new videoconference equipment installed tomorrow.”

Jaime put the reports he had in his hand on Catelyn’s desk and took off his jacket to help Pod and Jon. Podrick stood in front of the cabinet, making sure the drawers were secure, while Jon tried to pull the piece of furniture away from the wall. Jaime knelt on the right side of the cabinet and pulled it with one hand, while the other made pressure against the wall. The cabinet moved a little and they noticed it would be difficult to move it completely.

Pod complained. “Catelyn, why don’t we call maintenance to have it done?”

“Oh, I don’t trust those guys with it, they might get it damaged… This is oak, you know… They don’t make cabinets like this any longer. And it belonged to Ned.” Catelyn commented on the sentimental value of the piece.

Jaime makes fun of Pod. “Come on, Pod, don’t tell me you’re already tired.” He slaps Pod’s shoulder.

Jon Snow agrees with Jaime. “Yeah, man, come on… Calling maintenance guys would be admitting defeat… like we’re just delicate boys in suits and we can’t handle some testosterone labor.”

Brienne and Catelyn looked at each other and rolled their eyes, already full of that macho speech. Brienne stepped closer trying to hold the cabinet, but Jaime stopped her. “Trying to embarrass us, Ms. Tarth?”

“No, Mr. Lannister, it’s just that maybe just the three of you aren’t strong enough.” There was a sarcastic provocative smile on her face.

Jaime didn’t give her a chance to go on. “I’m strong enough!” He said with a smug look on his face.

“Fine, go on, please.” She walked back to stand next to Catelyn.

Brienne was smiling at first, thinking how ridiculous the whole thing was. The guys’ resistance to call for help and their masculine speech of how they should do that as a matter of honor.

It was all funny.

Until her mind disturbed her with a primitive rush. She watched Jaime’s body as he pushed himself against the wall, using his arm to impulse the wooden piece. It was visible, through his shirt, his taut chest and strong arms. His torso turning sideways, the muscles on his ribs hardening as he moved the heavy wooden cabinet. Jaime stopped to pull up his sleeves and remove his tie, and it only worked to tease her mind, as she started to fantasize of his strong body and the wonderful things he could do with it. _Make me scream!_ Brienne tried to control her urges, tried to think of something else, but there he was, right in front of her. There was some damp area already on his shirt, it revealed his back with even more details. Muscles tensing and relaxing as he moved around that piece of furniture. He ran his fingers through his hair, exhaled heavily as he tried to regain his breath to push again. He growled impatiently, as if cursing at the weight of the structure, Brienne warmed inside hearing his noises. _The same sound he makes when he comes inside me…_ She tried to look away. Failed. She tried to swallow her arousal down, so she would not feel that way, but his whole body attracted her in a way she could no longer control. Even the way he bit his lower lip seemed to have made her wet herself, just imagining his teeth teasing her nipples, making her climax hard. Brienne wanted to ride him at that very moment, she simply wished she could rip his clothes off and straddle him. She pictured his arms holding her body as he thrust his stiff cock inside her, moaning and whispering, begging for release.

“Brienne, are you ok?” Catelyn asked, noticing her chest, neck and cheeks deeply blushed.

Brienne looked terrified as she opened her mouth. “Excuse me, I’ll be back in a second.” Then she hurried to the bathroom, trying to clear her thoughts.

**to be continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne tries to recompose herself. Jaime tells Catelyn and Brienne about Baelish’s offer. He has an idea of how to get something on Baelish. Tywin calls Jaime and invites them to have dinner at Casterly State. Benjen Stark makes Jaime jealous again. Jaime goes to her house so he can tell her about Cersei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers, thank you so much to all of you who kudo, comment, subscribe and share this fic. It’s wonderful to get feedback! Last chapter was a puzzle, but this one is quite obvious about it. XD I really hope you like it! :}

This is [Black Forest](http://lacreme.typepad.co.uk/.a/6a00e550f9283e883301310f3de81d970c-pi).

* * *

 

“Brienne, are you ok?” Catelyn asked, noticing her chest, neck and cheeks deeply blushed.

Brienne looked terrified as she opened her mouth. “Excuse me, I’ll be back in a second.” Then she hurried to the bathroom, trying to clear her thoughts.

She washed her face, trying to make the cool water calm her down. It was unacceptable for her to feel that way, letting her body take control of her mind, allowing her instincts to boil within her skin. _I’m at work, I need to focus!_ And she really tried to focus, but her mind insisted on painting her golden lion; every inch of his skin, every thread of his mane, every glint of those emerald eyes. _Brienne, what’s wrong with you? Stop it!_

Yet, she could not stop. As her hands spread the water on her neck and chest, the slightest touch on those areas seemed to remind her that she would have to go back to that room, eventually, to start a meeting. _And he’ll be there the whole time… I can’t go back. Brienne, you have to! Now, stop behaving like a horny teenager!_

As she went back to Catelyn’s office, she tried to keep her heart at an easy pace. Entering the room she saw the cabinet was almost at the right place. Jaime widened his eyes when she crossed the door. He waited till no one was looking as he formed the word on his lips ‘Are you alright?’ Brienne nodded and took her seat. As they started the meeting, Sansa brought some files on Selmy’s case and Jaime commented Baelish’s offer with them.

Catelyn was worried. “Jaime, this man is not to be trusted. You can’t be possibly thinking about giving him anything he wants, there must be a different way to get the evidence we need.”

“I can’t give him anything, Catelyn… After all, he asked for your contracts, Brienne.” He looked at her.

“Well…” _(Think straight, you stupid horny girl!)_ “Those are confidential, so I’d never make them public…”

“I think he’s bluffing.” Catelyn settled the matter. “Jaime, perhaps there might be other ways to get something from Baelish… We just need to find something to bargain with.”

Jaime blinked and frowned. “Varys!”

Catelyn looked at him and smiled. “Boy, you still play the game like no one else! Pod, call Lord Varys’ office and try to schedule something. I know he’s a very busy man, but he might have some time to talk to us.”

Brienne looked confused. “Who’s Varys?”

“He’s an agent at a much respected model agency, which means he sometimes deals with Baelish on his ‘dating service’ ventures, if you know what I mean…” Jaime tried to make it obvious.

Brienne frowned. “Oh! That’s… awful… He’s a pimp?”

Catelyn laughed. “No, Baelish is the pimp, Varys is simply the one who gives the girls Petyr Baelish’s number.”

Pod promptly scheduled the meeting; unfortunately Jaime would have to go to Dragonstone to meet him, for he was working on a fashion editorial at the moment. The day went on, with other cases to handle and a very horny Brienne who was distracted throughout her shift. It was almost 8 PM when she noticed he was by her door, waiting for her.

“Even your assistant has already left, Ms. Tarth. Aren’t you going home?”

She realized the only people who were still working at the time were Pod and herself. As Jaime entered her office, he observed a new picture on the wall, from her hometown.

“Is it Evenfall?”

“Yes, this one was taken by my mom.”

“It’s a very nice photo. I bet the place is awesome.”

“It’s wonderful!” She looked at the picture with a special nostalgia in her eyes.

“When are you planning to take me there?”

“Where?”

“To Evenfall, of course… To meet my father-in-law and to see the famous sapphire waters…”

She hesitated. It was too much for her to think about introducing him to her father. Mainly because her father was very jealous of her and, although Brienne had not had many boyfriends, he always made sure to tell her he was not ok with it. “Oh… I don’t know… We’re so busy right now… I don’t think I have the time for it.”

“God, that was the weakest excuse I’ve ever heard. What’s wrong, freckles? Are you ashamed of introducing me to your dad?”

“Oh, please… Stop the drama… Like you’ve even introduced me to your dad. The only relative who knows I’m your girlfriend is Tyrion.”

Jaime wrinkled his nose. “Not really…”

“Then…?”

“Brienne, my father knows.”

“He knows? But why haven’t you…”

“Introduced you properly?”

“Yes.”

“Because he’s just waiting for an opportunity to start playing you like pawn.”

She frowned, irritated by his words. “Excuse me?”

“Oh, don’t be offended. That’s what he does to people… He conquers them and starts pushing them so he can get what he wants. He’d manipulate you to get to me.”

“And I’m one of those who can easily be manipulated… Is that what you’re saying, Jaime?”

“No, Brienne. I’m not saying you’re weak. It’s just that… you don’t know Tywin, truly… I know you have a wonderful impression about him… His chivalry, his polite speech, his compliments on your work… But that’s not the entire thing, you know.”

She got up from her chair with fiery eyes and proud stare. “Jaime, don’t you ever compare me to a pawn again!”

He rolled his eyes, giving no importance to her tone. “Oh, because you’re a queen?”

“No, old man, if there’s any chess piece which represents me, it’s surely the knight!” She punched his arm, taking her bag and her laptop.

“Ouch…” He helped her with her coat. “Will that knight take my sword tonight?”

Tiny curl at the corner of her mouth. “It depends…”

“On what, Ser Brienne? Tell me…”

“On what kind of dessert you’ll be offering the knight.”

“We can stop by the patisserie shop and get something interesting.” He winked at her as they left.

Once he parked in front of the shop, Brienne entered the store to get something. As she got back to the car, Jaime made fun of her for having bought two different desserts. “Really, freckles, two enormous boxes?”

“I know… It’s just that I… got carried away.” She looked confused herself.

“I’ll get you carried away later on... By the way, what happened to you earlier?”

Brienne remembered her crisis earlier in Catelyn’s office. She glanced at him a few times, trying to understand what had happened to her. “Nothing.” Fearful eyes, like a prey avoiding the final attack.

“Come on, Brienne. Something happened… You started getting all blushed and serious… Then Catelyn talked to you and you simply freaked out and ran away.” He looks at her, and then back at traffic.

“It’s… nothing… really… foolish thing… It’s good that the three of you managed to put the cabinet at a better spot.”

“Brienne, don’t you trust me?”

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Then tell me the truth! Don’t give me that ‘nothing’ crappy talk.”

“I don’t wanna talk about it, Jaime!” She shouts at him.

“We’re a bit moody tonight, aren’t we? You don’t need to yell, freckles. I’m right here…” He narrows his eyes, suspicious she has bad news which she is trying to keep from him. “Now, tell me what happened to you.”

She loses her temper. “Ohhhhhh… God! Jaime, can I please keep a few things to myself? Will you allow me the benefit of not sharing every single detail of my life with you? Or you’ll make an enquiry on every licentious thought I accidentally have at work?!?”

He widens his eyes and grins at her, for he knows she has lost her temper, and she accidentally has given away what she did not want to say before. “Did you say licentious?” He bites his lower lip as she crosses her arms and frowns.

“I didn’t say anything! Please stop talking about it.”

“Oh, no… I heard it! You said licentious. Licentious as in ‘libidinous’…”

“Stop it, Jaime.”

“… as in ‘lustful’…”

“Really, you should stop.”

“… as in ‘randy’?” He smiles as he looks at her.

“It’s not funny, Jaime! I’m not laughing.”

“Just answer the question, my sweet naughty lascivious freckles…”

“I won’t dignify that with an answer.”

“And that’s a yes!” He laughs while she exhales, regretting her words. Jaime goes on. “So… what caused you those thoughts?”

“We end it here… this conversation… stop it.”

“I won’t stop till you tell me.”

“Ok! It was you! Are you happy, now? Damn!”

“Me?” He lifts his eyebrows teasing her with his expression. “That’s interesting…”

“Who else did you think it was?”

“Hmmm, I’ve heard Pod is a cute boy…” He bursts into laughter.

“You’re such a fool... I don’t know what happened. Maybe it’s the tension, I mean, because we no longer work in the same room.”

“Yeah, yeah. It must be the tension, and we can work on that later… in bed.” He smiles at her and she cannot hold back her own grin.

Later that night, when he finally sees what Brienne bought at the patisserie shop, he gets surprised. In one box there are six chocolate fudge cupcakes which make him smile in satisfaction, but inside the other there is a huge black forest cake.

“Black forest?!?” Jaime wrinkles his nose and stares at her, worried about the girl’s sanity. “But you hate cherries… and so do I…”

“I… I know… but… but… this called my attention… see, it’s so finely decorated. It looks tasty.”

“Hmmm, next time you stay in the car and I’ll buy us something, ok?”

She looks confused with herself. “Fool.”

“Don’t worry, I forgive you for that.” He laughs.

“Silly old man.”

They eat, and go to the bedroom to watch TV. Jaime tries to tease her as he selects an episode of The Oathkeeper to be played. She resists at first, with her cheeks blushing and her eyes flickering away from his stare. But he does not give up on the idea and challenges her, the same way she had done before when she wanted to watch horror movies with him. After telling she was ‘chickening out of it’, Jaime finally convinced her.

So they start watching it. In the beginning of the story there is much action in duels and fights. Jaime finds it interesting that political negotiations are thick and tense. He had imagined the story to be something silly and shallow, but now that he is watching it, he thinks it is very well plotted. There are interesting sequences and the fighting scenes are beautifully animated.

It is only during the third episode that he sees something which resembles sex. The knight, who had been fighting, passes out during bath and the blonde girl, Azure, takes him out of water so she can make him to conscious again. As he regains conscious, he kisses her and things start to get smutty.

Jaime’s eyes are fully engaged to the screen, till he feels something reaching his thigh. He looks at Brienne and she is blushing deeply, staring at the TV; her hand, however, is there, sliding onto his groin. He turns sideways and pulls her closer. The milky freckled skin seems to be burning in heat, and all she has on is a large t-shirt and her panties. Jaime kisses her, pulls the fabric up, so he can caress her breasts, while Brienne kisses his neck and wraps her legs around him. His right hand goes into her underwear and he gets almost amazed to see she is so very wet that the cotton on her panties is soaked. “Freckles, you drive me crazy.” He starts to rub her clit and she moans wildly, as she deepens her nails on his shoulders. Jaime licks her neck and whispers his desires. He is almost ready to take his boxers off, when he feels her body tensing up in his arms and her back arching, as she climaxes.

Although he feels like the most sexually skilled man on the planet, he is a little concerned. This was much faster than anything they had ever experienced together. And as his mind examines his past experiences with Cersei, he also cannot remember a time when she came so quickly, and just with that kind of stimulation. _It must be this hentai thing…_

“Wow…” She says while breathing normally again.

“That was… kind of fast.” He watches her with his wide emeralds.

“Yeah, I know… But… I just…” She has such a naïve shy look on her face; he simply kisses her as they cuddle before she starts teasing him again. When he thrusts inside her, she comes twice before he climaxes, with her name on his lips.

They fall asleep. In the morning when he wakes up, he is alone in his bed.

“Brienne?”

Nothing. Not even a sound, but that is not unusual, considering the size of his apartment.

“Brienne?” This time he calls her louder, while getting up and going to his bathroom. She is not there, nor in the closet. When he opens the door he sees her, walking down the hall towards the kitchen. She is surprised to see him, but she tries to keep herself cool with it.

“Freckles, where were you?”

“Hmmm… At… the study room… Reading.”

“At 6:30 AM?” He narrows his eyes.

“Oh, I had no idea there was a time limit to read at your house, old man.” She smiles at him.

“What time did you wake up?”

“At six.”

“Well, and then you blame me for being tired at work… You shouldn’t get up so early.”

“Aren’t we a little moody this morning?” She teases him, as she wraps her arms around him.

Jaime is suspicious there is something wrong with her, for she is not usually so tender and caring in the mornings. But she is so inviting, he simply hugs her and kisses her neck. “I’ve simply become addicted to waking up next to you…” Jaime says as he caresses her hair. She looks into his eyes, hypnotized by his words. He goes on, “So, how about coffee and cupcakes?”

“You know what… I’ll just have breakfast at work… with Ygritte… Sorry.”

“It’s ok. You’re taking your car, then?”

“Yes, I’ll take a shower and then I’ll leave, I need to get there earlier, anyway. I’ve got a petition to finish before 10 AM.”

She takes a shower and gets dressed, and then she quickly kisses him before rushing to work. When she gets to her office, she soon starts working on her piece for the petition. It is almost 1 PM when Jaime goes to her office to invite her for lunch. It has been more than a month since the last time they had lunch together, so he feels like taking her to a nice restaurant.

He knocks and gets in.

“Hello Ms. Tarth.”

“Hello, Mr. Lannister.”

They pretend to be distant, but it is all to tease each other.

“So, how about lunch?” He asks as he crosses his arms and stares through the windows.

“Where?”

“Chinese or Italian?”

“Hmmm, Italian. I feel like eating a ton of pasta.” She says as she puts away some folders.

“Good! I feel like eating a ton of meatballs!” He smiles at her.

So they leave and go to the restaurant. He is impressed to see she orders three different kinds of pasta, including pesto and Bolognese sauces and she also orders salad. Seeing her appetite, he comments on her hunger.

“Apparently we’ve been starving lately…” Jaime comments as he takes some of the pesto sauce spaghetti from her dish to try it.

“Apparently this is my first meal today, so…”

“First?” He narrows his eyes. “But you told me you’d have breakfast with Ygritte.”

“I was going to but…” She looks up and her face changes to a serious expression.

“Hello, Jaime. What a coincidence.” Cersei greets him, as she watches Brienne.

Jaime exhales. ( _From all the restaurants in town…)_ “Hello, Cersei.”

“And who’s this peculiar girl?” Cersei asks and Brienne can feel the way she said ‘peculiar’, like someone who says ‘ugly’.

He looks angrily at her and then at Brienne. “Cersei, this is Brienne Tarth, my girlfriend. Brienne, this is Cersei Baratheon. Her mother was married to Tywin for twelve years.”

Brienne blushes after he says the word ‘girlfriend’, while Cersei looks down on her. “How old are you, Ms. Tarth?”

Wide sapphires are shining in shock at her extremely invasive question. “Not as old as you are, Mrs. Baratheon.” She is brave and fast enough to give Cersei a strong answer; strong enough to make her tense her jaw line in irritation. Jaime is thrilled.

“What a vivid young woman you’ve found, Jaime.”

“Oh, I didn’t find her. Catelyn did. But you should already know her, she worked for Renly. Isn’t that right, Brienne?”

“Yes, it’s correct.” Brienne looks at Cersei and then at Jaime.

“Well, I’d love to stay and chat...” She watches Brienne carefully. “… But I’ve got an appointment.”

“So maybe you should go, then.” Jaime glances at her.

“Goodbye, Jaime. And, Ms. Tarth, it was a pleasure to meet you, indeed.”

“I bet it was.” Brienne’s perfect answer at the perfect time makes Jaime smile at her. Even she is not really sure how she managed to say it, she simply said it. After Cersei leaves the restaurant, she turns to him. “She’s pretty, but she’s such an asshole!”

Jaime laughs as he drinks some water. “And you handled her perfectly!”

“I know! I just can’t believe it… Usually I just stay quiet as I watch people insulting me. By the way, why did she try to insult me?”

Jaime blinked as he tried to think of an answer. “We’ll talk about it later tonight… Now, what about dessert?”

“Oh, excellent suggestion!” She smiles as he calls the waiter to get the dessert menu.

Around 4 PM, at the office, Jaime gets a phone call from his father. Tywin knows about Baelish’s offer. Jaime assures him Baelish will not get anything from them.

“Father, we’ll not negotiate with that man. I’m meeting Varys in a few days. I bet he can give us something.”

_“Jaime, trust no one! There’s more to it than we can imagine. I’ll tell you something, counting on your discretion. This week we’ve received some members of the congress here at the firm. They were looking for legal advice and counseling on internal affairs investigations. The list of involved names will get longer, trust me on that one.”_

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll get longer, father. But I need something to free Barristan Selmy, and there’s no other way to get it… We need to step in the mud to get the fattest pig.”

_“Interesting way to put it… But it’s true, I admit.”_

“Don’t worry about it. I’d never risk too much.”

_“So, how are things with Ms. Tarth?”_

“Fine.”

_“I’d like to invite you both for dinner tomorrow night at Casterly State.”_

“Hmmm… I’m not sure we’ll be able to make it.”

_“Perhaps I should call her and invite her myself.”_

“No, you shouldn’t! I’ll talk to her, and then I’ll call you in the morning.”

_“I’ll wait then… Goodbye, Jaime.”_

“Goodbye, father.”

He hangs up his phone and goes to her office, but she is not there. Sansa is getting back to her desk when she sees him.

“Mr. Lannister, do you need anything?”

“Yes, please, Ms. Stark. Where’s Ms. Tarth?”

“She’s at the west meeting room down the corridor.”

“Meeting room? Is Catelyn with her?”

“No, she’s with Mr. Stark. They’re reviewing the terms for the inventory and the lands. Do want me to call her?”

Jaime frowned. _Not that jerk again!_ His blood rushed to his brain, accelerating his heart as he remembered Benjen Stark touching her arm and making her laugh during the charity ball. “No, it’s alright. I can go there myself. Thank you, Ms. Stark.”

As he approached the meeting room, he watched the final moments of the meeting, observing them through the glass door. Benjen Stark got up from his chair but still seemed to engage in some chatting with her. Brienne laughed, and it just made Jaime more jealous. Her laughter was one of the things he had carefully placed inside his heart; the most precious things about her were there: her smell, the way her eyes shone whenever she saw a baby seal, her sarcasm while teasing him in bed, and her laughter, which included her girlie giggling and her crazy hysterical laughter with all sorts of variations in between those. Yet, Benjen Stark has made her laugh twice while Jaime was watching her.

Brienne gets up, but she soon seems to have some difficulty, as her left hand tries to find support on the table and her right hand goes to her forehead. She leans forward, and Jaime simply gets blind when Benjen snakes his arm around her waist to give her support. _Oh, you son of a bitch…_ Jaime ruches, as he opens the door and takes her in his arms, forcing Benjen Stark to move away from her.

“Brienne, what’s wrong?” Jaime asks as he places her back on the chair.

“I… I don’t know…” She tries to breath.

Benjen steps in front of her. “Brienne, should I call a doctor?”

Jaime frowns. “No you should not call a doctor! You should leave us alone, because I’m already here…”

“Jaime…” She interrupted him reaching her hand to touch his arm.

He takes her hand. “What is it, Brienne? Tell me what’s wrong.”

“Get me… salt, please. In my desk… first drawer.”

Jaime runs to her room and gets a small pack of salt from her desk. When he gets back he sees she is drinking some water while the Stark guy is kneeling in front of her. _He’s gotta be kidding!_

“Here, Brienne, the salt.” He opens the little pack and puts the salt on her hand, and then she takes it and places some salt underneath her tongue.

“Thank… you…”

“Is it low blood pressure?” Jaime asks as he looks into her eyes, trying to see any signs that she is getting better.

“Yes… Sometimes I… feel it…” She seems to be trying to breathe normally again.

“You should see a doctor, Brienne.” Benjen says as he touches her shoulder.

“Hey, why are you still here? I’m with her, she’s getting better. You can go now.” Jaime looks hostile.

“Lannister, I was already here with her before you came in. I want to make sure she’s alright.”

“I’m here for her. I’ll call a doctor if she needs one. Now, I’d appreciate it if you stopped hitting on her like you’ve been doing!”

“Jaime, stop it!” Brienne looked serious. “Benjen… you should go, now. I’m fine, really… Thank you… for your concern, but this was nothing.”

Benjen takes a deep breath. “I’ll call you tomorrow, Bri.”

Jaime closed his fist and swallowed his anger so he would not lose his temper. _‘Bri’, he’s using her nickname, the bloody asshole!_

As Benjen left, Brienne stood up bringing her hand to her chest. “Jaime, you can go back to your office. Sorry for the trouble.”

“Brienne, what happened?”

“It’s just low blood pressure… I’m just tired, that’s all. You don’t need to worry.”

“You should see a doctor, perhaps. I could take you…”

“It’s not necessary. Don’t worry.” She starts walking away from him.

He grabs her arm, keeping her close to his body. “Don’t try to hide yourself from me, Brienne. Please don’t do that.” He gets closer to her. “I love you… Let me take care of you.” His emeralds stare into her sapphires.

She feels like kissing his lips and telling him she loves him, too. Worried about being seen, Brienne simply smiles at him. “I’m fine, old man. I just need to rest. I’ll talk to Catelyn so I can leave earlier today.”

“And you’ll be leaving to go where?”

“I don’t know… my place I guess.”

“Can I see you tonight? I need to talk to you.”

“Of course. I’ll wait for you.”

He looks around, to see if there is anyone near the meeting room door. Perceiving no one around, he quickly steals a kiss from her, making her blush and curl her lips.

Later that evening at her place, she waited for him. She noticed how her life had changed so much in just a few months. Little did she know it was about to change even more.

Jaime parks his car in front of her building. He is trying hard to breathe and keep himself calm, but he fails at it. As she opens the door he sees her, even more beautiful than ever. Her eyes glint, the bluest sapphires welcoming him. She is wearing a white tank top and sweatpants; for Jaime, those are simply perfect choices, for her body seems to be spectacularly attractive tonight. He kisses her, holding her closer to him, as if he could make that embrace last forever.

“Did you get some sleep, freckles?”

“Yes, I took a nap. I’m much better now.”

“Perhaps you should try to keep your work shift at a normal schedule, you know. You don’t have to be there from 7 AM to 9 PM. Catelyn is not that kind of boss and you know it.”

“Yeah, I know. She told me that just before I left… And she’s right… So… I don’t have anything in my fridge, just salad and tuna… Would you like to order something?”

He runs his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know if I’ll be staying…”

“What? Why not?”

“I’m not sure you’ll still want me to stay after we talk.” He looks worried.

She panics and elevates her voice as she gets away from his arms. “Is that what this is all about?!? You’re breaking up with me…”

“Freckles it’s not…”

She breaks in and does not let him go on. “Just this afternoon you told me you loved me and now you give me ‘The Talk’…”

“Brienne, it’s not…” He tries to touch her arms, she slaps his hands.

“Don’t try to soften me up… I don’t need it! Just leave!”

“I’m trying to tell you…”

Brienne interrupts him again. “Don’t say anything… Save that shitty talk. I’ve heard it before!”

He starts shouting at her. “I’m not breaking up with you!”

She stops and looks at him. “You’re not?”

“No! I just have to tell you something.”

“Then why are you saying you won’t be staying here tonight?”

“Because I honestly don’t know if you won’t need some time to process the information… on your own. That’s all.”

“You’re scaring me, Jaime.”

He takes her hand as he sits on her couch. “Come here with me.” He looks into her eyes as he goes on. “Brienne, there’s a reason why Cersei tried to insult you today.”

Brienne almost cannot breathe.

Jaime continues. “Remember the woman… the one in my past…”

“Yes…”

He swallows hard and looks down, to her hands. “It was Cersei.”

**to be continued...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime tells Brienne about Cersei. Brienne has a very strange dream. Jaime gets suspicious when Brienne receives some flowers. They go to Casterly State to have dinner with Tywin. Tyrion solves the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers, things will get tenser on the following chapters. Aerys’ ghost will be back! Brace yourselves. Jaime is a little too naïve, or too stupid, but that’s only for the sake of the plot. XD Give me some love and comment! :}

Any references to horses in this fic are my homage to one of my favorite fics: [Evenfall](../../981237/chapters/1932207), by MotherofFirkins. If you haven’t read it yet, do it! :}

* * *

 

Jaime continues. “Remember the woman… the one in my past…”

“Yes…”

He swallows hard and looks down, to her hands. “It was Cersei.”

Brienne hesitates a little. She looks away and frowns, processing his words and imagining, only imagining what could have made him stop loving Cersei. Jaime simply looks at her, his eyebrows gathered in sadness. He waits for her reaction, picturing a scene when she would ask him to leave and never come back again.

“Cersei…” She almost whispers. It was like a ghost coming out of her lips.

“Brienne, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier, but… I was afraid…”

She breathes in and blinks a little. Then she gets up and he is almost sure she will break up with him.

“Chinese?”

“Excuse me?”

“Would you like to have Chinese food for dinner?” She looks at him, as if telling him she is not freaking out about it.

“Brienne, don’t you… want to talk… about it?” He gets up and stands behind her.

She turns to him. “I want to hear what you want to tell me. But we can do that as we eat… By the way, I’m not letting you go back to your place tonight, old man.”

He smiles at her. “Chinese is perfect.”

And so he tells her, how it all started, his obsession and how he hoped that Cersei would marry him someday. Brienne does not ask anything, she simply allows him to tell what he needs to tell her. So he explains how miserable he was for quite a long time, till he realized that he was not happy with her. Jaime does not tell her the entire thing, though. His shame and sorrow about the day of the accident are so intense that he simply tells her he had a horrible argument with Cersei and that was the cause of the accident. Jaime does not mention the cruelest thing about it. Brienne listens to his words, as she feels sorry for him, and everything he has been through. She knows he is the kind of person who falls very easily, she has seen how emotional he is with her. So she is sure he must have suffered when it all ended with Cersei.

After dinner they have dessert. Then, they go to bed. They do not make love, but they cuddle, Jaime breathes her vanilla scent while she caresses his arm. They sleep.

_Brienne is on the fields, surrounded by hazel trees. There are hazelnuts all over the grass. A wild horse gets closer to her, a caramel-colored horse. It seems to lower its head, inviting her to come closer. As she walks, she notices its eyes, one is blue and the other is green. She talks to the animal, caresses its forelock and blows softly against its muzzle. ‘You’re very beautiful…’ The horse moves a bit and trots towards a stream. Brienne goes after it. When she gets closer, she sees it. Then she lowers her gaze and watches its reflection on the water. The horse seems to be admiring its own image, and she is enchanted by that scene, the animal and its glimmering on those blue waters._

She wakes up, dizzy and weak. When she gets up, she tries not to wake him up. She walks fast, closes the door and turns the lights on. She purges. Her heart beats fast and she is kneeling in front of the toilet. Her legs are touching the cold floor. And she purges. _What’s wrong with me?_

She waits. She gets better. She stands. She takes a shower and puts on an old shirt. It is only 6:22, so she does not have to get dressed for work yet. When he wakes up he misses her again. She is not next to him in bed. He opens the door and she is at the living room, reading some files.

“Oh, not again… Freckles, you should’ve slept some more.”

“Good morning to you, too, old man.”

He kisses her forehead as his hand touches her face. “I mean it. Why did you wake up so early?”

Her eyes flicker, she avoids his stare. “I just needed to review these.” She holds the paper sheets up.

“Listen, my father called me yesterday. I forgot to tell you, but he invited us for dinner tonight. Would you… like to go?”

“Sure.”

“Oh… crap. I was hoping you’d say no and then I’d have the perfect excuse.” He smiles at her. He goes on, “Do you want to have lunch today with me again? We can have sushi.” He lifts his eyebrows.

She looks at the floor and then back at him. “Sorry, I’ll be meeting Margaery…”

“Coffee?”

“Oh, I’ve already had breakfast.” _(Liar!)_ She smiles apologizing.

“Hey, why didn’t you wait for me, freckles?”

“Sorry, I just… needed some coffee.” _(Double liar!)_

Jaime goes to the kitchen and finds it weird that there is no coffee smell there. And before he can see anything, she is at the kitchen door watching him. He is taking the coffee grains pack from the lower shelf, exposing his buttocks while he does so. He turns around and gets surprised to see her there.

“You were staring at my ass?” He smiles as he sees her blushing.

“I wasn’t.” She widens her eyes.

“Yes, you were!” He steps closer to her with a wicked look on his face.

She bites her lower lip. “Maybe I was…”

“Did you… enjoy it?”

“Yes.”

He grabs her, kissing her lips and pulling her tightly against his body. “I guess there’s something else I can do, you’ll enjoy much more…” Jaime whispers as he starts forcing her to walk backwards, till they reach the couch. They lie down and he pulls down her panties, while kissing her neck and her chest. Lifting her leg, he touches her cunt and feels her moistness ready for his manhood. Her hands push down his pajama pants, exposing his hard cock. She places it on her folds and he thrusts inside her. There is a loud moan when he finally sees the bottom inch of his mast disappearing inside her. “My freckles… so tight… it’s so good.” She wraps her legs around his waist, only to push him harder against her pelvis. Her fingers grab his golden hair as she kisses his lips and moans. Strategically unbuttoning her shirt with his right hand, he kisses her collarbones and, when her breasts are exposed, he caresses her nipples. She climaxes so soon, he is amazed, once again. As he goes on moving his hips, she runs her nails on his lower back, making him moan as he comes. He stays there, on top of her, for some time. Jaime enjoys the smell on her neck as she runs her fingers through his hair. After some time they get up and get ready for work.

The hours pass. Brienne finally faces the change. She goes to the doctor and hears the good news. When she is back at the office she stays inside the car for a moment, at the parking lot, breathing in deeply as she processes the whole thing. _How am I going to tell him?_

Jaime finishes a meeting with Catelyn and goes to Brienne’s office. When he steps in she is staring at the picture on the wall. It is her home, a peaceful beach with the bluest ocean bordering it. Brienne does not notice he is there watching her.

“May I come in?” He asks knocking on the threshold.

She looks at him, scared and surprised. _Tell him! Oh, what’s the use? He doesn’t want it…_

“Come in, please.”

He closes the door.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes… Why?”

“You look worried.”

_Tell him, Brienne. Just tell him! He’ll hate me for it. No, he won’t. He loves you, he’ll be thrilled. He’s going to hate it and think I planned this… I should tell him. No. Yes! Yes, I should._

“I’m just… tired. That’s all.”

“That’s it…” He gets closer, as he leans over her desk placing his hands on the glass surface. “… I’m taking you to a physician today.”

Brienne gets up and widens her eyes. “It’s not necessary, Jaime. I just need… some rest.” _(…and a time machine to go back and stop myself from having unsafe sex with you in that Jacuzzi…)_

“Brienne, you’ve been tired and stressed for days… You’re not getting enough sleep and you’re acting weird. You should see a doctor.”

“Oh, please, just… give me a break, Jaime. I’m handling a bunch of tough cases and Selmy’s case is also getting more difficult. It’s just a phase.” _(…it’ll be over in about eight months…)_

“And you’re moody again… Nice.” He grins at her, noticing her breasts look particularly exquisite in her white shirt. “About dinner tonight, do you wish to get ready at your place?”

“No. Most of my clothes are at your place… Everything left in my apartment is too casual for tonight.” _(It’s also too tight… I’ve gained three pounds already.)_

“I guess we’ve been exchanging things, then, because all my cool t-shirts are at your place. Remember, the ‘Lawyers do it…’ series.”

She laughs. “How many of those do you have, really? I think I’ve already seen about a dozen of them.” _(They’re also guilty of my state! If you didn’t look so damn hot all the time I would’ve been able to say ‘no’. Not really…)_

“You’ve seen them?” He gets closer so he can whisper. “You’ve worn them, as well. I’ve got seventeen. But only three are at my place.”

Two knocks on the door, and then Sansa comes in carrying a very large arrangement with lots of red tulips. “Briiii, look what’s just arrived for you!”

Brienne watches the redhead put the flowers on the stand next to the windows, and then she looks at Jaime, thrilled by those flowers, believing he was the one who sent them. She smiles at him, while he looks baffled at the tulips. Brienne gets up and goes to the stand to take the small card on the vase.

Sansa looks excited as she waits to hear who sent them. “Wow, Bri… It’s so beautiful. Red tulips mean ‘perfect love’, you know… It’s so sweet!”

Jaime is annoyed. _Fuck!_

Brienne opens the card and reads the message. Her smile turns into a blasé expression. “It’s from Benjen Stark.” She says as she looks at Sansa.

“Oh my God, uncle Benjen is such a romantic… Are you two dating?” Sansa asks as she touches the flowers.

Brienne widens her eyes, glancing at Jaime and then back at Sansa. “No, we’re not. Don’t be silly, this is just a way to thank me for the land title terms of your father’s heritage.”

“Hmmm.” The redhead winks at Brienne as she leaves and closes the door.

When Brienne looks at Jaime he is staring at the flowers, his eyes are narrow and his jaw line is tense.

“What’s wrong, Jaime?”

“Nothing… So, can we leave at… let’s say, 6 PM? Then we have enough time to go home and get ready.”

“Sure… But, you’re not upset about the flowers, are you?”

“Me?!? Oh, please, freckles, don’t…”

“Flatter myself!” She interrupts him, already aware of his arrogant words, whenever he is jealous of her.

“So, 6 PM?”

“Yes, Simba. 6 PM.”

He is out of her room after giving her a kiss. Pod meets him at the corridor, so they can go upstairs to the blue meeting room. When they reach the elevator, Jaime runs into Margaery.

“Good afternoon, Jaime.”

“Hello, Margaery. You’re still here?”

“Oh, I’m going to an advertising agency, on the 29th floor. But… Why did you say ‘still’?”

“You know… after lunch… with Brienne.”

Margaery looks confused. “Hmmm, lunch? I had lunch with Loras. What are you talking about, Jaime?”

The elevator doors open, and Jaime has to go. “I… must have heard wrong…” He smiles at the girl. “See you, Margaery.”

“Bye, Jaime. Bye, Podrick.”

“Bye, Ms. Tyrell.” Pod answers her.

Jaime is worried.

_Why did she lie to me? She got flowers from him. Maybe they had lunch together. No, she wouldn’t. Perhaps she did. She was just trying to be polite. It was just lunch. Or she feels something for him. No! Maybe. No! What if she does? What if it all began as lunch and ended up at a hotel room? No!!! Stop it, Jaime. You used to start with lunch and end up in a hotel room with Cersei. Brienne is not like that! She’ll hurt you like Cersei did. No, she’s not like that. You don’t know it! You thought you knew Cersei, and yet, she hurt you like hell. Brienne is not Cersei! Brienne is better. Then why did she lie? Oh, fuck!_

He goes to the meeting. There is distraction in his words. Pod tries to make him focus, but he keeps losing his lines. A million thoughts go through his mind, most of them picture Brienne and Benjen, checking in at a hotel, together as lovers. Jaime feels he is going insane. Later in the evening, when they get to his place he asks her about her day.

“So, how was lunch with Margaery?”

Brienne gasps. _He knows I didn’t meet her for lunch…_

“Oh, I… I couldn’t meet her.”

“Why not?”

“I had to… go to the forum… to dispatch some documents.”

He narrows his eyes and steps closer. “Brienne, would you lie to me?”

“What?”

“Would you lie to me, about having lunch with… a man?”

“What kind of question was that, Jaime?”

“I don’t know… It’s just… You got flowers this afternoon. They might be because you had lunch with Benjen Stark.”

Brienne is shocked, but the idea is just so silly, she simply laughs. “You think I met Benjen for lunch and lied about it?”

“Hey, it’s ok if you met him for lunch! You’ve been… working on Eddard’s will. You didn’t need to lie about it, though.”

“Jaime, you’re so jealous!” She giggles and he rolls his eyes.

“God, woman, did you meet him or not?!?”

“Jealous with every drop of blood in your veins…” She finds it sweet that he is jealous of her. But she does not see why he would think she would lie to him about it.

“And you didn’t answer my question!”

“Oh, what do you think, Jaime?”

“I just don’t see why he’d send you flowers unless…” He stops and tries to find a word.

She interrupts him. “Unless we were sleeping together?” Brienne tries not to smile, yet she cannot help but feel desired as she sees his jealousy. “Jaime, we’re sleeping together and you’ve never sent me flowers.” She smiles.

He crosses his arms and frowns. “Is that a joke to you?”

“Yes, old man. It’s the funniest joke ever!” She wraps her arms around him and kisses his lips, as she starts to whisper. “It has to be a joke, when you’re asking me if I saw someone else romantically…” Her hands slide onto his ass. “…after what you did with me this morning.”

He is melting in her arms as she touches his body. But there is still a part of him which simply boils in jealousy and anger. “And why would he send you those flowers?”

“Well, maybe he’s trying to make you jealous… And, apparently, he’s succeeding on it.”

“It’s just ridiculous. I’m not jealous…” He frowns while closing his eyes, trying to forget that her lips are right there on his neck. “…it’s just… not right…” He whispers as she starts unbuttoning his shirt, as she kisses his collarbones.

“Jaime, I’ve got to tell you something…”

He holds her hands, opening his eyes and staring at her. “Wait, I gotta tell you something, too. Don’t let Tywin control you… With that ‘grandchildren’ talk… ‘Cause now that he knows we’re together he’ll do anything to convince you… just don’t let him play you with that, ok?” Jaime wishes he could tell her the truth. _I want kids! I want a bunch of them!_ But he has the impression she does not want children, so he tries to make her comfortable with what he thinks is her decision of not having babies.

Brienne feels devastated. _How am I going to tell him? He’ll hate me for it._ She simply nods. As he goes to the bathroom and turns the water on, she feels miserable. She goes to the kitchen so he will not notice she is crying. _Oh, he’s gonna break up with me the moment he learns the truth. I should tell him and leave… That’s it. I’ll tell him. I’ll tell him now. And then I’ll leave and I’ll raise the baby on my own… What am I saying? I can’t do it. I love him. But I have to. I must._

She goes to his bedroom and slides the bathroom door open. She sees him, golden, wet, strong and handsome; his hands slide all over his body, lathering his skin, making her blush a deep shade of pink.

“Jaime… I…”

“Can’t hear you! Come closer, please.”

She takes two steps, which are equivalent to almost nothing in such a large bathroom. “Jaime, I need to tell you…”

“Still can’t hear you…” He opens the glass door and it gets much more difficult to say anything since she can smell the soap he is using and feel the steam touching her skin as the tiny drops of water reach the floor while he moves under the shower.

Brienne takes a few more steps. “I need to tell you…” Her eyes lose whatever was on her mind, as they lower towards his manhood. Perhaps it is a combination of hot water and warm steam around his body, or perhaps he might have been thinking about her before she got there, but anyhow, his cock is stiff and swollen. She bites her lower lip and he just cannot resist her.

He grabs her arm roughly and pulls her closer, dressed and confused, so she steps under the shower with him. She does not resist, moving her hands so she can grab his cock. Her wet clothes are much more difficult to get rid of, but he is so aroused, he does not give a damn about it. His hands pull the fabrics strongly so he can reveal her skin to his mouth. Once she is naked, he kneels in front of her and starts kissing her cunt. It is almost like drowning, but he keeps doing it, as he feels her fingers on his hair, grabbing his head firmly so he will continue licking and kissing her. When she climaxes, he gets up quickly and lifts one of her legs while he thrusts inside her. Jaime holds her tight and kisses her. “I love you, freckles. God… I love you!” Jaime whispers as Brienne thanks the water washing her face, so he cannot see her crying again.

Sometime later, already in the car she is almost too nervous to say anything. They are on their way to Casterly State, the mansion in the south part of the city, when Brienne feels dizzy and weak. She opens the window to get the cool night air on her face so she can calm down a bit.

“Freckles, it’s freezing out there…”

“Sorry, I just… need to breathe a little.”

“Are you nervous? If you want I can call off this thing.”

“No. I’m not nervous… It’s just… very hot in here and my blood pressure drops very easily.” She looks away, trying to avoid his suspicious gaze. She goes on, “And who’ll be there?”

“Oh, it’s just Tyrion, my father and my aunt Genna.”

“Tell me about your aunt.”

“Oh, she’s a lovely woman. I think you’ll like her. She’s very funny, and she is honest and smart. She’s nothing like typical Lannisters.”

“You’re funny, honest and smart! Does that mean you’re not a typical Lannister?” She smiles as she looks at him.

His right hand leaves the wheel to take her hand, and then he kisses it. “And she’ll love you as much as I do.”

When they arrive at Casterly State, Brienne gets baffled. It is like nothing she has ever seen in her life. She thought Jaime’s apartment was already fancy and elegant. Realization comes to her mind, showing her that his family is indeed wealthier than they appear to be. She knows Jaime tries to keep his life almost simple enough, without ostentation. But now that she sees the place where he grew up at, she gets the impression he is not only rich, he is noble. There are so many royal symbols everywhere. Golden lions, fountains and rare flowers in a place so big her eyes cannot see the property limits.

Jaime rings the bell. Another sign this is not what she calls a dad’s home. Because she knows her dad’s home is the place where she does not have to ring any bells to get in. The butler opens the door and greets Jaime with a familiar smile, he is saying ‘good evening’ to Brienne when they hear a feminine voice squeaking in the living room, Jaime’s aunt is there waiting for them.

“Jimmy! It’s so good to see you!” She opens her arms and hugs him. Then she takes a look at Brienne, with a welcoming smile. “Come here, girl. Don’t stand there, give me a hug!” Brienne is fully embraced, and she does not know how to react to such a nice person, so she simply hugs the woman and greets her.

“Nice to meet you, Genna.”

“Oh, aren’t you adorable? Jimmy, she’s pure gold.” Genna looks at her nephew, as she brings them to the living room.

“I’ve heard that from Tyrion… I guess it’s true.” Jaime smiles at Genna and then looks at Brienne, she is blushing and looking at the paintings on the walls.

“So Brienne, tell me how it all happened. I just love to hear these stories!” She sits on the couch, next to Brienne while Jaime takes the armchair.

Brienne widens her eyes as she rubs her hands. “We… work together.”

“Oh, silly. I know that. I want you to tell me about the sparkle!”

Jaime sees his girlfriend’s embarrassment, so he rescues her. “Aunt, she’s too shy… as you can see. Perhaps we could talk about something easier for a first dinner at her in-laws.”

Brienne laughs a little. “It’s alright, Jaime. I’m just… I don’t know what to say. We work together. On my first day I insulted him, then after a couple of weeks we simply…”

“…hooked up!” Jaime completes her sentence causing his aunt to laugh.

“Jaime!” Brienne blushes.

Genna changes the subject. “Oh, what a terrible hostess I am. Bri, my dear… Oh, can I call you Bri?”

“Yes, yes… Sure!”

“So, Bri, would you like to have some wine? I’m having this wonderful Chardonnay.”

“Oh, I’d like to have some water, please.”

“Water? But we’re celebrating!”

“Oh, I know. Of course we are… but… I… have… I work tomorrow so…” She looks away, avoiding the old lady’s eyes.

Jaime does not see anything awkward. But Genna starts to suspect there is a very special reason for Brienne to choose water instead of wine.

“Ok, dear, water it is.”

“Aunt, where’s father and Tyrion?”

“Your father is taking an important call upstairs and Tyrion is on his way. I called him a moment ago.”

The maid brings some water to Brienne. They chat a little longer. Brienne gets calmer and Genna makes her feel at home. Tyrion arrives, and they all go upstairs so Jaime can show her his old room. While Genna tells Brienne about the stories at every family photo on the wall, Jaime talks to his brother at the corridor.

“I told her about Cersei.”

“And how did she react?”

“She was just… so comprehensive. I still can’t believe it was nothing like I’d imagined. I thought she’d be so disappointed and disgusted. But she just listened to me and supported me the entire time.”

“That’s very good, Jaime! It means she’s mature and she loves you.”

“I know… and just to make your ego boost a little, you were right… at that time you told me about happiness. You were right! Happiness is what I have now.”

Tyrion watches Briene talking to his aunt, he notices something. “Brienne looks different tonight, brother…”

Jaime is almost too naïve as he answers. “Man… Your eyes never miss a girl’s body!” Jaime laughs and continues. “She’s put on a little weight… But don’t say anything, because she’s so moody lately…”

Tyrion narrows his eyes, while Jaime continues, “I mean, it’s only logical after all the dessert we’ve been eating these months… And to be honest with you, I love it, you know, that extra flesh to squeeze on her hips... God, that’s just… Wow!”

Jaime laughs and Tyrion looks at him suspicious about the situation. Jaime goes on, “Oh! And she’s just so horny lately… You wouldn’t believe… We did it in the shower, before getting here!”

Tyrion cannot believe how blind his brother is, so he simply agrees with Jaime. “Yeah, it might be a reflex from a stressful work shift…” _(Brother, you’re such an idiot!)_

Jaime agrees, “Oh, sure… Like yesterday she almost passed out when she was closing a meeting.”

Tyrion solves the puzzle. “She almost fainted?”

“Yeah! But guess who was with her: Benjen Stark. The son of a bitch was all over her. And she was like ‘low blood pressure, Jaime’… It was scary, but she got better.” He smiles, the pathetic fool.

And Tyrion keeps watching him, his happiness and his innocence. “Jaime, my dear, dear brother, you’re so lucky you’re handsome… Because you’re the king of stupidity!”

“What?!?” Jaime is clueless.

**to be continued...**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Casterly. Brienne gets a very special gift from Jaime. Tyrion teases his sister-in-law. A grenade is dropped. Jaime and Brienne have another argument at work. Tyrion comes in rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re wonderful readers! :}

This is a [Shinai](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/8/80/Shinai.jpg).

* * *

And Tyrion keeps watching him, his happiness and his innocence. “Jaime, my dear, dear brother, you’re so lucky you’re handsome… Because you’re the king of stupidity!”

“What?!?” Jaime is clueless.

“Nothing, brother… Time will bring it to you… realization, you know.”

Jaime narrows his eyes as Tyrion approaches Brienne. “Brienne, you look lovely.”

“Thank you! And you look very elegant yourself.”

“I try my best.” Tyrion palms his jacket.

Brienne notices a photo with the two brothers. Two blond boys in the middle of the dirt, they are laughing as they have their faces and clothes covered in mud. She smiles so delicately, Genna watches Brienne’s face lighting up as she observes little Jaime Lannister.

“This was taken soon after Joanna passed away.”

Brienne looks at her, with a little bit of sorrow staining her smile.

Genna continues, “They had been crying every night since their mother’s funeral, so Tywin told them ‘lion cubs don’t weep’. Jimmy angrily replied, saying he didn’t want to be a lion anymore; he wanted to be a piglet. I found them in the woods, an hour later, covered in mud. They were so dirty, but I didn’t mind. It was the first time I heard them laughing after they lost their mother.”

Brienne is so touched by that story. She stares at the picture thinking about her own child, imagining if her baby will look just like Jaime, with green eyes and golden hair. “It took me about three months to smile again after my mom died.” She says, as she looks at Genna.

“Oh, dear… I didn’t know. I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. Now it’s much easier for me to talk about it.”

Tyrion shows sadness in his eyes. “How did she pass away, Brienne?”

“Horse riding accident.”

Jaime pays attention to her words. It is the first time she ever talks about her mom and the way she died. Tyrion takes her hand and shows her a sympathetic look. “Kids shouldn’t have to lose their moms so early in life.”

Genna tries to change the subject into something happier. “My dear, I’ve got something to show you. Come here.” Genna takes Brienne’s hand and walks to another room. Brienne observes the place as they enter.

“This used to be the sewing room. But now it’s is not used…” Genna points at the sewing machine on a desk and the cabinets around. She opens a drawer and takes a photo. “This was taken when little Jimmy was born.”

Brienne cannot help her dropped jaw and lifted eyebrows. Joanna was a gorgeous woman. The picture shows the young mother, blond and pretty sitting in the couch with a baby in her arms and Tywin is standing behind her, he is watching the baby and smiling. _Such a perfect moment_ , Brienne thinks. She never imagined seeing Tywin smiling so truthfully like he seems to be doing in the photograph.

“She was so gorgeous, she looks like an angel.” Brienne says softly.

Tywin interrupts them. “You should see the photograph from our wedding day. She was even prettier then.”

Brienne turns to Tywin, her eyes hesitate a bit, before she reaches out to shake hands with him. He politely greets her, shaking her hand and lowering his head a bit. “Good evening, Brienne. It’s indeed very nice to have you both for dinner at Casterly. My son’s finally given me the opportunity to meet you as your father-in-law, not only as a fellow lawyer.”

She smiles tensely, while Jaime narrows his eyes, expecting the worst from his father’s kind words. Brienne greets Tywin. “Good evening, Mr. Lann… I mean, Tywin. It’s nice to be here.”

“Dear, don’t let my brother’s formality shy you up again…” Genna comments as she places her hand on Brienne’s shoulder. Genna goes on, “…I think we should go downstairs, so we can take our seats at the dining table. I’ve selected a tasty combination for our menu tonight.”

When they get to the dining room, Tywin, who is sitting at the head of the table, invites Brienne to sit right at his left side, while Genna takes the seat at his right. Jaime sits next to his girlfriend, and Tyrion sits in front of him. Conversation continues, as Genna makes sure to ask Brienne about her father and her hometown, trying to make the girl more comfortable. Tyrion watches her, observing her appetite as he listens to the stories about her father and Evenfall, the place where she grew up. Tywin tells them about business, the law firm and his other ventures which are expanding. Once they are done with dessert, Jaime excuses himself, and Brienne, so he can take her to the armory room, to show her some ancient weapons, collection pieces from his family.

He takes her hand and leads the way through an endless path. There are so many corridors in that house, Brienne has the impression she would get lost if she tried to leave the place on her own. They get downstairs, to the cellar. To the left there is a door, which leads to the place where wines and other kinds of beverages are kept; and to the right there is a large room full of medieval armors, rifles, swords and weapons of many kinds and many ages. Jaime tells her about his family history. Generations of Lannisters who have fought in several wars. She finds it all interesting and fascinating, and she understands why he has told her he once thought of joining the army.

“So, what do you think?” He looks at her, as they both touch a golden breastplate hung on the wall.

“Did all of these belong to Lannisters? I mean, did people really use all of these weapons and shields?”

“Yes, most of them. There are a few which were presents, so they were not really put in use.”

“Can you use any of them?”

“Yes.”

“Really?”

“I took fencing classes when I was a boy. And Tywin taught me how to shoot… Hunting is a stupid tradition he wanted me to keep.” Jaime steps closer to her, crosses his arms and narrows his eyes as he asks, “And what about you? Can you use any of these?”

She chuckles. “No. I’m sorry to disappoint you, but medieval combat is not one of my talents, nor is handling fire weapons…”

He smiles at her and starts walking towards an old large wooden cabinet. He opens it and takes a very long thin object, which is inside a red velvet sheath. Jaime looks at the blonde girl and handles the object to her. “Why don’t you take a look at this?”

Brienne takes the object in her hands; she observes the golden lion embroidered on the red velvet fabric, as she unties it. When she lets the sheath slides down to the floor, there it is, revealed to her eyes; it is a Shinai, a Japanese bamboo sword, used in martial arts. Brienne recognizes it and she gets surprised to see he knew something so specific about her life.

“Jaime… how…?”

“Your long baths, you know. It kind of gives me time to investigate your place and go through your stuff.” He smiles at her, biting her lower lip.

She widens her eyes and chuckles. “That’s naughty… You searched my equipment?”

“I wanted to give you something special…”

“You mean… this is for me?!?” She is shocked.

He steps closer, touching her arm, so he can make her hand grip at a different place of the structure. “See this?” And he shows her the inscription, engraved on the bamboo surface, which says ‘Freckles’.

Brienne reads it, about a dozen times. She blinks, while her heart beats fast. “Jaime… I love it! But this is… just too expensive… this is handmade! I know it… I’ve seen it in championships… Only the highest masters own something like it.” She is so baffled that her words come out harsh, unintended.

He leans his head, showing her that classic smug look of his. “Well, if you don’t want it, I’m sure I can buy you some red tulips instead…”

She arches her eyebrows. “Oh, no… No, no, no… I’ll take the sword, thank you!” And with a fast swinging movement from her arms, she simply hits his chest with the sword.

“Ouch! That really hurt!”

“And I didn’t even put much pressure to it…”

“Yes, you did! You’re evil, freckles!”

“This is the third present you give me, and I’ve given you none.”

“Oh, that’s not true. You gave me chocolate éclairs, remember?”

“Wow, but this is so cool… I need to think of something really awesome to top this!”

“Hmmm, I can think of something…” He has such a devilish look on his face, Brienne simply rolls her eyes and curls her lips.

“Jaime, you’re such a teenager sometimes.”

He takes the sword from her hands and place it on the table behind her, so he can press his body against hers. “How about both of us act like teenagers a little…” Jaime grabs her torso with his right arm so he can lift her and make her sit on the table.

She widens her eyes. “No! We’re at your father’s house, Jaime…”

He starts kissing her neck, while his hands try to get underneath her blouse. There is resistance from her, as she presses the fabric onto her skin, trying to avoid his fingers from going upwards to her bra. “Doesn’t it make the whole thing much more interesting?” He kisses her lips, pressing his hard mast between her thighs. She moans just feeling the pressure on her delicate moistness, and just when she tries to clear her mind of those thoughts, he begins to rub himself on her.

Brienne tries to concentrate. She fails at it. “Oh… We can’t… No, no, no… this is inappropriate...”

He slides his hand down to press her pelvis harder against his, while he kisses her fiercely and her hands grip tight onto his shirt. “My naughty freckles…”

“Jaime…” A softly moaned protest does not seem to stop his hardness from moving, massaging her cunt through their jeans.

He kisses her neck, as his left hand slides inside her blouse, squeezing her breasts roughly. She moans painfully, as she holds his wrist and removes it from there. Jaime grabs her ass and kisses her lips. Brienne wraps her legs around his waist and just when he bites her earlobe, her whole body spasms and she climaxes.

Jaime narrows his eyes and stops moving. “Did you just…?”

“Maybe…” She smiles apologetically while her eyebrows gather.

“Wow! Freckles, I think there’s something… very unusual about the way you’ve been having… you know…”

“It’s… the winter.”

“What?”

“The winter… this time of the year… I get… hmmm… more easily… aroused.” She has such a frightened expression in her eyes; he does not believe a single word she is saying.

“And you’re lying to me!” He chuckles, embracing her again and kissing the soft skin below her ear. “It’s ok, though, I’ll find out what you’re trying to hide… eventually.”

When they go back upstairs to the living room, they find Genna and Tyrion on the couch, drinking wine as they talk, while Tywin is at the mini bar, pouring some whisky into a glass. As he watches the couple entering the living room, he pours the beverage into another glass. Brienne sits right next to Tyrion, while Jaime goes to the mini bar to get some wine, trying to calm down his body. Tywin goes to Brienne and offers her some whisky.

“Let’s have a toast.”

Brienne looks at the glass, panicking. _What am I going to say?_

“I’d prefer water, please.” She smiles.

Tywin narrows his eyes. “Jaime, she’s indeed a very responsible young lady. You’re planning to drive back home, aren’t you, Brienne?”

“Yes, I am. Because Jaime’s already had a glass of wine…” _(Wow, that one was close!)_

“Oh, father… You wouldn’t believe…”

Jaime’s father fetches her some sparkling water, while Jaime sits on the stool at the mini bar. He smiles at Brienne as he starts drinking.

“Tell me, Brienne. When is your father coming to visit you? I’d like to receive him here at Casterly.” Tywin asks.

She looks at Jaime and then back at Tywin. “Well… I’m not really sure… I guess we’ll have to wait… till the end of the semester.”

Jaime breaks in, trying to help her. “Don’t worry father, you’ll meet Selwyn eventually.”

“Meet him?” Tywin laughs. “I already know him, Jaime.”

Jaime and Brienne look at each other, waiting for him to continue.

“Father, where do you know him from?” Tyrion asks.

“I once shared a board at a seminar with him. We had quite a… productive discussion!”

“Which means you almost killed each other!” Tyrion lifts his eyebrows as he makes fun of his father.

“No, Tyrion. We simply… disagreed in our perspectives.”

Brienne widens her eyes. “Well, my dad can be annoying when he’s trying to make a point, you know. He’s just so stubborn!”

Jaime touches her chin with his hand. “So that’s where your stubbornness comes from.”

Tywin smiles and nods his head. “Oh, listen to you, Jaime! You speak as if you weren’t very stubborn yourself.”

Tyrion raises his glass. “To stubbornness, a characteristic that runs in both families…”

They all raise their glasses and then drink from their beverages, while Tyrion gets closer to his sister-in-law and whispers, “…and shall run in any Lannisters to come.”

Brienne chokes wildly with the water, as she looks at Tyrion, terrified, but still smiling. _Oh my God, he knows!_ She coughs desperately, trying to fight the blushing on her chest and cheeks. Jaime gets worried and goes to her. “Brienne, is everything ok?”

Tyrion is trying not to laugh, but he simply chuckles, as he helps her, taking her glass and giving her the napkin which he was holding with his glass. “Brienne, I must say, after only a few months it looks like you’re letting Jaime’s lack of manners affect you.”

She narrows her eyes and curls her lips sarcastically at him. “Very funny, Tyrion!”

“Oh, I bet it was… And you know what, I bet it will be!” He grins at her.

Jaime watches the two of them and suspects something. As he wipes the water drops of her pants, he glances at his brother, and then back at Brienne. “Hey, what’s with you and the weird faces?”

The phone rings and the maid hands it to Tywin, saying it is a call from his office, so he promptly goes to the study room to answer it. Genna watches the two brothers and Brienne in what sounds like a mad dialogue.

Tyrion answers his brother. “Oh, brother… Nothing really… Brienne is acting… _childish_ … That’s all.”

“Tyrion!” She punches his arm lightly.

“Ouch! Jaime, do something, she’s got a heavy _paunch_ … I mean, punch!” Tyrion laughs as Jaime smiles and tries to hold Brienne’s arm.

“Freckles, did you just punch my little brother?” Jaime asks her pretending to be serious about it.

“He deserved it!”

“Why?” Jaime asks.

“Yeah, Brienne, why?” Tyrion teases her.

“Because…” She looks at Tyrion, and then at Jaime, who has such a curious face, with lifted eyebrows and cute smile. “…because I felt like punching him!”

Tyrion jokes about it. “See that, brother… Mood swings… The girl is crazy!”

Jaime laughs and nods his head agreeing with him, while Brienne giggles. Genna watches the three of them, happy to see Jaime is with someone so nice. She had always found it very strange for such a handsome guy to be single all his life. There was a time she even thought he was gay, trying to hide himself from his father. But she soon understood he had been through some horrible disappointment, which made him close his heart almost permanently. And now, seeing him with a fine young girl, and suspecting she might be pregnant, just seems to be perfect!

When they are in the car, driving back home, Jaime knows he is happy for real this time. He watches her as she drives, calm and firm, the woman he once thought to be such an annoying girl, always so neat, always so uptight; now she is his.

Brienne feels she is being watched. “What?”

Jaime smiles at her shyness, as he notices she is blushing. “After all this time you still blush…”

“That’s because you’re staring at me… Stop it, Jaime.”

He turns sideways so he can watch her more closely. “You know what… Tyrion told me you look different. And I think he’s right, you look different!”

“Nonsense…”

“Don’t be shy about it… It happens when people are in a relationship, you know…”

Her eyebrows gather in panic and her sapphires try to catch his emeralds. “What are you talking about, Jaime?”

“Wow, you don’t need to get worried, freckles… I like it, I really do! It kind of turns me on… like I get even harder just thinking of it…”

“Jaime, what the hell do you mean?!?” She shouts.

“You’re a little… heavier… it’s no big deal! I love it! I think your body is awesome, just the way it is! You don’t need to worry about it.”

She exhales as she gets calmer, noticing he has no idea about her condition. “Oh, yeah… Yes, that’s it. I’m fat! I’m getting fatter each day… I can barely fit into my jeans.”

They arrive it his place and Brienne enters the garage.

He slides his hand on her thigh. “Oh, I just love it! Your ass looks fabulous and your breasts are a little more voluptuous…”

“Yeah, more voluptuous…” _(It’s all your fault! All your fault!)_

“And you’ve been eating a lot of dessert, haven’t you?”

“Sure, lots and lots of dessert.” _(And I just vomit everything in the morning…)_

“Speaking about dessert…” He strokes her thigh getting dangerously close to her cunt.

“Jaime, we’re still in the car.”

“Have you ever done it in the car?” He asks, but he already knows the answer.

“No, I haven’t. And I don’t intend to.” She removes his hand from her leg.

“Ohhh, I’ve never tried it… and the backseat looks very comfortable…”

“Someone might see us…”

“So, that means you want it.”

“No, it means this is reckless and I’m tired… and you’ve had too much wine… so we should go upstairs.”

He frowns and makes a serious face. “Mrs. Lannister, why so serious?”

“Come on, old man. I need to get some rest. Tomorrow will be a busy day.” She opens the door and watches his face change as he finally gives in.

“Fine.”

Later when they go to bed, Brienne is so tired she falls asleep as soon as she lies down, while Jaime is still brushing his teeth. He turns the bathroom lights off and the bedroom walls glint with the TV lights. Climbing into bed and snaking his arm around her waist he rolls her so she will face him, only to find out she is already sleeping. So he simply watches her serene face, and a thousand freckles on her skin. He falls asleep, dreaming of hazel trees on the fields, and a horse he could not reach in a distance.

“Jaime, wake up!”

He thinks he might be dreaming.

“Jaime, please, you need to see this…”

He blinks, confused and scared. “Freckles? What time is it?”

“Six fifteen.”

“Ohhhh, no! Why did you wake me up so early?”

“Jaime, it’s Bolton! I just turned the TV on to watch the morning news and apparently last night Robert was declared suspect, listed on the corruption scheme! And Bolton spoke on the phone to News24/7 commenting on it! You need to see this, Jaime!”

Jaime is not sure why she seems to be so impatient, till she turns the TV on in his bedroom and then he sees it. A picture of Bolton is showed, as there is an audio playing with the conversation he had the previous night with the reporter.

_“…obviously it was not openly spoken at that time. But I’d like to know why the information on these fraudulent contracts was not released back then, you know. When Jaime Lannister bravely smashed Aerys in court… Was he careful enough not to reveal anything that could compromise his stepsister and his brother-in-law? I don’t know really. I prefer to believe that he didn’t know about it… but… Facts are facts, and investigation will prove how far Robert Baratheon’s influence goes in the justice system.”_

Jaime frowned and looked at Brienne. “Are they…?”

“Yes, I’m afraid they are accusing you of not having brought documents to court linking Aerys and Robert just to protect…” She looked away. “…the Baratheons.” Jaime knows that she truly meant to say ‘to protect your stepsister’.

“Son of a bitch!”

“I’m sorry about it.” She says as she places her hand on his shoulder.

He looks into her eyes, perceiving some sort of concern and fear. “Brienne, do you believe them?” Jaime asks, wishing that at least the woman he loves will know him better that that.

“Hello, nice to meet you. I’m Brienne Tarth, your girlfriend… the one who knows you better than you know yourself! Are you sure you asked me that?” She looks at him with a serious threatening face.

He smiles and hugs her. “Hey, the one with that title used to be Tyrion, you know.”

She lifts her eyebrows. “Has Tyrion seen you naked?”

“Yes!”

“Naked and hard?”

“No!”

“Then from now on, that title belongs to me, old man!”

“And why did you wake up so early again?”

“I… just felt like…”

“Hey, do you know what I feel like doing right now?”

“Man, you get your mind distracted so easily. I just showed you something on TV that can give you a hard time in your career and on Selmy’s case and you simply make a move?”

“Oh… _You_ ’re giving me a hard time right now, Mrs. Lannister!” He says as he takes her hand and places it over his cock.

“Or perhaps it’s just nature calling you… ‘Jaime, you gotta pee’…” She laughs and he starts stretching his arms and tangling his legs on the sheets.

Jaime gives up on that morning-sex attempt. They are still having breakfast when there is a live TV report showing Robert Baratheon. The congressman states that he is being a victim of a political plot, intended to stain his prestigious career. Brienne observes how angry Jaime looks while he is watching it. She tries to see if there is something like jealousy in his eyes. Although he might have told her he does not feel anything for Cersei, there is still a part of her that wants to make her miserable by telling her he will never truly love her the way he loved Cersei.

Later on, they get to work. Brienne sees very little chance of her telling him about her pregnancy right now, yet, she wants to scream it so she will not have to face it on her own. And just like a strong wind in the beginning of a storm she has to watch his nervousness as Catelyn advises him to defend himself.

“We’ll have a press conference tomorrow. Don’t worry, Jaime. You’ll put an end to these rumors.”

“I don’t want to make it any more public than it already is, Catelyn.”

“You have to!” Catelyn shows him a sympathetic look.

Brienne exhales impatiently, but she does not say a word. When Catelyn excuses herself to answer a personal call, they stay alone in the meeting room.

“What’s wrong?” He asks her rolling his eyes.

“You’re back at the chicken corner again!”

“What?”

“You don’t want to have a press conference… Once more you’re going to let someone say something about you… about your honor, and you’re not even going to defend yourself and tell they’re wrong!”

“Oh… no, no, no… We’re not gonna fight over this again, freckles!”

“Maybe we have to! Maybe you need someone telling you that you’re behaving like a coward, once in a while.”

“I’m not behaving like a coward… Do you remember what happened to you the last time I tried to play the tough guy in a press conference? Three guys broke into your house!” He gives her that argument, although he knows Cersei is the one to blame for that.

“So now you won’t stand for yourself… and you’ll be proving their plan is working just fine!”

“I’m not proving anything. I simply have a lot more experience than you to decide on it!” He wrinkles his nose, like he is giving little credit to her.

“Excuse me?” She looks madly in anger with him.

“Brienne, I don’t wanna fight…”

“No, so you insulted me again!”

Catelyn opens the door and finds them staring at each other with irritation in their eyes. “What are you two arguing about?”

Brienne takes her files and gets up. “Catelyn, I think I need some fresh air, please, excuse me.”

Her boss nods her head noticing it is better to let the girl go somewhere else, and then she looks at Jaime. “Lannister, I left you with her for two minutes, and that’s the result?”

Jaime wants to tell her the truth. _We’re together. I love her! This is only a couple’s argument; you don’t need to worry about it._ But he cannot do it.

“Catelyn, she’s very young and impetuous. And there are moments in life when being young and impetuous means to take the higher risk.”

Catelyn narrows her eyes for a moment, while she observes him, then she continues with the meeting and they agree on the official statement of the company for the press conference.

Brienne goes to her office and finds Tyrion waiting for her. She gets surprised at first, but relieved for having someone to talk to.

“Tyrion, it’s good to see you… Unexpected but good!”

“Just like your pregnancy, I think… Unexpected but good?”

She smiles and nods. There is the delicate moment when he understands she has not told Jaime yet, and she might be totally terrified about it. “I have no idea of how I’m going to tell him… Not after another grenade has already been dropped.”

“Oh, the Baratheon issue… Yes, I’ve seen it on the TV… So, how are you? I’m so glad for you!”

“I’m fine! I’m just… worried.”

“Yeah, I get it. Hey, would you like to have lunch with me? I’m free right now, and I’ll only be back to the club at 3.”

“Do I really have to answer? You’re offering food to a pregnant woman, it’s not like there’s a chance of refusal…” She says and they both laugh at her joke.

When his meeting is over, Jaime goes to her office. Sansa tells him Brienne left while she was at the archives, so she simply left a note saying she was out for lunch. And once more Jaime was pure jealousy and suspicion.

“Is Ygritte with her?”

Sansa widens her eyes at his inappropriate question. “Not really.” The redhead points at Ygritte, who is in a meeting room next door.

So he tries to forget about it. He cannot do it. He tries not to obsess about the fact that she got flowers from Benjen Stark the previous afternoon, but he simply cannot avoid a sick image which invades his mind, picturing Brienne and Benjen Stark together at a hotel room. Anger flashing on his eyes, he curses himself for thinking those things, yet he cannot avoid them. His heart knows she would never do such a thing, but there is disconnection between rational and emotional, life’s poetic joke on men.

Tyrion takes her for lunch. They go to a steakhouse, which was Brienne’s suggestion, and the younger Lannister brother perceives her appetite is really increased. There is easy conversation, with funny subjects and a very nice time. Brienne almost forgets she is going through such a tense moment. Then Tyrion finally asks what he has been anxious to ask her.

“When are you going to tell him?”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love and comment! :} (But be gentle, I'm a very emotional unicorn...) XD


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyrion tries to convince Brienne to tell Jaime about her pregnancy. A bear makes Jaime jealous again. Benjen Stark strikes again. Another grenade is dropped in the capital. Cersei torments Brienne. Plans are made, but accidents interrupt them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback means the world to me! :}

This is a [Blue teddy bear.](http://www.nounours-en-peluche.com/117-130-thickbox/doudou-ours-bleu-15-cm.jpg)

* * *

 

“Oh, I don’t know. I guess I’ll just have to wait till there’s a better time, you know… Right know with this thing going on, about Robert. I mean, he doesn’t need any more bad news.”

“Bad news?!?” Tyrion looks at her in shock. “What are you talking about, Brienne?”

“Tyrion, your brother… Jaime doesn’t want children. So I’m concerned… He might react badly to it.”

“Wow! Wait a minute. There’s something wrong with you… and him… And this communication you’ve been having which led you to a wrong impression! When did you ever speak about having kids?”

“Remember the charity party?”

Tyrion slaps the table, like he is figuring out the misunderstanding. “Oh my God, Brienne, you’d not believe if I told you, but Jaime actually said the same thing about you that night!”

“What did he say?”

“He told me that after the fiasco our father managed to create, on that silly talk demanding grandchildren from us, he wanted to make you comfortable so you’d not feel pressured or in a hurry to get pregnant! And, trust me on that one, he might have given you the wrong impression, but what he truly meant was that he can wait for the best moment to have them.”

“But…” The girl stopped for a moment and remembered their dialogue. She must give Tyrion the benefit of the doubt, for she exchanged only a few lines with Jaime about that. So it is really possible that she may have misunderstood him. “…but then…”

Tyrion goes on. “So he’s under the impression you don’t want kids, and you’re under the impression he doesn’t want kids. And you’re both avoiding the subject! That’s very stupid, you know.”

“No, Tyrion… But there must be something wrong about the whole thing, you know. Because yesterday just before dinner at your father’s he told me I shouldn’t let your father pressure me about his grandchildren talk…”

“Girl, believe me, there’s nothing that would make him happier than that!”

Her heart skips a beat. “Do you… are you sure about that, Tyrion?”

“Hey, I’m his brother and his best friend. If there’s someone who knows that guy, it’s me! Now tell me you’re going to tell him tonight, please!”

“I think I should wait… if I tell him right now he’ll want to step back, because he’ll be afraid something might happen to me. And I don’t want to see him hesitating before Bolton’s accusations or this Baratheon thing…”

“Oh, don’t tell me you had an argument again…”

“Yep.”

“This is the gazillionth time you two fight about work…”

“It’s his fault. He’s behaving so cowardly… Catelyn told him he must speak to the press tomorrow, but he doesn’t want to… He says he’ll be putting me to risk again.”

“And he’s right! He’s just concerned with your safety… You should be supporting him on it.”

“I just can’t, Tyrion. I want him to stand up and fight, not to run away scared.”

“Holly mother of dragons, you just sounded like my father.”

“Did I?”

“Maybe that’s why Jaime didn’t agree with you… Because if there’s anything close to what Tywin would do in a situation, that’s the thing Jaime won’t choose to do!”

“Well, anyway, I’ll just wait a little longer. Because I’d hate to know that he’s not defending himself just to protect me in my state and all that bullshit.”

“Brienne, you know that, in spite of his stupidity, he’ll notice by himself eventually…”

She laughs and nods her head. Brienne goes on talking to him, explaining the first symptoms she felt and telling Tyrion about her obstetrician. She makes fun of her first appointment with the doctor and how nervous she felt about it. When Tyrion is taking her back to the office, he takes a small colorful bag which is in his car and gives it to her. Brienne finds a beautiful blue teddy bear inside it.

“Not that I hope it’s a boy, but just because the kid will probably have an overdose of Lannister red stuff once he or she is born, so… It’s nice to get something which resembles your family and your eye color.”

Brienne has tears in her eyes, but she tries hard not to cry. “It’s the first gift… I love it!”

Something inside his mind tells Tyrion he should go to his brother and give him the truth, so he will not allow Jaime to lose any other special moments like this. But he knows he cannot disappoint Brienne and her trust on him.

Once she is back at the office, Benjen Stark is already waiting for her to see some of the titles she is registering for him. He talks to her, bringing amenities and everyday issues simply trying to prolong their contact. Unfortunately for her, Jaime happens to decide visiting at that moment. He finds a scene which simply adds more wood to his jealousy bonfire.

The door to her office is half-open, so he enters without knocking. He sees Brienne sitting on her chair, while Benjen stands very close to her, watching her body as she writes something down on the paper. There is a wave of anger electrifying his body, concentrating on his wrists, as if getting ready to punch the guy’s face. Air coming in and out of his lungs, it is warming his body to take that enemy down. It is like a lion observing its prey.

“Good afternoon.” _(What are you doing here again, jerk?)_

Brienne looks up at him and smiles. “Good afternoon, Jaime. Come in, please.”

Benjen looks at him with narrowed eyes. Jaime seems to be fighting him back with a strong mean stare. Brienne is simply unaware of that cold war happening right next to her.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Lannister. Bri was just telling me about the last titles I need to sign.”

 _(And you were just staring at her breasts, you fucking son of a bitch!)_ “And then you’ll be done with the whole thing?” Jaime pretends to have any interest on the matter.

“Yes.”

 _(Thank God you’ll be gone, you vulture!)_ “Oh, it’s so sad you won’t be able to pay us a visit as often as you’ve been doing.” There is a fake smile on Jaime’s face, accompanied by those sarcastic emeralds of his.

“Actually, I’ll be assigned for a mission here at the capital in three weeks, and that’s why I’m speeding up the property titles process. It looks like this time I’ll be staying for at least two years.”

 _(Oh, you piece of shit!)_ “Lovely.”

Brienne pretends she is not listening to their veiled hostility. She is still so happy for everything Tyrion has told her, she simply cannot get upset. “It’s everything done; I’ll just take these to Catelyn so she can have a look before I send it to have the final version printed. Excuse me.” She leaves the room and the two hostile gentlemen alone.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Jaime watches Brienne as she walks down the corridor.

“Really? What is it, Lannister?”

“Sending flowers to her… moving to the capital… I can see your game. It’s not gonna work!”

“Why? Is it because you two had a fling? So you feel like you own her?”

“I don’t own her and we don’t have a fling. We have a relationship, so she’s my girlfriend; she’s with me, so I’d appreciate it if you stopped trying so desperately to get her attention like you’re doing.”

“She’s your girlfriend?”

“Yes!”

“Hmmm, that’s funny, because no one knows about it, not even her father… Not even your boss. I don’t think she’s taking you that seriously.”

Jaime frowns. _How does he know about her father?_

“Oh, you’ve got no idea how she’s been _taking_ me.” Jaime’s conceited smug look causes Benjen to roll his eyes.

They see Brienne coming back towards her room. So Benjen simply tries to end the subject. “We’ll see it, Lannister.”

“We’ll see it, Stark.”

Benjen leaves as soon as Brienne gives him the authenticated copies of the land titles. When she closes the door, she simply runs towards Jaime and hugs him from behind, holding him tight within her arms. Emerald eyes find a colorful present bag on the small corner table.

“What’s that?” He points at the bag.

“It’s nothing.” She steps in front of him and kisses his lips, trying to make him forget about it.

Jaime never forgets anything. “It’s something. What is it?”

“A gift.” She kisses his neck and slides her hands onto his back.

“Can I see it?”

“No.”

“Why not?”’ He narrows his eyes and takes some distance to watch her face.

“Because…”

“Because…?”

“Oh, Jaime… It’s so silly.”

“I like silly things. I’ve been told I’m a very silly guy.”

The phone rings and Brienne picks it up. She excuses herself saying Catelyn wants to have a word with her. Curious about her gift, Jaime pretends to leave, but when he sees she is entering the elevator, he goes back into her room. _Lannister, you’ve surely come down in the world…_

“A fucking teddy bear…” So his mind works fast. _Is it from Benjen? It must be from him, he was here a minute ago. He came, he signed and he gave her one more gift, simply trying to woo her with a stupid bear! So why didn’t she tell me? Because she knew I’d be jealous. It’s because she doesn’t want to upset me. Or maybe, they’re having an affair! Checking into the Four Seasons, where they’ve been meeting for ‘lunch’ every Wednesday with strawberry and champagne! What are you thinking, Lannister? You’re crazy! You’re mad! You’re insane! The woman loves you. She wants you and she cares about you. We’ve been sleeping together for months, how could she betray me? She didn’t! Stop thinking about it. How? I should inspect her body looking for love bites and hickeys! No! Listen to you!_

“Mr. Lannister?” Sansa calls him from the door.

“Come in and close the door, please.”

She has a concerned look on her face. “Are you ok, Jaime?”

“Yes… No! I’m not. I need your help.”

“Ok, tell me what’s wrong and I’ll help you.”

“Sit down a bit, I need to confess.” He says as he points at the chairs next to Brienne’s desk.

“Ok.”

The redhead looks at him with such sympathetic eyes; he simply exhales and gives her the truth. “We’re together!”

“I knew it! Oh my God, I knew there was something sparkly about you guys!”

“It’s not like we’ve been really totally indifferent to each other around the office…”

“Well, actually I’d been suspecting something because of the way you almost kill each other when you argue about the cases, but yesterday with the flowers, I kind of pushed things a little just to see if you’d get jealous! And you totally did!” Sansa laughs and Jaime drops his jaw at the girl’s attitude.

“Hey, that was mean! But your father would be proud of you… Investigating things on your own like that.” He smiles and she giggles.

“So, Jaime, how can I help you?”

“I’m worried about Brienne. She’s been acting weird lately. At first I thought she was sick… Then I understood it was just stress… But now she’s all mysterious and your uncle has been hitting on her furiously! And I get so angry just thinking about it.”

“Jaime, you don’t think they’re…?”

“Hey, I didn’t say that!”

“So…?”

“Oh, I can’t think straight! I need you to spy on her for me! There, I said it!”

“What?!?”

“No… no, it’s not that… it’s not spying… I just want you to keep an eye on her for me… you know, just to… to protect her.”

“Jaime…”

“Oh, what am I saying? I’m going mad!”

“It’s the lunch thing, isn’t it?”

“Yes, it is!”

Sansa breathes deeply and narrows her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. “Jaime, I’ll help you because I’m also worried about her, I saw the other day when she was not ok. And being so stubborn and independent like she is, she might be facing something… you know, with her health, and she might be just keeping it from you. So I’ll help you.”

“Thank you! Oh, by the way, don’t tell your…”

“…my mom about it! Yes, Sir!”

“Kid, your dad would be really proud!”

Sansa giggles. “I’ve been keeping too many secrets around here. First it was my brother Jon and Ygritte, now, it’s you and Brienne.”

Jaime arches his eyebrows as he gets up and tells her. “It’s alright; I’ll keep your secret myself.”

“What secret, Jaime?”

Jaime rolls his eyes and mimics a high female voice as he speaks. _“Pod, I’m having some difficulties with the archives, could you come to the warehouse with me, cutie?”_

Sansa widens her eyes and smiles while Jaime winks at her and leaves the room.

Later on, Jaime is in his office when Catelyn interrupts him.

“Jaime, you need to see this.”

She turns on the TV, and the News24/7 shows a picture of Petyr Baelish on the left side of the screen and on the right side an image of a dead body on the ground, covered with a white sheet. Jaime is shocked and Catelyn turns the volume up.

_“…as it is, the scene was found with no house breaking signs. So naturally our inclination is to believe whoever pushed him entered as a wanted guest in his apartment. The major problem right now is that the recording of every surveillance camera in the building was turned off right before the attack, and the cameras on the streets do not identify the suspect. Investigation will need time to evaluate other video sources, so we can find the suspect.”_

Catelyn looks at him. “Jaime, I’ve just canceled our press conference. I think it’s time to play the game and take them by surprise in court. Petyr Baelish was killed because he was offering us information. You and Brienne might be risking yourselves if you try to get deeper on this issue.”

Jaime widens his eyes, while his eyebrows gather in concern. “It was Cersei…”

“What?”

“Cersei Baratheon.”

“Robert’s wife?”

“When I met Baelish, he promised me to reveal something about the conglomerate, telling me how Cersei became so powerful in the Baratheon companies during the past years and giving me something about the fraudulent contracts with the city hall, so I could use it to save Selmy. She must’ve found out about it!”

“Jaime, this… this is serious! She’s a congressman’s wife, and she’s almost like family to you, isn’t she?”

There is sorrow in his eyes as he faces the truth. “She spoke to me at the charity party. I was careless; I should’ve seen it coming. She even told me to stop investigating the conglomerate connections to the city hall.”

“Jaime…” Catelyn looks frightened. “…do you think the Baratheons might be responsible for the assault against Brienne which occurred months ago?”

His emeralds narrow and he nods. Catelyn is shocked.

When Brienne learns about Petyr Baelish’s death, there is mystery in Jaime’s eyes, like he is trying to keep a part of the story from her. Even though she gets worried because she knows there is more to it, and he is not telling her. They talk about the trial, which is only a couple of months away, and she finally admits that maybe it is time to be discreet about the case, so they will not risk their safety.

Two weeks pass by, and Brienne still does not know how she might tell him about her pregnancy. She feels him so tense and nervous that it is simply too difficult for her to feel comfortable enough to finally talk about it. At first she thinks he can get paranoiac about her state, so she avoids telling him because he will try to overprotect her. Then she almost thinks it is the right moment, but he ends up behaving strangely, asking too many questions like he is obsessed about her safety. Meanwhile, Tyrion almost begs her so she will tell Jaime at once, but Brienne holds back her emotions, watching her lion collapse as he immerses himself into the case, trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle. And she does help him; she goes through contracts and statements. Brienne reads every single word from the internal affairs investigation, but it is harder to get Robert Baratheon than they thought it would be. And they know for sure, if they can get something on Robert Baratheon, they can prove the first leak of documents was only an attempt to blame the journalists who leaked the scheme and cover the biggest fraud at the city hall, then Selmy will be discharged from accusations of treason.

It is one rainy Friday afternoon, when Brienne and Sansa are dispatching documents in court that Cersei decides to make her point. The redhead and the blond girl finish their tasks, and Brienne asks her to wait for her at the corridor, next to the restroom door. As she is washing her hands, Cersei Baratheon happens to enter the place and run into her. Sansa almost glues her ear to the door so she can listen to check if she will say anything to Brienne.

Cersei’s cold eyes watch Brienne as she washes her mouth. “Hello, Ms. Tarth. We finally meet again.”

Brienne was clueless about her presence till those words echoed in that marble covered restroom. “Good afternoon, Mrs. Baratheon.”

“Are you sick, girl?”

“My name is not girl, and no, I’m not sick. But you really don’t need to trouble yourself with that.”

Cersei is carefully washing her hands as she looks at Brienne and analyses her blushing chest and pale face. “You look ill. Perhaps you should call your boyfriend… Oh, I mean, if he is still your… boyfriend.”

Brienne stops and just stare into Cersei’s eyes through their reflex on the mirror. “Mine, yes. But I don’t want to worry him. Had he known I wasn’t feeling ok he’d come running to rescue me, you know… my boyfriend.” Sapphires burn in wrath as Brienne tries to keep herself from showing any weakness.

“Oh, I can imagine… after having made such a special effort to get him trapped between your legs.” Cersei narrows her eyes as she cannot fake her irritation.

“Not really. It was rather effortless.”

“Hmm, don’t trouble yourself with explanations. That is commonly practiced here at the capital.”

“What?”

“Incompetent girls who try to fuck their ways to the top or, as I usually call them, gold diggers.”

Shock washes Brienne’s face, but she manages to fake her serious stare. “That must be your way of ascending to the top. But it’s really not my style.”

Cersei laughs, disguising her irritation at Brienne’s counterattack. “Look at yourself. Graceless, tasteless, rough and extremely unattractive; you must be very talented in bed, you know. That must be the reason for someone like him to waste his time with you! It’s just too bad he’ll get tired… eventually.” Cersei tells as if threatening Brienne to a darker future. She soon leaves and Sansa enters the restroom, foreseeing Brienne’s difficult time. Brienne cries deeply, and Sansa tries to comfort her.

“Bri, that woman is just mediocre. Don’t let her affect you like that…”

“Thank God I didn’t fall apart in front of her.”

“That’s right! You stood against her, and judging by her face when she left the room, you did a very good job at pissing her off!”

Brienne laughs but there are tears coming down her face. “I’m such an emotional mess lately.”

Sansa sees something awkward about the way Brienne said emotional. But it is neither the place nor the time to investigate it, so she simply hugs the taller girl and waits until she is completely calm so they can get back to the office.

Later that evening, Brienne is preparing to go home when she finally decides to tell him. There is tranquility in her mind; it is time to tell him and let him cherish every special moment of it. The young mother makes plans; she will tell him over dinner, with a special gift to accompany the good news and all the images from her ultrasounds just to make him even happier about the whole thing. So she goes to his office.

“Look who has finally decided to visit me.” He makes fun of her constant absences during lunch hour.

“Oh, look who’s behaving like a drama queen.” She smiles sarcastically and he rolls his eyes.

“I tried to take you to lunch today but you were already gone.” A bit of sadness stains his emeralds. He goes on, “I’m starting to get worried about you and… your routine changes, Brienne.”

She closes the door and walks to his desk. “Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?”

“Wow, after two days sleeping alone, you actually remembered me?”

“Jaime, don’t be such a baby, you know Margaery was feeling horrible after the breakup. She really needed to talk.”

“Hey that was on Wednesday, what’s your excuse for yesterday?” He gives her the smug conceited look he uses to show he is displeased.

Brienne understands the way she avoided him the previous evening was inexplicable. But she could not risk throwing up everything she ate, after having a horrible day at work, when nothing seemed to please her stomach. So she simply told him she was too tired and wanted to go home and get some sleep. And Jaime’s jealousy worked its crazy theories around that explanation. And now, being so close to finally telling him the truth, she knows once he listens to her, he will see everything was just part of her state.

“Jaime, I’ll talk to you tonight, I promise. We’ll talk and… you’ll understand everything. So, dinner at my place?”

“Sure, I just have to wait for Tyrion. He’s coming to get some documents I’ve registered for him. After that, I’m free.”

She winks at him and leaves, trying to hold the smile on her face as she says goodbye to Pod. Almost an hour later, Tyrion arrives and Jaime talks to him about her.

“So, how are things with Brienne?”

“Oh, brother, I just… I just don’t know…”

“Why?”

“She’s been acting weird; she’s always out during lunch hour. I asked Sansa to keep an eye on her for me and, during the past weeks, she’s skipped her aikido training everyday! But guess what!”

“What?”

“Whenever I ask her about her martial arts practice she says ‘Oh, Jaime, it’s fine. I’m improving a lot.’”

“Brother, that’s not reason to suspect anything…”

“Wait! That’s not everything!”

“Oh God…”

“A couple of weeks ago Benjen was here… telling he’s going to move back to the capital.”

“And…?”

“And then I found a bear!”

“Excuse me?”

“A blue teddy bear, which she told me, was just a gift! Can you believe that?”

“I gave her that bear.” Tyrion says as he rolls his eyes and crosses his arms.

Jaime frowns. “You? Why? How?”

“Jaime… there’s a thing… you don’t know about it yet…”

“Oh… what’s with…”

Jaime is interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

“Lannister here.” He starts to listen to the call, then he freezes and looks into his brother’s eyes. “I’ll be right there!”

Tyrion worries about it. “What’s wrong, Jaime?”

Jaime gets his wallet and his car keys and pushes his brother rapidly. “Brienne suffered a car accident. She’s at the hospital.”

“Dear God! I’m going with you!”

When they get to the car, Jaime sees Tyrion calling a doctor and telling him about Brienne. The younger brother asks the man to go to the hospital so he can evaluate her condition, which makes Jaime even more confused about it. Once they get to the hospital, Jaime rushes to the emergency area, trying to get information about her state. While they wait for the doctor to talk to them about her he cannot even sit down. Jaime simply walks from one place to the other, and then moves back closer to Tyrion. He curses himself for letting her go home unaccompanied.

“If I were driving it never would’ve happened!”

“Jaime, stop doing that to yourself! It’s no good!”

Doctor Mary Mertyns finally calls them. “Good evening. Which one of you is Lannister?”

Tyrion promptly answers. “I’m the Lannister who called you, and he’s her Lannister!”

“Alright, so you’re Jaime. I’m doctor Mertyns. Brienne is being transferred into a room right now; she’s left the emergency area after complete examination. So, don’t worry, you’ll be able to see her soon. She’s not awake, for we had to put her under sedatives so she’d get calmer.”

“Doctor, please, is she hurt? What happened to her?” Jaime seems to beg for her answer.

“Mr. Lannister, she’s got minor cuts and bruises, but fortunately and thanks to the airbags system in the car, she has no internal bleeding and no further trauma from the collision. So, you can calm down, they’re all fine!” Doctor Mertyns has a gentle smile as she talks.

Jaime blinks insanely. “I’m sorry… did you… did you say ‘they’?”

Doctor Mertyns looks at Tyrion, and then back at Jaime. Tyrion tries to prepare his brother. “Jaime, I think you should sit down a bit… here… there’s a chair here.”

Jaime does not follow his suggestion. He simply looks at Mertyns with a very serious look on his face. “Doctor, who was in the car with her?”

Doctor Mertyns does not understand, so she looks at Tyrion before she answers. “Mr. Lannister, are you ok? Do you wish to sit down a little?”

“I don’t want to sit down! You said ‘they are fine’. Who the fuck are they?!? Who the hell was in the car with her? What do you mean?!?”

“Mr. Lannister, I mean Brienne and the babies, of course.”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love and comment! :} (But be gentle, I'm a very emotional unicorn...) XD


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime finally learns the truth and finds a gift from Brienne. Tyrion advises him. She wakes up and tries to distant herself from him. Confessions are shared in dim light. Sansa tells Jaime about Cersei’s words. Selwyn Vs. Tywin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You’re very special people and you make my day brighter and happier! :}

This is [Jaime's gift](http://www.zenith-watches.com/media/catalog/product/24_2160_4063_28_R515_2.jpg).

* * *

 

Doctor Mertyns does not understand, so she looks at Tyrion before she answers. “Mr. Lannister, are you ok? Do you wish to sit down a little?”

“I don’t want to sit down! You said ‘they are fine’. Who are they?!? What do you mean?!?”

“Mr. Lannister, I mean Brienne and the babies, of course.”

“Babies?” Jaime looks terrified.

“Yes, her babies… Your babies.” Mertyns smiles at him.

“Babies?!?” Jaime is still in shock. “Babies?!? Like in the plural sense of the word ‘babies’?”

“Yes.” The doctor confirms.

“Man, I should’ve bought two bears…” Tyrion speaks as he lifts his eyebrows.

Jaime turns to him and asks speaking loud. “You knew about it?!?”

“Hey, I knew she’s pregnant, by I had no idea there are two kids!”

“You knew she’s pregnant and you didn’t tell me?!?”

“Yeah! And all this time you just stupidly thought there was some sort of secret drama!” Tyrion slaps his arm.

“You bloody son of a bitch!”

“Hey, I’m actually disappointed. I thought it’d reaffirm your image as a lion… But it sounds more like rabbit style!” Tyrion smiles while Jaime sits down on the chair, breathing fast and feeling his eyes watering.

A nurse approaches them. “I’ll bring her belongings, which were found inside the car. Wait here, please.”

Doctor Mertyns excuses herself, telling them she will be back as soon as Brienne is settled in a room.

Jaime still has his mouth open, and his eyes show astonishment. “But… but we were… I always… and I thought she…”

“Don’t mumble, Jaime… What is it?”

“How can Brienne be pregnant if we always used protec… Oh!” He stops as he brings his hand to his chin and scratches his beard. Tyrion is a little concerned. Jaime goes on, “The tub!”

“Please, spare me the details, brother…”

He grins. “This is awesome! It’s unbelievable but it’s so great!”

Tyrion smiles at him. “I know! You’re going to be a father… and I’m going to be an uncle.”

The nurse brings back her objects. “Mr. Lannister, these were found in her car. The paramedics brought them with her.”

“Thank you.” Jaime opens the plastic bag and finds her purse, her keys, the cell phone and another small bag from a jewelry store.

He looks at Tyrion and smiles so sweetly, making the younger brother curious. “Open it!” Tyrion pleads, moving his hands towards the bag.

Jaime gets a card from the present pack. He cannot help the tears coming down his face as he reads her message.

_I’ve been counting the weeks._

_From now on, you’ll count the hours._

_Love,_

_Brienne (and your little lion cubs)._

 

He gets a small leather box and opens it, revealing the beautiful watch which is inside. Tyrion whistles and grins. “Man, I kind of envy you right now… just a little bit.” Tyrion smiles and Jaime knows he means well. Tyrion goes on, “Great girl, babies on the way and this exquisite gift she’s bought just for you… Jaime, I’m really happy for you, brother!”

Jaime holds the watch in his hands, caressing its black strap with his index finger. “She had everything planned. I’d go to her place so we could have dinner and she’d surprise me with this… And I was such a fool. I even thought she was… man, I can’t even say it.”

“Jaime, it’s all well now. You know she’s pregnant and you can see why she’s been acting weird. Everything is great!”

“Yet, I still can’t believe you didn’t tell me she’s pregnant!”

“Oh… I’m sorry, but I couldn’t… And it’s your fault, you know.”

“Why?!?”

“When you told her she shouldn’t feel pressured because of Tywin’s talk, she thought you didn’t want kids. So she was afraid you’d react badly to it.”

“God, I’m such a fool… I should’ve been completely honest with her right from the start… I should’ve told her I want a bunch of kids, her babies!”

“Well, it looks like she got your message, though you never told her that.” Tyrion leans his head and winks at his brother.

“Yeah! I know! Twins… It’s like the greatest thing ever!” Jaime cannot stop smiling.

“Hmmm, and when are you going to call her father? He needs to know, and so does Catelyn and even… well, even Tywin.”

“Oh, no… no, no, no… I won’t tell Tywin about it yet.”

“Jaime…”

“No! He’ll try to control the situation and I’ll just get irritated… And Brienne needs to rest right now. But you’re right. I must call her father and Catelyn.”

“Good.”

“But I think it can wait… you know, she’s not severely hurt… I can call them in the morning.”

“Oh, you lovesick boy! You want her just for yourself, don’t you? You want to spoil her without anyone around!”

Jaime chuckles and nods his head. “Can you blame me?”

“No, brother. No one can… But, Jaime, there’s something strange about the accident.”

“What?”

“You’ve told me many times that Brienne is an excellent driver and that she’s never crashed her car.”

Jaime turns to him and the smile slowly fades away. “You think…”

“I don’t know… you’ll have to ask Brienne about it…”

Doctor Mertyns asks them to follow her to Brienne’s room. When she opens the door, Jaime rushes to see her. He takes her hand and kisses it, his tears touch her skin, wetting the bruises on her wrist. There are small cuts and a nasty bruise on her face. Her left cheekbone seems to have suffered a strong impact and there is a long slash on her lower lip. Tyrion keeps some distance, allowing him to have a moment with her, to cup her cheek with his hand and whisper his love as he tries to conceal his tears.

“Paramedics told that, in spite of the airbags, with the impact and overturn, the car upper structure was damaged and the glasses were smashed in tiny pieces, and that hurt her face a bit.” Docrtos Mertyns explains.

Tyrion approaches him, trying to take a look at her as he speaks to Jaime. “Hey, if you’re going to stay here with her, I can go to your place to get something she can wear once she is discharged.”

Jaime turns to the doctor. “How many days will she stay here?”

“We’ll keep an eye on her for at least twelve hours, you know, given her state. So maybe tomorrow by midday she’ll be discharged.”

“Thank you, doctor. Really, you have no idea… how much she means to me.”

Doctor Mertyns smiles and nods to him. “Oh, I do! And judging by what I’ve heard from Brienne, you mean the world to her, too. But don’t worry. They’re all extremely healthy, apart from some flesh wounds she’s got, of course. I’ll be going now, but the first doctor who assisted her is on duty for this shift. And here is my card, so you can call me if you need. By the way, she’s sedated so she won’t be waking up for at least four hours. You can go and eat something so you won’t starve till morning.” She smiles sympathetically.

As the doctor left, Jaime went to his place with Tyrion, and then they ate something. Tyrion warned him that maybe it would be wise to keep her pregnancy still a secret, for they could not predict what kind of crazy thing Cersei might do if she knew Brienne is pregnant. When Jaime came back, he was completely alone with her, and it felt like time had stopped from the moment he entered the place. He touched her hand and her face, wishing he could apologize for every time he had suspected she was lying to him about her feelings. He felt so stupid for having thought she could ever betray him, it was like he knew he was poisoned by Cersei and the suffering she put him through.

He placed an armchair next to her bed, so he could be as close to her as possible. His hand held hers so tightly; he could not let it go, not even when he almost fell asleep a few times. I the middle of the night, when she woke up, she was the one who called him.

“Jaime?”

He did not wake up, and she smiled when she saw his hand holding hers and the watch she had bought him on his wrist.

“Jaime, wake up...”

Emeralds dancing as he narrowed his eyes still trying to remember he was not at home. “Hey…”

“Where…?” She says as she observes the dim light inside the room, she almost cannot see him next to her bed.

“Freckles you had an accident… They brought you to the hospital.”

“Oh, I don’t remember anything… Just…” She looks at her hands, marked and bruised. “…just a black sedan pushing my car against the guardrail… and then… I don’t remember anything else.”

“Well, I take back what I’d said about your car, Mrs. Lannister. The airbags system saved you, according to your doctor.” He smiles at her. “Now I think I might have to find you another vintage ride.”

She widens her eyes as Jaime says ‘saved’, as she places her hands on her stomach. “Jaime?”

He stands up and embraces her. “They’re fine! They’re perfect!”

“So… you already know?” She looks up, waiting for his reaction.

“Yes, I already know. But I must say you’re very mean! Never told me a thing and I had to hear it from the doctor…”

“It’s good you were already here, you know…”

“Why?”

“At your age, this kind of news could’ve caused a heart attack.” She giggles as he drops his jaw.

“Oh, you’re very funny… Are you in pain?”

“Not much, I’m just dizzy and my face feels weird.”

“It’s because of the impact.”

“So, what do you think about…?”

“I think this is the first of many watches.”

She looks surprised as her sapphires glint. “The first of many?”

“Yeah, let’s say it’s the first of three… maybe four if you’re into adventures.” He laughs and she cannot help the sweet smile on her face as he kisses her forehead.

“Silly old man. Hey, I kind of… need to go… to go to the bathroom… so…”

“So what? Do you need help to get up and stand?”

“No… I need you to leave.”

He looks almost offended, clueless about the fact that it is awkward for her to have someone watching her body in a shameful hospital gown. “Woman, you have my lion cubs inside you, it’s not like I’m a stranger!”

She smiles apologetically. “Jaime… it’s not that.”

“Hey, you better find a way, because I’m not leaving this room until you’re discharged.” He winks at her with a smug look on his face.

“Oh, for God’s sake, turn around, at least…”

“Right.” He turns to the wall as she starts to move. He goes on, “But you know I’ll just turn back and stare at your lovely ass as soon as you’re facing the bathroom door, right?”

She laughs. “You’re such a maniac!”

“And I have a weakness for chubby girls, so… Watch out!”

She stands up and there is dizziness in her head when she tries to walk. “Jaim…” She says just before her knees melt and her body starts to fall. Jaime is fast enough and grabs her, bringing her close to his chest as he embraces her and holds her back and her head so she will not lean back.

“Freckles, if you were trying to get some action going with me, all you needed to do was ask, not shamelessly pretend passing out like that…”

She smiles against his cheek as she starts to regain her strength. “Ok, I guess the drugs they gave me affected my capacities.”

He starts walking with her, slowly heading to the bathroom. Once he opens the bathroom door, she blushes when noticing she will have to remove that single piece of fabric she has around her body.

“Let me untie this for you.” He says as he holds the straps behind her back to release her gown.

“Thank you, now you can leave.”

“What?!?”

“Oh, I refuse to pee with anyone around me!”

He laughs at her, but he does as she asks, making sure he stands by the bathroom door the entire time. As he is waiting for her, he turns on all the lights in the room, after his eyes grow tired of the half-shade luminosity.

When Brienne steps in front of the sink to wash her hands, she gets scared to see the enormous bruise on her cheek, tiny little cuts on her face and a deep slash on her lower lip. Cersei’s words seem to echo in her head as she scrutinizes her frames on the mirror. There is disappointment when she thinks she had already too little to offer with her looks before the accident, now she was simply hideous.

_“Jaime, you should go home now…”_

“Hey, I’ll ask the doctor for another MRI if you continue acting crazy like that.” He gets a little worried about her shyness in that situation.

_“Seriously, Jaime, I’m fine. You don’t need to trouble yourself… go home and take some rest. I’ll be fine.”_

“No! I’m staying here till I can leave with you.”

_“But… I’d prefer to… to be alone… please.”_

Silly people have very silly ideas. “Fine, I’ll be back in the morning. Bye, Brienne.”

She hears noises, Jaime taking his things and leaving as he closes the door. _Thank God he didn’t argue much!_

Brienne finishes drying her hands, and then she opens the door, happy to see the dim light which will not reveal much of her wounds even for herself. There is only one problem, Jaime did not leave.

“Nice ass!” He says, standing at the corner of the room, disguised behind a folding screen.

She is almost in shock as she turns around, holding the back part of her gown, which is completely unlaced and open, trying to hide herself in it. “Jaime!”

He laughs and walks towards her as he watches her whole skin getting pinker. “Did you really think I was going to give up on you that easily?”

She looks at the floor, turning her face so he will not stare at the worst bruise on her left cheek. “You should’ve left.”

“Freckles, what’s wrong with you?”

“It’s nothing I… just don’t need you… standing here… looking at me… I’m… almost…”

“Crazy?”

“Repulsive!” She starts to cry as she brings one hand to her face, covering the painful mark on her cheek.

Jaime figures she might be overreacting because of her state. So he goes to her, hugs her and kisses her lips, trying to make her feel better. “Oh, come on… Where’s that fighter I used to date? The girl who’d come to me with a whole collection of bruises on her body from all those martial arts training sections… Is she somewhere behind the drama queen that’s standing here in front of me?”

Brienne smiles as she shakes her head, trying to say he is totally wrong for defending her appearance like that. She cannot see why he would ever fall in love with her, and with all those marks on her face she still doubts his words. “I look horrible… I’ve got a tremendous nasty bruise right on my cheekbone and there are so many cuts on my face… and this thing on my lip… oh it’s disgusting!”

“Shut the fuck up!” He almost shouts at her, causing her eyes to flash with bafflement.

“What…?”

“Shut up and stop insulting my girlfriend’s looks, Ms. Drama Queen!” He starts kissing her lips, gently caressing her wounds with his lips. “Stop saying she looks horrible, when I can barely keep my hands off her body…” He slides his hand and grabs her ass, bringing her hips closer so she will feel his arousal. “…and stop acting like she’s not incredibly sexy with all these bruises and cuts on her face… in fact… she reminds me of someone…”

“Who?” She asks with a whisper.

“Another fierce warrior called Azure. Do you know her, Ms. Drama Queen?”

“Yes…”

“She’s got a fabulous body, blonde straw-colored hair and blue eyes…”

“Hmmm.”

“Well, I know her breasts are considerably larger than my girl’s… but I can totally live with these.” He caresses her nipple with his thumb.

“Silly old man.”

“Oh, I’ve never done it in a hospital…” He lifts his eyebrows, causing her to laugh childishly.

“Jaime, don’t even start.”

“Hey, tomorrow you’re mine!”

“Tomorrow I’ll probably have to call my father and Catelyn, so they’ll be here and…” She widens her eyes as if waiting for him to say something. “…well, no one knows about us.”

“It can be a great opportunity to tell everyone about it.”

Brienne smiles so sweetly, as he helps her lie back in her bed. “Jaime, are you really sure about this? Because if you don’t want it… I can… I’ll understand if you want to keep it… a secret.”

He leans his head and narrows his emerald eyes. “Brienne, I’m under the impression you don’t want to… make me officially yours…”

She takes his left hand and places it on her belly. “These little guys are the ones who make you officially mine.”

Jaime smiles and caresses her stomach, warming her skin and enjoying the feel of the thick volume she has developed there. “Brienne, I just want you to know that even if there was no baby, I’d still be yours with all my heart.”

She cups his face with her hand, and she brings him closer to kiss his lips. “I guess we can tell everyone we’re together, but we can keep the babies just to ourselves for now.”

“And for Tyrion.”

“For Tyrion, too, of course.”

“And he gave you that bear!”

“Oh, I cried a bit when I got that… it was the first gift I got for my…” She places her hand over his and looks into his eyes. “…my little lion cubs.”

“ _Our_ little lion cubs!”

“Oh, yes, ours!”

“But don’t worry about it. Tomorrow morning you can call everyone and let’s hope for the best.”

“Yeah… about my father… I need to tell you.”

“He doesn’t know about me, does he?”

“Hmmm… he knows I’m dating someone… but he doesn’t know you’re the one.”

“Why didn’t you tell him?”

“Jaime… My father simply… can’t stand your father. I’m sorry, but… I didn’t know how to tell him that I’m dating Tywin Lannister’s son.”

“But… why does he hate my father?”

“He doesn’t hate Tywin, he’s just annoyed by your father’s opinions and lifestyle.”

“Because he’s rich?”

“Oh… you know what, I should’ve never told you this…”

“No… please, tell me. Why does your father hate my father?”

“He says Tywin is an arrogant spoiled aristocrat who wants to rule the world…” Brienne rolls her eyes.

Jaime laughs as he caresses her face. “Your father is right. I’ve never heard anyone describing my father so accurately.”

“Jaime, this is not good, you know. You heard what your father said a couple of weeks ago… that they had had a discussion… oh, it’s just… it’ll be a problem if they don’t get along.”

“Hey, don’t worry about that, ok? Let me take care of things… Now you should get some sleep. And stop seducing me like you’re doing.” He winks at her.

The girl finally decides to rest a little, but she still demands his touches while they watch some TV. Jaime leans back a little on his chair, but he keeps holding her hand. They fall asleep, and as she sleeps deeply he keeps waking up every two hours, when a nurse comes in to check on Brienne’s cuts and painkillers.

It is already 8 AM when Brienne wakes up, noticing he is watching her with a cute smile on his face. “Good morning, Mrs. Lannister.”

“Good morning, old man.”

“How are you feeling?”

“My face… hurts a bit and my left wrist too…”

“It’s expected... Now you’ll eat something and you’ll feel better.”

“Or worse… it all depends on my babies…”

“ _Our_ babies!”

She smiles at him. As Brienne has some breakfast, Jaime calls Catelyn and she comes right away. Her boss asks the girl about the accident, trying to figure out what happened to her, but Brienne gives little information about it, since she does not remember a thing. Sansa is with her mother in the room, but she soon excuses herself to talk to Jaime at the corridor.

“Ok, I don’t know if Bri told you this, but yesterday she ran into Cersei at the forum, and…” Sansa shakes her head as her eyes show concern.

“And what?”

“Cersei provoked her and… said some horrible things. Brienne was devastated! She cried afterwards… But… Jaime, I don’t think this was an accident. My mom told me you already suspected Cersei had something to do with Baelish’s death. Well, I think it’s possible that she attacked Bri!”

The redhead sees anger in his eyes and he shakes his head, almost guilty about the whole thing. “What did Cersei tell her?”

“Oh, you don’t wanna know. It was so horrible. She said Bri is unattractive and the only reason why someone like you would date her is because of her ‘talents in bed’ and those were the exact words. Then she said you would get tired of Bri. Cersei is a monster!”

Jaime is almost saying something when Sansa turns her face to look at an old man who is nervously asking something at the reception.

“Tarth. T-A-R-T-H!”

Jaime widens his eyes and looks at Sansa. “That’s Selwyn.”

The redhead goes to the man. “Mr. Tarth?”

“Yes…?”

“I’m Sansa Stark, Bri is in her room, number 204. Come here with me.”

Selwyn follows her, only to find Jaime standing in front of the door.

“You’re the young Lannister, my daughter’s workmate. Nice to meet you, I’m Selwyn Tarth.”

Jaime nervously shakes hands with his father-in-law. “Nice to meet you, Sir.”

“Now, please, excuse me.”

Selwyn enters the room and surprises Brienne, telling her he had seen on the news channel that she had suffered an accident, so he got the first flight early in the morning to come see her. Catelyn excuses herself and leaves, allowing daughter and father some time alone.

“My little star, how are you?”

“I’m fine… it was nothing… just some flesh wounds.”

“Did you stay here alone all night? Where is that boyfriend of yours?”

“Yeah, dad… we must talk… about it.”

Meanwhile, Jaime goes to the cafeteria with Sansa to have some coffee. It is too bad for him that Tywin had watched the news just like Brienne’s father, so he decided to visit his daughter-in-law.

Tywin opens the door, while Brienne still fails at telling her father she is dating the young Lannister. “Brienne, I just saw it in the news. I hope you’re…” He notices Selwyn at the corner table, pouring some water in a plastic cup.

“Lannister!” Selwyn almost crushes the plastic cup.

“Tarth!” Tywin arches his eyebrow.

“So we meet again…”

“I hope this time you don’t try to force me into believing that lame theory on customary international law.” Tywin shakes hand with Brienne’s father.

“Oh, don’t worry. I know you can’t keep up with sophisticated debating when they are not about taxation of capital gains!” Selwyn provokes the old Lannister.

“Are you implying anything, Tarth?”

“Yeah, I think I’m being very direct about it, you spoiled aristocrat!”

“Well, I’m very sorry if I’m not like you… an intellectual who flirts with socialism, though he’s got a fortune in the bank!” Tywin smiles and narrows his eyes.

“Oh, you snobbish arrogant bastard!”

“That’s a compliment, coming from a pseudo-hippie who defends amnesty for fraud committed under war circumstances.”

“They only did it so they could leave their country!” Selwyn elevates his voice.

“They did it for profit! And you described them as heroes!”

“Oh, you should know about profit, it’s the only thing in your mind!”

“At least I’ve got something in my mind!”

“Gentlemen!” Brienne looks at them with baffled expression.

Selwyn fiercely stares at him. “What are you doing here?”

“What do you mean? Brienne suffered an accident; I’m here to see her!”

Brienne interrupts them. “Dad… that’s what I’ve been trying to…”

Selwyn gathers his thick eyebrows and narrows his eyes. “Little star, why is this gentleman here to see you?”

Tywin smiles and crosses his arms. “Oh, Tarth, don’t tell me you don’t approve of it.”

Brienne seems to be doubtful about her father reaction. “Dad, I was going to tell you.”

Selwyn exhales. “Little star, is there something I should know?”

And just because things could not get any crazier, Jaime enters the room. “Doctor is coming to discharge you… oh! Father? And… Selwyn… right in front of each other…” He smiles nervously and looks at Brienne, like they are about to watch a lion and a bear fighting.

“Little star, tell me at once, please.”

Tywin sarcastically smiles as he explains. “Tarth, can’t you figure it out? My son’s been dating your daughter!”

Selwyn looks at Brienne, who nods her head positively. Jaime approaches his father-in-law. “So, Mr. Tarth… I wish we could’ve met in better circumstances.”

“Oh, boy, call me Selwyn, please. I agree with you! I didn’t expect to meet my son-in-law in a hospital room, just as I didn’t expect my son-in-law to be a Lannister… Oh, just give me a hug, for God’s sake!”

Brienne smiles and Tywin watches the two men hugging each other, perceiving the loving father Selwyn is. The old Lannister gets a little embarrassed to notice he does not hug his own son like that. “So, you’ll be taking her home with you, Jaime?” Tywin asks.

Jaime looks at Brienne, but before she can say anything, Selwyn answers. “I guess my little star can stay at her own apartment, so I can take care of her properly.”

Tywin rolls his eyes. “Jaime’s apartment is much more comfortable and roomy. And my son can take excellent care of her.”

“Nonsense! My little star needs a little bit of my chicken soup, her favorite!”

Brienne gasps a little; her mind goes back in time to put back in her tongue the memory of that taste, her dad’s chicken soup. She gets up quickly, holding the gown close to her body, and then she rushes to the bathroom, pushing her father away as her right hand covers her mouth. Jaime gets inside the bathroom with her and closes the door, as he places his hand on her forehead, standing behind her, to secure her body and prevent her from falling in case she gets weaker. The girl purges helplessly, it does not matter how much she tries to conceal her state and avoid that disgusting image, her body refuses to hold back. There is embarrassment in her eyes as she imagines how awful it must be for him to see that. Little does she know that Jaime feels strong and powerful, he is there with her at her worst moment, and he stands still as a rock. It is what he always wished, to have a woman who would finally allow him to be her partner. Not only her lover, not only someone to spend a few passionate hours in frivolous encounters; Jaime is now her boyfriend, the father of her babies, her partner, her warrior, her knight and her friend. Even though it is painful for him to see her ill like that, he cherishes that moment, after all, he is being her protector. 

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me some love and comment! :} (But be gentle, I'm a very emotional unicorn...) XD


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Selwyn Vs. Tywin. Jaime takes Brienne home. He gets her a very special kind of cupcake. Robert Baratheon goes hunting. Tyrion warns his brother about the mafia. Cersei being Cersei, with a fascinator.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, I’m sorry I’m late on this update, but I’ve had so many problems you’ve got no idea… It started with a major writer’s block crisis and it went on with a few minor things… But, now, everything is ok. Thank you for supporting me during this journey. Darker times are presenting themselves.
> 
> Oh! And about the in-law thing, a disclaimer: I’m terribly sorry for using the expression wrongly. It’s just that in my country (and in my native language) we use the same expression to talk about people who are connected by legal marriage or not. So here you can be a daughter-in-law even if you’re not married to your partner. So, please, forgive me for that little mistake, and don’t worry, I’ll not be using the expression again, to avoid any kind of misunderstandings on the plot. ;) Make this little unicorn happy, comment, please! XD
> 
> Also, I've added an 'i' to the original name of House Banefort, just to make it sound more Italian-like. ;}

Images links are in the end of this chapter to avoid major spoilers. ( ~~But you can totally take a look right now if you're ok with spoilers.~~ ) XD

* * *

 

As Selwyn and Tywin go to the corridor to give Brienne some time, they end up at one more argument. Jaime’s father blames Selwyn’s anxiety for her indisposition.

“You shouldn’t have made an issue out of the place she’ll be staying.” Tywin sounds irritated.

“I didn’t make an issue, this is probably because of the painkillers, you know...” Selwyn rolls his eyes.

“This is probably because you’re suffocating her with your attention.”

“Oh, I’m sorry if I’m not a cold distant father like you, Lannister.”

“Hmmm, I’m sure you believe it’s better to be a silly emotional needy creature, such as you.”

“It’ll be better if you stop insulting me, you pompous stuck up!”

“Does the truth insult you?” Tywin smiles sarcastically.

“Well, you like the truth, don’t you? So let me tell you the truth: I seriously hope your son is nothing like you! I pray he can be a loving person like Joanna was, because if he’s just half as passionless as you are, my daughter is condemned to a miserable relationship!”

Tywin narrows his eyes and anger washes the emerald golden glint on them. “You’ll not insult the memory of my Joanna, you crazy hippie…” Tywin grabs Selwyn’s shirt by its collar while Selwyn holds the other man’s scarf.

“You snobbish conceited robot!”

Jaime is leaving Brienne’s room, when he finds the two of them fighting and a nurse trying to make them stop.

“What the hell are you doing?” He asks.

The nurse holds Selwyn, while Jaime holds his father. “Gentlemen, this is a hospital! Behave quietly and politely or I’ll have to call security!” The nurse warns them.

Jaime apologizes on their behalf. “I’m terribly sorry. They’ll behave from now on, I promise… They’re just tense…” He smiles apologetically, and then he goes on, “Come inside, Brienne is feeling better.”

They enter the room and the girl is almost ready to go, she has her clothes on as doctor Mertyns has already discharged her. Jaime helps her as he tries to avoid making her nervous by telling her what he just saw. He looks at Selwyn, and then at his father. “I’ll be taking Brienne to my place, but you’re welcome to stay with us, Selwyn.”

Selwyn looks at the old Lannister, as if trying to make him jealous of his son’s attention. “Oh, I can only stay till tomorrow, for I still have some PhD orientation on Monday. But I appreciate your hospitality, son.”

Jaime looks at Brienne. “I’ll call Tyrion so he can visit you this afternoon. He was here last night, but you were still sleeping.”

“Oh, I think you can call him now, so he can have lunch with us. I’m starving…” Brienne is almost finishing her sentence, when she looks at Jaime.

“Well, this hospital food is so horrible I’m not surprised at all.” Jaime smiles and winks at his girlfriend.

Tywin excuses himself, telling Jaime he must go to his office so he can finish a few documents, but he ensures his son that he is totally available in case the couple needs anything. Jaime feels weird, and even a little jealous, for he sees a very unusual concern in his father’s eyes. It is almost too fresh in his mind the memories of his own accident years before, and the absence of his father at the hospital as he recovered. Considering his case was much more complex and delicate than Brienne’s, he gets upset, somehow.

Jaime takes Brienne and his father-in-law to his place. Selwyn discreetly finds a way to mention he disapproves of the decoration and style in Jaime’s choices. “There is too much glass and porcelain here, it lacks wood… and wood brings heat to a home.”

“I guess your daughter brings heat enough…” Jaime says as he places his arm around her shoulder.

“Jaime!” She looks at him, baffled.

“…to my heart! God, Brienne, you didn’t let me finish.” Smug wicked smile on Jaime’s face.

Selwyn arches his eyebrows, but pretends he never got the double sense on Jaime’s words. They have lunch together as Tyrion visits Brienne with a special gift he conceals when he notices her father is there. “Oh, hello, Jaime… And hello, Selwyn Tarth. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you!”

“Brother, what’s in the box?” Jaime asks, noticing a big present box.

“Oh, it’s… that thing…” Tyrion widens his eyes. “…that thing for you… you know, the thing… your watch thing… it’s the second thing… which was missing!”

Jaime understands him and tries to disguise his excitement. “Ohhhhhhh, that thing! Wonderful!”

Brienne comes from the kitchen to the living room and gets confused with the two brother’s dialogue. “What’s in the box, Tyrion?”

Jaime interrupts them. “Freckles, it’s that thing!” He lifts his eyebrows but Brienne is clueless.

“What thing, Jaime? What are you talking about?”

“It’s that thing Tyrion got you, the blue thing… my watch thing… the watch you gave me… so this is the second thing! Remember, right now, we need two things for… the thing!”

She smiles as she understands. “Wow! That ‘thing’ thing! Oh, I’m sure it’ll be just as lovely as the first thing… I’m very curious to see… the thing you bought… for our thing… Thank you!”

Selwyn frowns. “By the Gods, the three of you sound as articulate as drunken teenagers… thing, thing, thing…”

They laugh at Selwyn’s critics, making Brienne’s father roll his eyes. The hours pass and Tyrion leaves. Selwyn goes to the guestroom to work on his laptop. Afternoon soon turns into darkness and they decide to have dinner. Selwyn talks about his work at the university. “That’s why I love technology. I’m miles away from my students, but I can talk to them as easily as if we were face to face.” He says as he comments on some of his PhD students. When they finish, Selwyn goes back to the guestroom so he can get some rest and wake up early to catch his flight back to Evenfall.

So the couple goes to Jaime’s room as they talk about Tyrion’s gift and finally get some time to open the present Jaime’s younger brother bought. Brienne opens the package and smiles when she sees a beautiful pink teddy bear. She takes the bear in her hands and caresses its ears. Jaime is finishing brushing his teeth when he sees the gift. When he gets into bed with her he takes the bear she was holding against her chest. “Do you think they’re boys or girls?” He asks as he turns to caress her belly.

“It could be a boy _and_ a girl.” She looks at him with a sweet smile on her face.

Jaime chuckles and leans his head. “God, are you that fertile, woman?”

“It’s possible because I’m young, old man!” She hits his shoulder with the bear.

“Well, I think the old man did a very good job in that Jacuzzi.” His eyebrows lift in a funny way, teasing her with his conceited look as he points at the bathroom door.

“Oh, if only I’d resisted you in that Jacuzzi the first time…”

“Or the fourteenth time…” He says as he nuzzles her neck, bringing her closer to him.

“If only I’d resisted you…” Her hand slides onto his thigh, getting closer to his manhood.

He opens his eyes as he feels her hand so freely accommodated over his cock. “God… what are you…? Freckles, no!” He whispers, trying to remove her hand from his body.

“Why not? I really miss you, you know…” Her leg hooks onto his hip, bringing him towards her, as she speaks with a normal tone of voice.

“I miss you too… But… Hey, no… no, no, no… we can’t! Your father’s staying just three doors away!”

“Oh, come on, Jaime! In this apartment, it’s the equivalent to almost a mile.” She laughs, making fun of his roomy house.

“No! He can hear us!” He whispers as he starts squirming, trying to avoid her touches.

“How could he, if you’re just whispering?” She speaks close to his ear, causing his skin to electrify his senses, sharpening his arousal.

“Brienne… no…”

“What happened to ‘Mrs. Lannister’?” Her thigh slides up and down on his cock.

“No, no, no… Stop it… Brienne…”

“And what happened to ‘freckles’?”

“We can’t… I won’t. I don’t want to.”

“Oh, I think you want to…” Her right hand goes into his boxers, grabbing his hard cock.

“Wow… good lord… This is awesome… But, no… Stop it, please.” He tries to take her hand off his underwear.

“So, you’re shy… for the first time…”

He laughs while his breathing gets faster. “I just don’t enjoy the idea of… wow… doing it, while your father is just down the hall.”

She exhales and frowns. “It’s my face, isn’t it?”

“What?”

“It’s my face… It’s all of me! I’m just repulsive… not that I’ve ever been much of a beauty.”

“Brienne what’s wrong with you?”

“Oh, you tell me what’s wrong with me! You’ve been avoiding touching me for almost a week.”

“What?!?”

She crosses her arms and looks at the window. “Maybe you’re tired… of me.”

And then Jaime remembers what Sansa told him, he looks at Brienne and sees her eyes watering as she holds her serious face, like a shield, trying to conceal the ghosts haunting her mind.

“Brienne, look at me.” He takes her face, caressing her jaw line with his thumb. “I love you! It doesn’t matter how hurt you are, how many cuts and bruises you’ve got on your body or how many emotional meltdowns you experience during your pregnancy, I love you!”

“But I’m not ladylike…” She tries to speak, but he kisses her lips, and then he goes on.

“You turn me on! I don’t care if you’re not ladylike. When I look at you, I like what I see!” He kisses her lips, her cheeks and her eyes, gently rubbing his lips against the huge bruise on her face. Brienne holds his body and kisses his collarbones. Jaime goes on, “But that doesn’t mean you can seduce me like that, Mrs. Lannister.”

“Ohhhhhhh…”

“Hey, tomorrow I’ll be yours.”

“Hmmm, you’re already mine, Mr. Lion.”

“Me and my little lion cubs…”

“ _Our_ little lion cubs!” Brienne corrects him while he caresses her hair, as they slowly fall asleep.

In the morning, they take Selwyn to the airport. While Brienne goes to the cafeteria to get Selwyn some candies, Jaime has to hold his laughter when her father warns him to watch her eating habits.

“Is it just my impression or my little star has gained some weight?”

“Oh, yeah, a little… But don’t tell her about it. It’s because of work and all the stressful cases she’s been handling.”

“Ok, but be careful with it… There’s this obesity tendency in her mom’s family…”

“Don’t worry, she’s very healthy and she exercises.”

“Oh, and also, be sure to send my regards to that snobbish arrogant aristocrat... I hope next time he can debate properly as gentlemen.”

“As long as you don’t try to beat each other in front of Brienne, it’s alright.”

When they leave the airport, Jaime tries to talk to her about commitment. As he brings the inevitable subject, she gets tenser and shyer. She says something different, hoping she can change the subject, but he insists on it.

“We don’t have to do that, you know.”

He looks at her, still watching the traffic in front of them. “We don’t have to, but I want to.”

She smiles and looks through the window. “What do you want?”

“I want to live with you!”

“Hmmm…” She bites her lower lip.

“What?!?”

“Nothing.”

“Tell me.”

“I just pictured you and me in my tiny little apartment…” She laughs out loud. “…I don’t think you’d last a week in such a small place…”

He laughs and glances at her. “I’d live there if you asked me to move in with you. Would you prefer that?”

“Oh, I think I prefer a place with a tub… although I’m only allowed to take hot baths after the 20th week.”

“Really?” He looks curious.

“Yep… If the water is too hot it can cause abortion…”

He looks at her, almost frightened just to hear the word from her lips. “Abortion…?”

“Yeah, but… don’t worry. I’ve been very careful about Dr. Mertyns’ recommendations. She gave me lists, you know.”

He tries to breathe normally so he will not scare her. “What lists?”

“Oh, things I shouldn’t do, and what activities I can keep doing in each week. She also gave me a bad food list and the preferable food list. Oh, and she also instructed me on… intimacy…”

“What?”

“…you know, us...” She blushes fiercely.

He laughs. “What?!?”

“Sex!”

“Oh… I understood it the first time; I just like to see you blushing whenever you talk about sex…”

“You’re a jerk!”

“By the way, why do you do that?”

“I do what?” She frowns and crosses her arms, pretending to be paying attention to the people passing by on the sidewalk.

“You blush when you mention anything to do with sex. Oh, unless you’re a little tipsy… Then you get totally wild and open-minded.”

“I don’t blush…”

“Yes, you do! At first I thought it was because you were inexperienced… But now you’re really very much _sex_ perienced…”

“Jaime Lannister!” She drops her jaw as she looks at him, baffled and shocked.

“See that! You’re offended just because I complimented your skills as a lover.”

She rolls her eyes. “I’m not offended… can we change the subject?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you hungry?”

“Do I have to answer?” She leans her head and smiles graciously.

“Ok, I get it. My cubs make you hungry… So we can stop by the patisserie shop to get dessert, and then we can go home and I can cook for you.”

“It sounds nice…” She reaches out, touching his face and smiling as her right hand caresses her belly. There is happiness in his eyes, she sees, there is the glint of love and desire as he feels her touch warm against his cheek.

Later that evening when they are at his place, Brienne is on the couch, watching TV, while Jaime is in the kitchen; tranquility is disturbed by an urgent news report. The girl searches with the remote control, trying to find the weather channel, but she ends up stopping her actions as she reaches News24/7 and sees a picture of Robert Baratheon and images of snowy mountains and a stone cottage in a distant take. The subtitles on TV announce ‘Congressman killed during hunting accident’.

“Jaime, come here!”

He walks quickly to the living room. “What’s wrong? Are you ok?”

Brienne points at the screen. “Robert Baratheon is dead.”

Jaime frowns and watches the reporter explaining what kind of rifle Robert was using when he accidentally shot his leg, causing the rupture of his femoral artery. He listens carefully to the words as he suspects that was not an accident.

_“…that he was being investigated after the Baratheon conglomerate was linked to a corruption scheme with the city hall and the illegal funding of lobby for international commerce legislation. Congressman Baratheon leaves an empire, which will now be the subject of disputes among his brother Renly and Stannis Baratheon and his wife Cersei Baratheon, who is currently the top stockholder in one of the companies. Robert Baratheon’s body will be transported back to the capital for funeral services.”_

Jaime breathes in deeply as she turns the TV off. He walks to her and kneels placing his hands onto her thighs. “I need you here with me.”

“But I am here with you, Jaime.”

“No! I need you to stay… to live here. I can’t protect you if we’re apart.”

She cups his face with her hands, stroking his beard with her thumbs. “Hey, you didn’t have to be on your knees for this, you know… I’d already agreed with it.”

He smiles and kisses her lips, positioning his body between her legs. She feels her body warming up as his hands slide onto her back, holding her closer to him. Brienne wraps her legs around him, while her hands find their way into his pants, caressing his cock through his underwear.

“Wow… I thought we were going out to have dinner this evening…” He says as his breathing gets faster.

“No, I’ve been waiting for you the whole day… First you were cooking, then you needed to do the dishes, and then you simply had to wash your bike… Oh and then Tyrion called…”

“Hey, but Tyrion called you!”

“I know, I’m not complaining, I’m just saying things keep happening and… I’d like to…”

“To…?” He lifts his eyebrows.

“You know…”

“Oh, no I don’t… I guess I need you to be more specific.”

Brienne rolls her eyes. “Fine, I’ll get dressed and we’ll go to the bloody fancy restaurant…”

He holds her, “Hey! Lose the attitude, young lady. It’s a very special place!”

“Yeah, you know what else will be special… choosing something that fits me to go to that special place.”

“My chubby lioness…” He leans her back so he can kiss her belly.

About two hours later, they finally made it to the restaurant. It was an Italian place, and the girl ordered lasagna and salad. He felt happy just to watch her eating, enjoying her appetite and proudly telling her how much his lion cubs made her starveling.

When they left the restaurant, Jaime stopped by the patisserie shop and took a very long time to get dessert. As soon as he gets back to the car, Brienne inquires what kind of dessert could have possibly taken so long to get packed. She holds the box close to her face to smell it. Jaime starts the car and tries to change the subject.

“There were some old ladies who took forever to place their orders… Anyway, I got cupcakes.”

“Oh they smell so nice; I think I’ll have one now…”

“No!!!” He yells at her.

She widens her eyes in shock at his harshness. “Jaime?”

He blinks, trying to figure out what to say. “I’m sorry, freckles… I didn’t mean to be rude… It’s just that you’re supposed to have them at home…” He glances at her, watching the suspiciousness in her eyes.

“Ok, but I’m starving and it smells so nice…”

“Don’t be such a baby…”

“Oh! I’d totally forgotten, but I need you to stop by the drugstore to get me some Dramin, please…”

“Good lord, these two little guys, or gals, are giving you a hard time, aren’t they?” He takes his hand off the wheel to place it over her belly.

Brienne watches as he leaves the car and gets into the drugstore. She keeps staring at the drugstore door, as she opens a little bit of the pink box lid to get one of the cupcakes. She does not even look at the small dessert when she takes it and removes the paper parchment, quickly taking a huge bite from it. Brienne enjoys that flavor, tasting the chocolate mix base with chocolate ganache and butter cream frosting. She moans slowly, trying to chew fast so she will finish eating before he gets back to the car.

A couple of minutes later, he gets back into the car, unaware of her theft. They get home and Jaime sounds more excited each minute. He places the pink box in the kitchen, on the counter and gets a bottle of champagne. He brings the champagne and two glasses to the living room, while Brienne is in the bedroom, changing her clothes. He gets back into the kitchen and opens the lid from the pink carton box, finding the cupcakes he had specially ordered to propose to her were missing a letter, the cupcake she had eaten, the combination now displayed ‘ill you marry me?’.

“Freckles! I can’t believe it! You shameless thief!”

She is leaving the bedroom, wearing only one of his ‘Lawyers do it’ t-shirts, when she answers him. “Hey, you can’t accuse me unless you’ve got clear evidence of the crime, Mr. Lannister…” Then she walks to the living room and sees the two glasses and the bottle of champagne. “…hmmm, Jaime. What are we… celebrating?”

“Future.” He comes to the living room, bringing the pink box to her and turning it so he can open and she can read the letters on the cupcakes.

Brienne reads it and looks at him, her eyes watering up as she brings her hand to her lips. “God, I ate a piece of your proposal?” She asks, chuckling as she notices.

“Don’t worry; we can blame it on the kids.” He winks at her. “Hold this, please.” He gives her the carton box, and then he takes a ring box from his pocket. Her jaw drops as she watches his moves. Jaime opens the ring box, showing an exquisite sapphire diamond ring. “Brienne, I know this is jewelry, and I know it’s not really your thing. But this belonged to my mother and she got it as a gift from Tywin on the day I was born.” He is almost nervous; a part of him destroys his hopes, thinking she might say no. “Brienne, will you marry me knowing that I’d ask you to marry me even if there were no babies in your belly?”

She looks at the ring and at the cupcakes. “Is it pure strategy that you’re asking it with food?” She smiles at him.

“Well, sort of… does it work?”

“No, it doesn’t.” She gets serious, terrifying him for a moment as she holds her stare. “I’d say yes even if there were no cupcakes with you.” She places the box on the center table.

“So it’s a ‘yes’ then?”

“Yes!!!” Then she kisses his lips and hugs him, while she feels the tears on her eyes. “Fuck! I’m already crying…” She laughs. Jaime slides his hand upwards to caress her hair, and then takes some distance to look into her eyes. She can see he is also touched by that moment; his emeralds are accompanied of a pinkish tone around his irises, the sign of his tears. He takes the ring and puts it on her finger.

“This is beautiful…” She says, marveled at the ring.

“It matches your eyes...” He narrows his eyes as he slides his hands around her body. “But I think I need to check if it really agrees with your looks.”

She elevates her hand in front of his eyes. But he shakes his head in disapproval. “Freckles, I’m afraid I need to see things in perspective to tell if this is the right piece of jewelry for you.”

Brienne looks confused as she waits for him to explain himself. “What do you mean?”

“I mean you should remove your shirt and then I’ll observe you…”

She giggles and puts her hands down, holding the hem of the shirt onto her thighs. “You’re such a dirty old man.”

“Take it off, Mrs. Lannister.”

“Oh, I got my nickname back?”

“Yes, and we should make a toast to celebrate it…” Jaime quickly opens the bottle, and then pours some champagne into the glasses. “But you shouldn’t drink alcohol since you’re pregnant…”

“Oh, it’s just a sip, Jaime.” She gets one glass from his hands.

“No, I’m sorry. I can’t allow it.” He pretends to be dead serious on his words. “What kind of father would I be…?”

“Then why did you serve me?” She sounded a little irritated.

“Mrs. Lannister, there are other ways to toast.” He had the smug grin on his face, announcing he’d soon be making a very bold move.

She rolled her eyes. “I’ve never seen a different way to toast than having a sip of the beverage inside the glass.”

“Silly small town girl, we might do it as they do with ships.” Jaime places the bottle above her left shoulder and starts spilling the champagne onto her neck and chest, causing the girl to gasp at the contact of the cold drink to her skin.

“Jaime!” She cannot breathe since the cool liquid causes her body to contract. “You naughty… old man…”

“Now, you actually need to remove the shirt.” He has such a pride look on his face that she feels like punching his nose. Even the delicate move of her chest, breathing in and out, makes him harder and warmer for her. Biting his lower lip and allowing his eyes to scrutinize her figure, he waits for her to say something, noticing she is blushing.

Brienne turns around as she starts talking. “Now I need to take a shower, old man.”

He rolls his eyes and exhales as he glances at the ceiling frustrated at her attitude. When his eyes find her body again, she is already at the corridor. Jaime decides to be obvious about it. He unbuttons his shirt and takes off his shoes, and, as he walks towards the bedroom, he removes his socks and his pants. Brienne is taking off the wet t-shirt she has on, when she feels his arms on her torso and his hard cock against her buttocks.

“Mrs. Lannister what happened to you?” He breathes into her hair kissing the base of her neck. “So horny just a couple of hours ago… And now you can’t even see what I want to do with you?”

Her eyes close as she feels his hands caressing her breasts while he rubs his beard against her shoulder. He pushes her towards the bed, but she tries to walk back to the door. “The lights…”

“I wanna see you.”

“No…”

“Yes. I want to look at you.”

“But… I don’t like…”

“And I love…”

They lie down on his bed, allowing their bodies to connect with a slow rhythm. She blushes the whole time, as she feels his emeralds gaining territory on her skin. Her abdomen announces the presence of two strong babies growing inside her; the small volume attracts his stare. His fingers trace her curves, deepening his touch so he can feel her hipbones, and then he kisses her belly, rubbing his beard against her skin. As he watches her squirm - her face is red and her eyes are closed - Jaime lifts the cotton fabric from her underwear with his index finger. “I really need you to take this off so I can see you… wearing just your sapphires…”

“Turn the lights off…”

“Can’t… only artificial lights make the diamonds shine.”

She looks into his eyes while her lungs try to get as much air as possible. Once she takes her last piece of underwear off, he removes his boxers and gets on top of her, placing his hips between her thighs. “Well, Mrs. Lannister, the ring certainly fits you… it really does your blue eyes some justice…” Jaime shifts his weight, accommodating his cock closer to her. “Am I hurting you?” He cups her face as he watches her pelvis against his.

“No, it’s ok.” She smiles, placing her right hand onto his chest.

He takes her hand from his chest and kisses her palm, placing it onto his cheek. “I love you, Brienne.”

“Just me?” She asks, as she takes his left hand and places it on her belly.

“No…” He smiles. “You and our cubs, my lioness.”

She kisses his lips and slides her hand downwards to his cock, grabbing his hard flesh and placing it on her entrance. When he thrusts inside her, he feels her delicate sex contracting onto his manhood. He closes his eyes and places his forehead on her shoulder, moaning in pleasure when she lifts her hips a little. “My… freckles… You drive me crazy…”

There is satisfaction in her eyes, watching his reaction to her movements. “I think it’s the other way around, old man… ‘Cause you turn me on…”

“Oh… Stop teasing me like that…”

“Like what?” She swings her hips a little, causing his whole body to surrender to the enormous pleasurable sensation on his cock.

“My naughty freckles… you drive me crazy.”

Brienne feels powerful and complete; almost scared at the realization of fulfillment in her heart. _I’m so happy it frightens me._ They hold each other tight, as he moves in and out of her, making her body shiver and arch. They climax together, enjoying the moment when time seems to stop for them. They fall asleep.

_She observes the fields as the storm gets worst. There is heavy rain wetting the green grass on the hills, and the hazel trees lean to the side with the strong wind coming towards the barn. As Brienne notices Jaime, in a distance, she runs towards him, but she also sees the caramel horse. Jaime tries to bring the animal to the barn, while he is whispering something towards its ears. She hears voices and her eyes find the shadows of some men on the top of a hill. Her legs force her movement as fast as she can, she screams his name but he does not listen to her. ‘Jaime!’ A man wearing a black coat with a hood shoots the horse, Jaime tries to protect the animal stopping the bullet with his body. He collapses to the ground and she wakes up…_

_“Jaime, no!”_

He is calling her name as she wakes up scared.

“Oh, love… what happened?” He touches her face, wiping her tears.

She looks at him, staring into his eyes. “It was a nightmare… I saw you…”

He holds her, bringing her face to his chest and placing his arms around her. “It was only a nightmare. I’m here with you…”

“I love you, Jaime. I’d be devastated if something…”

“Shhhh, don’t say it. Nothing will happen, I promise. I’ll always take care of you. I’ll always be here for you and for our children.” He whispers as she gets calmer and they both sleep.

Monday morning brings back the tension, as they get to work. Jaime takes Tyrion to lunch. The younger brother gives him the bad news.

“Jaime, I called you because I needed to tell you something.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Last night there was a private party at the club. The Baneforti family was there… and… well, my team heard some very disturbing things.”

“Baneforti? You’re receiving Sicilians at your bar?” Jaime laughs at him.

“Jaime, this is serious. I’ve heard a few things… I think you should know, Robert Baratheon owed money to Quenten Baneforti. His henchmen were all over the place, telling bartenders there’s a price on each Baratheon’s head.”

Jaime frowns and leans over the table so he can get closer to his brother. “On Cersei?”

“Apparently, yes… I guess you and Brienne need to be extra careful from now on, Brienne’s accident might’ve been Cersei’s doing, but Petyr Baelish and Robert Baratheon died by the hands of the Italian mafia, and if you expose anything that links Quenten Baneforti’s money to Robert’s campaign, you might get yourself in trouble with people who are clearly more dangerous than your ex.”

“So, that’s the missing piece of the puzzle!” Jaime crosses his arms as he narrows his eyes and processes the information. “Tyrion, Quenten funded Robert’s illegal lobby and supported the Baratheons’ deals with the city hall! This can save Selmy!”

“No! Jaime, have you lost your mind? If you try to bring Baneforti to justice you’ll end up dead! You gotta find a different way to win the case!”

“Brother, there’s no other way… I need to give them the truth, so they’ll release Selmy. This is unbelievable. And I bet Cersei had something to do with it… She always wanted to get to the top too fast and too easy… Perhaps she was the one who convinced Robert to take Baneforti’s help to impulse his political career.”

“Jaime, promise me you’ll be careful and you won’t use it in court.”

“I have to! It’s the truth… It’s what the blindfolded lady expects from us, lawyers.”

“Does the blindfolded lady expect you to die because of it?”

“Don’t be so dramatic, Tyrion. Even a mobster would know better than attacking a member of the justice system, Tywin Lannister’s son…”

“Jaime, my dear brother, you’ve got a girl and two kids to take care of. I don’t think this is the time to play the smart guy and try to measure forces counting on our father’s influence…”

“Brother, I’ll be careful enough. I just need to end the case and release Selmy… after that everything will be ok.”

“No! Promise me you’re not going to use it… Promise me! I’d hate myself if anything happened to the two of you because of my big mouth…”

“Fine, I promise… but… Trial is scheduled… we have four months to find something solid on the case.”

Jaime takes his glass to drink some water as he listens to Cersei’s voice behind him. “What a coincidence… It’s the second time I run into you in this restaurant, Jaime.” He turns back to see her. She is wearing a black dress with a jacket, and also a black fascinator which is placed to the left side of her hairdo and covers part of her face with black netting.

Tyrion rolls his eyes. “Hello, Cersei. We’re sorry for your loss.”

“Are you sorry too, Jaime?” He places her hand on his shoulder as her eyebrow arches devilishly.

“Devastated, couldn’t sleep last night.” He sounds ironic and bitter.

“Are you coming to the funeral? It’d be so nice to have a shoulder to cry on…”

He breathes in trying not to lose his temper; Tyrion widens his eyes, foreseeing his brother’s reaction. Jaime places his glass back on the table as he speaks. “I’m sure there’ll be several shoulders there for you.”

“And how’s that ugly woman of yours? I’ve heard she suffered an accident.”

**To be continued…**

* * *

[Cersei would look like this](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-W5BOMHh2L4I/UW-AymD1XuI/AAAAAAAACgI/kp4u8jYdmTY/s320/jenkinsKatherine.jpg).

[Cupcakes proposal](http://mrandmrsessex.files.wordpress.com/2012/07/img_0017.jpg).

[Pink teddy bear](http://www.softalbum.com/uploads/feed/pink-teddy-bear-507-1003-1367903241.jpg).


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiness is interrupted. The couple is held by criminals. Jaime tries to save her. Something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is a short chapter, but it’s extremely important. I’ve been waiting for so long to finally present you the twist on the plot. I really hope you enjoy it, but I know you won’t. :} Thank you so much for all your comments and kudos! You make my day happier! :D

This is the [Black Dahlia](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_Dahlia). This is the [Glasgow smile](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Glasgow_smile).

* * *

 

“And how’s that ugly woman of yours? I’ve heard she suffered an accident.”

Jaime looks at Tyrion, while his brother tries to avoid a scandal. “Jaime, not here… not now.”

The furious lion gets up and looks into her eyes. “You won’t talk about her. Now leave before my fist finds your face and adds another black accessory to match that ridiculous hat!”

Cersei has anger in her eyes while her lips are pressed together. She turns and walks away, repeating to herself that Jaime would regret his words.

A couple of weeks pass by. Brienne rents her place and finally moves in with Jaime. They tell Catelyn about their relationship, but the revelation does not come as a surprise for their boss. She had been suspecting they were involved since the first incident at Brienne’s house, and she confirmed it during the charity event.

They enjoy their moments together, buying things for the babies and redecorating the guestroom, turning it into a proper room for their kids. Jaime accompanies his fiancée to the doctor, and during each appointment with Dr. Mertyns, he pays attention to every detail about Brienne’s pregnancy. It is all so magical and emotional, and Brienne is so sentimental because of her hormones she finds it difficult not to despair over the great happiness filling her heart.

It is on a Tuesday night that things change in their lives. As they walk in the parking lot, Jaime hears some noise. He stops and scans the places, trying to see something suspicious. Trying to outrun whoever is there, Jaime walks faster, approaching the car as he holds the keys. And just when he looks at Brienne, he notices the horror on her face and he feels the barbaric hit on his head. The seconds slow down as he tries to react. Too many punches against his stomach and too many blows behind his head, it takes three strong men to hold him down. He collapses to the ground, unconscious. His body seems to be numb as he loses track of time during the following minutes…

_“Tie him up…”_

_“Jaime, please wake up…”_

_“Shut the fuck up, bitch!”_

_“Stop it! Jaime, wake up, please…”_

_“I’ll work on you, later, girl.”_

_“Brienne…?”_

“He’s waking up, get the baseball bat.”

“No!”

“Shut the fuck up, whore.”

Jaime wakes up, feeling the pain throughout his body. He is tied to a chair, while Brienne is sitting at a table with different paper sheets in front of her.

“Just tell which one of them you authorized!” A tall slim man with dark hair and goatee grabs a fistful of Brienne’s hair, forcing her face to look up at him.

Brienne spits on his face. “I told you I never signed any of these!”

“You bloody whore!” He slaps her face hard causing her body to tumble to the left.

“Brienne!” Jaime screams, as he tastes blood in his mouth. He sees the place, trying to identify where they are. It looks like a warehouse; there are old car pieces and about five guys surrounding them.

“Oh, your whore is not willing to cooperate, Lannister! Maybe we should get more intimate to make her change her mind…”

Jaime pulls his arms away from the chair, trying to get rid of the ropes. “You sick bastard! If you harm her you’re a dead man!”

The man laughs and gets closer to Jaime. “You’re threatening me… But you’re in no condition to do it, Lannister!” He punches Jaime’s stomach, forcing the air out of his lungs.

“My father…”

“Shut the fuck up!” Jaime feels another hit on his head from one of the man standing behind him. The dark-haired man watches him squirming in pain. “Your father ain’t here, Lannister.” The man leans closer to Jaime as he whispers something to his ear. “There’s no one here to bail you out… No one’s close enough to hear you scream… or to hear your whore crying out for help.” The goatee guy goes towards Brienne and walks around her chair. “What an ugly girl you got yourself Lannister… She’s just as huge as a bear…”

“What do you want from me? Let her go…” He spits blood, and as he speaks his whole body stings with pain.

“I don’t want anything from you, you fool. Your whore is the one who should tell me what I want!” He grabs Brienne’s face, holding her jaw line as he looks at her. “You’ve got ten seconds to tell me what contract you authorized, or I’ll simply kill your boyfriend, you stupid bitch!”

She looks at Jaime, trying to see if he is still conscious. “I told you these were not the contracts I signed! Someone set you up with these! I’d never write something as sloppy as these terms!”

“Kill him!” He points at Jaime.

“No!” Brienne screams. “I’m not lying… I told you everything! You have to believe me! These are not the real contracts, I’ve got the real ones, I can give them to you!”

“Now, that sounds better… It looks like we’re getting somewhere. Where are the fucking contracts?”

“They’re in a hard drive, in the car.”

They hear noises as cars approach the main gate.

“Cops!” The dark-haired goatee guy shouts, as he takes Brienne from her chair and places her in front of him, with a gun pointed at her head. One of the other guys points his gun at Jaime’s back. “Don’t make a sound.” He warns.

“This is Sgt. Arthur Dayne. Vargo, the entire place is surrounded, there are four units here to get you, so don’t try anything stupid!”

“The brave ‘sword of the morning’ is here to get me? What an honor it is to be captured by such an honorable cop! Came to help you friend, the Lannister boy?”

“Hoat, release the hostages, it’s useless to resist any longer…”

“I can wait here all night… While I wait, I can give them something to smile about… What do you think about that, Dayne?” He brings Brienne’s face closer and nods to a redhead on his left. “Take the knife, pal. Let’s give the bitch a nice Glasgow!” He laughs cruelly.

“Don’t touch her!” Jaime screams, feeling the ropes behind the chair are almost fully loosen up.

“What’s wrong, Lannister boy? Wouldn’t you like to see your girl smiling at you?” The criminals laugh out loud and Jaime starts hearing sounds coming from the windows of the warehouse. “We could make a Black Dahlia out of her… She’s got such pretty blue eyes…”

The windows burst with the impact of gas bombs. Vargo pulls Brienne towards the emergency door, and Jaime finally gets his hands free. He dominates to guy next to him with a kick on his knee and three solid punches. When the criminal collapses to the ground, Jaime takes the gun from his hands and shoots the other two guys who are already dizzy because of the gas. Jaime coughs and spits blood, he can barely walk when he tries to see Brienne, but he only catches the shadow of Vargo as he is leaving through the back door.

Once Vargo is outside he holds her body in front of his, avoiding the special units standing there at the gates. “I’ll shoot her if you don’t fall back!” He holds Brienne tight against his body. She wants to react, but she knows that doing anything against Vargo could make him shoot her, and she would never risk hurting her babies.

Jaime walks slowly towards the door, he sees Vargo standing next to the emergency exit, holding Brienne close to his body. Pointing the gun at the man’s head, he starts pulling the trigger when the fifth guy, who was holding the knife minutes earlier, hits his head hard with the baseball bat. While Jaime falls he shoots the wooden door, causing the special units sniper to take advantage when Vargo is distracted, shooting his head. Vargo simply falls dead on the ground and Brienne runs towards the police officers. The last guy is shot and the units move to enter the place.

The paramedics take Jaime as she tries to talk to him. Brienne calls his name a dozen times, but he does not respond. One of the ambulance personnel warns her that he is unconscious due to the baseball bat impact, but he will soon be assisted. As she gets inside the ambulance, she calls Tyrion and asks him to call his father. Tyrion is so shocked and worried, so he just takes the time to ask her about her integrity and the babies. Soon after they get to the hospital, Tyrion arrives there. He tries to comfort the girl, as he asks what happened to them.

“I could never imagine the mafia had anything to do with the Baratheons… The guy wanted me to confirm a few contracts I’d signed for Renly authorizing some deals… But he had the wrong contracts! Oh, Tyrion… And I don’t even know how Jaime is… They hurt him so bad…” She cries so desperately, Tyrion takes her hands and tries to think positive.

“Brienne, let’s hope for the best. The important thing is that he’s been assisted and soon the doctor will talk to us. You need to remain calm so you don’t affect the babies, you know that.”

“It’s just… When I talked to the police I couldn’t help but think this is entirely my fault. They wanted some information… but I just couldn’t… they had the wrong contracts! I even offered to give them the right ones… And Jaime tried to defend me; It took three guys to make him stop… He really tried, Tyrion…” She cries louder, and Tyrion holds her as he places his hand on her shoulder.

“I know he did, girl. You don’t need to tell me that. I know you both did everything you could to protect yourselves and these two little guys.” He points at her belly. “But right now, we’ve got to remain calm… Brienne, you know your state is delicate, so please try to get calmer, because if you keep despairing like that, they’ll have to put you under sedation… So please, be strong and try to get calmer, sweetie, please.”

“God, you’re right… I know… I’ll try to. Have you called Tywin?”

“Yes, he’s on his way. Don’t worry; we’ll take care of everything! Just relax a little. I’ll get you more water and some crackers; you need to eat something…”

Tyrion goes to the nurse’s desk and asks the girl to kindly give him something for Brienne to eat. The young woman gently arranges a package of biscuits and a plastic cup with some orange juice. Brienne forces herself to eat, because she knows it has been a long time since she last had anything in her stomach. As Tyrion watches her eating, he gets a little happier and calmer. When Tywin gets there, his face shows horror and concern.

“Where’s he?” He asks Tyrion as he scans the corridor.

“Father, he’s still in surgery. There was some damage to his lungs, broken ribs and something on his head. We’re waiting for the doctor to tell us more.”

“Bloody son of a bitch… That Vargo… I’ll make them pay. They’ll pay the highest price for this!” Tywin’s voice was pure wrath and madness. He turns to Brienne and his eyes seem to soften up. “Brienne, are you alright?”

“Yes… I just… Vargo just slapped my face a few times…” The aggression was visible, for she has red bruises all over her face.

“Baneforti gave the order… That piece of shit! I’ll make him pay!”

“Baneforti?” Brienne asks, intrigued at Tywin’s words.

“Brienne, don’t think about it now… You need to rest a little.” Tyrion says.

“No, I need to know if Jaime’s ok. I won’t leave till I know everything will be fine.” Tears stain her face as she drinks some juice to get her strength back.

The doctor comes to the waiting room to inform them about Jaime’s state. The tall man seems exhausted as he speaks. “Relatives of Jaime Lannister…”

“Here, doctor.” Tyrion calls the man.

“So, Jaime will be transferred to a room tomorrow morning. He experienced minor internal bleeding around his lungs, which was contained in surgery. Two broken ribs caused a tiny perforation on his left lung, but we’ve already cauterized it. What concerns the medical team is the large cerebral edema we found during CT. It’s too early to evaluate what kind of damage it could bring, or if any damages will be permanent, but we’re extremely concerned with the quantity of blood he’s got in the edema, and we might have to consider surgical decompression procedures depending on his body’s response within the next hours.”

Tywin gasps. “When do you expect him to be conscious, doctor?”

“Well, I’d say we might attempt to have him awake in twelve hours. Until then, it’s better if he’s sedated so we can evaluate his state and allow the edema to be naturally absorbed.”

Brienne feels her legs weak, but she tries to remain strong. She remembers her babies and Jaime, and she knows it is time to be tough. “Doctor, can I see him?”

“I’m sorry, Ms. Tarth but he’s at an isolated unit right now, I’m afraid you’ll only be able to see him tomorrow morning.”

Tyrion tries to comfort her. “Brienne, we’ll be back here first thing in the morning, but be sure they’re doing everything they can…”

Tywin shakes hands with the doctor as he assures they will be there when Jaime wakes up. As he looks at Brienne there is discomfort and sympathy in his eyes. He has no idea how to react emotionally because he has never been one to hold people and show his feelings, but he wants to comfort her, he wants to tell her his son is strong as a lion and he is sure this is only an obstacle Jaime will overcome. Yet, he stands in front of her, silent, with a serious expression on his face. “Brienne, where are you going to stay tonight?”

“Home… I’m going home…”

“Tyrion can take you home while I go to the police station. I’d like to have a word with Sgt. Dayne.”

“Yes, Brienne. I’ll take you home and I’ll stay with you so we can come back in the morning. You need to get some sleep, right?”

They get home and Tyrion does everything to make her feel better. He tries to cheer her up a bit, by asking her about their plans for the babies’ room. Once she is alone in the bedroom she cries herself to sleep, wishing this was just a nightmare. It was not.

In the morning when they go to the hospital, Catelyn is there and she tries to help Brienne to get calmer so she can talk to Jaime when he wakes up. Tywin leaves after some hours as he goes to the police station once more, determined to take extreme measures to punish the Baneforti family. The hours pass and it is already 7 PM when Jaime finally wakes up.

Brienne is beside his bed, holding his hand while Tyrion is sitting on a small couch next to the window.

He wakes up slowly, blinking his eyes several times, trying to get used to the light and feeling the horrible swollen tissue on his lid. “God…”

“Jaime?” Brienne gets up and holds his hand closer to her chest.

“Brother?” Tyrion goes quickly to him.

“Oh… That hurts…” He brings his free hand to his face, and then touches the horrible bumps on his head.

“It does only because you’re still alive! And that’s wonderful, brother.” Tyrion smiles as he looks at Brienne.

The girl is crying again as she watches his face, bruised and hurt. “I’m so glad you’re awake… Last night you were taken to the ambulance unconscious…” She kisses his hand.

Jaime looks at her, narrowing his eyes. He softly pulls his hand back to place it on his chest. “Who are you?”

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make this unicorn smile, comment on this chapter! XD


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime wakes up and doesn’t recognize Brienne. Tyrion tries to manage the situation. As time passes, Jaime notices there’s something different about her. He tries to remember them together. Brienne makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being such awesome readers and motivating me with your comments! :}

Brienne is crying again as she watches his face, bruised and hurt. “I’m so glad you’re awake… Last night you were taken to the ambulance unconscious…” She kisses his hand.

Jaime looks at her, narrowing his eyes. He softly pulls his hand back to place it on his chest. “Who are you?”

She looks at Tyrion and then at Jaime. “Jaime, you don’t know me?”

He shakes his head as he looks coldly at her. Tyrion closes his eyes as he exhales. “I can’t believe this is happening. Brienne, stay here, please, I’ll call the doctor.” The younger Lannister leaves them alone.

Jaime stares at her eyes. _Astonishing blue eyes…_ He sees a stranger. She notices his distance and more tears wet her face as she places her hand over her belly. Jaime coughs a little, but his emeralds watch her every reaction. “Do I know you?”

“Yes… you… you know me.”

“Are we close?” He asked, trying to imagine what sort of connection he could have with such an unattractive woman.

“Yes.” She is devastated, almost incapable of answering to his questions. Each thing he asks hurts her deeply, because he sounds suspicious.

“Do I like you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you like me?” He looks into her eyes.

 _(I love you!)_ “Yes.”

“Are you always this articulate?” He smiles delicately.

She chuckles even though her eyes are watering. “I expected… I thought you’d know who I am…”

“I’m sorry, hmmm… Brienne, right?”

She nods.

“Brienne, I’m sorry, but I don’t know who you are… I wish I could remember…”

They are interrupted when Tyrion opens the door, telling the doctor about Jaime’s confusion.

“Brienne, listen to me, Sansa is here. She’s waiting at the corridor, she wants to see you. So why don’t you go there and talk to her a bit, till our good doctor finishes this examination?”

“Are you sure?” She looks at Tyrion, and then at Jaime, as the doctor begins examining him.

“Oh, yes… I’ll be here, don’t worry…”

When Brienne closes the door, Tyrion turns to look at his brother. “Jaime, don’t tell me you don’t know who she is!”

Jaime looks at a medical flashlight that the surgeon is aiming at his eyes. “Should I?”

“Oh, seven hells… This is not happening!”

The surgeon crosses his arms after he finishes his checking. “The amnesia might’ve been triggered by the edema, or it could be post-traumatic. His physical responses are absolutely normal, which is something to celebrate.”

“Celebrate?” Tyrion widens his eyes. “Doctor, he doesn’t remember his fiancée, how could that be something to celebrate?”

“Fiancée?” Jaime asks with a baffled look on his face. “What do you mean?”

“Doctor, please tell me this is temporary!”

“It should be, but we must wait till the edema disappears… Then we’ll be able to evaluate any permanent damage to his brain functions.”

“Can someone, please, tell me what’s going on?”

“Jaime, you were attacked last night. The criminals took you and Brienne and they did an excellent job using a baseball bat, that’s why you’re at the hospital.” Tyrion explained.

The doctor takes the file next to Jaime’s bed and starts to write something down. “We’ll get a new CT, so I can take a look at the pressure spot on your brain, Jaime. I’ll be back soon, excuse me.”

Tyrion watches the surgeon leaving the room while Jaime places his hand on his ribs. The short guy has a threatening tone in his voice, as he speaks. “Jaime, listen to me, at any moment Brienne will come back, and you’re going to treat her nicely. Do you understand that?”

“Tyrion, I don’t know who she is!”

“Oh, you need some information on it, golden locks?”

“Jerk!”

“Fine! I’ll give you all the information you need. Do you think she’d be here if she weren’t important to you?”

“I don’t know…” He wrinkles his nose.

“Do you think she’d be carrying your lion cubs and our mother’s sapphire ring if she weren’t the most precious thing in your life?”

He swallows hard and starts hyperventilating. “My… oh God… I think I’m a bit dizzy…”

“Oh, not that shit again… Man up to it! You’re not so weak that you can’t take the good news for the second time, brother!”

“She’s pregnant?”

“Yes! With twins!”

“Twins? So that’s why I proposed to her? I knocked her up…”

“No! You love her! You fell in love with her! You’ve been together for six months! Don’t you remember anything?”

“I’ve already told you a dozen times that I don’t remember her!” Jaime shouts angrily.

“Ok, what do you remember?”

“That I’m Jaime Lannister, your brother. I’m a lawyer, I work at Stark & Associates, and I’m single, currently living in a very nice apartment.”

“No, no, no… God, you jumped back in time somehow… Ok, let’s update it… You’re Jaime, my older brother. You’re a lawyer and you work for Catelyn Stark. You live in a very nice apartment with your fiancée, Brienne Tarth, who’s currently pregnant with twins.”

“I’m going to be a father…” He smiles.

“And you’re going to marry the mother of your babies!”

“…but I don’t even know her.”

“It’ll pass; it’s just the pressure inside your brain. The edema… you’ll remember her, I’m sure.”

Brienne comes in, her blue eyes light up when she sees Jaime’s smile. “So, I saw the doctor asking the nurse to schedule a new CT. Is everything ok?”

Tyrion looks at his brother with a threatening look on his face. Jaime gets his message and smiles at Brienne, trying hard to see something familiar on her face. “Come closer, Brienne.” He lifts his hand to invite her.

As he does so, she smiles, and her smile is enough to make his heart skip a beat. _She’s so uninteresting, but there’s something about her face… It irradiates…_

“Do you remember me now?” She asks as she takes his hand in hers.

Jaime swallows and looks at Tyrion, the short Lannister looks at him as if demanding a kind answer. “Sort of… You’re my fiancée; you’re pregnant with twins…” He bites his lower lip and glances quickly at Tyrion. “And we live together, in a very nice apartment…”

Brienne glances at Tyrion, and then she narrows her eyes. “And what’s my nickname?”

Jaime opens his mouth. “Ohhh, blue bear?” He smiles apologetically.

“Tyrion, I can’t believe you’re trying to make him lie to me!” Brienne slaps Tyrion’s shoulder.

“Such an idiot… He’s so confused he can’t even bluff properly…” Tyrion shakes his head.

Jaime watches them, noticing their intimacy as Brienne rolls her eyes and gets frustrated to see he still does not remember her.

“Brother, could you give us some time?” He asks Tyrion as he watches Brienne.

“Yes, of course.”

Brienne hesitates; she starts to feel like a stranger. She avoids his eyes as her cheeks get redder each second she remains there.

“So, Brienne, can I ask you a few things?”

“Sure.”

“How did we meet?”

“We work together… I’m a junior associate.”

“Hmmm, and we… fell in love at first sight.” His eyes scan her.

She chuckles. “Not really… You actually disdained me when we first met. And I thought you were a complete asshole…” Brienne laughs as she remembers their first argument.

“Yeah, that sounds just like me!”

“Oh, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be rude…”

“Hey, I’m not offended. And how did we get from disdain to… to interest?”

She widens her eyes, feeling embarrassed. “It was… well…”

“Are you nervous?”

“A bit… I’m just shy…”

“So, how was it?”

“It was during a concert at your brother’s club.”

“Wow, rare occasion. I don’t go out very often.”

“Me neither… But it was special.”

“Oh, I’m sure, love is… special.”

Brienne laughs, “I mean the concert was special!”

“And my ego suffers a punch!” He smiles as he bites his lower lip.

“It was David Gilmour… So I went there with my friend Margaery… And…” Her tongue moistens her lips. “And we met… accidentally.”

Jaime sees something unusual about the way she describes their encounter. There is a flame in her sapphires; a flame that holds his breath, waiting to hear more. “And…?”

“And you came to me… Asked me to sit at your table… But… Why are you…?”

“I need to know… I need to force something… To see if I remember anything.”

“Ok.”

“So, how old are you?”

“Twenty-six.”

“Wow! You’re really young.”

Brienne looks at her hands, trying not to blush so fiercely. “And you’re really old.” The corner of her lips curled a bit.

“Well, I don’t remember how old I am… so…”

“You’re going to be forty-four next week.”

“Fuck!!! I’m old. But the good thing is that you’re young!” He feels proud of himself. Jaime feels glad to have moved on, even if that was with a very awkward girl in his life. “Oh, and… Hmmm… well, I don’t mean to be rude… but… how… I mean, did we plan this?” He points at her belly, causing her face to frown.

“Because you don’t know why you’d propose to me if I weren’t pregnant?” She has a bitter tone in her voice.

“No… no, no, no… It’s not what I meant…”

“I know what you meant, Jaime. I haven’t lost _my_ memory… I still can get your intentions through your stare. And I know what you want to… imply.”

There is sadness in his eyes, perceiving her disappointment. “Brienne, it’s just that… you being so young and we’ve been dating for such a brief…”

She moved her hand so he would stop talking. “You know what… I kind of knew something was going to happen.” Her eyes get redder as the tears reach her bottom lashes. “I knew I couldn’t be so happy… But… I’m glad you’re here, I really am. I guess it’s like… the price I have to pay to see you still alive after everything they did to you… The price is that you don’t know who I am… so you despise me…”

“I don’t! I’m just trying to understand…” He shifts his weight in bed, feeling a stinging pain on his ribs.

She looked up at him. Brienne was searching in his emeralds, trying to find the sparkle she has seen so many times. “Understand what could’ve possibly made you fall for someone like me…”

Jaime sees he has hurt her. “No. That’s not what I… Brienne, please, try to understand…”

“It’s alright. I’ll call Tyrion so he can stay with you now… I’ve got… an appointment with Dr. Mertyns… the obstetrician… Excuse me.”

As he watches her leave, he feels something strange inside his heart. On her way to the elevator, Brienne tells Tyrion she needs some time alone so she can get calmer to go to the doctor’s office. Jaime’s brother sees something unpleasant made her leave so soon, crying.

“What did you say?” Tyrion enters the room irritated at his brother.

“It was nothing… I simply asked if we’d planned the babies or not…”

“Jaime, she was crying when she left. You can’t ask this sort of thing… as if she were a stranger!”

“But she’s a stranger to me!” Jaime gesticulates, trying to emphasize his words.

“She’s not a stranger… You’re just… confused.”

Jaime narrows his eyes. “Please tell me you’ll be staying with me for the night.”

Tyrion smiles; and it is the sort of smile that could make someone punches his face. “Sorry, I can’t.”

“What? Why not?”

“I have to wash my dog’s hair…”

“You’re not gonna leave me here alone! You know I don’t like to be helped by nurses!”

“No, no, no… What kind of brother would I be? I’ll leave you here with Brienne.” Tyrion winks at his brother.

“No! You can’t do that! I don’t even know who she is…”

“Well, it’s perfect then… You can get to know her…”

“Tyrion!”

“Oh, don’t worry… You’ll love her…” Tyrion laughs while Jaime starts palming his sheets.

And so, several days pass. Brienne and Tyrion take shifts to stay with Jaime at the hospital. Tywin comes to visit him a few times. The girl gets more anxious each morning when she sees him waking up and hopes he will recognize her. But he does not. When Tyrion tells him about Cersei and the way she tried to harm Brienne, he feels guilty. He tries to be nicer to the girl, each day that she stays with him. His heart is a mix of emotions; there is sadness and anger when he thinks about Cersei and the horrible things she did to him; and there is happiness when he sees Brienne and thinks about the babies she is carrying. Jaime observes her manners, her delicate moves whenever she helps him getting up, or when she brings him dessert. He notices there is something special about her, but he cannot remember her in his life. It is clear she means a lot to him, for he would never have given her his mother’s ring if she were not the one; yet, he has a difficult time imagining what could have made him fall in love with her. _She’s so tall and large… Her teeth aren’t pretty and her skin is so rusty… The only thing that saves her is the color of her eyes. And the way they light up when she smiles. Yeah, she’s got ugly teeth, but a beautiful smile… But she’s got no breasts at all. What does her ass look like? Stop it, Lannister. It’s not like you’re actually going to see it. You don’t even remember her, stop fantasizing._

“So, finally going home.” Tyrion has a smile on his face as he takes Jaime’s belonging from the cabinet.

“Oh, I can’t believe it. I can’t wait to get home…”

“Jaime, what have you arranged for… your place? With Brienne?”

“I don’t know…” He frowns. “We never talked about this moment.”

“Well, you’re certainly going to talk to her tonight…”

“Yeah… And I’ll be staying home for a couple of weeks more, you know, doctor’s orders… I can’t wait to go back to work…”

Tyrion stops and turns to him. “Jaime, you honestly don’t remember anything about her?”

“I’m not sure if… there are memories… but sometimes I see things, when I look at her… like a déjà vu or something. But it’s not strong enough to say I know her.”

“And, considering you don’t remember her, but you’ve been seeing her here every day… What do you think about her?”

Jaime scratches his recently shaved face. “I think she’s a very nice girl… But she’s so damn shy… Sometimes I’ve got the feeling that she’s afraid of me or something…”

“It’s just an impression… but she’s actually shy. Don’t worry, things will pass and you’ll remember her.”

Tyrion takes him home and goes to the club to solve a few problems. As Jaime stays alone at home, he starts touring around to see what has changed. He goes to the guestroom and sees it is being prepared for the babies. There are different kinds of wallpapers placed on the walls and new pieces of furniture wrapped with plastics. Jaime smiles when he sees two teddy bears on a chair by the window. When he goes to his bedroom he takes a look around and sees the signs of her presence, earlier that morning. As he steps in the closet he goes through her things. A part of his mind holds him back and warns he should not push that boundary, but there is something in him, something craving for discovery.

He touches her clothes and smells a delicate vanilla fragrance with each movement on the fabrics. His flesh acknowledges the fragrance. _I’m getting hard just because of her scent?_

Once in his bathroom, he seeks that hypnotizing vanilla, opening each bottle of shampoo and liquid soap he finds. _She might be weird, but she smells so wonderfully…_ His eyes close as he feasts himself with a profusion of peaches, strawberries, vanilla, melons, mint and champagne. _A liquid soap which smells like champagne… And why am I so freaking hard just smelling a bunch of bathing stuff?_

Jaime looks at the tub. There is a flash of images as he sees a bit of her body, and it comes to his mind, the sound of the whirlpool movement; her giggling, his confession.

_“I love you, my sweet panda.”_

_“I love you, too, old man.”_

_“Now, to the water.”_

He closes his eyes, placing his hand on the tub. _There was a moment here…_ His mind travels back, creating once again the colorful images of the two lovers holding each other in the water.

_“Don’t stop, Jaime… Please, don’t stop.”_

_“Can’t hear you.”_

_“Don’t stop fucking me!”_

His mind soon makes that moment vanish away. _Fuck, this is useless…_

Walking back to the living room he takes his cell phone from his bag. During all the time he stayed in the hospital his cell phone was off, he does not recognize the device, though. His eyes observe the new frames of the electronic device, analyzing it and what kind of functions it displays. He sees his text messages, the ones he exchanged with Brienne. _The girl might be shy but she’s quite creative when it comes to sexting…_

“Who the hell is Funshine?” Jaime looks confused as he reads her messages. There are teasing lines and different nicknames. He can see their sexual activity is full of interesting fun things, and Brienne is less shy when she writes. _Photos! There might be something… places we’ve been to…_ He thinks as he accesses the images gallery on his phone. The photographs he finds are overwhelming to his mind. There are so many shots of Brienne’s body while she is sleeping next to him. There are also selfies he took while he hugged her from behind as they were in his bed; Brienne has her eyes closed, as she seems to be sleeping, and he has the largest smile on his face. Jaime takes some time to look at a whole sequence of photos of her body; her shoulders, the freckles on her skin, her legs, the corner of her lips, her hipbones, her cheeks, her eyebrows, her insteps and her ass; he quickly starts to set those shots in his mind, as a puzzle, the combination of every little part of her body brings him to a mental image of her entire figure. _She’s hot… underneath all those clothes, she’s really beautiful._

He hears some noise and notices she is opening the door. Jaime gets shy and worries Brienne might notice his arousal, so he quickly sits on the stool by the counter.

As she removes her coat, he gets a glimpse of her belly. That inch of her skin makes his lips curl. She looks at him with a half smile. “You’ve shaved.”

“Yeah… I had to… my face is so bruised the beard simply made it look worst.”

“It looks nice… I mean, you look very handsome… I’d never seen…” She stops as if she finds it useless to tell him about that. “Tyrion called me to say you were already home.”

“Yes, the doctor said I’m strong enough… in spite of the edema…”

“Oh, that’ll take longer to heal.” She goes to the bathroom and washes her hands.

Jaime walks slowly as he gets closer. He sees her getting her clothes from the closet. “What are you doing?”

“I’m packing my things.”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make this unicorn squeal in happiness, leave a comment! XD


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne decides to move out, but Jaime doesn’t want to let her go. The two of them share a few secrets with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love your comments; you’ve been so supportive and fun! Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me! :D

He looks at her, sad glint in his eyes. “What?”

“Jaime, I’ll check into a hotel till I can go back to my apartment…” She swallows as her eyes avoid his. “I don’t wish to… bother you…”

“You don’t bother me. You should stay… The place is large enough for both of us...”

“…To live like two strangers? The guestroom is a mess with the cradles and the new furniture… And I’m in no condition to take the couch… my back already hurts a lot because of that hospital armchair…” She chuckles and he smiles.

“You could stay here… with me.”

Brienne blushes fiercely. “You’re not serious.”

“Why not?”

“In the same bed?”

“Oh, please, don’t tell me these babies you’re carrying were conceived through osmosis… It’s not like we haven’t slept together…” He laughs and she rolls her eyes.

“For your information, these babies weren’t made in this bed.” _(Did I really say that?)_

 _(Did she really say that?)_ He widens his eyes, showing interest. “In your bed, at your place?”

“No! There were no beds involved!”

 _(Oh my God! Oh my God! Oh my God! This is too exciting!)_ “So…?”

“Our little lion cubs were made in that tub.” She points at the bathroom door.

 _Little lion cubs…_ He cannot help the excitement and happiness which fill his heart as he processes her words. “Brienne, you stayed with me at the hospital… You could stay here till… _(I fall in love with you again)…_ till you can go back to your apartment.”

“No… It’d be… awkward. I better go to a hotel, to give you some privacy.”

“I don’t need privacy. Stay…”

“I’ll go.” She looks at the sapphire ring on her finger. “And this…” Brienne takes the piece of jewelry off. “This is yours.” She steps closer to him, holding the ring towards his hands. “Take it, Jaime.”

He frowns and crosses his arms. “I can’t take it back, it’s yours…”

She places the ring on the stand.

Jaime goes on. “And I can’t let you go either.”

“Excuse me?”

“You can’t leave… You won’t.” He sounds confident as he speaks, looking down on her as he crosses his arms.

 _(That smug look… I’d almost forgotten he can do that.)_ “Jaime, are you high or severely medicated?”

“Not high, neither medicated. I’m simply dealing with the legal aspects of the issue, you know… As a lawyer I need to be clear with you, you’re not allowed to go to a hotel.”

“Really?” Brienne arches her brows, partly wanting to punch him, partly wishing he would kiss her fiercely.

“You see, that’s a case of property law…”

“You gotta be kidding me.”

“And it concerns intangible personal property. You have my babies, and they’re inside your womb. So you’re currently withholding my property, my DNA. I can’t take that from you, but you also can’t take it away from me. So I suggest…”

“You suggest…?” She leans her head.

“I advise you to stay here for the moment. But it’s only till we find a better way to solve it.”

She smiles, running her fingers through her hair. “Fine. But I’ll talk to the realtor to get my place back as soon as possible.” _(It’s not like I actually want to be apart from you…)_

“Good. Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

“Yeah… I get it.” He looks at her belly.

“Are you going to cook something or we’re ordering?”

“Oh… Now it’s a dilemma… for I don’t remember what you like to eat.”

“Well, I usually love all your dishes… so…” _(Oh, why did I say ‘love’?)_

 _(Love…)_ “That’s great… So, pasta?”

“It sounds wonderful.”

Jaime goes to the kitchen to make dinner, while the girl takes a shower. He celebrates his victory, thinking Brienne is really as stubborn as his brother described her. When she goes back to the living room, he feels the perfume in the air, all those different soaps and shampoos. Inconveniently, his cock stiffens a little. _Fuck!_ She walks behind him, going to the fridge so she can take some water. He feels her arms gently passing behind his back, touching the fabric on his t-shirt. _God… I’m already hard and she didn’t even kiss me… Why am I responding like that?_ The cool air touching her body makes her nipples hard, and she fails to remember she has no bra under her light blue tank top. Once she sits on the stool at the counter, he sees her chest moving as she breathes and her delicate nipples which seem to invite his mouth to come closer. _She’s not wearing a bra…_

“Can I ask you something, Brienne?”

“Sure, go ahead.”

“Who’s Funshine?”

Her jaw drops and her eyes flicker tensely. “Oh my… Why are you asking this?”

“Well, I’ve recently discovered I have a new cell phone… which I don’t remember buying… but, anyway… I was checking our text messages…”

“Oh, no…” She covers her eyes in embarrassment.

He smiles, watching her chest blushing as well as her cheeks. _(She’s kind of cute, in a weird way.)_ “Tell me, please… I was confused when I read it.”

She tries to remain calm. Brienne tells herself she should not be so shy, after all, they have seen each other naked, they have screamed each other’s names as they climaxed together. _But he doesn’t remember any of it._

“It’s a care bear…”

He looks shocked. “And he was mentioned during our sexting because…?” He asks as he chops some basil.

“Can we change the subject? I’m getting really uncomfortable with it.”

“Ok… No problem.” He narrows his eyes and smiles devilishly.

“Thank you… Would you like to ask anything else?”

“May I?” He grins.

“Is it about the text messages?”

“Maybe…”

“Oh… God, you lost your memory but you’re still very…”

“Lascivious?”

“I was going to say inconvenient… But lascivious will do.” They both laugh at her joke.

“I’m sorry, Brienne. But I’m really trying to remember… Don’t you want me to remember us?” He leans over the counter so he gets closer to her face, penetrating her sapphires as he speaks.

She leans back to avoid feeling his breath against her neck. _(Kiss him!)_ “Yes, I want you to remember… It’s just awkward to explain those things…”

“So…?”

“Go on…”

“Who’s Azure?”

“Oh, no… no, no, no… I won’t talk about her…” She shakes her head.

Jaime grins and narrows his eyes. “Is she a porn star?”

“No.” She looks away.

“Then why did you say you wanted…” He takes his phone from the counter and starts reading the text message. “…to straddle me just like Azure did?”

 _(Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!)_ “Damn, this is too embarrassing, excuse me…” She gets up and starts walking, nervously cursing at herself. _“I should’ve deleted all of that… I shouldn’t even have sent those…”_

Jaime stops everything and follows her. “Wait… Brienne, please wait. There’s no reason to get angry at me.”

“I’m not angry at you… I’m angry at myself…”

He takes her arm while they are still at the corridor and brings her closer to him, forcing her eyes to stare at his. “And why are you angry at yourself?”

She crosses her arms so she can hide her breasts, then she looks away, avoiding his eyes. “Because I should be at a hotel… Not here, watching your face as you try to analyze whatever it is that we had.”

“Don’t you want to have that again?”

“It’s not happening… You don’t remember anything… And when I tell you about us you look so shocked it’s like you’re ashamed.”

“What? That’s not true!”

“Then why do you do that face…?”

He rolls his eyes and shakes his head. “Brienne, I woke up days ago and I found out I’ve got a fiancée and two babies on the way. I saw that I gave that girl my mother’s sapphire ring, which is the most precious memory I have from her, so I know that at some point in my life that girl represented the whole world to me…”

Brienne is baffled, staring into his eyes; she can barely breathe as he speaks.

“…then I come home and I see all sorts of things which I’m sure belong to the same girl, I see my babies’ cradles and all the little decoration things I bought with that girl, just for our kids…”

Her eyes start watering.

“…I also see I’ve got not only a new cell phone, but also a bunch of dirty text massages I exchanged with my fiancée and photos of her body fully naked on it…”

She widens her eyes. “What?!?”

“…and you didn’t know about the photos, so I’ve just betrayed myself by telling you about them!” He smiles apologetically.

“You’ve got photos?”

“Ok, we should go back to the cute part of my statement, please…”

“Jaime… I… don’t know what to say…”

“Say you’ll try to tell me about us… say you’ll help me remember.” He looks into her eyes, demanding her approval, while his right hand goes towards her face. He touches her cheek with the back of his fingers, causing her to close her eyes and sigh. The tip of his thumb finds her lower lip, caressing her coral flesh with delicate strokes. He sees the scar from her car accident. _Cersei tried to kill her… Cersei tried to kill my babies again…_ So he circles the mark, sensing the texture of her scar. Brienne moans so softly, her noises turn him on. He is tempted to kiss her.

His phone rings, interrupting the moment. Brienne opens her eyes and blushes, noticing they are standing so close to each other. He continues to touch her face, while the phone buzzes on the center table in the living room.

“Jaime, you should…”

“Yes, I should…” _(She’s so shy… Why does that attract me?)_ He walks to the living room, glancing behind to watch her blushing fiercely as she goes into the bedroom.

He takes the phone and talks to his brother. Tyrion asks him about Brienne and he goes to the balcony so he can tell his brother he almost kissed her just before his phone call.

_“Fuck! I can’t believe it’s the second time I’ve interrupted you guys with a phone call…”_

“This has already happened before?”

_“Yes, when she touched your scar and licked her lips…”_

“She did what?”

_“Oh, don’t ask me the whole story please… I interrupted you two when she was touching the scar on your arm… You told me she licked her lips when she touched it… so… I just called to check if you need anything.”_

_(She likes my scars…)_ “No, I guess I’ve got everything I need here with me _(and everyone)_ so you can relax, brother.”

As he goes back to the kitchen, after hanging up the phone, he thinks about what Tyrion said. He starts to imagine how long it took for them to finally kiss, even to make love. His mind starts to picture his performance with her, and the sorts of things he might have done with her. _Is she better than Cersei? I think she must be… She’s so strong and fit, she must be better in bed than Cersei. I never did it with Cersei in a tub! I never did it with Cersei anywhere else than her bed… The bed she shared with so many others. How many others did Brienne shared her bed with?_

When he finishes dinner, he goes to the bedroom to call her. She has been there, reading, since his phone stopped whatever was happening between them. Once she gets to the dining room, she remains quiet for so long that he gets almost uncomfortable. He is not sure whether she is upset about the way he touched her face, or if she is just shy.

“You gotta help me here, Brienne”

“What do you mean?” She takes some water as she asks him.

“You’re so quiet I’m not sure if you’re just tired, upset or shy…”

She smiles. “I just… feel like anything I say will sound weird.”

“Weird can be good.” His fingers touch the back of her hand accidentally, as he takes his glass.

Her lips curl a little as she looks down, avoiding his gaze. “Tomorrow I’ve got an appointment… with Dr. Mertyns. Would you like to go with me?”

“Sure! I mean, do I usually go with you?”

“Since you found out, yes.”

“By the way, how did I find out? When did you tell me?”

“Well, I didn’t… On the night I was going to tell you about it, I suffered a car accident. So, Dr. Mertyns was the one who gave you the news.”

 _(The accident… When Cersei tried to kill her…)_ “Hmmm. Tomorrow, then… Tomorrow I’ll be going with you… And what exactly will happen during this exam?”

She tries to hold back a large smile that insists on showing. “It’s usually routine checking. But tomorrow it’ll be different… we’re going to see if they’re boys or girls… or if it’s a boy and a girl.” She smiles at him, as she notices the enchantment in his eyes.

“Wow, that’s great! I’ll love to see that. And what do you think? Do you feel they’re boys or girls?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Sometimes I have the impression they’re boys. But it could be just a wish.”

“Boys or girls, I’ll love them deeply. Maybe I already do, you know.”

“You do!” She lifts her eyebrows as she remembers his happiness and excitement while they talked about cradles at the furniture store.

“So, what about your family? I haven’t seen them.”

“My father lives in Evenfall. That’s where I’m from. He was here last week, but I thought you’d…”

He frowns and shows doubt. “I would what?”

“I thought you wouldn’t like to see him.”

“What?!?” He stands up and places his napkin on the table. He scratches his face. “You’re treating me like… like _you_ don’t know _me_ , and not the other way around… Why did you do that?”

She stands up. “I’m sorry, but it’d be worst if you met my father and just looked at him the way you’ve been looking at me since you woke up in that hospital.”

“What are you talking about? I look at you like I’m trying to remember you!” He shouts as irritation flashes in his eyes.

“No! You look at me like you can’t believe we’d be together, ever…”

“You’re crazy! And you clearly don’t know me.” He starts taking the dishes from the dining table. When he gets to the kitchen, he takes some more water from the fridge.

She follows him as she speaks. “Oh, don’t give me that! I know exactly what you’re thinking!”

“Really?” He stands right in front of her, staring at her sapphires.

“I saw you two days ago in that hospital room, searching things about… her. She’s a widow now… isn’t it convenient for the man who waited so long to marry her? Yet, you’re stuck with the weird girl! Now, tell me I’m wrong, Jaime! Be the asshole that you truly are and tell me I must’ve had a nightmare or something. Lie to me and tell me you weren’t reading about Robert Baratheon’s funeral and what a lovely widow he left.” Her blue eyes flamed as she looked fiercely at him, as if challenging him.

Jaime narrows his eyes while his mouth opens. It takes him a few seconds to finally say something. “You’re jealous of me…”

She rolls her eyes and exhales. “Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Hey, you’re the one who mentioned her.”

“This is useless, I shouldn’t stay here…” She leaves him there and starts walking to the guestroom.

Jaime follows her. “Hey, you can’t do that, you know.”

“What?!?”

“You can’t start an argument and accuse me like that and then simply walk away… like you’re too scared to go on.”

She turns around. “I’m not scared of anything!”

“Yes you are! You’re scared right now, that’s why you can’t look me in the eyes!” He holds her arms, trying to make her look at him. “Look at me, Brienne.” She looks into his eyes and he continues, “I’ll never be with her again. What she did to me is unforgiveable! Do you understand it? So, even if you weren’t here, even if I’d never met you, I’d still be away from her, because I despise her.”

“So why the interest in finding out about her life?”

“Oh, like you’ve never googled an ex…”

Brienne gasps and her eyes flicker, like a scared rabbit facing the hungry lion. _I won’t say it. Not this time. He’s mean, this new man… My old Jaime is not here. This guy would laugh at me._ She squirms so she can get rid of his arms.

He does not give up. Recently he has learned how pleasurable it feels to push her to the edge. “Is that a forbidden subject? Your ex…”

She touches the wallpapers watching the different shades and she walks and caresses her belly. “Yes.” _(I won’t give you the truth this time.)_

“Come on...”

 _(Don’t give him the truth!)_ “It doesn’t matter. You can do whatever you want… I shouldn’t have mentioned it…” She looks through the windows, there is moonlight reflected on the river.

 _I’m such an idiot…_ He thinks as he blames himself for not remembering everything about her. “Can I?” He asks, while he stands behind her and his left hand rehearses the movement to touch her stomach.

She turns her face to look at him, and then she takes his hand and places it on her abdomen. Brienne regrets having chosen the thin layer of cotton she is wearing, the fine light blue thing that works very poorly at concealing her breasts. Fast beating heart inside her chest, it makes her neck and cheeks blush at the contact of his hand; and it is such a strong hand, such a tender touch he gives her. Time stops the moment he acknowledges his lion cubs inside her. Jaime gently strokes her skin, strategically rubbing his ring finger harder against her flesh, so he can make her tank top go upwards, showing a bit more of her torso.

_Kiss him! You want to. He doesn’t know who I am. He wouldn’t be so close if he didn’t want you. Stop it! He’s just caressing his babies. Our babies! Our little lion cubs… Kiss him! Hold him closer and kiss him!_

“I’ve waited for this… there were times I thought it’d never happen to me. But here they are, inside you. Thank you for keeping them.” He smiles and watches his hand moving, feeling the volume on her body.

“Keeping them? Why did you say that? Why did you thank me?” She turns to face him as she watches his sad expression.

“I just couldn’t bear losing this moment again.”

“Again?” She cups his face, enjoying the feeling of his shaved jaw line.

“I thought you… didn’t I tell you?”

“No…”

“Cersei interrupted her pregnancies, three times.”

Brienne feels his sadness, and she sympathizes with him. “I’m sorry, Jaime. And I want you to know that… even if you didn’t want them; I’d still have the babies on my own…”

Jaime places his hand over hers as she cups his face. “I’d never leave you.”

She chuckles as her eyebrow arches. “You don’t even remember me…”

Jaime cups her face as he speaks. “I couldn’t let you go to a hotel earlier… I think I don’t need to remember you to know that I love you.”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make this unicorn squeal, leave a comment! XD


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime pushes her to the limit, but Brienne hesitates. Genna advises her nephew to fight bravely. The lion collapses with the thrill of seeing his little lion cubs. All’s fair in love and war!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, really, I can't thank you enough for every comment this fic has received. You’re so great to me, you make me squeal in happiness with your kind words! We’ve had a dramatic pause on the political plot, but it’ll be coming back on the next chapter. :}

This is the [mirror](http://www.nadeausauction.com/auctiondata/119363/images/109_1.jpg) Tywin gives to Brienne.

This is what I think the [babies' room](http://projectnursery.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/02/elegant-twin-nursery.jpg) would look like.

* * *

 

Jaime places his hand over hers as she cups his face. “I’d never leave you.”

She chuckles as her eyebrow arches. “You don’t even remember me…”

“I couldn’t let you go to a hotel earlier… I think I don’t need to remember you to know that I love you.”

_Love?_

“Perhaps I should take the guestroom.” _(Coward girl!)_

“What?”

“I’ll stay here. And tomorrow I’ll talk to the realtor to get my place back… It’ll be better.”

He frowns as he watches her eyelashes move frantically, like she is blinking because she cannot deal with herself. “Why are you doing this, Brienne?”

She takes some distance from him. “You don’t know who I am. I can’t be here with you, so close, knowing that you don’t want me as much as I want you.”

“Who said I don’t want you?”

She crosses her arms, trying to sound cold. “Just because you’ve seen those photos or even the text messages, it doesn’t mean you want me…”

_(Think, Lannister. Don’t let her go!)_ “It’ll take you at least a month to get your place back.”

“It means I can wait a month for you to remember me.”

“Fair enough… till then you can stay in the guestroom.”

“Good night.” She started walking to the door, so he would leave.

Jaime could not simply accept she was going to sleep apart from him. It is a paradox, the physical attraction that seemed to grow when he was near her, in spite of her being almost a stranger, someone he had ‘met’ recently.

He touches her shoulder. “I need your help… with these bandages.” He lifts his t-shirt, showing a few bandages on his ribs; the cuts on his already messy scar tissue from his motorcycle accident.

_(If your fingers reach that, you know you won’t be able to stop, Brienne.)_ “Sorry, I can’t.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Blood… I’m very sensitive to exposed wounds.” She looks at the floor, praying for her body to hide her arousal.

“Liar.” He whispers.

She looks up to meet his gaze. “I’m tired, good night, Jaime.”

“Good night, Brienne.” He kisses her cheek, taking a little too long there, smelling her hair while his hand grips onto her waist.

The night passes slowly.

Jaime gets up a few times to go to the kitchen and get some water, and every time he comes back to his room, he thinks about going to her, knocking on her door and lying down beside her. When he is back in his bed he closes his eyes and fantasizes about her smell, that vanilla scent which is also on the pillows and on the sheets around him. He rolls on the bed, breathing in her scent, moving his hands so he can grab the pillows and bring them closer to his face. His manhood is painfully hard. Although he knows he has made love to her many times, in his mind there is no full memory of them together in bed, only a few flashes from their time in the tub. He curses, thinking how depressing it is that Cersei was the last sex he remembers he had; it was quick, meaningless and shallow.

Brienne sleeps soon after she gets to bed, and she thanks her babies for it; the pregnancy makes her sleepy all the time. But her dreams bring him to her, and she wakes up in the middle of the night, aroused and lonely, wishing she could simply have her old Jaime back.

In the morning, he is still sleeping when she wakes up. After getting ready, she places a note on the fridge and leaves for work.

 

_See you at 4 PM, don’t be late._

_The clinic address is on your cell phone._

_Brienne_

 

He sees the note when he wakes up. Jaime regrets being so late; he wanted to have breakfast with her. It is almost midday, when his aunt Genna visits him, bringing a present Tywin sent for Brienne. The old woman asks Jaime to go downstairs to get the gift, which is too heavy for her to carry alone. Jaime takes the large carton box and gets it to his place.

“Jimmy, you should open the box, so we can place it on the wall. It’ll be a surprise for Brienne.”

He opens the box and finds a gold framed mirror in it. The frame displays a lion at the top of the mirror and another at the bottom. The piece is heavy and very solid, and Jaime remembers seeing it when he was a kid.

“It’s hideous.” Jaime wrinkles his nose.

“Oh, dear, I know. I tried to convince your father to choose something less… Lannister. But you know Tywin... He’s all about the message.”

“And what is the message here? ‘I’m trying to screw with your decoration’?” He tries to find a good place for it at the corridor.

“No, Jimmy.” She smiles at her nephew’s joke. “It’s your father’s way of saying he wants the girl to be one of us. Oh, by the way, you should tell him that she’s pregnant. He’ll be thrilled!”

“Oh, I bet he will… but… It’s not a good time.” He removes one picture from the wall, and hangs the mirror.

“Because of your condition…?” Genna observes the golden piece as she sets it a bit to the left.

“Not really… Aunt Genna, I don’t know if Brienne will continue living here.”

“What do you mean, Jimmy?” She turns to him with a concerned look on her face.

“I still don’t remember her, so she doesn’t want to… have anything with me, you know.”

She arches her brows. “And you’re going to let her go?”

“What else can I do? She’s right, I don’t know her.”

“Jimmy, I didn’t raise cowards, so you better stop acting like one!” She sounds irritated.

“But… what am I supposed to do?” He gesticulates, as if completely clueless about it.

“Oh, boy, don’t tell me all those stupid medieval war lessons you had as a child didn’t teach you anything! Love is war, Jimmy. So if you want to get this girl back, you better do something bold! Weak people don’t achieve happiness, because they always give up during the storm. You’re not weak; you’re a Lannister, for God’s sake! So face the bloody storm and conquer her back!”

“You’re right, aunt Genna.”

“Of course I’m right!”

“Well, I need to think of something… But this mirror is simply abominable!” He wrinkles his nose in disgust at the piece.

“Oh Jimmy, you’re lucky Tywin didn’t decide to give you any vintage pieces of furniture.”

Jaime widens his eyes. “That’s it! Furniture!”

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. I think I have an idea, aunt Genna.” He grabs her shoulders as he looks into her eyes, smiling at her like a little boy.

A few hours later, he meets Brienne at the doctor’s office. They talk for while, Jaime asks all sorts of questions, some which he had previously asked. Dr. Mertyns comprehends his condition and celebrates his interest on his babies’ health. When it is time for Brienne to get ready for the physical examination, she gets tense. Dr. Mertyns leaves them alone, excusing herself, saying she needs to take a few files from Brienne’s previous blood tests.

The girl tries to remain calm as she unbuttons her jeans to get her belly exposed for the ultrasound. Jaime takes her jacket and watches her lifting her tank top. As she lies down, he steps beside her, staring at her stomach, too proud to hold back his smile as he thinks he made those lion cubs with her. His left hand almost touches her abdomen, but Dr. Mertyns interrupts them.

As the exam starts, they feel excited and enchanted. For Jaime it is the realization that this is actually happening, it is not simply a dream. It feels so good to finally see his wishes coming true that, even though he does not remember his relationship with Brienne, he is already grateful for the joy she is bringing him.

And then, Jaime sees it; the black and white miracle, displayed on a large screen. He can see their spinal cords, pearls aligned together as the babies seem to be touching each other’s hands. There are two small circular smudges which move fast as if vibrating in one rhythm, their little hearts. The doctor moves them around a bit to make some room to check their pelvises. It is not the first time Brienne sees them, but it feels like the first, because Jaime is there with her and he holds his breath as he takes in that sensation.

“So, do you guys want to know about it or it’ll be a surprise for their birth?”

Jaime looks at the blond girl. “Do you?”

She widens her eyes. “Of course I do!” She laughs and he exhales, bringing his hand to his chest.

“Oh, I do, too! Please, Dr. Mertyns, tell us you can see them properly… to know what they are.”

Dr. Mertyns laughs as she watches the two of them nervously smiling. “Well, I guess the images we have today are really clear. It looks like they want you to know it. And…”

“And…?” Jaime leans over Brienne to stare at the screen as he waits for the doctor’s answer.

“And these two are the finest and healthiest little boys we could expect.”

“Boys?!?” Jaime asks with a terrified look on his face.

“Yes, they’re boys!” Dr. Mertys smiles gently.

“Boys?” He narrows his eyes as he smiles in disbelief.

“Yep, baby boys.” Dr. Mertyns nods.

“Baby… boys…”

Brienne watches his eyes flickering. “Jaime?” And the great golden lion collapses to the ground, overwhelmed by the image of his two little lion cubs, baby boys.

It takes Dr. Mertyns, her assistant and the clinic security guard to place him in a chair. When he regains consciousness, Brienne is standing up right next to him, watching him quietly as he breathes in.

“Hey, are you ok?”

He looks at her and notices he is in a different room. “Fuck… did I pass out?”

She giggles. “Yep.”

He looks at her and bites his lower lip. “So, it’s really true? Boys?”

“Yes, it’s true!” She smiles at him.

His right hand finds her waist, caressing her bump as he gets his face closer to her abdomen. “Hey, you guys… I can’t believe you just made me faint in front of your mom. That’s so not cool, you know. You’re grounded, for making your dad look like fool. And that means a week without internet!” He whispers towards her belly, causing goose bumps on her skin with his breath. Then he looks up into her eyes. “Is that too long or you think it’s proper punishment?”

She smiles as she cups his face, “Oh, no. It serves them right! They can’t go around making their dad’s heart skip a beat. He’s very old, you know… He’s got a weak heart.” She giggles.

Jaime caresses her belly, still looking into her eyes. _Astonishing sapphires!_

Brienne smiles, for she cannot conceal the sweetness in her eyes as she watches him. “So, I need to stop by the office, because I forgot a few files there. Would you like to go with me?”

“Sure, I want to say hello to Pod.”

Once they get to the office, Jaime goes to his room, where Pod is currently working. They talk for a while, and Jaime assures his assistant he will be coming back to work as soon as the doctor allows him. Pod asks him about his memory, and if he remembers Selmy’s case, but Jaime is not aware of it.

Sansa interrupts them. “Jaime, you’re here! I’m glad to see you!”

He looks at the girl and cannot believe she is actually there. “You’re working here?”

She smiles, noticing how doubtful he is. “Ok, I get it, you lost your memory. But, FYI, I’m Brienne’s assistant.”

“Good! Do you get along?”

“Yes. Brienne’s really helped me with my papers and everything… at university. So I’m really glad to work with her.”

“And do we get along?” He asks with a doubtful look.

“Jaime, you even asked me to keep an eye on her for you… that’s how much we get along! Don’t you remember any of it?” The redhead tells him a detail about their connections.

Jaime frowns. “I asked you to keep an eye on her? What for?”

“Oh, you were super jealous of her and uncle Benjen. You really don’t remember anything, do you?”

He gasps. “Benjen Stark? Ned’s brother? You mean Sergeant Benjen Stark?”

“Is there anyone else named Benjen Stark?” Sansa smiles.

Jaime’s eyebrows gather as he stares at Sansa and Pod. “So, what does Benjen have to do with my… with Brienne?”

Sansa crosses her arms and leans her head as she looks at Pod, perceiving she should not have said anything about it. “Jaime, you don’t need to worry. She loves you, you know.”

“Ok, don’t try to sugar-coat it. Just tell me the truth!”

“Well, you found out that he’d dated Brienne years ago. And you became very jealous to know that he had been coming to the office to see her, for he needed to register some documents my mother asked her to.”

“But why exactly was I jealous?”

“Oh, because he sent her flowers and you suspected there was something going on, but in the end she was being weird just because she’s pregnant and you didn’t know about it. So while she’d been going to the doctor, you thought she was having an affair.” Sansa rolls her eyes.

_So that’s it! That’s why she didn’t wanna tell me about her ex last night. She dated Benjen Stark… And he’s young! How could I be so stupid? She didn’t tell me about him because she didn’t want me to feel bad… Because he’s, like, twelve years younger than me… Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

“Jaime, is everything ok?”

He looks at Sansa, his eyes are insanely wide. “Sansa, I’m going to war!” He leaves the room as he says goodbye to the girl and to Pod. When he gets to Brienne’s room she’s almost ready to go.

“Hey, you…” He says, smiling like ‘The Grinch’.

Her eyes seem to glint happily when she sees him. “So, did you find anything different at your office?”

“Yes, I did. I found Sansa Stark working here and she told me she’s your assistant.”

“Oh… That’s right.”

“Well, I didn’t even know she’d started law school… So I was a bit surprised.”

“She’s very competent, you know. But she’s a little bit nosy sometimes.”

“Really, what do you mean?”

“I mean she used to ask me all the time where I was going to… it was during a couple of months… after she started working here. Very crazy…”

“Yes, yes… Very crazy… So, can we go now? I’d like to stop by the patisserie shop to get us some dessert.”

“Yes, sure.” She takes her laptop and her files. Brienne finds it too funny that he is holding the door for her. “Thank you, Jaime.”

“You’re welcome, my lady.”

Later, when they get home, he sees Brienne brings a shopping bag with her. Jaime notices the large black shopping bag. There are silver arabesques prints as adornments on the package.

“What is it?”

“Stupid thing Margaery gave me. I had lunch with her today.”

“I should meet her sometime.”

“She said the same.” She smiles at him.

“So, what’s in the bag?”

Brienne frowns and wrinkles her nose. “It’s just… pillowcases…”

“Wow, that’s horrible gift.” He narrows his eyes.

“I know, right! Margaery is so silly sometimes…” Her eyes agree with him, but the embarrassment in her eyes tells him she might be lying.

“But it’s quite a fancy bag for just some simple pillowcases…”

“Oh… Margaery is just so… girlish… She likes this kind of thing.”

“By the way, speaking of gifts, Tywin’s sent you a present. It’s on the wall at the corridor.” He says as he follows her, when she walks towards the corridor.

Brienne looks at the mirror, observing the golden frame and the lions. “Wow…”

He holds back his laughter. “So, what do you think?”

“Well… it’s… very…” She glances at him, and then at the piece on the wall. “It’s really… golden.” Her apologetic smile tells him she is uncomfortable.

He laughs hysterically, bending his body as he tries to control his tears. “Oh, you should see your face!”

“I’m sorry… I know it’s probably something important in your family, but it’s too… glamorous.”

His hands are on his knees and he simply cannot stop laughing as his face blushes with his emotion. “Are you kidding me? It’s hideous, freckles!”

“What?” She looks at him with a serious look. “You said…?”

He stands, his eyes watering because of his laughter, he does not realize what he said. “What?”

“You said ‘freckles’… You called me ‘freckles’, why?”

He looks at her as his eyes watch hers. “I don’t know… It just… It slipped from my lips, I guess. Why?”

She blinks, blushing while her right hand rests on her belly. “It’s the way you used to call me.”

“Used to?” He leans his head and narrows his eyes.

She takes a deep breath and walks to the guestroom. But Jaime follows her and steps in front of her before she can open the door.

“Well, there’s something else… Aunt Genna also brought some gifts… for you and the babies.” Brienne widens her eyes, as she starts to open her mouth to say something. Jaime interrupts her. “So, there was a bit of an issue… considering how I’d accommodate four new pieces of furniture…”

“Jaime…” She narrows her eyes, suspecting his words.

“…and unfortunately I had to make a decision…”

“Jaime?” Her hand reaches the doorknob, but he places his hand over hers.

“…I’m really sorry, but it was necessary to…”

“To…?”

“…remove the bed.”

“What?!?”

“But I guarantee you, the final result is awesome.” He says as he grins at her.

Brienne gently pushes his body out of the way and opens the door. What she finds inside the room is a beautiful nursery, with a large cabinet, a stand, the two cradles they had previously bought, a counter and a rocking chair. Every piece is finely decorated, and on the chair there are stuffed lions and the teddy bears Tyrion had given them. As her eyes scan the room, finding the prints on the sheets and duvets placed in the cradles, the tears wet her face and a smile insists on showing.

“This is…” She steps closer to the rocking chair, taking one of the stuffed lions. “…it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Jaime steps behind her. There is sweetness in his eyes as his left hand snakes around her waist to touch her belly. “So you’re not upset about…”

Her heart seems to beat so hard and fast that her chest and cheeks soon get redder. “Oh, I… it’s alright, I’ll go to a hotel.”

“No!” _(This is clearly not working as I planned.)_

She turns to him, her eyes are of a deep shade of blue, and they flicker as she tries to find love in his emeralds. “Jaime, I…”

“Don’t go, Brienne. Please, stay with me. You can take my bed if you want, I’ll sleep on the couch.”

She closes her eyes, feeling dizzy and weak. As her hands try to find support, Jaime perceives her weakness, so he takes her in his arms. “Brienne, what’s wrong?”

He helps her so she can sit down on the rocking chair. As she breathes in deeply, she smiles. “I need some sugar...”

“Fine. Stay here; I’ll go get you some orange juice.”

He comes back quickly with the glass in his hands, as she starts drinking, her body responds well to the sugar and she soon regains her strength. “Jaime, you don’t get it. I’d love to stay with you, but it’s too painful to look at you knowing that I don’t mean to you what you mean to me…”

He kneels in front of her, cupping her face as he speaks. “But you don’t know what you mean to me!”

“What do I mean to you, Jaime?”

He shakes his head, almost too embarrassed to look at her as he answers her question. “You mean so much to me that I’m willing to lie to you so I can get you back in my bed… our bed.”

“What?”

“I lied about… all these things… my aunt Genna only brought the mirror. I went shopping and bought all these things so I could have an excuse to get rid of the bed… And have you with me in my bedroom… our bedroom. I’m sorry… but, no I’m not sorry… I had a plan, you see.”

“Jaime… I…” She says as she looks at him so tenderly that it makes his heart echo with its fast beating.

“Tell me you’ll stay here with me! Tell me you still want me, even though I’m an idiot and I lied to you…”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment and make this unicorn happy! XD


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime declares himself to her. Brienne surrenders to him and tells him about their relationship. Jaime finds Loras’ gifts. Brienne celebrates Jaime’s recovery. Cersei finds out about their lion cubs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fabulous readers, thank you so much for your comments and support.

[Blue sleepwear](http://cdnb.lystit.com/photos/2012/10/31/in-bloom-by-jonquil-cobalt-flirty-lace-chiffon-camisole-boyshorts-product-2-5107446-014290462_large_flex.jpeg) and [red sleepwear](http://images.bloomingdales.com/is/image/BLM/products/7/optimized/8133457_fpx.tif?wid=1200&qlt=90,0&layer=comp&op_sharpen=0&resMode=sharp2&op_usm=0.7,1.0,0.5,0&fmt=jpeg), both designed by Loras Tyrell. 

* * *

 

Brienne sees a cute expression on his face, like he is almost proud for not feeling completely guilty. “And why did you want to… have me sleeping right next to you?” She asks as her eyes narrow.

Jaime rolls his eyes and exhales before he speaks. “Really? You’re gonna make me say it?”

Her sapphires get so serious that he is almost afraid of her reaction. She spreads her legs, so she can feel his chest against hers. When she pulls him closer, her lips find his and she moans against his mouth. Jaime gets turned on by her kissing. It feels great to sense her tongue caressing his, he curses at himself for taking too long to kiss her. Her noises drive him crazy, while he grins as he perceives her arousal and her hands, frantically caressing his back. As they grow annoyed by the rocking chair movement, he pulls her, lying flat on his back as she gets on top of him. She giggles as she feels his hands on her ass, grabbing her flesh as he presses his hard manhood against her. Eagerly wanting his skin, she sucks on his neck as she whispers to him. “It’s been… too long…”

“Do you want me?” His husky voice burns her as she feels her wetness getting warmer.

“I want you! I’ve waited for this… for too long.”

“I want you, too… but I don’t remember for how long.” He chuckles as he speaks, causing her to giggle. “Sorry.” He apologizes for his amnesia. As his lips find the delicate skin below her ear, he feels her body shivering in his arms.

“Oh my God…” It comes out almost like a whisper, while Brienne moans and squirms with his touches. “We need to stop…” The girl says as she lifts herself to get some air.

“Why? Am I rushing things?”

“No! But I’m starving!” She says with a huge smile on her face.

He touches her face and kisses her lips once more, biting her lower lip and sucking on it. “You’re so hot…”

“Jaime, we should…” Her words vanish with the touch of his lips on her neck. He sucks on her collarbones as he rolls them on the floor, to get on top of her.

“Am I hurting you?” He asks, as he looks down at her bump.

Brienne smiles and shakes her head while her chest goes up and down as she breathes fast. His left hand slides into her tank top, caressing her ribs and adventuring itself towards her bra. Her cheeks blush with her arousal, as his kisses find her cleavage.

“Fuck! You smell so nice…”

“Jaime, I really have to…”

“Eat, I know! I’m sorry, it’s just that… I want to take you… all of you… right here.”

She smiles and holds his chin as she stares into his eyes. “And I feel like having whatever dessert we’ve got in the fridge… all of it!”

He chuckles as he watches her getting up. Once she is on her feet, she leans to take his hand so she can help him getting up. He hugs her from behind, while she tries to walk towards the kitchen. He lifts her hair and kisses her neck, sucking on her soft skin as his hands stroke her breasts and stomach. The blond girl moans and giggles as her eyes close so she can sense his touches. They keep kissing each other as she gets the dessert from the fridge. But as Brienne opens the lid on the box, she gets surprised to see his choice.

“Pavlova?”

His face lights up like a little boy bragging about his new toy. “Oh, it’s one of my favorite desserts!”

“I know.” She says as her cheeks blush.

“And why are you blushing? Do desserts also make you blush?”

Brienne rolls her eyes and gets sarcastic in her tone of voice. “No, Jaime… It’s just the memories… Never mind.”

“No… Don’t be shy… Tell me, what’s the memory that comes to your mind when you have a Pavlova?”

Brienne widens her eyes as she smiles, taking a knife to slice the dessert. “Well, this time they added a lot of extra raspberries!”

He chuckles and holds her snaking his arms around her waist as he nuzzles her hair. “Is that your way of trying to change the subject?”

“Yes…”

“Not succeeding.”

“You’re so annoying sometimes.”

“Sometimes?”

“Yeah, only sometimes…”

“You naughty freckles!” He kisses her without noticing he has used her nickname again.

“Jaime! You did it again!” She turns to him, cupping his face. “You called me freckles!”

“I guess it sounds natural to do it… I’m not sure why but… maybe I’m starting to get my memory back.”

“Then you should be able to tell me… what does this Pavlova mean to us?”

Jaime looks at her, narrowing his eyes as he tries to concentrate. “This Pavlova reminds me of…” As his mind travels back, he sees flashes of their moments, her eyes and her smile.

_“So, you do have legs!”_

_“Stop it, Jaime.”_

_“And they’re freckled as much as the rest of you I’ve seen so far…”_

He remembers her body, she is wearing shorts and a sweater, and her legs are fully exposed. He whispers intelligible things as he closes his eyes and sees more of it.

_“…now that I can see a little more of you, I think it reminds me of you!”_

_“What reminds you of me?”_

_“The dessert.”_

_“See the whipped cream and the tiny pieces of chocolate on it? That’s your skin…”_

He opens his eyes and looks at her. “It… it actually reminds me of you… The tiny chocolate shavings on the whipped cream... They’re like your freckled skin…”

“Jaime…” She looks baffled.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Brienne. This sounds crazy… I must be out of my mind.”

“No! You’re right! That’s exactly what you said back then!”

“Really?”

“Yes, you actually remember.” She says as she places one slice of the Pavlova on a dish.

“But I don’t remember when it happened! It’s so frustrating… I have these flashes and it’s like I can hear your voice, and I see your face, but I don’t know when or how things happened.” He closes his eyes and shakes his head, frustrated.

“Don’t be so negative, things will get clearer…”

“But, you could…” He grins at her as he speaks. “…tell me what it was like… that memory… how it all happened.”

“Well, that night I… thought we weren’t going to see each other…” She speaks as she takes some more of the dessert.

“And…?”

“But you went to my place… and you had a Pavlova with you when you got there…”

“And…?”

“And you told me the things you remember.” She takes a very large amount of dessert into her mouth and looks away from him.

“Oh, tell me what we did that night... Did we fuck?”

“Jaime!”

“Oh, don’t be so shy… It’s not like we haven’t fucked… It’s just that I can’t remember us fucking… well, I actually remember some action in the tub...”

“Ok. That’s enough!”

He smiles as he sees the embarrassment in her eyes. “Was that the first time we fucked?”

“Please, can you choose a different word?”

“How about shag? Was that the first time we shagged?”

“Alright, Austin Powers, go back to fuck…”

“Answer the question, woman!”

Her sapphires find his emeralds and her lips rehearse the sentence, trembling as they try to form a word. “Yes… well, not really… I mean, sort of…”

Jaime widens his eyes as he looks extremely confused. “Is it yes or no?”

“Fuck! I hate this… having to describe the thing… it’s just… I’m not really… Damned!”

“Brienne, what could be so difficult to explain? Did we fuck or not?”

“Yes! Are you happy now?”

“Not really, I want to know how it was!” He says as he grins.

“It was nice.”

“Nice?”

“Yep.”

“For the love of God, Brienne, give me something more than ‘nice’. What did you think about my cock that night? Did it impress you?”

“Ok, for the record, I didn’t see your… cock, that night. And also, you’re behaving naughtier than you used to before this amnesia thing.”

“Wait, wait, wait… What do you mean you didn’t see my Valyrian Steel? Did we fuck or not?” His eyebrow arches as he waits for her answer.

Brienne rolls her eyes. She knew that maybe she had to tell him about her past, in case his memory was still a gap in his mind, but she was not comfortable with it. The girl remembers the way her father used to remove band-aids, telling her the best way to do something uncomfortable is to do it quickly, so you do not have time to overthink it and give up. She takes a glass from the cabinet, fills it up with water and drinks from it. Then she turns to face him, her eyes are serious and her voice is a bit too loud. Almost like she is trying to affirm herself with the statement she is about to make. “Jaime, I didn’t see your… _cock_ that night! And I didn’t see it because we didn’t fuck, but you… gave me really good head. And then I fell asleep and that was it!”

His face shows surprise as it takes him a few seconds to actually answer her. “Really good you say… That’s interesting!” He changes his face into the smug look she is familiar with, and it makes her sort of pissed off.

“But you don’t need to brag about it.”

“Was it the best you had?” He lifts his eyebrows as he bites his lower lip.

 _(Oh, this is torture!)_ “How old are you, really? Sometimes you behave like you’re a teenager!”

“Ok, let me put it in a different way; was it better than with your ex?”

“What ex, Jaime?”

“You know, Benjen…” He narrows his eyes, challenging her.

“Oh, no… No, no, no… I refuse to dignify that with an answer.”

“What? Sansa told me I once was jealous of you... with him… because you guys dated.”

“So you know only half of the story… But you think I went all the way with him.”

“Well, why wouldn’t you?”

“I was very young when I dated him.”

“You’re still very young, love… But don’t change the subject… So, was I better than your previous?”

“Fuck! I hate this amnesia thing! And I hate that you forgot every detail about me because of it! Damned! I was a virgin when I met you, Jaime! Ok?!? There hadn’t been someone who got so close like you did!”

His jaw drops as he blinks and stares at her eyes. “You… I was your first?”

She nods looking away in embarrassment. His mind rushes, trying to get a glimpse of their moments.

_“Do you want this?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“May I teach you?”_

“May I teach you?” He repeats in a whisper, as the image from the past invades his mind. Brienne watches when his eyes seem to flicker in recognition. And he remembers things, like scenes in a black and white movie.

_“I want to taste you… I want you to come on my mouth.”_

His emeralds find her face, painting their golden glint with arousal as he takes her in his arms and kisses her fiercely. She responds to him, pulling his shirt as her fingers twist the fabric and pull him closer. His kisses warm her neck and her collarbones, making her moan his name.

“Jaime…”

“Do you want me, Brienne?”

“What do you think, old man?”

Jaime chuckles as he rubs his face against her chest, breathing her in. _Vanilla, vanilla, vanilla…_

“Are you still hungry?”

“No.”

“So, can we go back to where we stopped?”

She giggles and runs her fingers through his hair as she speaks softly against his ear. “Sorry, but I want to take a shower.”

“Can I go with you?”

“No, but you can order some… Italian?”

“Italian is fine. But you’re really mean, you know.”

She starts walking as she teases him. “You’ve seen only a tiny bit of how mean I can be.”

“Oh my God… I can’t wait to see all of your _meanness_.”

He hears her entering the bathroom and turning the water on. A stupid smile insists on marking his face as he cannot believe she actually surrendered to him. After ordering their food he goes to the living room and there is something about the present bag which calls him towards it. He notices how beautiful the package is, which soon causes him to think those might not be pillowcases.

_Open it! No! It’s hers… You should respect her privacy! But you’re dying to know what’s inside! Yeah! No. No! I want her to trust me… I can’t go through her stuff like that. Oh… What the hell? Who am I kidding?_

He opens the bag very carefully, while his ears pay attention to her noises in the shower, so he can make sure she is still busy. His right hand dives in the bag, taking a card stamped with roses at the bottom.

 

_Bri,_

_These are ‘get better’ gifts for Jaime. Now you have no more excuses to refuse my sleepwear! Here are two sets from next year’s collection (first hand). XD Don’t give up on your big bad lion. You two make a cute couple! The blue one might make him regain his memory, but the red one will definitely make him roar…_

_Love,_

_Loras and Margery Tyrell_

 

His curiosity reaches the ceiling and he quickly opens the bag, bringing closer the two pieces of clothing which are neatly wrapped with silk paper. As he unfolds the paper, he finds two sets of the finest camisoles and shorts which are so provocative and smooth that he sighs as he touches the delicate silks and laces, imagining how each one would look on her body. The red set is of a glowing silk and at the hemline there is a luxurious black lace finish. The blue one, however, is made of lace and pleated chiffon; the shorts are tighter and sexier. Jaime closes his eyes and throws his head back. _“Thank you, God, for Loras Tyrell… I don’t remember the guy, but I’m already a fan of his!”_

He places one set on the couch as he holds one camisole up, in front of his eyes, after some seconds he takes the other pieces and repeats the process. _“No, no, no… Lannister, what did you do? You really shouldn’t have… Oh God… This is… No, no, no… I should put it back… Fuck!”_

When Jaime notices the water is off in the shower, he rapidly places the two sets of clothing back in the bag, trying to fold them with the silk paper as neatly as he can. He palms his cock, trying to ease of the pressure from his arousal. It comes to his mind that it might be easier to forget about what he just saw if he distracts himself, so he goes to the kitchen and takes some wine as he turns the CD player on. To his disgrace, it is a Whitesnake album which is playing on the device. The lyrics are powerful and suggestive, bringing again to his mind, the images of her body.

_I got a woman_

_Sweet & mean_

_Best damn woman_

_I have ever seen_

_Gypsy blood_

_Running thro' her veins_

_Lord have mercy_

_Now, she driving me insane_

 

The song goes on and Jaime sharpens his hearing to take in every word in it. He almost laughs when he reads the name of the song on the display, ‘A Fool in Love’.

Brienne gets back to the living room, bringing the scent of vanilla and strawberry with her. The combination of the fragrances, the music and the images in his mind, of the sleepwear he saw, is simply dangerous to his heart. When she gets closer to hug him, there is surprise in her eyes and a gasp as she tries to catch her breath. “Jaime, you’re…?” Brienne looks down at his pelvis, widening her eyes as her gaze perceives his erection.

“I’m having wine! And you’ll have…” He speaks as he takes some distance to open the fridge. “…orange juice, lemon tea or… eggnog?!?”

The girl laughs as he takes the eggnog carton. “Guess who came to visit while you were at the hospital.” Brienne asks.

“God, Tyrion is almost like your fangirl…”

“Oh, you’re right… And he ships us so hard!” She giggles as she notices his doubtful look.

“Ship? What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means he wants us to be together… that’s what ‘shipping’ means these days.”

“And… do _you_ ship us, Brienne?” He asks while biting his lower lip.

“Yes, I ship us! I ship us really hard!” She says as she wraps her arms around him.

“Speaking of hard…” He arches his eyebrows.

“Shameless pun!”

“I had to try it.” He says, making her laugh at his joke.

“God, I’m starving…”

“Again?”

“Hey, I’m eating for three, you know.”

Jaime nuzzles her neck as he whispers. “I know… and you’re a lioness now… so it’s ok to be famished.”

Soon after, they finally have dinner. They talk about all sorts of things and Jaime seems to remember a few details about her personality. He discovers how satisfying it can be to make Brienne laugh, and how arousing it is to make her blush when they talk about sex. But, in spite of her shyness, he sees there are some moments when she lets herself go and teases him back, talking dirty and touching his body. Later, they are in bed when he decides to play a game with her.

“Hey, why don’t we try those new pillowcases you got?”

Her body stiffens as she hears his words. “Not now… We’re already in bed…”

“But it’d be nice to see it. I mean, Margaery must’ve chosen something pretty comfortable… I guess it’s better than the ones I’ve got.”

“Tomorrow, Jaime.” She hugs him while leaning her head onto his chest.

“Oh, but I’d love feel some new pillowcases… I think I’m in need of something smooth and… _silky_ against my skin tonight.” He says as he chuckles.

Brienne lifts her head to look at him, as she opens her mouth in disbelief. “Jaime Lannister, you’ve been through my things again!” The girl slaps his shoulder as she speaks.

“Ouch! Hey, you can’t accuse me without evidence!” He laughs hysterically as he talks to her.

“Oh, your boner was evidence enough, Mr. Lannister! You know what; there was a part of me that knew I couldn’t just leave that bag in the living room, because it’d actually attract you towards it!”

“Oh, you really do know me! Sexy things seem to whisper my name…” He keeps laughing as she has a funny surprised look on her face.

“You’re very naughty!”

“I’m the one who’s naughty? Let’s mention Loras Tyrell and all that naughtiness he gave you!”

“Jerk! That was a gift.”

“I know! And it was for me!”

“No, it wasn’t.” Brienne says as she swallows hard.

“Hey, I read the card, you know. Those were for me, so I demand…”

“Demand?”

“Yeah, that’s right. I demand that you wear them for me!”

“You’re such a fool. They’re not really my style.”

“Brienne, it’s just sleepwear.”

“I know but they don’t represent me.”

“Represent you? They’re simply pieces of clothing you put on so you can sleep more comfortably… It’s not like you’re voting for president.” He has his eyebrows arched as he speaks.

“Jaime, they’d simply look horrible on me.”

“How will you know if never try them on?”

“I know.”

“I think you’re scared.”

“I’m not scared. I simply know it’d look ridiculous on my body.”

“Yes you’re scared! You’re so scared you don’t want to try them on. You’re so scared you actually don’t want to take the risk that they might look absolutely fantastic on your body. You’re scared because someone once told you you’re not beautiful, just because you’re taller than most girls, and stronger than most guys. So here you stand, afraid of having those pieces of clothing on your body, afraid that they might actually turn you on as much as your body already turns me on without them. Don’t give up on something because it’s not a shield behind which you can hide yourself, Brienne.”

“I’m not afraid! It’s simply a choice. I don’t want to wear something that shows so much. I mean the red one is so smooth it reveals my breasts and the shorts from the blue set are tight and lacy, so they’re almost transparent.”

“You do realize that each word you say simply makes me more interested on them…?”

“Jaime, give up on it. I’ll not wear them.”

“Then you’ll keep me from appreciating my gift?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, you’re evil.”

“Jaime, go to sleep…” She says as she holds him tight against her body, stroking his hair as he nuzzles her neck.

When daylight starts shining through the bedroom windows, Jaime is already awake, watching her sleep. There is some sweetness on her face as she remains in tranquility. _It’s so different,_ he thinks, _from her alertness when she’s trying to control everything around her_.

She begins stirring in his arms, stretching her arms as she rubs her face on his chest. He smells her hair as his hands explore her waistline, caressing her and sliding into her tank top. “Good morning, Brienne.”

“Hey…” She says as she kisses his neck.

He lets his body descend onto hers so he can get closer to her stomach. Then he kisses her skin as he whispers. “And good morning to you, grounded boys. You’re confined to your mom’s belly till I change my mind.”

“Poor boys… I’m sure they’d love to stay home with you while I work.”

“Oh not really, because I’m staying home to read today… I need to read all the files on Selmy’s case. I’ll not step out of this.” He moves closer to the headboard as he speaks and watches her face.

“Are you sure? I mean, Robb offered himself to help me with it.”

Jaime rolls his eyes and changes his voice as he speaks, sounding feminine as he jokes about her line. _“Oh, Robb offered himself to help me… And he’s so cute I might say yes…”_

Brienne widens her eyes as she laughs out loud. “You’re jealous of Robb, too?”

“Hey, don’t flatter yourself, freckles. I’m not jealous.”

“Yes you are. You were jealous of Benjen and now you’re jealous of Robb… Tell me, is it because they’re wolves and you’re a lion? You know, like cats and dogs…”

“It’s not the same. I’m joking about Robb Stark. That boy is really competent. But with Benjen Stark is totally different… The guy practically stalked you… He was all over you at the charity party and… Oh my God! I actually remember that!” He looks at her with a terrified expression.

Brienne smiles at him, noticing he is regaining more details from his past. “Jaime, that’s great! It means your state is improving.”

As he narrows his eyes, Brienne feels there is something wrong. Jaime starts scratching his jaw line as he speaks. “It also means I remember him hitting on you.”

“Oh, you’re not gonna start this all over again, are you?”

“Not now… Maybe later…” He teases her, pretending to be serious about it. “…what I intend to do now is much better.” He says as he kisses her neck and slides his hand onto her ass.

“Sorry, I can’t.” She caresses his face and starts moving so she can get off of bed.

“No... Come back here!” He calls her as he removes his shirt.

When she sees his torso, full of scars, bruises and bandages, she cannot help but let her mouth open in surprise at that image. Her fingers crash onto his stomach like a wave crashing onto the rocks, and he places his hand over hers, so he can guide it downwards to his hips. His lips find her neck, as he sucks on her flesh, causing her to moan beautifully. And as his fingers slide into her underwear, he feels her body shivering and her words getting lost within her whispers and giggling. She is already wet when his touch finds her folds, as he caresses her clit. He slides his middle finger into her wetness, causing her to squeal. “Did you miss me?” Jaime asks.

She grabs a fistful of his hair and brings him closer to her, and then she kisses his lips, while his finger finds the soft wall inside her sex and his thumb massages her clit. Brienne is breathing fast and her eyes are closed, but she rubs her lips onto his cheek as she seems to be losing control. He smiles as he pays attention to her every move and noise, then he whispers to her. “Did you miss me?”

Arching her back, she climaxes with her fingers in his hair, holding his face so she can kiss him fiercely. “I did… miss you a lot.”

“Wow! Did you just…?” He looks at her face.

“Yes.”

“So, was it because of my skilled touch or there’s something else I should know about?”

She laughs at his question, while her cheeks blush. “It’s because of the pregnancy… Not that your touch isn’t skilled, because it actually is… but…”

“But your hormones really do the trick for speed-coming…”

“Jaime!” She covers her face with her hands as she laughs at his dirty joke.

“Briiiiiiiiieeeeeenne!” He rolls the vowels on her name as he pulls her on top of him. “Hey, you should ask me out on a date.”

“Really?”

“You need to romance me first if you want to get into my pants.”

“Oh, I think I can get into your pants right now.” She says as she caresses his cock through his pajamas.

“You’ll be late for work.” He says, trying to catch his breath as her hands slide inside his boxers to grab his cock.

“It’ll be worth it.”

There is hesitation in his mind as Jaime feels some sort of pressure. A silly part of him wants to impress her with his virility; it is the part that does not recall their previous intimate moments. He knows she has seen him naked, but it feels like the first time for him. “How about we save it… for tonight.” He smiles apologetically as he caresses her face.

“No…”

“It’ll be special, and we won’t need to rush.”

“We can do it now _and_ later this evening!”

“Wait… no, no, no… Tonight, my lady.”

Brienne finally accepts his suggestion and gets off of bed. He makes some coffee, but he offers her some orange juice, because he remembers caffeine is on her ‘bad food’ list. Their kisses take too long as he almost refuses to let go of her.

As the hours pass, Jaime reads and analyses every report on Selmy’s case. He devours the files, reading all of the pieces from their defense. Brienne stays at her office during all morning, but in the afternoon, she goes to the forum to dispatch some documents. After a very long wait for some protocols to be released, she runs into Cersei. When Brienne’s eyes meet Cersei’s she feels a cold shock waving through her spine. All she can think of is to protect her babies, so she strategically places some files in front of her stomach as she stands in front of her opponent, at the main hall.

“So we meet again, girl.” Cersei arches her brows as she speaks.

“I already told you once that my name isn’t ‘girl’.”

“Of course not… I’m not sure whether you’re actually a girl, or a boy… You’ve got the size of a boy, boy’s shoulders and you dress as uninterestingly as a boy.”

Brienne rolls her eyes as she looks down on Cersei. “You’ve been paying a lot of attention to my looks…”

Cersei laughs sarcastically. “And you’ve gained some weight…” Cersei narrows her eyes as she watches Brienne’s frames. “…be careful, some other woman might steal your lion.”

Brienne tries to move so she can walk away, but Cersei holds her arm and keeps her from going any further. “Mrs. Baratheon, you better let go of my arm now or I’ll be forced to hurt you…”

“Be careful, girl. You’re the one who’s been hurt lately. And… in your _state_ that’s something you should avoid.” Cersei eyes seem to burn as she threatens the girl.

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For every comment left on this chapter, a pony gets a cutie mark! ;}


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brienne gives Cersei a proper answer. Jaime admits his bromance. They have a nice dinner. He finds the Oathkeeper episodes and they have their ‘first’ night together. Tyrion tells his brother about the incident at the forum. Lunch at Casterly and Tywin finally hears the good news. Genna and Brienne share confidences. Cersei tries to ruin the evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, this fic is finally getting closer to its end. There will be a few chapters more, though. Thank you so much for your comments, kudos and subscriptions! You make my day brighter and happier! :}

Brienne’s heart almost stops. She tries to think of something to say, but her mind fails to get an answer. She is panicking inside, as she sees Cersei’s venom towards her babies.

“You’ll let go of her!” Podrick interferes, staring fiercely at Cersei while he grabs her wrist and removes it from Brienne’s arm.

“Another fan of yours, Ms. Tarth… You certainly seem to attract all types of men, in spite of your looks.”

“Goodbye, Mrs. Baratheon.” Brienne says as she steps away from Cersei.

When Podrick places his arm on the girl’s shoulder, to comfort her, Cersei still tries to scandalize Brienne. “I heard that Jaime’s got amnesia…”

Brienne stops and turns to her. “Yes.” Brienne says as she looks at Cersei with a serious face.

“Got rid of any unwanted memories, he did…” Cersei says as she purses her lips.

Podrick tries to make Brienne walk away. “Brienne, don’t waste your time with her.”

“You’ll stay away from us.” Brienne says in a low tone of voice.

“Or what?” Cersei asks as she narrows her eyes.

“Or I’ll make you learn how hard my boyish body can hurt you.” Then she turns to Podrick and walks away, leaving Cersei with an irritated expression on her face.

When Brienne gets back to her office, she tries to forget Cersei’s mean words, but they have already raised issues that the girl had already been trying to conceal. Her figure and her size were always something to be ignored, in her mind. To Brienne, those are not her qualities, but only part of a list of flaws which she carefully examined every time someone would try to get closer. And comparing herself to Cersei only made it worse. The other woman is feminine and elegant, she has delicate frames and her body is extremely graceful, too different from Brienne’s.

It is almost 8 PM when Brienne gets a text from Jaime.

**Pick you up in twenty. ;)**

Then she remembers their date. She almost wants to cancel it, but somehow, she controls herself, thinking about him and how excited he was about their encounter.

**We cannot wait to see you. :***

When he arrives at her office, he finds her staring through the windows, looking at the stars as her face shows concern.

“Good evening, Ms. Tarth.” He says as he knocks on the threshold.

She notices his presence, so she smiles as she gets up and greets him. “Hello, how was your day?” Brienne walks towards the stand next to the windows to get her things.

The distance in her body language shows him she is not ok. So he steps behind her and wraps his arms around her torso, stroking her bump. “My day was fine… But I really missed you.”

“Just me?” She says as she turns to him, cupping his face.

“Not just you… I missed our boys as well. Did they behave well here at the office?”

“Yes, they did. I didn’t throw up a single time today.” She says, smiling gently at him.

Jaime laughs as he strokes her arm. “You see, that’s good. It means they want you to have a nice dinner tonight.”

“Yes…” She looks into his eyes and he sees there is something wrong, but before Jaime can say something, Brienne goes on. “…Jaime, I need you to promise me something.”

“What? You sound so serious, what happened?”

“Nothing, I just need you to promise me you’ll do anything for your sons.”

He traces her hairline with his index finger. “I promise I’ll do anything for the three of you!”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Brienne shakes her head as she speaks.

“Then…?”

“I mean if you ever have to choose between me and my children, you must choose them!”

He frowns and blinks repeatedly. “Brienne, that’s… That’s horrible, what you’re saying. Why would you ever think something like that?”

“I need to know you’ll never leave them. It doesn’t matter what happens to the me…”

“Listen to me…” He interrupts her. “Nothing will happen to you or to our lion cubs! I won’t allow anyone to harm my family. So stop thinking about it. And don’t you ever ask me this sort of thing again. Ok?” He lifts her face, placing his hand on her chin.

_(His family…)_ “Alright.” She nods as she looks into his eyes.

Jaime gets on his knee as he rubs her belly with his hands. Then he starts to whisper towards her stomach. “Did you hear how lunatic your mom just sounded? But don’t worry… She’s just hungry, you know. Hungry people say the stupidest things.”

Brienne starts smiling at him, as she watches the sweetness of his gesture. She runs her fingers through his hair as she nods her head agreeing with him when he says she is hungry.

Jaime continues. “What? Do you guys wanna have sushi tonight? Oh, it can totally be arranged… But I need to ask your mom about it, ‘cause I’m not sure she’ll let you go out for dinner when you’re still grounded.” He lifts his head to look up at her face and it is like her eyes are the only light he needs to see. Jaime smiles and asks her, “So, my cubs are in the mood for Japanese food, will you allow them to go out for dinner tonight?”

“Yes, I think they deserve it.”

“See that, boys? Crazy lady just gave us permission to take her out. I guess she’s really into me. What do you think?”

“Jaime…” Brienne rolls her eyes as her lips curl.

“Shush, I’m having a moment here!”

“Oh, sorry to interrupt…”

“Yeah, that’s right. She’s just jealous of our _bromance_ , you know… But that’s ‘cause we’re all tough men and she’s just a girl…” His left hand palms her pelvis. “High five! Wait… what did you say?” He asks as he presses his ear against her bump. “Do you really think so? You guys think she has a crush on me… Well, that’s interesting…”

“Boys! That was supposed to be our secret!”

He stands up and kisses her lips. “Sorry they gave you away. By the way, we must think about names. We can’t be calling them boys all the time.”

“You’re right, we must think about their names.”

Jaime helps her with her files and her laptop. They get to his car and go to his favorite sushi house. Dinner is fun and interesting. Jaime lightens her mood, unaware of the reason that made her upset; he makes jokes and asks her about her home and her father, and then he tells her she should invite him to come visit them during the following week. As they go on talking, he feels she is relaxing, so he starts teasing her with a few dirty lines whispered in her ear. Her throat seems to dry as her womanhood becomes wetter in his embrace. Jaime is sitting beside her, and he holds her waist bringing her body closer as he speaks softly, causing the skin on her neck to blush with arousal. “And your skin is getting pinker again.” The girl sighs, while trying to maintain her eyes open so she can be in control of her body. But Jaime does not seem willingly to let her calm herself from his provocative moves. “How about dessert, my lady?”

“At home…” Her breath escapes her as she tries to speak coherently.

“Are you alright, my lady, you sound breathless.”

“Let’s go home, Jaime.” She places her left hand on his thigh, pressing hard onto his muscle there.

“But it’s so early… And tomorrow is Saturday.”

“We’re leaving, now!” She says with a determined tone to her voice.

“Are you in a hurry to get home?” Jaime teases her as he bites his lower lip.

Brienne does not answer him, she just raises her hand, calling the waiter to get their bill. When the short man brings their bill Brienne is almost too quick to get it in her hands, but Jaime is fast enough to press his hand over the small leather folder. “This is on me.” She says with a serious look on her face.

He holds his stare firmly at her, as he keeps his hand on the object of their dispute. “I’m afraid I must insist.”

“Fine! Just be quick about it!” She says as she rolls her eyes.

Jaime finds it amusing that she is almost impatient to get home. “Can’t wait?”

“No.” She waves her hand towards the bill, pointing at it so he will place his credit card there to get it paid faster.

In a few seconds, the waiter slides the card on the tiny device and they are ready to leave. Jaime enjoys himself as he tries to make her blush while they wait for their car. Brienne can only close her eyes as she seems to be under his control, feeling her skin burn with every word that comes from his lips. His hands hold her tight, to let her know of his intention, to make sure she belongs to him. As his lips find her jaw line, Brienne feels like time stopped and this moment will last forever. Jaime can swear he hears her moaning sweetly, while she leans her head towards his, almost losing her balance as she stands.

“My lady, do you feel weak?”

“Stop… calling me that.”

“Then stop behaving like a lady…” He says as he nuzzles her hair and kisses her earlobe. “…weakening at a man’s touch.”

“Jaime, people are looking at us.” Brienne says in protest, while her eyes meet his.

“Is that a problem?”

“Yes, it’s…”

“My lady is so shy…”

The valet gives Jaime his car keys and he opens the car door for Brienne. When she gets inside the car he touches her face and strokes her cheekbone with his finger. The girl smiles at his caress, allowing her eyes to meet his stare and the passion in his emeralds.

Once they are at home, Brienne goes to the bathroom to take a shower, while he takes some wine from the fridge. The girl washes her body as she observes her reflection on the glass. As the vapor goes up, blurring her image, she remembers Cersei’s words, and a cold wave seems to reach her core.

_“…You’ve got the size of a boy, boy’s shoulders…”_

_“Got rid of any unwanted memories, he did…”_

She tries not to feel threatened, but there is something in her mind, telling her she is crazy to believe a man like him would actually be interested on her. She watches the way her body is shaped, and she curses at her strong features, wishing she looked more delicate. The strong will in her mind, however, fights her insecurities. _He wouldn’t have asked me to stay if he didn’t want me. And he wouldn’t have proposed to me if he didn’t love me. I should stop telling myself I’m not worth it; I should just stop doubting him._

Jaime takes off his clothes and sits comfortably in bed, leaning his back against the pillows on the headboard, as he waits for her wearing only his boxers. _Lannister, could you be any more obvious than this?_ He places his glass on the side table and turns the TV on, trying to find something to watch as he waits for her. While Brienne is still in the closet, getting dressed, he asks her about the media stored on the device.

“Hey what is this Oathkeeper thing? There’re about sixty episodes of it saved on the TV…”

The blonde panics, thinking she should have removed those from the HD. But suddenly she stops moving, holding the unattractive sweatpants she was about to put on. _What am I doing? Why is it so difficult?_ She asks herself, as she suffers due to her lack of confidence. She throws the sweatpants on the floor and opens the top drawer. “Oh it’s… It’s a Japanese thing.” Brienne says.

“Were you watching it? There’s one file which was paused in the middle.” The episode he talks about is from the second season, one they had been watching together days before the attack they suffered.

“You can play it if you want…” She answers, feeling her throat dry as her hands tremble with a certain blue item she got from Loras Tyrell.

Eager to see the show, he pushes one button on the remote control and plays the episode which was paused. His eyes get mesmerized when he sees a blonde girl with blue eyes on the screen. She enters her chambers and there is a knight there, waiting for her. He takes her in his arms as he kisses her vigorously. Within a few seconds, after some passionate lines they are naked and she straddles him roughly, kissing his lips and moaning his name. And when he calls her, Jaime understands the sexting he had shared with Brienne. _Azure…_

“Wow, I didn’t know there was porn in cartoons.”

“This isn’t porn, Jaime…” She says from the closet. “It’s hentai.”

“It’s wonderful!” He speaks as he bites his lower lip and narrows his eyes. His right hand squeezes his already hard manhood through his boxers. “So why don’t you come here to watch some… _hentai_ with me?”

“In a minute…”

“You’ve already made me wait for several minutes, freckles…”

Brienne walks back to the bedroom turning off the lights as she steps out of the closet. The fragrances from her bathing products invade the room, provoking his senses even more. When Jaime glances at her, it is like he gets shocked and aroused at the same time. He admires her body, observing the blue sleepwear set he had seen the night before. The golden lion licks his lips as he flips the covers, inviting her to bed. Her lips curl as she climbs the bed and places her hands on his shoulders to get on top of him. As she straddles him, he does not say a word, simply watching her eyes with his mouth open.

“Oh, so now you’re speechless…” She rolls her hips a little, acknowledging his erection, as she accommodates herself. Her hands take his, placing them on her thighs as she kisses his lips. Jaime is so surprised at her attitude that he keeps his eyes on hers all the time, fascinated by her touches. “…after teasing me in public, you get shy in the bedroom.” She speaks as she kisses his neck, causing him to moan. “Do you like Loras’ gift?” Brienne asks as she straightens her torso up so he can look at her camisole.

“I love it.”

“So you found your words…” She smiles while he slides his hands upwards, to cup her breasts. “…let’s see if I can make you speechless again.” Brienne slides her hands to his groin and starts caressing his manhood.

“Brienne,” He speaks nervously while gently holding her wrists. “…I need to… to tell you something.”

She looks at him, concerned about his tone of voice, _so serious_. “What is it?”

“I’m not really sure if… well, I’m nervous… I want to please you… But I don’t remember how you like… to be touched.” He swallows hard as he caresses her hair.

She faces him and takes his hand closer with hers, kissing it as she looks into his eyes. “Then I’ll show you.”

Brienne strokes his cock as she kisses his lips. He touches her breasts, rubbing the soft lace against her nipples. His left hand snakes around her waist and follows a path to grab her ass. “These are some very naughty shorts…” He whispers as he slides his finger in, noticing she is not wearing any other piece beneath the blue lacy shorts. “…and you’ve got no panties on, flirty freckles.” He holds her as he rolls them so he can get on top of her. Jaime crawls backwards to kiss her belly while he strokes her sex. His hands move to take off her shorts, as he watches her face getting pinker as her pupils dilate. Feeling exposed, Brienne squirms and slides her hands downward to cover the tender flesh between her legs, making him protest against her modesty. “I want to kiss you… here.” His index finger touches the back of her hand, pointing at her cunt. He traces circles on her hands, trying to make her let go of her shyness. When she gives in, he smiles at her and begins massaging her lady lips. Brienne runs her fingers through his hair, as she watches his eyes penetrating hers. When his mouth meets her womanhood she is already wet and warm, and he feels the fruity smell that comes from her sex. _Oh, those soaps… Every inch of her body smells so wonderfully._

“Jaime…” The word leaves her mouth in a soft whisper as she throws her head back.

He spreads her lips to suck on her clit, while his right hand caresses her inner thigh. As he licks her folds, Brienne breathes fast and brings her hand to her breasts. The girl teases her nipples through the lace on her camisole, making him proud of his talents. “Do you like it, freckles?”

She squeezes her breasts as she speaks. “Yes…”

“Good, ‘cause I like kissing you… right here.” He teases her with his line only to places lips back on her wetness.

In little time she climaxes, grabbing his hair as she lifts her hips and calls his name. When he lies beside her with his upper back leaning against the pillows, she kisses him, biting his lower lip and tasting herself on his tongue. She soon starts to caress him, stroking his cock and pulling his boxers down. His Adam’s apple moves frantically while he seems to swallow his anxiety.

“What…? Oh, God. What are you…?” He frowns as he asks, as if he were frightened by her lust.

“Kissing you… right here.” Brienne places her lips on the tip of his cock.

“Fuck!” He struggles to breathe as he squirms, trying to keep his position as he looks at her. “Are you… do you usually…? Oh my…”

With her arched eyebrows, she smiles as she teases him with her words. “Do you want to know if I usually… _kiss_ you here?”

He chuckles as he tries to fill his lungs, taking a deep breath. “Oh, you can’t even say the words…” Jaime laughs at her naïveté.

Changing the look on her face to a smug conceited expression she strokes his mast as she speaks. “Oh I can say the words, old man…” She speaks so wildly that he almost calls her bluff, wild and lustful, but her blushed cheeks reveal her shyness. “I can tell you how much I like to suck your cock, Jaime.”

He moans as she licks his manhood, putting it in her mouth and pleasuring him.

“What is it, Jaime? Speechless again?” Brienne teases him with her tongue, watching his body losing control as he grabs the sheets.

“Freckles… you drive me crazy.”

“Just because I like to suck your cock, Jaime?”

“Ohhh, stop teasing me… I don’t wanna come yet.” Jaime calls her as he caresses her face. “Come here, my naughty girl.” She crawls back to his embrace allowing him to wrap his arms around her. “Take it off…” He whispers asking her to remove her camisole. “…I wanna see your body.”

Brienne shyly obeys him, pulling the last piece of her sleepwear up. He feasts himself with that view. Her breasts are small and tender; her pink nipples invite his lips to gain territory there. So he promptly leans over her chest and starts kissing her soft skin. Enchanted by her true beauty, he admires every inch of her flesh; the paleness of her skin gets him harder and warmer. He remembers when he used to complain about Cersei’s fake tans, which made her skin look too orangey, dry and old. So he cherishes Brienne’s milky freckled skin, taking his time to lick her scars and blow gently against her wet skin. He positions himself between her legs and slowly rubs his hard flesh against her lady-lips. When he thrusts inside her, he does it so gently and slowly she cannot help but smile at his sweetness. Brienne sees he is concerned and tries to make him relax. “It’s alright, you won’t hurt me.”

He chuckles as he looks down at where his pelvis meets hers. The lion notices he left a part of him out of her, worried about her state, unable to relax and accommodate himself into her. “I’m… are you sure?”

“Yes I’m sure. We’ve done this before.”

“I know but… I don’t remember, so I feel like I’m being cruel with you.”

“Jaime, you’re being cruel for giving a desperate woman only a third of your manhood!”

He laughs and caresses her face, while he kisses her lips. “So you’re desperate?” He gently rotates his hips a bit, still not entering her deeper.

“Yes.” Brienne closes her eyes as she answers.

“You’re desperate for what?”

“I’m desperate to feel you.”

“Like this?” He thrusts further into her, but not with every inch of his flesh.

“Yes… like this.”

“Oh… you’re so tight… it feels so good.” He places his head on her chest, letting her embrace his shoulders and stroke his hair.

“It’s been too long, Jaime… I want you so bad!” Brienne says as she scratches his back, causing his arousal to burn him.

“And I want you, Brienne! But I’m afraid I won’t last long… I’m so horny and you’re so fantastic… and it feels like I haven’t had sex in years. I’m sorry, my lady.” He chuckles as he excuses himself.

“Jaime, I missed you!”

As he starts moving himself in and out of her, he feels his pleasure increasing, but he tries to hold it till she climaxes. His whispered words caress her ear, making her more aroused. Soon after she peaks, he releases himself inside her with the words slipping off his lips.

“I love you, freckles!”

Brienne knows better than to believe a declaration made between the sheets, but a part of her wishes it to be true. Yet, she remains quiet, and does not give him her answer, not like that. Once he is off of her, he lies close to her body, cuddling while his hand finds her bump. She feels his chin against her shoulder as he whispers. The heat from his chest warms her back.

“Don’t pretend.”

Brienne stiffens with his request. “What?”

“Don’t pretend you didn’t hear what I said.” His arms tighten around her.

“Then you don’t have to pretend you feel something when you don’t feel it.” Her tone is almost sad as she tries to take the value off of his statement.

He teases her, sliding his hand onto her sex. “Oh, so you think I said it just because I was inside you… That’s mean.”

She chuckles, pretending to be cool about it. “It’s ok, Jaime. I’m not offended just because you got carried away.”

“I didn’t say it because I got carried away. I said it because I mean it. I love you! I’ve loved you since you took care of me at that hospital… I fell in love with you when you brought me tiramisu for dessert and told me you were happy I was alive, even if it meant that we wouldn’t be together any longer. And I knew I already loved you when I first woke up before you and saw you sleeping in that armchair, so peaceful and relaxed, I just wanted to kiss your lips then. Oh, then I was certain I loved you with all my heart when Tyrion told me about how Cersei tried to harm you… the wrath inside me was evidence enough that you’re the most important person in my life, you and our lion cubs.”

Brienne turns to face him, with tears streaming down her face. She cups his face as she speaks. “And I love you, Jaime. I love you so much I’m scared. I’m scared to feel this happy with you. I don’t want to lose you again…”

“Why have you been saying these things? Yesterday you told me I should choose my sons over you and now you’re saying you don’t wanna lose me.”

“Jaime, I… I’m just concerned. We’ve had enough accidents already… and I know they weren’t really ‘accidents’. So we need to be rational about it.”

“There’ll be no more accidents. I won’t be caught by surprise again. Trust me on it… For now, I want you to concentrate on me…”

Brienne narrows her eyes as her lips curl. “On you?”

“Yeah… more specifically on my body.”

“Stop it.” She says as she turns her face to nuzzle her pillow.

“Hey, you’re not gonna get shy after all you’ve done to me.”

“Jaime!” She slaps his shoulder and blushes as she keeps her face against the pillow.

“Oh, where’s the girl who likes to suck my cock? Is she getting shy?”

“Stop it, please.”

“Sorry, can’t. You look too cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“You’re such an asshole!” She says as she slightly punches his chest.

“And you’re such a slut!” He teases her with an insult and his smug grin.

“You bastard!” She widens her eyes pretending to be shocked and irritated.

“Wench!”

“What the hell, Jaime?” She says as she starts laughing out loud.

“My sweet little wench…”

“Ok, that word just revealed your age, old man!”

“My age?”

“Yeah!”

“Oh, I’ll show you my age one more time, my sassy wench…” Jaime says as he gets on top of her and reinitiates their provocative game. Later they finally sleep, holding each other like they will never let go.

Daylight does not wake them up. And it’s only at 10:45 that Jaime stirs, when he notices someone is entering the apartment.

_“Jaime…”_ Tyrion calls him from the kitchen.

“Fuck!” The older brother complains in a whisper as he quickly leaves the bed. He grabs his boxers and puts them on as he gets to the corridor. “Quiet! Brienne’s sleeping!” He whispers.

“Brienne’s here?”

“Yes!”

“But two days ago you called me and told me she was about to go to a hotel…”

Jaime grins at him. “She was!”

“Oh, brother… God himself couldn’t make you keep it in your trousers!” Tyrion shakes his head as he opens the fridge. “Wait…” He turns back to Jaime. “…this is the second time I interrupt you in the morning. Gosh, I can’t believe it!”

“You can’t believe it? I don’t remember it…”

“Wow, eggnog!” Tyrion celebrates as he takes it from the fridge.

“Yes, ‘cause you came to visit while I was at the hospital!” Jaime crosses his arms and narrows his eyes as he speaks.

“Brother, don’t tell me you’re jealous…” Tyrion rolls his eyes.

“Should I be?”

“I won’t even answer that question. Brienne is my friend! She’s like you… minus the jerk attitude and the smug face.” The young Lannister brother chuckles as he speaks.

“Hey, from one jerk to the other, the smug face is a Lannister thing!”

“So, how are things with her?”

“Perfect! I haven’t gotten my memory back, but… I’m so happy I don’t care.”

“Well, I hate to bring bad news but we need to talk.”

“What’s wrong?” Jaime sits on a stool at the counter.

“Your assistant, Podrick Payne, was at the club last night… With Sansa Stark.”

“That’s awesome! They’ve been dating… secretly.”

“Yeah, but… that’s not all.”

“So…?”

“Sansa insisted on Podrick telling me about an unfortunate event… The poor guy didn’t want to say anything because Brienne made him promise he’d not tell a soul about it…”

“You’re making me nervous, what happened to Brienne?”

“She ran into Cersei at the forum and that bitch noticed Brienne’s pregnant.”

“No!” Jaime frowns.

“Yes, and she also made threats and threw some horrible insults at your girl.”

“What did she say?” Jaime asks with a serious psychotic expression.

“She said Brienne should be careful not to get hurt because of her state and she also said you lost your memory because you chose to get rid of unwanted memories.”

“That monster!”

“And the monster has threatened your lion cubs and your lioness. Jaime, I don’t mean to sound like father, but, maybe it’s time for you to step up against her and the mafia. You gotta show them that they can’t simply threaten you and walk away like that!”

“Maybe you’re right… maybe I need to send them a message.” Jaime still looks serious as he scratches his face.

“By the way, we’ll be having lunch at Casterly today.”

“Yeah, I know. I need to tell Brienne, though… I hope she’s in the mood for adventures.”

“Grandpa Tywin will be thrilled.”

“Oh, he’s never gonna accept being called grandpa… Remember the way he used to correct us about ‘Grandpa Teats’.” Jaime laughs as he throws his head back.

“Jaime, I’m pretty sure the reason that got him pissed off was that we were calling Tytos Lannister ‘Teats Lannister’ and not grandpa.”

“How were we not supposed to use this nickname? Tytos and teats make the coolest pun ever!”

Tyrion rolls his eyes as he shakes his head. “Brother, sometimes I doubt you’re really an adult.”

“Come on, it was super funny!”

Brienne steps in, with her hair damp from shower; she is wearing jeans and one of Jaime’s t-shirts. “Tyrion, it’s nice to see you here!”

“Good morning, Brienne. Yep, I’m here to…” He looks at Jaime. “…get some eggnog!”

The girl laughs at the two brothers. “No you aren’t! You came here because you thought Jaime was alone.”

Tyrion looks at Jaime and moves his eyebrows very quickly, implying that Brienne knows him very well. “See that, it’s genuine friendship!”

Jaime rolls his eyes. “Genuine ass-kissing!”

“Jaime!” Brienne slaps his shoulder. “You’re not jealous of your brother are you?”

“Oh, yes, he is, Brienne. He seemed annoyed to see my eggnog in the fridge.” Tyrion laughs as he teases his brother.

“I know, last night he said you’re my fangirl.”

“You jerk!” Tyrion insults Jaime.

Jaime stands up and points at Brienne and Tyrion. “Hey, you two better stop this… this _mutiny_! I’m not jealous of anyone!”

“Anyone but Benjen Stark!” Tyrion grins at him as he speaks.

“Or Robb Stark…” Brienne says as she gets some orange juice from the fridge.

“Hey, I’m gonna take a shower…” Jaime says as he walks away pretending to be irritated about their teasing.

Jaime gets ready and the three of them go to Tywin’s mansion. He tries to engage in some small talk with his father, postponing the big news. And just when Brienne is at the garden, talking to Genna about the babies, Jaime calls her to the living room. Tywin observes them, perceiving some sort of secret among Genna and the couple. As the old Lannister narrows his eyes, Jaime talks to him about certain changes and responsibilities he had been demanding from his sons. Brienne gets shier with every word that Jaime says, attempting to bury herself in an antique leather sofa, she places her arms on her lap, like a little girl who tries to hide her wrongdoings from her parents. Jaime sits next to her as he places his arm around her shoulder and brings her closer, trying to make her calmer, but it does not work. The blonde girl suspects there is a possibility Tywin might get angry and think she got pregnant on purpose to make money out of it.

“So, father, I’m very happy… I mean, we’re very happy to tell you that…” He looks at Brienne as he speaks. “…that Brienne is pregnant and she’s expecting twins. You’re going to a grandfather.”

Tywin freezes. He remains on his seat for too long, causing Brienne to frown as she imagines he is about to throw her out of his house. Jaime’s father brings his right hand to his mouth, almost touching his lower lip with his index finger. “Finally!” He says with a glimpse of a smile on his face. Tywin gets up and walks to his son, cupping his face as he looks into Jaime’s eyes. “Congratulations, Jaime! And, Brienne, you’ve certainly given me an early Christmas present!”

The girl lightens up her mood as she stands up to hug Tywin. It feels weird to have this sort of contact, she notices how unused to hugging the man is. His hug is so quick and distant that Brienne sees why Jaime’s affectionate style must have come from Joanna’s personality.

“Well, are they boys or girls?” Tywin asks as he walks to the mini bar to get some champagne to celebrate.

Brienne steps forward to help him as she answers. “Boys, and they’re in excellent health…”

“Boys! Oh, that’s typical of the Lannisters… more boys than girl in this family… And I don’t know why. We must think about their names!”

Jaime rolls his eyes, already irritated at how much his father wants to influence on their special moment. “Father, Brienne and I will think of names and when we have them settled in our decision, we’ll tell you about them.” He smiles, trying to hide his annoyance.

“Nonsense! I can help you with that. They deserve to have strong Lannister names! Brienne…” Tywin looks at the girl as he pours some champagne into the glass she is holding. “…what do you think about Tytos?”

“No!” Jaime shouts as he looks at Tyrion, who is already laughing with Genna. Jaime goes on, “Father, stop trying to impose your way into things.”

“I’m not imposing anything, Tytos is a beautiful name!” He says, and then he looks again at Brienne. “Tytos Lannister was my father and he was a very strong and honorable man, Brienne. I’d be delighted if you chose my father’s name.”

The girl gets so embarrassed she only nods, trying not to hurt his feelings. _The only feelings he’s shown so far…_

Tyrion takes the champagne glass which Brienne hands to him, and then he raises it as he clears his throat to make a toast. “So, this is to the new Lannister babies to come, Teats or not.”

“Tyrion!” Tywin frowns as he disapproves of his son’s joke.

Brienne seems clueless about Tyrion’s line, when she watches Jaime and his aunt laughing about it. “Jaime, what’s your brother talking about?!?”

Jaime laughs hysterically as he raises his glass, and only tries to whisper to her. “Hey, I’ll tell you later.”

The two lovers spend their time with his family. They have lunch and talk for hours about the plans for the babies and how Brienne has been dealing with it. Genna talks to Brienne alone for a moment, as they go for a walk in the orchard. The old woman seems to get most happy when Brienne shows an urgent need for fruits, so she compliments the girl on her appetite, saying it is a sign that the babies are strong little lions. Brienne feels so happy, she lets herself go and shares a few tears when she talks about her mother, as she is sitting on the grass with Genna.

“Bri, you’re gonna make me cry as well.”

“I just miss my mom. I wish I could talk to her about my babies. Sometimes I feel so scared, like I’m not good enough to raise kids.”

“Oh, don’t be silly. Lift your spirits, dear. I’m so damn sure that your mother is watching you from above and she’s so proud of this family you and my nephew are building! Don’t worry, my lovely girl, you’ll be a terrific mom!”

“Do you think so?” She asks as she wipes her tears and curls her lips a bit.

“Yes, I’m sure! And I’ve seen the way Jaime loves you… You can’t go wrong when there’s this much ardor between two lovers.”

“Genna!” Brienne says, with her cheeks blushing, as she looks baffled at the old woman.

“Oh girl, don’t be shy about it. I know Jimmy is a very handsome man and he can be quite gallant when he wants.”

Brienne’s chest and face are so red Genna giggles a little bit as the girl tries to speak. “I…” She shifts her weight as she tries to sound more confident. “I guess I can’t deny it…” Brienne says as she looks at her lap and smiles shyly.

“No, you can’t! Oh, and I’m so glad to see you two acting all romantic and lovesick. I went to see Jimmy on Thursday and he was so sad to think you’d leave him…”

“I almost did it… I couldn’t take it… to be there with him so close and so distant at the same time.”

“And may I ask what made you change your mind?”

“Genna, I love him! And he showed me he still loves me…” Brienne smiles as she thinks of Jaime. “…so I realized I couldn’t be anywhere else. My home’s where my heart is, and my heart is with Jaime.”

“Oh, dear, now you’re gonna make me cry indeed.” Genna says as she wipes a tear off her face.

Brienne cherishes Genna’s support and she is thankful for how much the old woman seems to love her nephew like a son. After sometime, Jaime and the blonde girl leave Casterly and go home. While she is driving, he takes his time, admiring her as he watches her face. Brienne feels his gaze, as she passes her fingers around her face, to place her hair behind her ear. And he keeps staring, contemplating the uniqueness in that woman, the woman he loves. Jaime remembers their previous night, the one he knows as their first night, but which was not really their first. Suddenly, the thoughts in his head affirm his passion as he gets jealous of himself. He envies that Jaime that got to be the first man to touch her, the first to please her, to make her feel wanted; he cannot help but curse his amnesia and the treasures it took away from him. Their first kiss, their first night, their first confession; they are blanks in his mind, but he is determined to bring them back.

“Is that Cersei?” Brienne interrupts his thoughts as they get closer to the building entrance. When Jaime looks, he notices Cersei inside a car which is parked there.

“Stop the car.” He says, as he angrily unclasps his seat belt.

“Jaime, don’t do anything stupid. She’s not worth it.”

He leaves the car as if he had not heard her words. He walks fast to Cersei’s car and she opens her door when she sees him. When she steps out of her car, the violent wind only causes her hair to move gracefully, and her overcoat seems to dance around her legs. “Jaime, we need to talk.”

“No! You need to leave before I call the cops and they take you for stalking me and my family.”

She narrows her eyes as she glances at Brienne. “Is your ugly duckling acting cowardly? She seemed quite courageous yesterday.”

“You’re not gonna talk about her.” He grabs her arm, as if trying to hurt her and shoves her into the car.

“Jaime, I’m here to help you, we need to talk. Bolton will release some documents tomorrow, your ugly duckling tried to cover Renly Baratheon’s shit.”

“We have nothing to talk about. You’re gonna pay, all of you, in court. I’ll make sure of it!”

“And what about Brienne, will you make her pay, too? Will you send your girlfriend to jail, Jaime?”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make me squeal, comment on this chapter. :}


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei warns Jaime about Stannis’s plans. Brienne solves the puzzle and figures out what the Baneforti family is after. The lion roars. The press spreads the bad news. A press conference challenges Jaime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments and kudos!

“Jaime, listen to me. Bolton will release some documents tomorrow, your ugly duckling is in danger.”

“We have nothing to talk about. You’re gonna pay, all of you, in court. I’ll make sure of it!”

“And what about Brienne, will you make her pay, too? Will you send your girlfriend to jail, Jaime?”

“What are you talking about?” He wrinkles his nose as he holds the car door open.

“Come on, Jaime, she authorized the deals!”

“And why would you come here to warn us?” He arches his eyebrow, suspecting there is something behind her story.

“Stannis is behind it, he wants to prove Renly’s committed fraud so he can force his brother to step out of the council in the conglomerate. I need the real contracts which prove Renly has approved only the clean deals.”

Jaime frowns as he leans his head. “Sure, because if Stannis keeps Renly’s share of the conglomerate, it means you’d lose your power within the council, because he’d have the biggest slice of that pie.”

“You’re always quick when you put your mind to work, Jaime.”

He rolls his eyes and closes the car door. “Don’t waste your time. I won’t fall for that… and Brienne has certainly never signed anything unethical.”

“Jaime, don’t be stupid. Do you think Brienne would allow her beau to be accused of something unfairly? She’ll save him, I’m simply telling you she should do it faster than the press expects.”

“Cersei, if I didn’t know you well enough I’d trust you on that one. But you see, I’m not the same fool you manipulated years ago. Now, I’m going back to my car and you’ll leave, and if you take longer than one minute to disappear, I’ll call the police and I’ll press charges! Goodbye!” He turns and walks away from her, while he looks at Brienne, trying to look positive even though his mind is freaking out.

Once he is in the car, Brienne drives to the garage as she tries to get any information from him. “What did she say? You looked irritated.”

“She’s bluffing… said that Bolton will release documents tomorrow trying to prove Renly committed fraud and you knew about it.”

“What?!?” Brienne looks at him as she turns the engine off.

Jaime opens his door and starts walking to the elevator. “Brienne, she’s bluffing. I know you, and you’d never agree to such thing. She’s just bluffing.”

“But what about Renly? Why does she want to help him?” The girl locks the car and gets in the elevator.

“Oh, no… She wants to help herself. If Renly loses his share to Stannis, she’ll no longer be the major stockholder in the conglomerate.”

The elevator doors open and they are finally at home. After placing her bag on the sideboard, she turns to him. “So that’s what Baneforti was after!” Brienne frowns as she looks away, forcing her memories.

“What?”

“The day we were attacked, Baneforti was after some contracts I signed for Renly, but he had the wrong contracts, that’s because Stannis had forged them! But…”

“But what?”

“But Robert had deals with the mafia to get the contracts from the city hall, so all they need now is a bigger scandal, even bigger than Barristan Selmy, which will take Renly out of the equation, leaving the territory for Cersei and Stannis.”

“Brienne, I know there’re things I don’t remember, but if Cersei is with the Italian family as we once thought, why would they try something to get her powerless in the conglomerate?”

Brienne narrows her eyes as she starts walking, as if investigating the case in her mind, putting all the evidences together. “Cersei _had_ a deal with the mafia! But that was when Robert was still alive! Somehow they noticed they’d gain more from a different ally! So now they’ve abandoned her and Stannis is the missing piece of the puzzle.”

“Wow! That’s kind of too much for me right now… How did you…?” He shakes his head as he leans against the wall.

“My memory is intact, Jaime.” She says as she smiles at him. “And soon, yours will be, too!”

“I hope so, next week I’m going back to work. On Monday I have an appointment with the doctor, and I think this time, he’ll discharge me completely so I can work.”

“That’s great! I miss seeing you at the office.”

“Just at the office?” He asks as he lifts his eyebrows.

“Yep.” Brienne nods indifferently, trying to tease him.

“You sassy wench!” He pins her against the wall and kisses her lips, letting his hands caress her ribs and her breasts.

“Conceited old man.”

“Stubborn brat!”

“Pervert!”

“Slut!”

“We should… go to bed, you dirty old man.” Brienne tries to catch her breath as her hands grip onto his taut back.

“Or we should fuck right here in the living room, you know… unexplored territory in the house.” Jaime whispers as he kisses her cleavage and his hands grab her ass through her jeans.

“Well, I hate to give you bad news, but there’s really no unexplored territory in this apartment… except for the balcony.” Brienne moans as she tries to speak.

“Fuck! And I don’t remember any of it… that’s cruel…” He sighs as she slides her hand inside his boxers and grabs his hard cock. “…oh my God… that’s… wonderful.”

Brienne places her left arm around his waist so she can bring him closer as her right hand strokes his cock. And, thanks to her height, she reaches his ear with her lips to whisper softly against his skin. “There’s still a present for you in the closet…”

“Oh… fuck!” He says as he breathes fast and grins in satisfaction.

“…and if you want, I can put that on so you can see if you like it.”

“Please, yes… please put it on, my naughty freckles…”

As she stops pleasuring him, her hands begin to remove her clothes, on the way to the bedroom. Jaime takes his clothes off as well, throwing everything on the floor. He gets to bed completely naked and fully hard, and just as he remembers what a wonderful time they had the previous night, he plays another episode of Oathkeeper as he waits for her.

“Freckles, come here…”

Brienne puts on the red set, with the silk camisole and shorts. The fabric feels so soft and smooth; it is almost like she is not wearing a thing on her body. She is leaving the closet when she notices a piece of her martial arts equipment. Eager to have fun, she decides to play with her lover.

“Jaime,” She starts asking from the closet with the sweetest tone of voice. “…do you want it special tonight?” Brienne asks as she tries not to laugh.

His mind almost shuts down as he imagines wonderful sexy things to be what Brienne is calling ‘special’. “Yeah…” So he remains in bed, naked and hard, stroking his cock, as his eyes pay little attention to the TV. When Brienne steps out of the closet, he shows her the smug look on his face, but only until he notices she has a wooden sword in her hand. Then he freezes for a second, widening his eyes in shock. “Brienne… What is that?” He frowns as he takes one cushion from behind the pillows and places it over his cock.

Brienne holds her naïve expression as she talks. “What? I thought you wanted it, Jaime…”

His eyes are wide open and his jaw almost touches his chest. “Brienne… what the fuck is that? And why are you holding it just when we’re about to have sex?” He swallows hard, trying to imagine what sort of hardcore sex he could possibly have had with her before his amnesia.

“Jaime, this was your idea… you know… you told me you’re into spanking.”

“Wait, what?” He looks terrified and shocked as he leans his head. “You’re telling me I beat you with that?”

“No! Don’t be silly… I’m pregnant… It’d harm the babies and myself.”

He exhales and places his hand on his chest. “Fuck, you scared me.”

“ _I_ spank _you_ with it!”

“What?!?” His face goes back to shocked expression as he starts panicking. “Hey, I don’t know what exactly we used to do…” Jaime gets off of bed and starts taking distance from her, walking backwards as he keeps his eyes on the wooden object. “…but I’m not really into this… anymore…”

Brienne starts laughing out loud, as she takes the object with both hands and positions herself as if she was about to fight. “You should see your face, pervert!” She giggles, making him notice it was all a joke.

He throws the cushion at her and gets closer. “You dirty mean girl… got me pretty scared.” He takes the sword from her hands and looks at it, noticing there is something familiar.

_“That’s naughty… You searched my equipment?”_

_“I wanted to give you something special…”_

_“Jaime… I love it! But this is… just too expensive… this is handmade! I know it… I’ve seen it in championships… Only the highest masters own something like it.”_

“I gave you this.” Jaime says as he looks at her. “But I don’t know what it is.”

Brienne smiles as she shows him the inscription on the wood. “Yes, you gave me this as a gift; it’s part of my aikido equipment. It’s called _shinai_ and it’s made of bamboo. It’s hand-“

“Handmade.” Jaime completes her sentence as he remembers the moment when he gave her the object. He watches her face turning serious and as she places the sword on the stand behind her so she can wrap her arms around him and walk slowly with him towards their bed. She lies flat on her back and he gets on top of her.

“Brienne, I must say… this is…” He speaks as he lifts himself so he can look at her body. “…this is very beautiful. It’s even more beautiful than the blue one… Though the blue one is tighter…” He chuckles as he slides his hands on her torso feeling her breasts and hard nipples. “…this is smoother, so I can feel all of you.” Nuzzling her hair he whispers and causes her body to shiver in excitement.

Her eyes are closed as she tries to speak. “Isn’t it the most beautiful thing you’ve ever seen?” Cupping his face she opens her eyes to watch him as he lifts his head to answer her.

Jaime looks too serious for a moment; his green eyes seem to scan her entire figure before he answers her. “No, it isn’t…” He holds her stare, causing her heart to beat harder and faster. “…your body without any clothes is the most beautiful thing I’ve seen.”

“Don’t do that…” Her embarrassed expression intrigues him.

“Tell you the truth, you mean…”

“No… acting all chivalrous and gallant, telling my body is something it’s not.”

“Sorry, I forgot I’m not supposed to find you attractive in any ways, my lady.” He smiles, teasing her as he kisses her neck. When he perceives her lips are trembling, he knows he has found the right spot. “I forgot I’m not supposed to see how lovely your skin is, milky and soft, but full of scars… just the perfect shade of pinkish pearly white. I’m truly sorry I forgot I shouldn’t find your lips so tender and full… like they want to be kissed and bitten.” Jaime lowers himself and kisses her lips, biting them a little. “Forgive me, Brienne, for thinking your breasts are so soft and smooth that they deserve to be caressed. And I should know better than to think your ass is the most perfect piece of art I’ve seen and touched.” He slides his hand behind her so he can grab her ass while he sucks her collarbones.

“Jaime…” Her whisper seems to vanish as she squirms under him.

“Red looks nice on you, freckles… It goes very well with your blue eyes… Like fire and ice.”

“Fire and ice, Jaime?” She smiles at him as she grabs his cock.

“Oh God…”

“I’ll take it off now.”

“Not yet…” He says as he gets up and walks to the closet.

“Jaime?” Brienne sits, trying to see what he is doing.

When he comes back, he has his fist clenched and, as he climbs the bed, the glow in his eyes tells her this is one of those moments they will remember forever. And as he takes her right hand, Brienne can feel her jaw dropping in surprise.

“Well, I know I’m naked… and hard… So this is probably not the perfect moment… But I need to see you with it.” Jaime opens his hand and shows her the jewelry, as he places the sapphire ring on her finger and kisses her lips without giving her time to say anything. “You’ve already said ‘yes’ once to it, so I suspect you’d probably say ‘yes’ again. Because you still want this as much as I want, even though I don’t remember it very well… But I’m sure I want it…”

She starts giggling at those nervously spoken words. “Shut up, Jaime. I want it!”

He smiles at her and cups her face as he speaks. “I need to know you’re not gonna leave me…”

“I won’t.” She seems lost in his caresses, letting her mind flow with the warmth of his touch.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Jaime.”

This time he takes her slowly. After she has removed her sleepwear, he kisses her body and caresses her belly, warming her till she is already moaning. Jaime thrusts inside her as if reassuring her of his feelings, telling his heart belongs to her. He does not pull himself out after they climax. Feeling her arms embracing him, he rests his head on her chest, allowing the peacefulness of their cuddling to take him with sleepiness.

In the middle of the night, when he wakes up, she is not there beside him. Jaime gets up quickly and goes to the bathroom, but he does not find her. “Brienne?” He calls her softly at first, thinking, he might be overreacting, but a part of him thinks she might have changed her mind about them. “Freckles, where are you?” Pulling the door, he walks fast through the hall and goes to the kitchen. She is not even in the living room, nor in the balcony. But he decides to check the other rooms, and in the babies’ room, he finds her. Brienne is on the armchair, sleeping and wearing one of his t-shirts; she is hugging the two teddy bears as her chest goes up and down, in the relaxed rhythm of her nap. Many seconds pass as he stays by the door admiring her, not wishing to disturb that beautiful image. But then he takes a deep breath and goes to her. Jaime gently takes the teddy bears and places them on the stand. Leaning his torso a bit, he slides his arms under her, so he can take her safely in his arms. As he begins walking, carrying her back to the bedroom, she wakes up and blinks, as she watches his face.

“What…?”

“You ran away, freckles, that’s not nice.”

“You’re carrying me?”

“Yes.”

“You shouldn’t, I’m heavy…”

“I’m strong enough.” He says with a smug look on his face as he places her in bed and kisses her lips. “Why were you there?”

Brienne closes her eyes as she hugs him. “I woke up feeling nauseated… And I didn’t want to wake you up so… I just used the other bathroom.”

Jaime takes some distance to look at her. “You threw up?”

“Yes.”

“And you just let me kiss you?” He wrinkles his nose as he laughs.

Brienne rolls her eyes. “I brushed my teeth, Jaime!”

“Oh… thank you for brushing your teeth.”

“Jerk!”

“See, I think it’s when you insult me… it makes my cubs outraged, so they hold your stomach hostage… to teach you a lesson.” His hand finds her belly, caressing her skin there.

“Really?”

“Yeah. You should treat me nicely, to see if they give you a break, you know.”

“Do you think so, my handsome lion?”

“That might work, let’s give it a try.” He slides his hand to caress her hair, while her fingers trace the lines on his scar.

“My beautiful, strong lion.”

“Be creative, my naughty wench.”

“Jaime!” She lifts her head, pretending to be furious at him.

“Shush, don’t lose your temper, or they’ll punish you later for this.” Jaime sounds too pleased as he warms her. “Daddy’s boys.”

“You’re so irritating!”

“Don’t be jealous, my little wench. Now go on treating me nicely.”

She rolls her eyes, accepting his charming arrogance. “Alright, my cute little kitty.”

“No… that’s awful. It’s not virile enough and my boys feel offended by it!”

“Your boys? They’re our boys! And they should be offended by their dad calling their mom ‘wench’.” Brienne slaps his shoulder while he tries to pin her down to bed.

“My wench… mine! My sexy wench… Jimmy’s personal wench.”

“Asshole!”

They kiss, and it is like everything is working the way it should be. Their passion bonds them even closer, as both lovers cherish their bodies.

Morning brings reality to their routine. They wake up and have breakfast; and while Jaime prepares something for Brienne to eat, she watches the news, waiting for any information about Bolton and the contracts. After convincing her to mute the TV in the kitchen, so they can have breakfast calmly, he surprises her with a huge dish, where he has placed a fluffy omelet, some toasts and ricotta cheese. Brienne compliments him on his cooking; pointing out it is good for their kids that he cooks very well, because she is a disaster in the kitchen. Things are so simple and right to Jaime, he knows he can get used to spoiling Brienne and his kids just like that, for the rest of his life. The girl is almost finishing her omelet, as she fights him for the last toast, when they are interrupted by the TV news report displaying a photo of Renly Baratheon. The girl turns the volume up quickly listening to what the reporter says.

_“…for the moment, Barbara, no one confirms whether the Baratheon conglomerate will be releasing any official statements on the subject; all we do know till now is that Roose Bolton has been conferencing with Stannis Baratheon at the Baratheon summer residence, in the mountains. You might remember it, Barbara, as the place where Congressman Robert Baratheon died in a hunting accident. As for Renly Baratheon, the executive has already told several members of the press that he denies these accusations of fraud. He reassured his commitment to ethical management and the integrity of the Baratheon legacy. And when questioned about the involvement of his former lawyer, Brienne Tarth, with such schemes of fraud he was emphatic when affirming her honesty and ethics. For now, it is necessary to wait, to see if the justice system and the chamber of commerce will accept the arraignment or not, and this will occur only after they have analyzed the authenticity of the contracts presented by Stannis Baratheon. Barbara, back to you in the studio.”_

Brienne arches her eyebrows and looks at Jaime, waiting for him to rationalize things. He smiles at her and cups her face, stroking her cheek with his thumb. “This will sink! You don’t need to worry.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Brienne, the chamber of commerce and any court will never take it seriously. People will verify those aren’t authentic.”

Brienne places her hands on his chest and shows him a worried look. “And what if they’ve managed to create an authentic-like contract? What if the chamber of commerce accepts those documents? What if Bolton gets what he wants? I’ll be charged and I’ll go to…”

“No!” He does not let her finish when he places his index finger on her lips. “Don’t say it! This will never happen. Even if you’re charged, which I doubt, I’ll defend you and I’ll free you… Brienne, I’ll never allow anyone to harm you or take you away from me… Never!”

She hugs him, trying to hold the tears in her eyes. Fear rushing through her mind, as she tries to calm herself. “Fuck! What’s happening to me?” Brienne chuckles as she refuses to believe her fragile state.

“My cubs are ‘happening’ to you!” He smiles as he tells her.

His telephone rings, so Jaime goes to the living room to get the device on the center table.

**_Blocked Number calling…_ **

“Lannister here, who’s this?”

 _“Have you seen the news, Jaime? What will your ugly duckling do about it?”_ Cersei’s voice makes him roll his eyes and tense his jaw line in anger. Jaime simply hangs up, not even answering her.

“Jaime, who was that?”

“Mrs. Baratheon.”

His emeralds watch the moment when her eyebrows tense and gather, causing her face to look suspicious and serious as she narrows her eyes. “Does she… call you very often?”

Jaime leans his head to the right, almost like a confused puppy as he smiles. “You’re not jealous of her, are you?”

“Don’t flatter yourself.” Brienne’s forehead does a poor job at concealing her irritation, showing some wrinkles, letting him know she is not pleased.

“You’re so jealous of me! And with Cersei! That’s kind of cute, you know.”

“I’m not jealous; I just don’t like her… calling you.”

“Then allow me to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Has Benjen Stark been visiting you while I’m away from the office?” Jaime crosses his arms and narrows his eyes.

Brienne gets up quickly, almost trying to avoid answering him. “Don’t be ridiculous, Jaime. It’s not the same.”

“Really?” He follows her, placing his hands on his waist, to affirm himself as he speaks. “I don’t think so… I don’t like that guy or his stupid attempts to flirt with you. Yet, you do see him when he goes there… do you guys talk? Does he make you laugh?”

Brienne glances at the ceiling, lacking the patience to deal with that once more. “Jaime, he’s Ned’s brother. He’s Catelyn’s relative and he’s been going there only to arrange some legal issues from his properties. It’s not the same as that crazy bitch who keeps haunting you!”

“Haunting me?” He bites his lower lip as he touches her face. “You’re so jealous!”

“I’m gonna take a shower.” She walks away from him.

“And I’m gonna take a shower, as well.” He looks fiercely at her body, admiring her legs and her ass as she removes her t-shirt.

Brienne turns to him as she places her arms in front of her breasts, trying not to give his eyes that piece of her skin. “Can’t you wait?”

His eyes scan every inch of her body, traveling up and down while he shakes his head and lick his lips.

“Jaime, stop it.” Brienne says as she tries to grab her robe from the hanger so she can cover herself.

But he takes her hand and brings her closer to him. “Don’t hide from me.”

“I’m not…”

“You’re trying to. But I won’t let you do it.” He says as he takes off his own shirt and starts making her walk backwards to the shower. Jaime turns the water on and starts kissing her lips as the warm stream runs down their shoulders. They seem to have forgotten they still have their underwear on as the water makes his boxers heavy and her light pink panties transparent. Jaime pulls it down, revealing her delicate blonde curls. He kisses her as she places her arms around his neck, to hold onto his torso. Taking her right leg with his hand he lifts her thigh, spreading her pinkness and thrusting inside her. His right hand caresses her breasts, and when he gets closer to release, he slides it to her back, so he can steady their bodies in one rhythm. She climaxes, and her walls restraint his cock strongly, increasing his pleasure when he peaks.

They spend Sunday at home, watching movies and making out. Jaime feels almost like a teenager, taking his time to understand her body and learn what pleases her most.

As the week begins, journalists make their lives difficult. Once they get to the office, reporters are already waiting at the main entrance of the building. Catelyn meets them in the elevator, just before they go to the auditorium to have the last press conference before Barristan Selmy’s trial.

“Are you two ready for this?” Catelyn asks with a gentle smile and her arched brows as she presses the button on the elevator panel.

“Is there anyone who’s completely ready to face the press?” Jaime asks, as he opens some of his files to take a look at the official statement which Catelyn has written.

“Oh, I know what you mean.” Catelyn agrees with Jaime, nodding as she speaks, and then she turns at Brienne. “Are you alright, Brienne?”

“Yes. I’m fine. I’m just concerned.”

“Don’t worry, Brienne. Everything will be fine. You must not trouble yourself in your state. It can stress the babies.”

Brienne nods as she crosses her arms and takes a deep breath. “I’ll be fine when this conference is over.”

The elevator doors open and Pod is waiting for them by the door. Once he opens the way to the auditorium, Brienne walks fast to the main board and takes her seat. Jaime sits next to her, while Catelyn remains with Podrick in the front row.

The first journalist to speak is an old reporter from the independent paper The Kingsguard. Podrick hands the microphone and the old man stands up holding a small notebook with his left hand. “Ms. Tarth, much has been speculated about Stannis’ accusation against his brother. Some say the contracts he presented are false. During the time you worked at the Baratheon conglomerate, did you notice anything unusual in contracts and deals? And do you believe Stannis is trying to falsely implicate his brother in a scandal to gain power within the company?”

Brienne takes a deep breath, tense as the first question goes directly to the point. She takes the microphone placed in front of her as she blinks nervously. “During the time I handled Renly Baratheon’s company legal issues, I didn’t witness such schemes. The real contracts have all been properly registered as regulation demands it to be, so I don’t believe Stannis will succeed on his attempts to prove any frauds. Next question.”

A young reporter from the News24/7 channel quickly calls Pod, asking for the microphone. The girl has too much makeup on, which already indicates Brienne’s prejudiced ideas that whatever her question is, it might not be relevant at all. The journalist clears her throat before speaking. “Mr. Lannister, there have been rumors concerning the depth of your relationship with Ms. Tarth, and just this morning, Roose Bolton suggested your involvement with your workmate was the reason why you were with Brienne Tarth when the mafia attacked her, about a month ago. Do you confirm these rumors, sir?”

**to be continued...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give me an early birthday present, comment on this text. :}


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaime assumes his relationship. Journalists get wild about him and Brienne being together. Benjen Stark reveals what happened while Jaime was at the hospital. Selwyn finally hears the news. The babies’ names are a surprise for Tywin. Jaime gets some shocking news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter.

The journalist clears her throat before speaking. “Mr. Lannister, there have been rumors concerning the depth of your relationship with Ms. Tarth, and just this morning, Roose Bolton suggested your involvement with your workmate was the reason why you were with Brienne Tarth when the mafia attacked her, about a month ago. Do you confirm these rumors, sir?”

Jaime rapidly takes the microphone from Brienne, but just as he thinks of denying everything the young reporter just said, he stops for a moment. _What’s the use? Why should I deny it, if our enemies are fully aware of it?_ He looks at Brienne and grins, causing her to shake her head discreetly, already imagining what he is thinking about. Then he glances at the audience as he starts speaking. “Well, those aren’t rumors.” He says with a conceited look on his face, making Brienne look down at her lap and place her right hand on her forehead, in embarrassment. The audience goes crazy with his words. Cameras flash as the photographers try to get a shot of the couple, and then Jaime continues. “But I don’t intend to comment on my personal life, so let’s keep our focus. Next question, please.”

A reporter from a conservative newspaper raises his hand. The man quickly takes the microphone as soon as Pod gets closer. “Ms. Tarth, what do you think might have motivated the attack you suffered weeks ago?”

Brienne frowns and narrows her eyes, while she waits for Jaime to hand her the microphone. Just as she starts speaking, several members of the press seem to whisper, speculating on her answer. “Vargo Hoat asked me about those contracts, so it’s obvious to think that the events are linked…”

The journalist interrupts her to stir her talk. “So you believe Stannis Baratheon was behind that?”

“No, that’s not what I meant.” Brienne holds a serious expression as she speaks. “But considering the criminals who attacked me were after the same contracts which were presented this morning by Stannis Baratheon and Roose Bolton, it’s logical to figure out there’s a connection between them.”

The same man still holds the microphone, insisting on his question. “Logical to conclude, also, that Stannis Baratheon might be trying to make himself majority shareholder in the conglomerate by impugning his brother’s management.”

Brienne shifts her weight on her chair, feeling uncomfortable with the journalist’s attempt to put words in her mouth. “Sir, let’s leave speculation to the news. I’m a lawyer, not a journalist. I don’t speculate. I deal with facts and truths. Last question, please.”

Pod takes the microphone and hands it to another reporter from a tabloid. “Ms. Tarth, do such accusations interfere with your work on Barristan Selmy’s defense?”

“My work on this case has only grown more solid and stronger over the past few months. Thank you.” Brienne places the microphone back on the table as she waits for Jaime to read Catelyn’s statement.

He clears his throat and takes a sip of water. Then he gets the microphone and starts speaking. “We’d like to thank you all, members of the press for coming on such short notice, as usual…” A few journalists chuckle at his joke. “…I’d like to reassure Catelyn’s Starks commitment to this case and her efforts to guarantee freedom of the press. This law firm has worked in several cases to defend journalists from censorship and persecution, and it’ll continue on doing so.” Then Jaime puts away the paper sheet as he leans his head, looking at the audience. “As for any other subjects questioned during this interview, none of them are relevant to the case, so I won’t be commenting about them further on. Thank you.” Jaime stands up and waits for Brienne to accompany her.

As he follows the girl he can see she is still blushing as a few journalists try to ask her about her relationship on their way out. The unknown voices cause her to frown as she tries to walk faster, but the crowded place makes it difficult.

_“Are you two currently living together?”_

_“Does Catelyn approve your relationship?”_

_“What’s it like to date one of the wealthiest men in the country?”_

_“How’s your relationship with Tywin Lannister?”_

When they finally get inside the elevator and the doors close, Brienne simply looks at him and starts laughing hysterically. Her laughter is pure enchantment when he watches her, red-faced and lovely.

“So what’s it like to date one of the wealthiest men in the country?” He teases her repeating the reporter’s question while he gets closer to her, cupping her face as he brings her closer to kiss her lips.

“He also happens to be the sexiest man in the country.” She smiles at him as she places her arms on his chest.

“Can the sexiest man in the country take you to lunch now?”

“If he offers me some Italian…” Brienne arches her eyebrows as she speaks.

“He’ll offer anything you want… He’s rich, after all…” He holds her by the waistline as he kisses her neck.

As the elevator doors open they start walking but Brienne asks him to go to her office and wait while she goes to the restroom. When Jaime gets there he has the worst surprise, finding Benjen Stark waiting for Brienne.

“Good morning, Lannister.” Benjen smiles as he greets Jaime.

“Hello, Stark. What a surprise to see you here…” Jaime answers as he walks towards a cabinet to get Brienne’s bag.

“I heard you lost your memory.” Benjen keeps his hand in his pockets as he speaks.

“I remember what I need to.” Jaime says as he looks sarcastically at the other man. “So… what are you doing here?”

“I live in this neighborhood, so I thought it’d be nice to have lunch with Brienne.”

Jaime tenses his jaw line, feeling his blood boiling at Benjen’s words. “Unfortunately she’s got plans already.”

“Well, I guess I’ll come back tomorrow, then.” Benjen smiles as he crosses his arms.

“Don’t.” There is a fake smile on Jaime’s face as he feels like punching the other man.

“Does it bother you that I’m here?”

“Should it bother me?” Jaime’s eyebrows arch.

“No. Brienne is my friend, Lannister. You seem to forget that I know her longer than you do.” And there it is the truth which irritates Jaime.

“And you seem to forget that she’s no longer single.”

“She’s not married either.” Benjen says as he walks slowly towards Jaime, placing his hands on his waist.

“We’re engaged.” Jaime wrinkles his nose as he exhales.

“Oh, that’s funny. Because when I came to see her, last week, she was very upset. She cried when she told me you didn’t know who she was and that she was going to move out of your place.”

In his mind, Jaime can almost observe the scene. Brienne, already fragile in her state, cries on that man’s shoulder, while the guy takes advantage to get closer. The lion cannot help but feel angry about it, while he looks at Benjen Stark and sees the conceited smile on that man’s face. Clenching his fist, Jaime repeats to himself the reasons why he should not lose his temper; not like that, not in the office. None of it seems to convince him.

“Stark, you should accept you lost her.”

“If you’re so very sure that I lost her, why do you feel threatened by my presence?” Benjen crosses his arms while Jaime starts laughing.

“Threatened? No. I’m only annoyed by your insistence.”

Brienne opens the door and finds them facing each other. Jaime has an irritated expression when he turns to her, while Benjen smiles gently.

“Brienne, I’ve been waiting for you. My niece told me you had a press conference.”

Brienne looks at Benjen and then glances quickly at Jaime, noticing the deep breath he takes as he tries to get calmer. “Yes, Benjen. Jaime and I were there. But… what are you doing here?”

“I just came to see how you’re doing. But Jaime’s already told me you’re leaving for lunch now.”

The girl purses her lips as she watches Jaime looking down on the other man. “Some other time, perhaps, Benjen.”

“Of course. We do have a meeting on Thursday, so I guess I’ll see you then.” Benjen nods as he kisses her cheek on his way out. Just before he closes the door, he turns around to face Jaime. “It was nice seeing you, Lannister.”

Jaime rolls his eyes as the door finally closes. Brienne watches the irritation in his eyes, as she puts away some folders. There is something funny about the way he seems to know exactly that he hates Benjen even though he does not recall for sure why.

“This guy was here last week.” He tells her, with a serious look on his face.

“You’re not gonna start it again, are you?”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He gets closer to her desk, standing next to her as she places some folders in a drawer.

“Jaime, there was nothing to tell.” She exhales as she places her hand on her forehead; their cubs tell her it is time to stop stressing out.

“Oh, let me see if I get it. That guy’s been coming here to see you and you don’t tell me anything, but yesterday when Cersei called me you wanted to know if she’d been contacting me!” He lifts his eyebrows as he makes his point.

She looks at him, and just when she is about to say something, her body weakens and she is forced to support herself on her desk. Placing her left hand on the glass surface she brings her right hand to her chest. “Jaime…”

He notices there is something wrong, so he takes her chair and brings it closer to her legs so she can sit down. Then he kneels next to her so he can touch her face. As he does so, he finds her skin cooler than it should be, and as he looks at her he notices she looks too pale. “Brienne, what’s wrong?”

“I need… to eat something.” She says as she looks into his eyes, blinking as her body fails to concentrate.

Jaime goes to the stand and takes a glass of water. As he hands it to her, she drinks fast, dripping some of it on her blouse. “I’m such a mess…” She says after she gives the empty glass back to him.

After placing the glass on her desk he cups her face and kisses her, embracing her as he feels her body weak and fragile. “You’re not a mess. You’re simply a little weaker… My cubs are strong and moody…” Jaime says as he smiles at her, gently stroking her arms. “And they love to make a scene… Just like their mom.” He laughs as he caresses her hair.

Brienne narrows her eyes. “And they want some Italian food… immediately.”

“As my lady wishes.”

So they leave to have lunch. They spend a wonderful time together and, with every little thing they share, it is like Jaime gets chunks of his memory back. The food she likes; the cherries she hates; and how shy she feels when he watches her eating.

The day passes. The entire week goes by. Jaime gets back to work and reinitiates his activities, already feeling like he had not been away from the cases. He quickly remembers the trials he worked on and what hearings he still has to prepare for. Pod’s assistance reveals itself as Jaime’s salvation. The young man took care of everything while Jaime was away, so resuming his tasks was easier than he had imagined.

On Saturday morning they go to the airport to pick up Selwyn. They are finally going to tell him the good news. When they arrive there, Brienne is both nervous and excited. Jaime sees the anxiety in her eyes as she watches every person passing through the metal detector.

“Freckles, calm down. He’ll be here soon.” He places his arm around her waist, caressing her belly with his free hand.

“Don’t!” Brienne removes his hand from her bump. “Don’t do that till we tell him. I don’t it to sound like he’s the last to know.”

“But he’s really the last to know.” Jaime chuckles as he grips tighter onto her hip, bringing her closer to his side.

“I know, but he doesn’t have to know that.” She shakes her head as she speaks.

“Even I was almost the last to know…” He smiles at her.

“That’s because you’re too naïve.” She smiles and bites her lower lip, giving him a lascivious look a she speaks.

“I’m naïve?” He narrows his eyes as he turns to look at her.

“Very naïve…”

“Yeah, this morning you called me a different thing…” Smug look on his face as he whispers to her.

“Jaime!” She turns to him as she widens her eyes.

“Good, that’s the name you called when my fingers worked their little magic…” Devilish smile showing on his face, as he brings her closer to his embrace.

“You’re such a jerk!” She rolls her eyes.

“No, no, no… Be kind to your Jaime or my boys will punish you…” Jaime kisses her lips, and then her neck as they hold each other tightly.

They fail to notice Selwyn getting closer as he smiles. “There you are! Now stop making out, for God’s sakes, you’re at the airport.”

“Selwyn?” Jaime takes some distance from her to shake hands with her father.

“He doesn’t remember me, does he?” The old man asks when he looks at Brienne.

“Dad, he’s still recovering.” She has an apologetic smile on her face.

“Yes, dad, I’m still recovering!” Jaime makes a sad face as he looks at Selwyn.

“Come here, you foolish boy!” Selwyn brings him closer to hug him as he watches his daughter with a very awkward expression. He goes on, “Little star…” Selwyn takes some distance to watch Brienne, causing the girl to blush and look at Jaime. “…you look…” Selwyn says as he glances at Jaime and then back at his daughter. “…so full.” He frowns as he observes her bump, watering his eyes. “Are you…” He starts asking when he sees Jaime stepping beside her and touching her belly.

“Yes, she is.” Jaime speaks as he glances at Brienne.

“Good Lord, but you look so enormous! How long…?” Selwyn gets closer, holding Jaime’s shoulder as he touches his daughter’s belly.

Brienne laughs and looks at Selwyn. “Well, I thought we’d be able to tell you at home, but…”

“But what? Tell me at once, little star.”

“Dad, there are two boys in here.” She widens her eyes waiting for her father’s reaction.

Selwyn smiles and blinks, as he tries to believe Brienne’s words. “That’s… that’s wonderful!” He hugs her, holding the tears in his eyes. Once he looks at Jaime, he narrows his eyes pretending to be suspicious. “Lannister, you bastard! You let me think she had only gained a few pounds!” Selwyn slaps Jaime’s arm as he speaks. “And now there are actually two tiny little starlets here!” Selwyn palms Brienne’s stomach.

“No, no…” Jaime shakes his head. “Two little lion cubs!” He winks at Selwyn.

“They’re my little star’s babies, therefore they’re little starlets!” Selwyn says as he points his index finger to Jaime, moving it like he is trying to teach him a lesson.

“Fine. They’re a constellation, Leo! Is that ok with you, Selwyn? Your grandsons are lion starlets…” Jaime widens his eyes, waiting for Brienne’s father approval, causing the girl to roll her eyes at their silly argument.

“Acceptable, Lannister… It’s acceptable.” He places his hand on Jaime’s shoulder and then he goes on, “Now let’s go home and eat, for I’m starving already.”

“Dad, about that… Jaime and I have invited Tywin to have lunch with us. Will you be staying till tomorrow?” Brienne asks as they start walking.

“No, little star, unfortunately I can’t. I must take the last flight tonight, for tomorrow morning I’ve got an early meeting, can’t risk being late. I wasn’t going to come to the capital this weekend, but you almost threatened to kill me if I didn’t, so…” Selwyn chuckles while Jaime laughs at Brienne’s insistence.

They get home and Selwyn asks his daughter about the details on the boys’ health. He seems thrilled and overwhelmed by the news. When Tyrion and Tywin arrive there, Selwyn’s competitiveness starts clashing against Tywin’s opinion. While Tyrion tries to make them treat each other nicely, Jaime and Brienne try to tell them about the babies’ names.

“So, little star, have you decided about their names?” Selwyn asks as he is sitting on the couch.

“Naturally, they’ll be named after strong honorable men.” Tywin answers first, without giving Brienne the opportunity to speak. The girl looks at Jaime and he shakes his head while closing his eyes, a sign that they will have to deal first with the nosy grandfathers.

Selwyn provokes the old Lannister. “Strong honorable men, so they should be called Selwyn and Jaime.”

Jaime breaks in, “Well, I appreciate the compliment, Selwyn. But we’ve already decided on their names.” He looks at Brienne, who is sitting on a stool at the counter. Then he slowly walks to her. “Would you like to tell them?”

Brienne widens her eyes and shakes her head. “No way! You tell them!”

Jaime laughs and wraps his arm around her as he turns to his father who is sitting on an armchair next to the fireplace. “So, we talked about how we’d choose… And it took us a very long time to decide on it. Brienne and I have come to the conclusion we’ll be naming the babies according to the order of birth. We agreed to call the first baby Endrew, in homage to Brienne’s great uncle.” Jaime glances at Selwyn who has a smile on his face.

“Endrew Tarth was one of the officers from the Night’s Watch during the Great War of the Wall, more than eighty years ago. All the family is proud of him, as much as I’ll be proud of my grandson.”

Tyrion raises his glass. “It’s a very beautiful name, indeed, Jaime!”

Tywin agrees nodding his head. “Beautiful name, and homage to a brave man, I must say.”

But Jaime frowns for a second as he prepares himself to say the second name. “And for the second baby to be born, we’ll be calling him Gerion, in homage to my dear uncle Gerion Lannister.”

“What?!?” Tywin looks shocked as he loosens the knot on his tie. “You can’ be serious about it, Jaime!”

Tyrion smiles at his brother. “Man, that’s a surprise for me. But I must say I like it! Uncle Gerion was my favorite!”

Jaime looks at his father. “It’s our decision, father. I hope you can respect it and be happy for us.”

“Generations of great men among the Lannisters, and my own son decides to name my grandson after the only rebel Lannister! This is unbelievable, Jaime.” Tywin exhales.

Selwyn breaks in. “Calm down, Lannister. It’s a fine name, what’s the problem with Gerion?”

“Gerion Lannister was a reckless man, a rebel… and a clown… He had no discipline to take the family business and settle down. I’d prefer my grandchild to have my father’s name, Tytos!” Tywin says as he palms his suit to get more comfortable after Jaime’s surprise.

“Father, honestly…” Tyrion interrupts them. “…let grandpa teats rest in his grave, will you?” He chuckles as his father rolls his eyes.

Brienne gets closer to Jaime and whispers, “What’s this story about your grandfather being named teats?”

“It was a nickname, freckles… Just a nickname Tyrion and I used to call him by. Father was furious when he found out.” Jaime smiles as he watches Selwyn and Tywin talking about old relatives and traditional names in both families. Jaime whispers to her. “Hey, look, it’s a miracle. They’re finally treating each other nicely.”

Brienne giggles and turns to him. “It’s the grandchildren effect.”

After some time, they have dinner and talk more about the babies’ room and what they still need to purchase to get the place ready. Selwyn and Tywin seem to finally agree on a few things about their grandchildren. They discuss the importance of early education and what schools are the best in the capital. Jaime notices his father a bit distracted at some moments, but he soon suspects it is only due to stress or work-related issues. After the young Lannister brother leaves, Tywin asks his son to call him as soon as he gets back from the airport.

As Selwyn prepares himself to take his flight, Brienne hugs him tight, holding the tears in her eyes. “Will you come to spend Christmas with us?”

“Of course, little star! I’ll join you for Christmas… And that’ll be a wonderful opportunity to introduce you to Serah.” He smiles at her, as he speaks of his new girlfriend.

“We’ll wait for you then…” The girl says as she strokes her father’s arms. “Dad, call me as soon as you get home!”

“Hey young lady, you don’t need to preach me on it.” He laughs and then turns to Jaime, “And you boy, take care of my little star and her little starlets for me.” Selwyn places his hand on Jaime’s shoulder. “I mean, Endrew and Gerion!”

“You can trust on it, Selwyn! I’ll take good care of them!”

And with her heart aching like she had never experienced before, Brienne watched as her father entered the boarding area. She cried a little bit and Jaime was caught by surprise as he saw her fragile side surfacing like that. “Freckles, why are you crying? You’ll see him soon…”

“It’s not that, Jaime. It’s…” She wipes her tears with her sleeve, as he cups her face.

“Then what?” He looks into her eyes.

“I don’t know…” She laughs as the tears still fall from her face. “I just felt so sad… Seeing my father… and he was so moved…”

Jaime smiles as he brings her closer into his embrace. He whispers softly as he caresses her hair. “You’re just emotional because of your hormones. As soon as you spit my cubs out of your womb you’ll get tougher again.”

“Jaime!” She takes some distance to look at him with a shocked look on her face. And that look soon turns into laughter as she realizes the mockery in his lines. “I won’t be spiting any babies, Jaime. I’ll have a C-section.”

Jaime grins at her as he speaks. “Oh, that’s comforting! I was almost depressed at the thought of two babies stretching out your tight lady-parts.”

“You asshole!” She slaps his shoulder as he laughs out loud. Brienne soon gives in and chuckles, admitting his jokes can cheer her up, no matter how dirty they are.

Once they get home, Jaime calls his father, concerned about why he asked him to get in contact again. When he starts the conversation, he notices how uncomfortable his father is, but he tries to lighten their talk, telling him about traffic on their way back from the airport.

_“Jaime, I didn’t want to talk to you about traffic, and you know it.”_

Jaime exhales as he rolls his eyes, predicting another boring lecture from his father, about family tradition and Tytos Lannister. “Unfortunately I do. And I can almost bet you want to try to convince me to change my son’s name, but you won’t…”

_“It’s not that, either!”_

“So, what is it?”

_“Listen carefully, what I’m about to tell you is extremely confidential. I’m only letting you know of it, so you can be careful about the aftermath of it.”_

“The aftermath of…?”

 _“Jaime, you know your friend Arthur Dayne has been a client of my firm for many years, since you worked here.”_ Tywin explains, mentioning Sergeant Arthur Dayne, the police officer who has been friends with Jaime for more than a decade, and was responsible for their rescue from Vargo Hoat’s gang.

“Yes, I started dealing with his properties, family fortune and heritage. His father was extremely rich and left him a large amount of money and properties. But, why do you say that?”

_“Arthur Dayne came to my office yesterday to rewrite his will and to transfer some properties to his future wife.”_

“Father, what is wrong with that? People do that all the time… Although I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. He didn’t mention anything when he came by the hospital to see me, three weeks ago.”

_“Jaime, your friend Arthur Dayne is going to marry Cersei Baratheon.”_

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Give the comfort of your comment while I wait for my damn birthday to make me older. :}


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tywin warns his son. Jaime says the wrong thing at the wrong time and Brienne gets very confused. Days pass and it is finally the day of the trial. Cersei tries to make Brienne’s life more difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You make my day happier! :}

You can vote for this fic on the [JaimeXBrienne Fanfic Contest](http://thewench-and-thekingslayer.tumblr.com/post/72469303585/jaimexbrienne-fanfic-contest-entries), in the AU category. Thanks! :}

* * *

 

“Father, what is wrong with that? People do that all the time… Although I didn’t know he had a girlfriend. He didn’t mention anything when he came by the hospital to see me, three weeks ago.”

_“Jaime, your friend Arthur Dayne is going to marry Cersei Baratheon.”_

Jaime freezes, holding the phone as his face becomes pale. His lips rehearse movements, but no sound comes out. He tries to ask, “Marry…?”

_“And that’s not everything. Arthur told me the police suspects the Baneforti killed Robert. It wasn’t really a hunting accident.”_

“Well, Mrs. Baratheon didn’t want to waste any time. But… Arthur? I’d never think Sgt. Dayne could fall for… for Cersei... and so fast.”

_“Oh, Jaime, don’t be so naïve. It’s obvious the two of them have been together for a long time… still when Robert was alive.”_

_(I guess I’d forgotten Cersei likes to do that…)_ “Yeah, you’re probably right. But it’s so strange, he didn’t tell me anything, and we’ve been friends for such a long time.”

_“Anyway, I just called you to let you know about it. If Robert was killed by the mafia, just as much as the mafia attacked you and Brienne, it means you need to be extra cautious right now, being so close to Selmy’s trial. How many days do you still have before that?”_

“Ten days. Yes, I understand it. Especially considering what kind of information I’ll be revealing. And I can’t risk getting Brienne and the boys harmed.”

_“Jaime, I’d feel better if you allowed me to send a few bodyguards to protect you and your family.”_

“No, father, there’s no need. And Brienne would probably feel bothered by such invasion. For now we’re ok.”

_“Fine. Listen, I have to go now, I’ll talk to you next week.”_

“Alright. Good night.”

Jaime hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. So many thoughts come to his mind as he remembers how much he waited for Cersei to finally divorce Robert and marry him. He runs his fingers through his hair, thinking what could have happened if Robert had died when he was still in love with her. Then he thanks for he did not see that happening, because he feels happier today than he ever felt with Cersei. _There’s no way anything with Cersei could work as wonderfully as things work with Brienne_ , he thinks.

“So, how’s your father?” The girl asks, while taking some juice from the fridge. Jaime remains quiet as he seems to be so far away, looking at the landscape through the balcony windows. Brienne worries, “Jaime?”

“What…?” He looks at her, gasping as he notices he did not hear her.

“Tywin gave you some bad news, didn’t he?” She looks at him with a comprehensive look on her face as she speaks. “Please don’t tell me it’s about the name… I didn’t want to upset him, but you told me Gerion was your favorite uncle so…”

“Cersei’s getting married.” Jaime interrupts her, and the serious look in his face can be easily mistaken by something it is not.

Brienne frowns and tenses her jaw line. “Robert’s body has barely cooled down and she’s already…” She stops speaking when Jaime looks at her. For too long, there is no sound in the room, she thinks Jaime is angry, maybe jealous, and it kills her to imagine Cersei might still represent something in his life.

What the girl fails to notice is the sadness in his eyes, feeling sorry for his friend Arthur, and questioning what kind of circumstances could have led him to fall for Cersei. _She’s gonna rip off his fortune and break his heart_ , Jaime thinks as he imagines his friend with her.

“And why did you get so upset?” Brienne looks down on him, protecting her heart from her own jealousy and suspiciousness as she implies he still cares about her.

He blinks as he does not notice the true intention behind her question. “Because… I was in his place once.” Jaime says, as if trying to tell her he knows it is not healthy to be with Cersei, failing to explain to Brienne that he actually thinks his ex is too sick and problematic to make anyone happy.

She looks furiously at him, her hands seem to hold her bump as if trying to keep her cubs from getting angry as much as she is getting. “And you envy him, right now…” Brienne says as she starts walking away. Jaime realizes she had been reading him wrongly.

“Freckles, wait…” He starts following her, but she slams the bedroom door in his face. Jaime feels like an idiot, the whole time he spoke so sincerely, he forgot his words were confuse and vague. “Brienne, open the door for me, please. You got it all wrong.”

_“I didn’t Jaime. I should’ve seen this… right from that day in the hospital, when you saw her pictures at the funeral… I should’ve suspected you regretted not being single so you could finally marry her.”_

“Are you crazy? Brienne, open the door, please! Let me talk to you, you got me wrong.” He could hear her crying as she made some noises, taking her things from the closet. Jaime feels desperate; he cannot let her imagine he does not love her. “If you don’t open it, I’ll be forced to break in!”

_“It’s your apartment, your bedroom and your door. Do as you wish.”_

Jaime rolls his eyes as his voice gets tenser. “No, Brienne. It’s our apartment, this is our bedroom and I’m about to force this door if you don’t open it.”

He hears her unlocking the door and opening it as she looks at the floor. The tears are streaming down her face and her cheeks are so red they look sunburned. “What do you want?”

“You.” He says, trying to let her know he is not going away, or going back to his past. “I love you Brienne! I don’t know how you could think I envy Arthur. It’s the opposite, I feel sorry for him, because he’s my friend.”

Her sapphires meet his emeralds and he takes a step closer to her, wishing she would simply hug him and forget about Cersei. Brienne speaks softly. “You do? You feel sorry for him?” She crosses her arms, as she looks into his eyes.

“Sure, he’s my friend… I’d never wish for any of my friends the misery I’ve been through.” His left hand touches her forearm and slides onto her shoulder. “Don’t you ever say something like that… there’s only one man I envy right now.”

Her lips tremble as she speaks. “Who?”

“The Jaime Lannister who lived a bunch of things with you… things I still don’t remember. I envy that guy because he means a lot to you… So I wish I were him.” Jaime smiles as he wipes the tears off her face.

Brienne chuckles at his words. “But you’re that guy.” She touches his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

Jaime steps closer and takes her in his arms, letting his hands caress her torso and her back. “Do you love me as much as you love him?”

Brienne rolls her eyes and smiles. “Are you mad? There’s only one Jaime, you! And I love you!”

“And you’re jealous of me.” He bites his lower lip, triumphal as he looks into her eyes, making her exhale.

“Don’t be ridiculous…” The girl takes some distance and turns away from him, going back to the closet.

“No, no, no… you’re not gonna walk away like that.” He reaches her body, warming her back with his chest and wrapping his arms around her.

Brienne can feel her whole body getting weaker as the heat from her sex spreads upwards towards her stomach. Her hands cover his, while she closes her eyes, enjoying that sensation. She loses herself into his embrace, feeling his hard flesh rubbing against her buttocks, causing her womanhood to grow wetter and desirous. “Jaime…” The air leaves her lungs as she tries to concentrate and speak, but her heart pumps wildly, trying to keep her standing while her pelvis seems to melt towards his, as she unconsciously projects her ass to tease his stiff member.

“My dirty freckles…” His hands slide under her shirt, to grab her breasts, squeezing her nipples and making her moan.

“I have to organize…” She tries to reason with him, explaining she needs to put away her things in the closet.

But Jaime does not let her go. He whispers softly to her, as he presses his body harder against her. “I want you, Brienne.” He walks slowly, guiding her to bed. Then he pushes her gently, lying beside her. Jaime takes off her pants, while he kisses her neck, laughing as she giggles when he tries to tickle her knees.

But then she freezes. “Oh…” Brienne’s eyes sparkle in surprise and shock as she looks into his eyes. Jaime is static, he does not move as he waits for her to react and tell him what happened that got her so scared. But she moves; the girl takes his hand and brings it to her body, to place it over her belly. “They moved, Jaime… I felt it.”

Jaime gets closer to her, with his hand on her pelvis, thinking she might be exaggerating on it. So he nuzzles her neck, not restraining his arousal as his rigid manhood finds her thigh. “Maybe it’s just an impression…” But as he speaks, there is a tiny pressure coming from her bump, moving against his palm. “Ohhhh… What the fuck?” He says as he sits on the bed and looks at her, shocked and scared. “Freckles, they moved!”

Brienne smiles as she sees his reaction. The girl gets closer to him, kneeling as she exposes her belly so he can rest his face on her skin. “Talk to them, Jaime… Tell them you can feel them.”

He swallows as he feels uncertain about it. But wishing to please her, and partly being too curious to deny the act, he places his cheek on her belly, also caressing the base of her bump with his hand. “Hello boys! I’m glad we… we can have our moment again…” He glances at Brienne, who smiles cutely at him, and then he brings his hand closer to his mouth, covering his lips, as if he were trying to tell his babies a secret. “But you kind of scared the shit out of me again… What’s with the alien movie scene you just performed? This thing was bizarre!”

Brienne giggles as she cups his face, bringing him closer and kissing his lips. “Come here, old man.” Teasing him, she places her thigh between his and slides her hand till she touches his cock. Brienne unbuttons his jeans, kissing his neck and sucking on his collarbones. “Take your clothes off.” She demands, grabbing his shirt and forcing the fabric upwards.

He throws his head back and smiles, enjoying her hands traveling all over his body, but something stops him. _My cubs…_ The skin on his palm seems to repeat the pressure he felt from her bump, the tiny little kick from his babies. “We can’t!” Jaime says seriously as he almost shoves her away.

Brienne looks baffled as she brings her knees closer to her chest. “Why did you push me?” She looks like she’s about to cry, terrifying him.

“I’m sorry, Brienne. I’m so sorry…” He caresses her hair and kisses her cheek. “It’s just… weird… to do it now.”

“I don’t understand you.” She folds her arms around her legs, brushing her lips on her knees. She looks like a child who has been denied a toy.

“Freckles, I’m sorry… I just… feel like they’re watching me and this is wrong…”

Her lips curl a bit, telling him she knows he means well. “Jaime, they’re not really conscious about us… and what we’re doing… You don’t need to worry.”

“Hmm… Let’s try it again tomorrow, ok?” He strokes her arm as he lies flat on his back, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

Eagerly hoping to get him in the mood, she quickly turns her body and throws her leg, straddling him as she holds his torso with her thighs. “Or we can try it again right now…” She leans over to kiss his lips and his jaw line, feeling his hard cock pressing against her womanhood, swollen and stiff. “…we can make it a lot better if…” The girl moves her body, turning away from him, to sit on his lap, but letting him face her back. “…if we try a different position.”

“Oh… Fuck!” Jaime grins as he throws his head back, exhilarated at her moves. He can see her ass, firm, small and taut, rubbing his cock, teasing him, while her hand slides under her panties to massage her clit. “Freckles…” He says while Brienne takes off her shirt and her bra, and then leans back against his chest. His hands find her hard nipples, allowing him to circle the pink tiny pebbles between his index fingers and his thumbs, causing her to moan wildly. She wants more of it, he knows. And he wants it, too. _So why can’t I relax and have some fun?_ But he thinks about the babies. His little golden lion cubs, inside their mom’s womb, witnessing his savagery as he thrusts inside her wetness, making her moan his name. “We… shouldn’t…” His whispers get lost when she takes off her underwear, taking his hand from her breasts and placing it on her lady-lips. “Fuck… you’re so wet…”

“It’s your fault… dirty old man.” Brienne feels every part of his body getting warmer as his hands conquer territory on the freckled milky skin. “Take your underwear off.”

It was useless to resist, he knew. So in a fast move from his arms, he held her close to his body while he took off the last piece of clothing he was wearing. Then she sat up again, positioning herself so she could stroke his cock, while her back was turned to him. Jaime caressed her back, the long column of her neck, whispering naughty compliments to her techniques. “You surely know how to _handle_ me, sweet freckles.” He chuckled as she giggled and put more pressure to her touches. When she felt his hands gripping tight onto her hips, she lifted herself on her knees, only to position his cock on her lady-lips. Brienne lowered herself onto his stiff member, enjoying that sensation while she cupped her breasts and closed her eyes. She heard him moaning behind her, when she started rotating her hips, riding him like she had never done before, _not looking into his eyes_. She realized then, there was something liberating about making love to him as she hid her face from his emeralds. It was not simply that she was embarrassed, but it was just that without his gaze, she felt even braver and wilder, desirous of any novelties she could offer him. Brienne seemed to feel more comfortable at each breathless moan she heard from him. Her walls were relaxed, giving him all of her wetness and warmth, but as she touched herself, rubbing her clit with her fingers, she quickly brought herself to climax, restraining his manhood tightly inside her, making him spill himself in her cunt.

As she throws her back against his chest, he grabs her, nuzzling her hair as he whispers. “I love you.” Jaime says while she smiles, but does not say anything. Then he pulls himself out of her, allowing the girl to turn to him, watching his eyes as he speaks. “I, Jaime Lannister… father of your babies, I _do_ love you!” Jaime narrows his eyes waiting for her answer.

Her eyes flicker while she has a terrified smile on her face. “I…”

“You…?” He leans closer.

“I love _you_.”

“Me?” Jaime grins.

“You…” She whispers, just before she giggles and turns her face, to bury her silly smile on his pillow. Brienne tries to pull the covers so she can hide herself a bit, feeling shy after saying the words.

But he flips the covers, exposing her body, only to join her, pulling them onto them again as he tries to make her look at him. “Freckles, you never talk… about your feelings. Why?” He runs his fingers through her hair, watching her silky blonde threads. His lips find the skin on her shoulder, kissing her freckled pearly whiteness.

“I do… sometimes… not all the time.” Her voice smothered against the pillow.

“Almost never… I want to hear it.”

Brienne takes a deep breath and then lifts her head to look at him. “I love you, Jaime.”

“Nah, don’t just say it like that… Make me proud of it…” He grins at her as his eyebrows arch.

The girl rolls her eyes and takes a deep breath, as she turns to him with her whole body, holding the covers onto her beasts. “I, Brienne Tarth… mother of your babies, I _do_ love you _so very deeply_!” The girl says as she places her hand on his chest. “Is that enough for you?” She grins.

“It was ok… to start with…” He lies down and pulls her closer to his chest, so she can rest her head onto his golden fur.

So they slept.

And the hours passed. Then passed the days.

They prepared Selmy’s defense, feeling like they were about to go to war. It would surely be a very difficult trial, because they would be bringing new evidence to the case, to show the jury that the scheme was much more complex than the media had previously announced. The internal affairs department in the congress contributed with information on other names which were later attached to the files. Robert Baratheon had been listed, and Jaime thought about the irony of his fate, being trapped by his own wife, convinced to enter the game he had let her play on his behalf. Robert lost everything he had, first his reputation, and then his life, and now Cersei was about to ruin another man’s life already.

On the day of the trial, Brienne woke up feeling sick. It was only 4 AM, and the sky was still dark when she got up feeling so nauseated and dizzy, she had to run quickly to the babies’ room to use the other bathroom there. She could not risk waking Jaime up, and letting him see her in that state. Although he had already taken care of her during the time she spent at the hospital, after her car accident, he did not remember any of it at the moment. She was sure he would feel disgusted by her, throwing up in his bathroom. But just when she had finished empting her stomach, she heard noises. Jaime was calling her name. Brienne quickly closed the bathroom door and turned on the water so she could brush her teeth and wash her face.

“Brienne, what are you doing here again?” He asked her, trying to open the door. “Let me in.”

“Just a second.” She tried to run her fingers through her hair, smoothing it out, so it would not look so messy.

“Open it!” Jaime started to become impatient.

“Calm down.” Brienne said as she opened the door. She was wearing only one of his old t-shirts and her panties.

He cupped her face and scanned her paleness with his eyes. “You felt sick again?”

“Yes…”

He knelt and spoke towards her belly. “Guys, this is totally not going to work if you don’t stop bothering your mom’s stomach like that! I’m disappointed at you! Today is a very important day, and I’m already a mess after this amnesia thing. I really need your mom! You better stop mistreating her like that!”

“Jaime, don’t be so hard…”

“Shush… I’m trying to be the bad cop here, freckles.”

“Ok.” She giggled as he caressed her belly.

“Did you guys hear her? She tried to defend you… after all you’ve done to her… you little rascals.”

“Jaime?!?” She gasped in surprise.

“Will you let me handle this?”

She rolled her eyes. “Fine.”

“What did you say, boys?” Jaime presses his ear against her belly. “You think I should take her back to bed now, because we still have a few hours to sleep? Oh, I agree with you.” He gets up and hugs her, placing his arm on her shoulder to take her back to their bedroom. “And you have to stop using this bathroom…”

Once they are back in their bedroom, they climb the bed and he curls himself onto her body, nuzzling her hair to smell her vanilla scent. “Why do you go there when you’re sick? There’s a bathroom here.”

Brienne feels his arms around her, while he caresses her belly. “Jaime, it’s… not a nice thing to see… it’s disgusting.”

“I know, but I need to take care of you… I promised your father. You, Endrew and Gerion are my responsibilities. Remember that?”

“I know but…”

“Hey, don’t argue with me, Mrs. Lannister.” He simply pulls her closer and whispers.

“Wow, you haven’t used that in a while.”

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, but don’t tell previous Jaime Lannister.” She giggles.

“Why?” He smiles as he kisses her shoulder.

“Because I never told him how much I love to hear it.” She turns to face him, looking into his eyes. Jaime realizes, at that precise moment, he loves her so much it does not matter if he never recovers his memory completely, for everything they are about to live together will be even more special.

In the morning when she wakes up, he is already in the kitchen making her breakfast. The smell of fresh coffee calls her, but Jaime does not allow her to have a cup “Bad food list!” He says as he takes the cup from her hands.

“Then why did you make it?”

“Because there’s no bad food list for me.” He grins at her, making her irritated at his line.

“That’s unfair!”

“Yes, it is. It’ll surely make you think twice before dishonoring me in a bathtub… Craving for my lion seed so you can have my lion cubs…” He chuckles and Brienne rolls her eyes.

“For your information, you were the one who wanted to… _do it_ in the tub… you big bad lion.” Brienne gets closer to him, only to tease him while she passed to get to the fridge.

Jaime is surprised at that. He widens his eyes and bites his lower lip. “You can’t even say the word ‘fuck’… my sweet freckles… I have a few other ideas… for the future… after you give birth to my glorious golden babies.”

Brienne laughs at his conceited line. They have breakfast and get ready to get to court. Once they arrive there Jaime goes to the waiting room, to see Barristan Selmy, while Brienne goes to the restroom, pregnant woman’s needs. But when the girl is washing her hands, she happens to meet Cersei, again, in the same restroom, just like the previous time.

“Good morning, Ms. Tarth.” Cersei looks at Brienne’s belly as she speaks.

“Good morning, Mrs. Baratheon.” Brienne looks seriously at her, avoiding letting her bump show, keeping her blazer buttoned.

Cersei crosses her arms and looks down on Brienne. “I hope this baby looks like his father… considering it’s really Jaime’s. I mean, who knows what sort of _relationship_ you have with Sergeant Stark.”

Brienne looks furiously at her. “The sort of relationship I have with people is none of your concern, Mrs. Baratheon.” Brienne says as she turns to leave the room. But Cersei stops her, holding her arm firmly.

“Does Jaime know Benjen Stark went to your apartment while he was in the hospital? I bet he’d be wrathful to hear it.”

**To be continued…**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cersei tries to make Jaime angry. The trial begins and a specialist is called to testify. Oberyn Martell tries to make his point. Jaime fights him back with his arguments. Brienne feels awkward as she tries to avoid getting nervous with Jaime’s indifference. They get home after the first day of trial. The lioness roars louder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for being so supportive. You guys make my day really awesome with your comments!

“Good morning, Ms. Tarth.” Cersei looks at Brienne’s belly as she speaks.

“Good morning, Mrs. Baratheon.” Brienne looks seriously at her, avoiding letting her bump show, keeping her blazer buttoned.

Cersei crosses her arms and looks down on Brienne. “I hope this baby looks like his father… considering it’s really Jaime’s. I mean, who knows what sort of _relationship_ you have with Sergeant Stark.”

Brienne looks furiously at her. “The sort of relationship I have with people is none of your concern, Mrs. Baratheon.” Brienne says as she turns to leave the room. But Cersei stops her, holding her arm firmly.

“Does Jaime know Benjen Stark went to your apartment while he was in the hospital? I bet he’d be wrathful to hear it.”

Brienne looks down at Cersei’s hand, and then pulls her arm so she can get rid of the other woman’s grip. She walks away and leaves the restroom, but Cersei follows her. As Brienne steps into the waiting room, she fails to notice Cersei is right behind her, waiting to attack her again.

Jaime looks at Brienne and notices she looks very disturbed. “What’s wrong? Are you feeling sick again?”

Brienne gets closer to him as she speaks discreetly. “I ran into the devil…”

Jaime lifts his eyebrows, conscious of who she is mentioning. “And it looks like she’s not done with you…” He points at the door to make Brienne know about her presence.

Cersei gets closer to the couple, with her devilish smile displaying all of her poison. “You left so suddenly, Ms. Tarth.”

Jaime rolls his eyes and speaks firmly with Cersei. “This room is restricted area, you should leave now, or I’ll call security, Mrs. Baratheon.”

Brienne crosses her arm and tenses her jaw line, waiting for the worst.

Cersei looks at the girl, and then at Jaime, just before she speaks. “I’ll leave, Jaime. I just wanted to know if Brienne is alright… She left nervously when I asked her about the Sergeant.”

Jaime frowns and glances at Brienne. As he is about to say something, Cersei goes on, “Well, I’ll be watching the trial. And your… _friend_ is here as well, Ms. Tarth. Good day.” She turns around and leaves them.

While Barristan Selmy talks to Catelyn, Jaime looks at Brienne, completely clueless about what she said. “Brienne, what was she talking about?”

The girl swallows hard, imagining he is about to get furious at her. “Jaime, I…” She looks at him, while her lips pause for a moment, she is almost certain that he is going to get mad at her. “It’s just… that I…” She lacks the courage to say the words, but she remembers her father and that band-aid removal strategy. “Ok, Benjen Stark went to our apartment one night. He just went there because I needed some documents with urgency, so he dropped by and we had coffee… I mean he had coffee and I had orange juice because coffee is in my bad food list... But it was nothing! We just talked! And somehow Cersei knows about it and she tried to _blackmail_ me… threatening she’d tell you and get you angry with me!” She is breathing fast when she finishes.

He looks so serious, she is about to cry. Jaime takes a deep breath before he speaks. “We’ll deal with it later, Brienne. I need to focus on the case right now, and so do you.” His face is blank, she does not recognize any emotions in his eyes as he looks at her. Yet, she knows he is right. Their priority is the trial, and it is time to face the challenge.

The time comes for them to finally enter the courtroom. They take their seats and the judge arrives. The old man calls the jurors for the jury selection. Jaime and Brienne start the _‘voir dire’_ , making questions to the candidates, and then the prosecutors also go through a series of questions. The moment is already too serious, for both parties wish to choose fair jurors who will be able to decide purely based on the evidences.

Brienne knows she must concentrate on every single detail of the event, but she catches herself distracted once in a while, staring at Jaime, like she is waiting for him to smile at her. The girl tries to shake those thoughts off her head, but they insist on haunting her. And Jaime looks at her sometimes, trying not to let her see that he is watching her. He observes how tense she is when she asks the jurors about their opinions and beliefs.

 _‘Jury selection gives you half the trial.’_ Jaime remembers Tywin speaking of the subject when he was still a very young and inexperienced lawyer.

After one hour, the parties, prosecution and defense, are done with the questions so the judge calls them to a separate room. The jurors are selected, and Jaime is almost too surprised that the prosecutors seem to be agreeing with everything. _This isn’t good…_

Once they are back into the courtroom, the judge begins speaking.

“Good morning, members of the jury. I’d like you to answer the following questions just by saying yes or no. During the time of enclosure you’ve been in this courthouse, have you discussed this case among yourselves?” All the jurors answered negatively. “Have you posted any messages on the internet, including social networks, blogs and public forums, about this case?” Negative answers. “Have you had access to any sort of media sources, including newspapers, television, radio or the internet?” Negative answers once more. “So, I find you all apt to participate on the jury. You were previously selected and sworn to decide on the case ‘The Government of Kind’s Landing Versus Barristan Selmy’. The purpose of this trial is to determine whether Mr. Selmy is guilty of treason against the government performed by rupture of government confidentiality. All the evidences will be displayed and explained during this trial, and it is your responsibility to decide if the state has been capable of successfully proving without any doubts that Mr. Selmy is guilty as charged. Your verdict must be based solely on the evidence you are shown during these proceedings. What the lawyers will say is not considered evidence, and you must not consider it as such.”

After the first instructions, the judge calls for the prosecution team to make their opening statement. Oberyn Martell starts speaking.

“Members of the jury, good morning. The state has gathered a satisfactory number of exhibits to prove Mr. Selmy has committed a crime, leaking official documents to conspire against congress members. I’d like to remind you that the accusations against Mr. Selmy started when the newspaper which he currently works at published an exclusive report on congressmen campaign funding. Mr. Semly hasn’t been able to successfully base his sources, and since Petyr Baelish, one of his informants is already dead, you’ll eventually see the reports he wrote are plain assumptions and cannot be grounded by any official proof of his arguments.” Oberyn went on, explaining briefly the main pieces of evidence brought by prosecution and the witnesses to the case. Then he sat down and the judge called Jaime so he would start the defense opening statement.

Jaime gets up and walks towards the jury box. “Members of the jury, don’t let your reason be misled by the bureaucratic talk of my colleague from the prosecution. Barristan Selmy, my client here, is a serious journalist who has worked in the area for over thirty years. His experience and ethics have granted him several awards in the field of political journalism and war coverage. This man is respected throughout the country, and his work has contributed to the transparency of the political institutions in different sectors of society. The evidence will show you that every single word published by my client is solidly based on official documents, e-mails and memos exchanged between Mr. Selmy and Roose Bolton, as well as between Mr. Selmy and Petyr Baelish. You’ll notice, after careful analysis of the evidence, that these accusations are nothing but attempts to change the focus of the investigation.” He goes on, explaining briefly what kind of evidence the jurors will be given to analyze. Brienne watches him as he speaks.

Once he finishes his statement, the judge calls the first witness to testify. A woman, responsible for the IT department of the congress, is called. She explains the type of cryptography used to warrant the security of data exchanged through the intranet used by congress members. The IT analyst ensures that no data was hacked from the electronic devices used by congress members, as well as no information was intercepted while exchanged through the official intranet connections.

Although the woman leaves no doubt in what concerns the security protocols inside the system, the prosecution tries to find a way to prove Barristan Selmy might have stolen confidential information.

“What kinds of devices are used by congress members?” Oberyn Martell asks her.

“Mainly laptops and smart phones.”

“How often does the IT department check such devices to ensure their security?” Oberyn narrows his eyes as he asks.

“The standard procedure in our policy demands at least two complete scans must be performed each month.” She answers firmly.

“Are such devices taken home by congressmen or their staff?”

“I’m not able to inform you, but they are allowed to do so if they want.” The woman lifts her eyebrows.

“So is it possible to access the intranet through VPN services, even when congressmen or members of their staff are using a private internet connection?”

“Yes, it’s possible.”

“So, would you say that it’s likely that any data stolen from such devices might have been stolen through insecure private connections?” Oberyn asks as he leans towards the counter separating the witness from the judge.

“Objection, your honor! That’s a leading question.” Brienne interrupts as she stands up and looks at Martell. Jaime watches her as she positions herself firmly. It is inevitable for him to find himself staring at her, lost as Cersei’s words come back to his mind.

“Objection sustained.” The judge accepts Brienne’s motion and asks the prosecution to change the question.

“I’ll change the question, your honor.” Oberyn turns to the witness again. “Ma’am, is it possible for someone to hack into those electronic devices while they’re logged through a private domestic internet connection?”

“No, it’s not possible, because the VPN link is secured.”

Oberyn smiles at Brienne, which causes Jaime to exhale in anger. Then the prosecutor turns to the judge. “No more questions, your honor.”

The judge turns to Jaime and calls him to take his turn. As he gets up and walks closer to the witness he presents one exhibit to the jury, a folder containing a report. “Could you identify this exhibit, ma’am?”

“Yes, that’s a report I wrote on Congressman Richard Horpe’s devices, including analysis of his smart phone and his tablet.”

“Why did you perform such analysis?” Jaime asks as he crosses his arms.

“This was requested by the internal affairs department.”

“And what did you find during this examination?”

“Our team found out that Congressman Horpe had downloaded his e-mails and confidential memos to his tablet, through Outlook, so they were in cache, accessible even when the device was offline.” She answers as she shows the exact page with her conclusion on the report.

“Could the same action be performed by other members of the congress or their staff?”

“Yes.” She nods.

“And is it possible for such data, once it’s stored in cache, to be shared without the restriction of the VPN security protocol?”

“Yes.”

Jaime smiles as he looks at Oberyn, and then at the judge. “No more questions, your honor.”

The judge announces the recess, for lunch. Jaime barely talks to Brienne when he leaves to meet Selmy in the waiting room. He wants to prepare Barristan to remain calm once he starts answering the prosecutor’s questions. Catelyn takes Brienne to the cafeteria, so the girl can have something to eat. Brienne tries to talk about different things, to lighten the mood, but she cannot stop thinking about Jaime and the indifference he showed after she admitted she received Benjen at their house when Jaime was still in the hospital.

Once they are back to the courtroom, before the section is reinitiated by the judge, Brienne tries to talk to him.

“Did you eat something, Jaime?” She speaks discreetly, while Jaime reads some files.

“Yep, a sandwich.” He does not look at her when he speaks.

“Is… everything ok?” She places her hand on his shoulder.

Jaime turns to look at her, but when he is about to say something, the bailiff announces the judge’s return. So he simply stands up, as he palms his shirt, trying to straighten his tie. Brienne also stands, waiting for the judge to call Barristan Selmy so he can answer the prosecutor’s questions.

Oberyn Martell begins with easy questions, but as time passes, he tries to trap Selmy into telling he requested confidential data to be stolen from the electronic devices used by congressmen. But the journalist remains calm as he speaks; reassuring the jury he received all the documents he exposed from Roose Bolton. After the prosecution rests, the defense takes the stand and Jaime begins his questions. As he develops his strategy, Selmy becomes more confident. With each question Brienne handles the exhibits to Jaime, so he can show it to the jury and make his point.

“Now, I’d like you to pay attention to exhibit 58-B. This is a copy of an e-mail sent by Roose Bolton to my client. Then I’d also like to show you exhibit 75-A, which is a report signed by the congress internal affairs department, verifying the authenticity of this e-mail.” Jaime exposes the pieces of evidence using the overhead projector. The e-mail contains lots of documents attached to it, there are copies of contracts and intercepted phone calls which were made from some congressmen offices to Roose Bolton and Petyr Baelish.

After jurors have been given time enough to read both documents, Jaime goes on. “It’s crucial to make it clear that this e-mail was sent by Roose Bolton. Therefore, any information on it was withheld by Bolton in the first place. Barristan Selmy only made it public through his news reports, but he never stole such information from any electronic devices.” As the lawyer continues his examination, he asks Selmy about his other sources. The journalist is careful when revealing the names of his associates. Jaime mentions the threats Selmy has received since the beginning of the case. Jurors seem to get anxious as they hear about phone calls and anonymous letters which have been sent to the Kingsguard editorial office.

After some time, Jaime finishes his questions and the judge calls the recess till the following morning. Brienne stands up quietly, as she organizes her files and turns off her laptop. She glances at Jaime but he does not look at her. After he speaks with Selmy, the journalist leaves. Catelyn approaches Brienne to ask if she is alright. Feeling awkward and hesitating, the girl says she only needs to rest, so she can get ready for the following day, and Roose Bolton’s testimony, which is being announced by the media as the most important and dangerous testimony in the case.

The young lawyer feels doubtful; she imagines what he will tell her once they get home. They walk silently towards the car, and his face shows such seriousness that her heart seems to burn with anger and fear at the same time. She gets inside the car, and then she buckles up her seat belt, while she waits for Jaime to get in. But he stops for a moment; he turns, so his face is away from her, as he stands by his door. Jaime takes his cell phone and answers a call. Brienne leans her head so she can hear him.

 _“What do you want now?”_ He runs his fingers through his hair as he looks up at the sky.

 _“You can tell me that, not the other way around…”_ He shakes his head as he clenches his fist in anger.

 _“Don’t give me that crap! I guess you should’ve been more careful when you decided to add a mobster to your curriculum.”_ He yells as he walks from one side to the other.

 _“Robert’s murder was just his way of saying ‘I love you’.”_ Jaime stops talking for a bit, then he hangs up his phone. He gets inside the car and his face is red as irritation takes control of him. Jaime rests his forearms on the wheel as he leans his head to press his forehead against his arms.

Brienne frowns as she watches him, perceiving his anger and how tired he is. She places her hand on his shoulder. Silence involving them as no word can be found to explain what they are feeling. She wants to hold him, ask him if he is still upset with her, but she lacks the courage to face what might be a negative reaction.

He takes a deep breath and recomposes himself as he turns the engine on and starts driving. Jaime does not look at her. It starts raining and the traffic is stuck. There is so much tension between them that Brienne can feel her throat closing as she tries to swallow every word that comes to her mouth. _Insult me, say something, but don’t act indifferent…_

Once they enter the garage, he takes his things from the car; the jacket, the files, his laptop and his briefcase. Not even once does he glance at her, while his fingers play with the elevator buttons, Jaime only contemplates the led display shining with the floor numbers.

Brienne feels angry. There is no reason for him to act like that. She never did anything against him, she did not disrespect him, so why would he behave like that? It might be something Cersei told him during that phone call. She could have tried to persuade him into thinking Brienne actually cheated on him, and then his anger and his jealousy would blur his judgment. He would feel tempted to believe that his fiancée soiled his house, corrupted herself as she surrendered to an admirer.

The girl walks fast as soon as the elevator doors open. She rushes into the bathroom, removing all her clothes and turning the water on. She takes a shower, allowing the hot water to wash away her wrath. _I’ll leave… I’ll just go away, I can’t stand this._ She repeats to herself as she lathers her skin. The sweet scent from her soap does not please her senses, while the impression of his cold attitude still stains her mind.

It feels like the longest shower she has ever taken in her life. Once she is done, she grabs the robe; the soft toweling caresses her skin, but she feels no softness could calm her from that battle-like mood she has put herself in. The girl combs her hair; sapphires staring at the mirror.

He slides the bathroom door open. Jaime is shirtless and barefooted, but his social pants are a reminder that he just came back from work. He leans against the threshold, observing her from behind, watching her eyes through the mirror. A glass of whisky in his hands; _whisky_ , she thinks, _he drinks whisky when something is bothering him_ , she knows.

 _Fuck!_ She wishes she could overlook his attractiveness. Yet, his body calls her, causing her eyes to betray her silence; _chest, abdomen, arms_. She returns her gaze to herself in the mirror, forcing her mind to concentrate on the fact that she is still mad at him for his attitude.

_Cersei told him something else… She’ll never stop, until she breaks us apart._

“Brienne…” He interrupts her thoughts as he speaks with a husky voice. Jaime takes a few steps while she turns around to face him.

“What?” Her eyes look into his emeralds, searching the glint they once held for her.

He places his glass on the marble counter next to the sink. Then he unties her robe watching her eyes as he does so. There is seriousness in his expression, but Brienne still allows him to be this close to her. The robe she was wearing simply falls on the floor.

Their lips meet, and he kisses her fiercely while his hands travel on her skin. Jaime bites her lower lips, pulling it a bit, to cause a mark there. She allows her hands to grip onto his taut back while pulling him closer to her. Soon they walk towards their bed, while their limbs seem to tangle in a frantic knot as their passion takes control. And while, Brienne takes his pants off, he caresses her sex, slipping his finger into her womanhood, feeling her wet as she moans.

“Tell me, Brienne…” He moans and grunts as he tries to speak, feeling her hand wrapped around his cock. “…tell me it’s just for me. Tell me you’re mine… you belong to me…” There are more teeth than tongue when he devours her lips and her neck. And for the first time she feels like a lioness, _his lioness_. She is not just the prey which has been slaughtered by the lion. Brienne feels equal to him, while her anger mixes with her arousal and she sees how intense his passion is. The girl responds with the same painful willingness as she holds his shoulder tighter and slides her hand from his manhood to his back, scratching his skin violently enough to leave her own marks there. He chuckles as he speaks to her. “Say it… I wanna hear it… Tell me you’re just for me. Tell me I’m the only one, Brienne.” He grabs a fistful of her hair, looking into her eyes, with a mad grin and his narrowed eyes.

Her right hand meets his neck, as Brienne forces her fingers, gripping onto his throat, watching his eyes as she speaks. “Haven’t you taken me to know for yourself?” Sapphires burn with blue flames as she licks and bites his lips, while she is still holding his neck.

“Say it!” He demands from her, partly laughing, partly moaning, while his fingers grab her hair tighter, keeping her head angled so he can suck on her neck.

“No!” Brienne answers, as she slides her hand between them, to position his cock onto her wetness.

As he thrusts inside her, Jaime cannot control himself. There is tension in his eyes, but he still grins at her. The girl feels him moving slowly, teasing her as he does so. She moans as she slides her hand to the back of his neck, pulling him closer to kiss his lips and bite his lower lip. “Ouch…” He protests as he sees a tiny blood stain on her lips, his own blood claimed by her fierceness. Jaime leans himself onto her, to kiss her again, moaning and laughing as his left hand slides downwards on her back, to grab her ass. “Say it, please… I wanna hear it!”

 _Please…_ Brienne giggles as she wraps her legs around his torso. “Since you’re asking me so nicely...”

He chuckles as he buries his tongue on the hollow of her neck. “No… I’m not asking nicely…” Jaime finds the soft skin on her chest and sucks on it, biting his way down to her nipples. The pink gems harden as he blows softly against them. His green eyes watch her squirm as her climax is close. “Tell me I’m the one who gets you wet, Brienne. Say I’m the only one who makes you come.” His tongue finally meets her nipple, and just as she climaxes, he listens to her.

“I’m yours…”

**To be continued…**

* * *

**You can vote for this fic on the[JaimeXBrienne Fanfic Contest](http://thewench-and-thekingslayer.tumblr.com/post/72469303585/jaimexbrienne-fanfic-contest-entries), in the AU category. Thanks! :}**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The jury’s decision. Brienne slaps her enemy. Tywin learns the truth about his son and Mrs. Baratheon. A car accident changes everything. A family is formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear readers,  
> It’s been a wonderful journey to write this fic. This was my first AU fic and an extra challenge for me as I had to imagine our lovely couple in such a different scenario. I appreciate all of your comments, kudos and hits. Be sure that your support means the world to someone whose first language is Portuguese. Thank you so much for being so kind with your comments! You made me so happy with every compliment you gave me.  
> Thank you,  
> almostabeauty

“I’m yours…”

“You’re mine, Brienne.” He peaks as he nuzzles her neck, taking in her scent. Jaime wishes time would stop at that moment. He rests his head on her chest, allowing his body to cuddle right next to her side as he caresses her belly. She places her hand on his hair as she closes her eyes and also strokes his arm.

They sleep.

In the morning, after they get ready to go back to the trial, Jaime keeps looking at her and smiling. He cannot help the feeling in his heart, something telling him he is happy right now and nothing can change that. As she drives, Brienne notices his glances, and it makes her shy when she remembers how eagerly they made love the previous night. Her cheeks blush and she thanks God as she sees the entrance to the courthouse parking lot. _We’re here…_

As they get into the courtroom and the judge opens the session, Roose Bolton is called to testify. The prosecutor begin asking him about his involvement with the case, and then about the authenticity of the e-mail presented on the previous day by the defense. Bolton denies those e-mails were sent by him, and Oberyn Martell shows the jury a report confirming Roose Bolton’s e-mail account had been hacked two days before the e-mail was sent to Barristan Selmy.

“Ladies and gentlemen from the jury, as you see on this report, Roose Bolton didn’t send the e-mail my colleague displayed yesterday. Therefore, Barristan Selmy must’ve gotten such data from someone who wished to stain Roose Bolton’s image as a campaign funder and businessman.” Oberyn Martell surprises the jury as he emphasizes the part on the report which shows the conclusions from the IT analyst who verified the account.

Jaime shakes his head and closes his eyes. He turns to Brienne and tries to control his irritation. “Son of a bitch…”

Brienne narrows her eyes as she touches his forearm. “Let me handle this. I have an idea.”

Oberyn continues with his questions, all of them inquiring the safety of the witness’ internet connection. Bolton was smart enough to agree with each hypothesis the prosecutor considered; his e-mail was hacked, his domestic internet connection is not properly secured, etc. Brienne grows angrier as she starts to search for some things on her laptop.

After one hour, Oberyn finishes his questions and Brienne stands up to take her turn. She goes to the judge and asks the judge’s permission to add a last minute piece of evidence to the files. The old man allows Brienne to go on using that exhibit during cross examination. As Brienne connects her laptop to the overhead projector, she presents to the jury an e-mail sent by Roose Bolton to Stark & Associates during the previous week.

“Mr. Bolton, do you confirm you sent this e-mail only ten days ago?” Brienne asks him firmly.

Bolton speaks softly as he leans over to reach the microphone. “Yes.”

“So, member of the jury,” Brienne turns to the jurors. “Mr. Bolton decided to continue using his e-mail account even after the alleged hacking, contradicting security protocols known by e-mail users throughout the country.”

“Objection, your honor, that’s speculation!” Oberyn Martell speaks angrily, while Jaime holds his smile as he watches his fiancée.

“Sustained. The defense must restrain its arguments mentioning evidence only.” The judge answers him, while the audience whispers anxiously.

Brienne looks down on Oberyn, as she goes on. “So, Mr. Bolton, why did you decide to continue using your e-mail account when you verified yourself it had been hacked?”

Roose Bolton shifts his wait on his chair, as he looks at the prosecutor, hoping to be saved. He straightens his tie and takes a sip of water from the glass in front of him. The man takes a deep breath before he speaks. “I… I’d already changed my password…” He swallows hard and goes on, “…so it didn’t seem necessary to delete… to stop using that account.”

Brienne narrows her eyes. “What do you usually use that account for, Mr. Bolton?”

“For my… my professional connections mostly…”

“So you confirm that you keep a certain amount of confidential data on that account, right?”

His eyes flicker as he looks at Oberyn.

Jaime has never seen him so tense. Bolton tries to speak coherently. “Yes, I mean… I use it to… send some contracts.”

“So then you’re telling me that the official business e-mail address you have to get in contact with your clients is still being used normally by you even after you experienced a major problem with the confidentiality of such account?” Brienne leans her head to the right as the jury pays attention to his answer.

“Well, I… at the time… you see, at the time the analyst scanned my account he told me he had reset the password, so there were no further problems with it.”

Brienne changed the image on her laptop to show the jury the details on the files sent on that e-mail. “Members of the jury, I’d like you to pay attention to the date in which the files were added to Mr. Bolton’s virtual drive. That date is kept within the folder even when it’s sent to other e-mails account. So, this date actually proves that these files had been on Mr. Bolton’s virtual drive for five months before he sent them, or before the alleged _hacker_ sent them. Do you confirm that, Mr. Bolton?”

He coughed a few times and nodded as he spoke. “Yes.”

“Well, then even considering the possibility that a third person, who’s not Barristan Selmy, actually sent that e-mail, the fact that the files were kept on your virtual drive, Mr. Bolton, confirms that you already knew about the frauds. Is this correct?”

“Objection, your honor! Defense is leading the witness.” Oberyn protested as he stood up.

“Overruled, the witness may answer the question.”

Jaime can barely hold his enthusiasm as he sees such a fierce performance Brienne has showed during cross examination.

Bolton reaches the microphone, his lips trembling as he speaks. “I didn’t know… the content of those folders.”

Brienne quickly opens the first folder, with the title ‘Horpe Funding’. She accesses the details on the folder to check the registered dates in which that folder was opened. There is a list of dates, with more than 72 different days on which the files were read, within those five months. “Mr. Bolton, do you still claim not having opened the folders?” Brienne asks him, while the audience gets agitated.

Bolton exhales and frowns. “I knew of it… but I needed to secure myself…” The audience whispers wildly. “I was being threatened!” Bolton yells as he holds the microphone.

“No more questions, your honor.” Brienne goes back to her chair while she looks at Jaime. He knows, just by the look on her face, that she feels proud of herself. Once she sits down she leans closer to him to tease the older lawyer. “Tell me of your sweet protégée, Mr. Lannister.”

Jaime almost chuckles too loudly, as he tries to control his reaction, feeling excited about her instigating performance.

The judge calls the next witness, from the prosecution party. Oberyn Martell tries to portray Selmy as a dangerous man as he speaks to a woman who has suited the journalist, accusing him of defamation. The prosecutor tries to make his point, but her arguments are weak, nothing but complaints from someone who got angry after having a professional error publicly exposed.

Jaime’s strategy is not to give her any credit or attention, so the defense rests, choosing not to ask her anything. The judge calls for a recess before the closing arguments. Brienne almost celebrates, but Jaime says they should be careful with it, because there is still time before the jury decides on it. As they leave the courtroom to go to the cafeteria, they run into Tywin, who is there with a client for a preliminary hearing.

“It’s nice to see the two of you. I’ve watched the coverage on the news.” Tywin says as he sits at their table.

Brienne smiles and already celebrates. “We’re going to win. There’s no way they’ll condemn Selmy after Bolton’s testimony this morning.”

Tywin nods and looks at Jaime. “It won’t be a surprise that a Lannister won the case.”

But Brienne interrupts him with her eyebrows raised. “Hey, a Lannister and a Tarth.”

Tywin shakes his head as he smiles discreetly. “Ms. Tarth, soon to be Mrs. Lannister. So, you see, the case was won by two Lannisters.”

 _Oh my, did he just make a joke?_ Jaime opens his mouth in disbelief.

Brienne agrees with him. “Yes, soon to be Mrs. Lannister… if your son doesn’t lose his memory again, Tywin.”

Jaime gets up and goes to the cashier. Brienne and Tywin talk about the case he is currently working on and what was the preliminary hearing about. The old Lannister watches as his son is approached by Cersei. He sees Jaime acting hostile with her as he tries to walk away, but she keeps grabbing his arm. Managing to distract Brienne, so she will not be upset with the scene, Tywin continues the conversation with her. When Jaime comes back he seems irritated. Once Brienne leaves the table to go to the restroom he speaks seriously to Jaime.

“What are you doing, Jaime?”

“What do you mean?” He asks as he seems clueless about it.

Tywin frowns and looks at his son, like he is about to spank a child who behaved badly. “That fiasco with Cersei Baratheon… What does that mean, Jaime?” The older Lannister asks while Jaime gets shocked and widens his eyes, perceiving the secret he hid from the world is dancing around his father’s thoughts as Tywin continues speaking. “Don’t tell me you’ve been unfaithful to your fiancée!” The older Lannister sounds irritated.

“Father!” Jaime seems offended as he swallows hard.

“There’s only one thing that could cause a woman to act all angry like that: rejection.” Tywin looks too serious as he speaks.

“I didn’t cheat on Brienne. I’d never do that to her.” Jaime says as he loosens the knot on his tie.

“Whatever it is… or _was_ … Brienne could have seen it, and that’d be awfully disappointing for her and for my grandsons! And I warn you…” Tywin points his index finger to Jaime’s face. “…if your recklessness causes any harm to my grandchildren I’ll never forgive you, Jaime. I’d disinherit you… I’d have you thrown out and broke in a heartbeat!” He lowers his tone as he sees Brienne coming back. The old lawyer smiles kindly at her, while Jaime looks more shocked than never.

“Is… everything alright, Jaime? You look concerned.” She blinks innocently as she watches him.

“Oh, he’s alright, Brienne. He’s simply anxious for the final decision of the jury. Isn’t that so, Jaime?” Tywin says as he looks at his son, threatening him with that look.

“Yeah… Yes, sure. I just want to… to end this…” Jaime answers as he observes how protective his father acted.

When they go back to the courtroom, Jaime prepares himself for the closing argument, while he watches Oberyn Martell speaking to the jury. The prosecutor reminds them of the many law suits faced by Barristan Selmy, only trying to portray the journalist as a negligent professional. Martell continues, telling the jury about the exhibits showed, which, according to him, prove that Roose Bolton never sent an e-mail containing confidential information to Barristan Selmy. Just as he finishes speaking, jurors wait for the defense to start its argument.

Jaime speaks firmly as he reassures the jury of Selmy’s competence and ethics. He reviews exhibits presented by the defense party, and also the innumerous pieces of evidence sent by the congress internal affairs department. When speaking of corruption and its artful ways of luring the audience’s opinion, Jaime makes it clear that accusations against his client are nothing but attempts to disguise the truth: several members of the congress participated on the corruption scheme.

While he speaks, Brienne notices Cersei Baratheon, the woman is sitting on the third row, watching carefully as Jaime makes his point. The young lawyer feels surprised with herself when a sudden wish to slap the other woman’s face burns inside her stomach. Brienne stares at Cersei and it is like she can feel her wrath boiling her blood. _She called Jaime yesterday… and she’s here just to see him…_ The girl tries to clean her mind off of such thoughts, but she finds it difficult to concentrate on anything other than her declared enemy, his ex. _Bitch!_ Without recognition of her own rational state, Brienne tries to calm down, feeling these things may cause her babies to get uncomfortable, but all that comes to her mind is hate and anger. She barely notices that Jaime has already finished his argument, when the judge announces the final recess so the jury can deliberate on the case. As the members of prosecution and defense are excused to take a thirty-minute recess, Brienne feels her stomach protesting her feelings. She gets up quickly and walks fast, so she can leave the courtroom.

Jaime watches her leaving and gets concerned but he remains in the courtroom as Oberyn Martell comes to talk to him. The lawyer fails to notice that Cersei gets up and leaves right after his fiancée.

When Brienne gets to the restroom, she throws up intensely. Her body soon recovers from the anguish she had been feeling. And just as she washes her mouth and her face, Cersei opens the door.

“So sick, poor monster…” She holds her eyebrow arched, only to show her disdain.

Brienne exhales as she turns to face Cersei. “Yes, I’m sick!” Brienne turns her whole body, and steps closer, walking proudly as she does so. “I’m sick of you!”

Cersei narrows her eyes, thinking she can call that bluff. “Don’t get nervous. Wouldn’t it be a misfortune to deliver a stillborn after being so stressed as you are?”

Brienne gasps as she senses the poison in Cersei’s words. She tries to walk away, but Cersei holds her arm. The woman grips tightly onto Brienne’s arm, forcing her fingers to leave a mark there. The girl quickly places her hand on the woman’s chest and pushes her away easily, causing her to hit her back against the wall. Just as Brienne leaves the restroom, Cersei gets blind with anger, putting herself together to go after the young girl.

Cersei opens the door and sees the girl at the corridor, straightening her jacket. The woman steps closer fast and grabs a fistful of Brienne’s hair, pulling the girl as she angrily talks through her teeth. “You filthy whore… I’ll kill you and this little beast you’ve got inside---”

Brienne turns quickly, bringing her hand upwards and slapping Cersei’s face painfully hard. Cersei looks shocked as she brings her hand to her cheek, passing her fingers on the bloody tiny cuts caused by Brienne’s sapphire ring.

Cersei starts moving towards Brienne, but someone steps between them.

“Don’t!” Tywin’s voice reverberates throughout the corridor, as he shoves Cersei away, positioning himself in front of Brienne to protect her. “You should know better than attacking my son’s fiancée, Mrs. Baratheon.”

Cersei looks at Brienne and the hand she has placed on her belly. The sapphire diamond ring is on Brienne’s finger; the woman recognizes it. Her lips tremble as she sees the young girl has gained everything she once threw away when she refused Jaime’s love. “You’ll regret it!” Cersei yells, as she starts walking away, leaving the place quickly.

Tywin turns and faces Brienne, noticing her panic and the fear in her eyes. He places his hands on her shoulders as he looks into her eyes. “It’s alright, Brienne.”

Brienne feels the tears streaming down her face as she tries to speak. “She’ll never leave us alone. She’s been to our apartment… She calls Jaime… And she even tried to insinuate I’d cheated on him. She’ll never let us be happy…”

Tywin sees the girl’s misery and feels angry with Jaime. His son had kept all the truth from him. Stepsiblings had been together. _I must’ve been blind…_ Tywin realizes he should have noticed there was something between the two of them. _Teenagers, in the same house… And I never noticed…_

“Listen, Brienne, you still have twenty minutes before the end of the recess. I’ll take you to Judge Swyft’s office, she is a friend of mine. You can stay there till you feel ready to go back.” Tywin guides the girl to Dorna Swyft’s office. Once she sits on the couch, he gets some water and asks her to stay there for a moment.

Brienne nods. She has no words to say, after everything he has seen, and she feels grateful. Tywin managed to surprise her, being more of a friend, at that moment, than simply a cold relative from her fiancé’s family. “Thank you.” She said as she agreed with him.

Tywin left the room infuriated. There was nothing he wanted more than give his son a spanking. The old lawyer rushed to the courtroom and kindly requested for the bailiff to allow his presence only to call the defense lawyer. As he walked fast to Jaime, his fists were clenched and his jaw line was tense.

Jaime sees his irritation and tries to ask him what the reason for his state is but his father simply speaks, in a low voice, trying to be as discreet as possible. “I need to talk to you.”

“Later, maybe…” Jaime starts answering, but Tywin simply interrupts him.

“Now!” The old Lannister turns around and leaves, knowing his son will follow him.

Jaime frowns and follows him, while looking at Pod, quickly, to ask him to take care of their files. As soon as they reach the corridor, Tywin turns to him. “Jaime, I just saw the most concerning scene I could possibly expect. Your fiancée was attacked by Cersei Baratheon!”

Jaime opens his mouth in shock, while his eyes flicker with anguish. “Where’s Brienne?”

“I took her to Dorna Swyft’s office, so she could recompose herself before coming back to courtroom. Jaime, it’s time for you to stop acting cowardly! I’ll not put up with that sort of behavior from Mrs. Baratheon… just as much as I won’t put up with this sort of behavior from you!”

“Me?!?” Jaime seems confused as he speaks.

“Yes, you! Brienne told me Cersei’s been contacting you! How can you be so stupid to allow that snake to get closer to your family?” Tywin sounds just as angry as he looks.

“I didn’t let her get closer. She came by our house to warn us about the scandal. Cersei was only trying to take advantage, warning Brienne about Stannis’ move.” Jaime speaks as he runs his fingers through his hair.

 Tywin exhales in irritation. “I won’t allow that monster to hurt my grandchildren or Brienne. Jaime, if you don’t do something about it, I will!”

“Oh, I don’t have to listen to this… I want to see Brienne!” Jaime walks away as he goes down the corridor to Judge Swift’s office. Tywin follows him.

As the younger Lannister opens the door, he finds Brienne standing right in front of the window, her face is serene but he can see her eyes are red. “Freckles…” He goes to her and hugs her, trying to make her feel better.

“Jaime, I…”

“Father told me. Are you ok? Did she hurt you?”

“No… I think I hurt her even more. I slapped her face after she pulled my hair.” Brienne says with a tiny smile on her lips.

Jaime closes his eyes and takes her in his arms. “God, I’ll kill Cersei…”

Tywin watches them. He sees somehow Jaime has managed to find someone strong and determined, and he feels proud of his son’s choice. _I can’t believe he had something with Cersei…_ After some moments, Tywin excuses himself and leaves them so they can go back to the courtroom.

When they step into the courtroom, they soon take their places as they nervously wait for the jury’s announcement. Brienne takes Jaime’s hand under the table, carefully hiding that display of affection. He looks at her and the intensity in his eyes means the world to her. The girl knows there can only be one ending to the case which brought them together as partners and lovers.

The judge enters the room and takes his seat. He leans over the microphone and speaks. “Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I understand you’ve reached a verdict. Your decision has been handed to the bailiff, so the court reporter shall proceed with the reading of the final statement.”

As the court reporter stands and takes the microphone, the reading of the verdict begins. “The verdict for the case The Government of Kind’s Landing Versus Barristan Selmy follows as written. This jury finds Barristan Selmy not guilty of conspiracy against the government, not guilty of fraud against members of the congress and not guilty of manipulation of official confidential data.”

Jaime turns to Selmy and places his hand on the man’s shoulder, while the journalist smiles at him and at Brienne. The audience whispers, commenting on the result, and the prosecutor frowns as the judge announces Barristan Selmy is free to go. Catelyn and Pod celebrate the jury’s decision, and when the judge declares the session finished, the Stark boss steps closer to congratulate both lawyers.

The hours pass as they go home.

Several days go by, as Brienne feels her belly getting bigger and heavier.

During lunch break on her last day before maternity leave starts, Brienne is surprised as she watches TV in the cafeteria, with Ygritte. The news report interrupts a show. A reporter stands by a road and there is a crashed car behind him. The picture of Cersei is displayed as the guy confirms she died after an accident, in the middle of the night, while Arthur Dayne was taken to the local hospital.

Brienne gasps as she sees the images of Cersei being removed from the car by the paramedics. The journalist comments, saying she perished on the way to the hospital, inside the ambulance.

“Ygritte, I have to go back to the office. Excuse me.” She says as she leaves fast.

She takes the elevator and curses at the time it takes to get to the floor. Once the doors open, she walks fast to Jaime’s office, asking Podrick if the lawyer is alone. After his positive answer, she simply opens the door with a shocked look on her face. Jaime smiles when he sees her.

_Oh, God, he does not know about it yet._

“Yes…?” He waits for her to say something.

Brienne steps in and closes the door. “Jaime… I think… there’s something…”

He gets up and walks to her, noticing she is acting weird. “You think there’s something…?” He widens his eyes and smiles.

“Cersei is dead.” She says as she watches his face and places her hands on his shoulders. “She died after a car crash… but Arthur Dayne survived.”

Jaime does not say a word. His face displays shock as he remembers his father’s words on the day of the trial. _“I won’t allow that monster to hurt my grandchildren or Brienne. Jaime, if you don’t do something about it, I will!”_ He looks at Brienne, madness going through his emeralds as he fears Tywin could have done something against Cersei. Brienne just looks at him, worried about his reaction.

“She… died in a car accident?” Jaime whispers as he brings his hand to his lips, slightly moving his fingers as he thinks. His eyes travel from her sapphires to the walls. _What if father had something to do with it…_

“Jaime, are you… ok?” She takes some distance, noticing he looks like a crazy man, moving his lips incoherently and staring at the walls.

“Brienne, my…” He turns to her, but his courage to say anything sublimates when he sees her enormous bump. _I can’t tell her… she’d be too worried…_ Jaime holds her in his arms as he looks into her eyes. He even tries to look calm, to make her comfortable. “I… I never wished… her death. But I’m happy Arthur is alive.”

“Perhaps, you should go to the hospital, to see him.”

“Yes, you’re right.” Jaime takes his wallet and his cell phone. And before he leaves the room, he hugs Brienne once more. “I’ll be back soon. And then we’ll go home and prepare your suitcase for the boys’ arrival.” He smiles and kisses her lips, while stroking her cheek with his thumb. “Five more days and the two little rascals will be waking us up in the middle of the night.” Jaime chuckles as he tries to make a joke.

Brienne giggles as she caresses her bump. “Oh, they just said you won’t be calling them little rascals when you cry your heart out in the delivery room.”

“Oh, really?” Jaime pretends to be surprised as he kneels to kiss her belly. “For your information, I’ll share a single virile masculine tear… in consideration to your mom.”

Brienne smiles and cups his face. “They don’t believe you…” She leans her head, like she is trying to listen to her babies. “Wait… Oh… when you see such adorable babies you’ll weep like a little girl.”

Jaime smiles and kisses her bump. As he gets up, he looks into her eyes again and kisses her lips before leaving the office to go to the hospital.

As soon as Jaime gets to the hospital, he goes to the intensive care unit. Ashara Dayne, Arthur’s sister is there. The tall dark-haired woman recognizes him and calls him so they can talk in the waiting room. She seems devastated as she starts crying just after greeting Jaime.

“He won’t make it, Jaime…” She says as she looks at him with her lips trembling.

“God… but is he conscious?” Jaime asks.

“He feels dizzy and delirious most of the time… But he mentioned you. He wanted me to call you; I was going to do that after I talked to the doctors... They gave me no hope, Jaime.” The beautiful woman shakes her head as she looks at the floor.

“No, this can’t be… Arthur is strong!” Jaime refuses to believe her words.

“I’ve already called your father, Jaime. He’ll be here soon.” She says as she places her hand on his shoulder.

Jaime looks confused. “My father? But… why?”

Ashara swallows hard and takes a deep breath before she speaks. “Jaime, there’s something Arthur meant to tell you long ago… But he thought you’d be angry with him… I need you to wait here, till I can get the doctor’s permission and take you to see him. Then he’ll talk to you about everything. I’m glad you’re here. Arthur cherishes your friendship. He wanted to come clean with you… But she…” Ashara stops as she frowns and looks into his eyes. Jaime perceives she is talking about Cersei and some secret which Arthur has kept. So he simply nods and waits while Ashara goes talk to the doctor. When Tywin gets there, Jaime notices he carries his briefcase. He thinks about asking his father about the circumstances of Cersei’s death, but he fears the answer.

Little time after, Jaime is called to see Dayne.

Arthur reveals the truth to Jaime and Tywin registers the sergeant’s last wishes. Jaime promises to keep his word as he feels the police officer’s end is near. It seems like Arthur had only been waiting for Jaime so he could give in and rest. Ashara cries as her brother eventually allows his conscious to vanish within his last breath.

Time passes.

It comes the day for Brienne to have her babies. She gets up early, as Jaime’s cell phone alarm wakes them up. The girl is sure she has never seen him so excited before, as he goes to the bathroom to take a shower. Brienne gets up and selects her clothes and just when she enters the shower, she sees him shaving, in front of the mirror.

“Big date tonight?” She teases him.

“Yep, with two handsome guys.” He laughs as he answers. “Hey, tell me again why we’re not doing this in that classic typical comedy move… when the girl starts screaming, saying her water just broke… And the guy has to take her to the hospital in a hurry… all that.”

Brienne giggles as she watches him gesticulating with the razor blade in his hand. “Well, our boys are already extremely fat and large… which is great because it means they’re healthy, but it’d make labor too long and difficult for my body… with the risk of an emergency C-section. So that’s why doctor Mertyns decided it’d be a lot safer for me and for the boys if we scheduled a C-section.”

“Yep, probably a lot more glamorous also…” He says as he points at the waxed area between her legs.

The girl rolls her eyes and shakes her head. “Jaime you’ve mentioned it four times already!”

He chuckles. “I’m sorry, but it’s just so… glossy…”

“Jaime!” She widens her eyes at his line.

“Sleeky…” Smug look on his face as he speaks.

“Stop it!” Brienne points her finger at him, pretending to be serious.

“Smooth…” He grins at her.

“Jaime Lannister!”

“Hey, don’t get nervous, Mrs. Satiny.” He laughs as he finishes washing his face.

The girl feels happiness in her heart as she realizes this is the day when she will be seeing her babies’ faces. She cherishes the man she has chosen to take this journey with her. There is peace in her mind as she caresses her belly, telling her babies they will meet soon.

They go to the hospital.

As Brienne puts on the hospital gown, she remembers her mom and the way she always made her feel safe and calm. The girl prays she can live to see her sons grown up and forming their own families. Jaime is there with her when she is taken to the delivery room. He cannot stop smiling and making jokes to ease the pressure off. And the girl is sure he is doing that to keep himself from getting too emotional.

When doctor Mertyns takes the first baby in her hands, Jaime starts crying as he smiles and kisses Brienne’s forehead. There are three doctors and two nurses there with them, but for that unique moment when Jaime hears that intense sound, he feels like time has stopped. As the nurses hands the baby to him, he feels the tears streaming down his face and he laughs as he notices the boy’s face, with his blue eyes and his golden hair. Jaime places the boy close to Brienne so she can look at him. As she smiles and weeps a bit, he tells her Endrew eyes are even prettier than hers. She giggles and agrees.

Gerion comes to this world crying softly, refusing the reputation of the man he was named after, the rebel Lannister as Tywin once said. When he is finally handed to Jaime, the boy rehearses a tiny smile as he curls his lips and blinks, causing his father to believe he feels truly happy with the family he was born in. When Brienne sees Gerion, she notices a tiny golden stain on their baby’s right eye. She looks at Jaime and smiles as she whispers to him. “Pure Lannister gold for the boy named after a Lannister.” Jaime nods and chuckles as he remembers his father’s eyes, which display the same golden stain.

Later, when both grandfathers watch the boys through the glass on the nursery room, they smile and chat, while Tyrion takes photos with his cell phone. Selwyn comments on his grandsons’ blue eyes, and Tywin tells him Gerion got the same golden stain as he has. Each one tries to convince the other that the children resemble their own families, and they spend a long time trying to investigate each line on the babies’ frames, telling those are Tarth or Lannister frames.

A few months after the boys are born, Jaime and Brienne get married. They choose to have a simple ceremony at Casterly Estate, where they celebrate with their closest friends and relatives.

They make their guests laugh, with their vows, and whistle, with their first married couple’s kiss. They are happy, and they are together. That is all that matters.

 

**The End**

* * *

**There will be a sequel to this fic. I’ve already written ten chapters of it, and I’ll start posting it on February 20 th. I hope you can follow me on [tumblr](http://she-could-almost-be-a-beauty.tumblr.com/) and get the teasers for the sequel that I’ll be releasing until then. :} I truly appreciate you, guys. Thank you for giving this Brazilian girl reasons to keep writing and smiling with your comments, kudos, hits and shares. You’re amazing! :}**

**Author's Note:**

> Please, comment! :D


End file.
